The Fifth House
by Erposhio
Summary: An ancient power awakens, one whose help Harry will need to face his destiny. Follow Harry and his new Housemates as he takes up his destiny to right wrongs and set the magical world on the correct path. HHR. Assorted bashing, although with hope of redemption.
1. Chapter 1 Godric

**The Fifth House**

Slumber. He liked that word. It was much better than death. Slumber. It had been almost a millennia since he'd sensed anything. He remembered dying, wasn't that bad if he remembered correctly, almost like falling asleep. He did hope for the afterlife, but knowing as he did about the impending doom that threatened the very existence of the magical world, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the Prophesied One would have to come in to his own to free the world from tyranny.

And awaken he did. More than a ghost, yet less than fully human. His arrival did not go unnoticed either. His beloved castle, aware of his awakening, began to sound its bells, bells that had not been heard for centuries. The castle itself seemed to take a deep cleansing breath, aware that help had finally arrived. The castle elves all stopped their work, an odd sight if it were ever seen. With smiles on their small faces they hurriedly picked a representative and sent him to their Lord. Said elf was jumping up and down like a madman, before popping away. The sound of "yes, yes, yes…" echoing off the kitchen walls. Inside a bank, a lone goblin sat at his massive desk and said "Well, finally!"

"My Lord?" queried the ghost.

"Ah, finally! Guess I'm awake then, yes?"

"Indeed, My Lord. It is a most fortuitous event. Your timing, as ever, most excellent."

"Do I know you?"

"Ah, forgive me My Lord, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service."

"I knew a Nicholas Mimsy in my time, any relation?"

"He was, My Lord. My paternal great-great grandfather. You would have known him as a child, attending school at this fine institution." answered Sir Nicholas.

"And so I take it that I am still at Hogwarts? When are we at the present time?"

"Yes my Lord. It is October 30th in the year 1994."

"And how do things stand at my school, Nicholas?"

"Dark times, My Lord. The houses are divided; the headmaster is not nearly as competent as he envisions himself. The prophecy, My Lord? Is the time near?"

"If I am awakened then indeed the time is near. I take it the Prophesied one walks the halls?"

"Young Harry Potter, My Lord. A lad sorted into Gryffindor, although, Sebastian wanted to put him in Slytherin. He carries a burden that no one should at his age. The young man's parents were murdered when he was an infant. His parents had left him in the care of a descendant of the Black family. But the headmaster thwarted his parents' wishes and placed him with muggles. If what the professors say is true, he was and is horribly mistreated by them. He grew up knowing nothing if his heritage and the headmaster seems keen to keep him oblivious, as if such knowledge would somehow ruin his own plans for the future of Magical Britain.

"He knows not who he is, who he is destined to become?"

With downcast eyes, Nicholas answered "No, My Lord".

"Why has Hogwarts done nothing about this man?"

"She has been asleep. My Lord, your awakening today was the first time the bell tower has sounded in centuries. But she is now fully awake, and happily so. The elves await your orders. They have sent a representative if you care to speak to him. The ghosts of the castle await you orders as well."

"The first time in centuries? Has the castle been that unhappy, for so long? "

"She has indeed, My Lord. After your passing, those who were attending Hogwarts forgot that she was alive. They foolishly abandoned her to the ministrations of incompetents, be they professors or headmasters. Eventually she just gave up. After all this time, I don't believe that there is anyone alive who would know this fact. Well, that's not entirely factual, there is one who probably know, although she wouldn't know what to make of the information." answered Nicholas.

"And who might that be?"

"Hermione Granger, sir, a muggle born witch, with a mind as keen as your wife's. She has delved the depths of the castles libraries. It is most odd to see her without a book somewhere on her person. Also, she is best friends with young Harry."

"A muggle born, you say? How marvelous. I knew I was right. There is more of them now, isn't there Nicholas?"

"Yes, My Lord. Each year sees an increase, just as each year sees a decrease in the purebloods. They've let themselves go, and only their political and financial power has seen them keep power for even this long. The self-styled Dark Lord has anointed himself champion to their cause, bringing evil…My Lord, is he the Dark one of prophesy?" asked Nicholas.

"I would not have been awakened if only half the prophecy was fulfilled. So, yes, I believe that this person is indeed he of prophecy."

"Wow!" said Nicholas.

"Wow?"

"Forgive me, My Lord, a colloquialism of the times indicating astonishment." answered a blushing Nicholas.

"Indeed! Well, no need for apologies, I imagine there will be many things to astonish me in the near future. One can only imagine how different things will be. Now, tell me of our young Lord."

"Harry Potter. Son of James Potter and Lily Evans. James was a brilliant student with a keen understanding of transfiguration. Had he lived, I imagined him replacing our current Head of transfiguration. He was a cad while younger, but as he grew, he left that person behind and became a warm and caring authority figure within the school. Lily Evans was brilliant herself. She was by far the most intelligent witch I had ever met up to that point, and, was muggle born. She had a temper to match her auburn hair, but also a kind and thoughtful person who put others needs above her own. When James and Lily wed, Hogwarts herself awakened for a brief time to add her congratulations to the union. It was Halloween in 1981 when Voldemort murdered them and attempted to kill our young Harry. Somehow, the young child was able to deflect a killing curse right back at the wizard. Since that night he has carried the moniker 'the-boy-who-lived.' It was at this time that our headmaster stuck his bent nose into affairs he had no business being in. He basically kidnapped the child, ignoring that his godfather was the chosen guardian, and dropped him off at the doorstep of those muggles. My Lord, it is the belief of many of the staff that our young Lord was abysmally treated by those he was placed in care of. And yet, despite his upbringing, he is a most honorable young man."

"Yes Nicholas, but what is he like?"

"Harry is the most honorable individual it has been my pleasure to meet. His code of ethics would put Lancelot to shame. He is highly intelligent, and I believe he would be the number two student at school if not for his misadventures that keep him from focusing. He is loyal to all he calls friends; there is nothing he wouldn't do for them. He is also cunning, a reason I believe Sebastian almost put him in Slytherin House. He is also a sullen lad, prone to bouts of deep guilt regarding events that have transpired. He holds himself accountable for all things that go wrong, believing that if he'd only tried harder he would have been able to save everyone. He exhibits characteristics of all Houses in full measure." said a pensive Nicholas.

"And his friends?"

"Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor through and through, brave without thought. Guileless, but also jealous of Harry for having material wealth. A weak link, if I may say so, but one that could be transformed into a strong and loyal friend. Or, one who through his jealousies, could turn to the dark. His two older brothers, twins, George and Fred, pranksters extraordinaire. But with a streak of loyalty towards Harry that is second to all but one. Intelligent and ambitious as well. Neville Longbottom, a quiet lad who knows not his own strength. Also, extremely loyal to Harry. Luna Lovegood has just entered his circle of friends, she is an odd one, but with an insight to rival Rowena's. And then there is…"

"Yes?"

"Hermione Granger. The most intelligent witch of this generation, and also of many previous generations. Landed in Gryffindor for some reason, instead of Ravenclaw. Loyal to Harry to such an extent that she places herself in danger without thought to her own well-being. Thoughtful and caring. She has really grown into quite a lovely young lady. Harry puts her above all the rest." Said Nicholas with a frown on his face.

"What is it, you're leaving something out about her."

"She…he…they…My Lord, it is most frustrating! " answered Nicholas

"Explain"

"It is obvious, to EVERYONE but them, that they love each other. And I am not talking about teenage hormones love; I'm talking a love to define an era. The kind of love that people only talk and dream about. As individuals they are both extraordinary, if they would only let themselves feel and let the love embrace them, as a couple they would transcend extraordinary and become legend." answered Nicholas truthfully.

"What prevents them from joining?"

Nicholas thought for a minute before answering. "In Harry's case, I believe his upbringing is a major reason. He feels unworthy of love. Hermione has a similar problem, in that while she feels worthy of love, she thinks she does not meet the standards that Harry deserves. It is most frustrating."

"Well, we'll just have to remedy that, won't we? That was very insightful Nicholas, well done!"

"Many thanks My Lord, but it is the Friar you should be thanking. For a clergyman, he is an inveterate gossip. But he has a keen understanding of the human condition, and will be most helpful in that regard."

"Well, I think it is time to speak to the Elf. Bring him to me Nicholas, if you would, please?"

"Of course, My Lord, I will be back momentarily" said Nicholas as he gently glided out of the room.

And so the man sat there thinking deep thoughts. It was time. Lord Harry was going to grow into the role he'd been preordained to fill. And with a witch by his side to help him, they would rival Merlin and Morgana. Plans swirled in his mind. Lord Black needed to be brought into the fold. Allies needed to be sought.

"My Lord, may I present Dobby? A free elf who was elected the representative of the castle elf population."

"A great pleasure to meet you, Dobby"

"The honor is all mine, My Lord sir" answered Dobby with a wide grin.

"A free elf?" asked the Lord.

A blushing Dobby answered. "No, My Lord sir, I am actually bonded, but my Master knows not that I have bonded to him."

"And why not?"

"Harry Potter sir is a great and noble wizard. He freed me from a bad family. Dobby is wanting new family. Harry Potter sir does not know about elf magic." With a look of shame, Dobby said "I have tricked Harry Potter sir into bonding with Dobby."

"Excellent. Don't feel ashamed Dobby. Great things are in store for your Harry Potter sir, it will greatly reassure me that he has someone as faithful to him as you by his side"

"Thank you, My Lord Sir" said a blushing Dobby.

"I will need a favor of the elves, Dobby. It is my intention to resurrect a part of the castle that has fallen into disuse. It needs to be reopened and brought into working order quickly. If you grab my hand, I shall take you there." Grabbing the Lords hand, Dobby was surprised to be "popped" to a location in the castle that he'd never been to before. A large double door of bronze and wood stood before him. With utmost care, the Lord lifted his hand to the door knocker and struck it three times. On the third time, the creaking door slowly swung open, and revealed a large room. Snapping his fingers, Dobby was surprised to see a very large room, similar to the common rooms of the Houses.

"My Lord sir, what is this place?" asked Dobby

"Well, friend Dobby, this is the Fifth House!"

ooOOooOO

Gryffindor common room was in a happy mood. With the announcement at the start of term that the Tri-Wizards tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts, everyone was in a state of giddy excitement. Tonight would see the selection of the champions during dinner, and all Gryffindor hoped one of their own would get the chance to represent Hogwarts.

Even the usually moody Harry had a smile on his face. He liked the fact that with the tournament being for of age wizards, he would be left for once, on the sidelines of the happenings of Hogwarts. Looking at Ron, Harry was happy to see friend laughing it up with Seamus and the twins. The twins were still in the process of shaving off their beards, having failed spectacularly at entering the tournament. The twins' girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia, were trying in vain to keep straight faces.

"Where is Hermione?" he wondered to himself. He was in the process of heading up to his room to check the Map, when a mental image of Hermione in the library suddenly came to him. "Of course, where else would she be." So he grabbed his robe, and headed out of the common room in search of his best friend.

Arriving at the library, he was not surprised to find it mostly empty. Everyone was most likely heading to dinner at the moment. He spotted Hermione in her preferred spot, and alcove by a large bay window that overlooked the quidditch pitch. She didn't have the usual look of concentration on her face that he usually associated with a studying Hermione. She actually looked, well, rather relaxed.

""Mione?"

"Harry Potter, in the library, at this hour? What happened, are the fan-girls wandering the halls?" said Hermione with a slight smile.

"Oh, har har. Funny, aren't you? I just came to check on you. Dinner is about to start, thought I'd come and get you before heading to the hall. What are you reading?" asked a curious Harry.

With a slight blush on her cheeks she said "Oh, nothing, just something Mom sent me a couple of days ago. I don't always study you know!"

"Well…what is it" asked an even more curious Harry.

Blushing even harder she said "It's a romance novel, ok! Mom thought I'd get a kick out of it as it's about a witch and a wizard fleeing Salem during the witch trials."

"Hermione reads romance novels? Seriously? You know, this is going to be used against you. I shall tease you mercilessly! " said Harry with a grin.

"Are you threatening to blackmail me?"

"Such an ugly word, blackmail. Think of it more as incentive, to do my homework. For the rest of our stay here at lovely Hogwarts." he said with an evil smile.

"Harry, that's…that's…just so wrong. Evil even. Prat!" she responded with a grin and a slap to his shoulder.

"You know I'm kidding, right? I'd never do that to you" he said sincerely.

Looking down at his watch, he stood and offered her his hand. "Come on, it's time. I don't want to be late. I'd like to see the champions named. Thank Merlin I'm not allowed to compete. First time I'm glad I'm fourteen instead of seventeen!"

Hermione looked at Harry's hand and with a slight blush, grabbed her book bag and pulled herself up from the table. "He just doesn't know what he does to me with these little acts of thoughtfulness" she mused. His hand was coarse in hers, but not unpleasant. Warm. Hours of flying had given Harry the calluses he sported. The tingling in her stomach wouldn't stop as she held his hand. She'd dreamed of holding his hand like this since first year, but it had only been recently that her best friend had become more touchy-feely. She definitely liked it.

He grabbed her book bag, and threw it over his shoulders. "My Lady, dinner awaiteth!" he bellowed as he led her from the library. Hermione giggled as she saw Madam Pince give Harry the evil eye.

Harry liked holding her hand, and was rather surprised that she held on to it as they made their way to the Great Hall. The butterflies he usually had when he was around her settled when she touched him. He'd never consciously thought of Hermione as anything other than his best friend. It seemed sacrilegious somehow. Raised in the manner he was, he had little real understanding of how to process his emotions. Seeing a young brown-eyed girl asking about a toad aboard a Hogwarts bound train, Harry had been overcome with emotions he'd never felt before. He'd been drawn to her as he'd never been drawn to anyone else. They'd become quick friends, and over the years had put her on the top rung of the friendship scale. He'd do for her what he'd not do for anyone else, even Ron.

"The twins recover from their bout of hairiness?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, laughing it up in the common room last I saw. Their girls were trying their best to trim the boys, hard to do when laughing as loudly as they were. Stuff just kept growing back, too! Knowing the headmaster though, I'm sure it will only last a day or two."

Still holding hands, they made their way to the Gryffindor table, Neville waving them over. "I am so excited about this" whispered Neville, "glad to be here for what I hope will be an exhilarating tournament!"

"Agreed! As much as I'll miss playing quidditch this year, it'll be nice to be able to enjoy the school as a spectator instead of as a contestant. I'm looking forward to cheering on the Hogwarts champion; maybe make a friend or two with kids from the other schools. If I can get through this year without somebody trying to kill me, I'll count my blessings and consider it a year finally gone well" Harry said earnestly.

"You know you just jinxed yourself, right?" giggled Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"Counting your eggs before they're hatched, of course. Just wait and see. Snape will probably be made Head of Gryffindor now, all because you couldn't refrain from predicting a normal year!" joked Hermione.

"Merlin forefend! Snape as a Gryffindor? They sky would surely fall on our heads!" joked Harry as Neville and Hermione giggled on.

An air of excitement permeated the Hall as students enjoyed their dinner, all anticipating the coming selection. In the distance, a rumbling could be heard. Over the din of the cacophony that was the Great Hall, it went almost unnoticed.

"Did you feel that?" asked Harry.

"Feel what?" said a smiling Hermione.

"Just…I don't know. A tremor of some sort. 'Mione, I'm getting a bad feeling, something isn't right here."

She looked at Harry, her smile slowly fading away. "Come on, finish your dinner, we'll head to the common room"

He nodded in approval, and grabbing Hermione's book bag, made ready to leave. And it was just at that moment that Harry regretted being just a bit too slow in acknowledging his gut feelings.

Dumbledore rose from his throne. "Silence, please, everyone. The time for the selection has come. The Cup is ready to announce its selection for the tournament." His eyes swept the room, settling briefly on Harry. Harrys whole body felt as it had been dipped in an ice bath. Hermione saw Dumbledore glance meaningfully at Harry, and felt as her friends body tensed.

"Harry, we have to get out of here. You're right. Something is definitely wrong here. You didn't put your name in…?"

"NO! I had no inclination, whatsoever, to put my named in that bloody cup!"

"I believe you Harry."

"…Victor Krum…"

Harry felt the soft rumbling from before growing in intensity. Why did no one else feel this?

"…Fleur Delacour…"

A couple of people next to Harry, namely Hermione and Neville, looked at Harry with color draining from their faces. "I'm guessing you two felt that one?" They both nodded looks of worry on their faces.

"…Cedric Diggory…"

A loud rumble echoed through the hall, and yet amazingly no one paid it any heed. ""Mione, Nev, come on, let's get out of here!"

And as the three stood and quickly began making their way to the doors, the cup began to sputter again. A final piece of parchment, thrust into the air, landed gently in the Headmasters fingers.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione still had Harrys hand in hers. She could feel the warmth drain from it, his green eyes looking at her almost pleadingly for help. Slowly he turned and faced the dais.

"Cheater!" "Liar!" "Cedric is the Hogwarts champion, not you!" "Fake!"

"SILENCE!" bellowed Dumbledore. "Harry, did you put your name in the Cup?"

"No, Professor, I did not!" answered Harry calmly.

"Liar!" yelled someone at the Gryffindor table. A voice he recognized. He turned and saw his "best-friend", red-faced, glaring at him with undisguised anger and jealousy.

"Ron?"

"You heard me, Potter. You're nothing but an attention seeking liar"

The rumbling in the background was increasing in intensity.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew, of course of Ron's jealousy of Harry, but thought that over the years he'd grown out of that phase. Apparently she was mistaken, given the accusing tone of his accusation. "Ron, you know Harry had nothing to do with his name being put into the cup. How could you possibly believe that?"

"He's just an attention seeking glory hound. Anything to get his name in the papers!"

The look on Harrys face was heartbreaking. Hermione could see the look of anguish and despair in his face, although he was trying mightily to maintain a blank expression. He took both Hermione's hands in his, and as gently as she had ever seen him be, raised her hands to his lips and gently kissed them.

"Watch her back, Neville" he asked. "You know I will!" answered Neville resolutely.

He let her hands drop, and strode calmly to the professors table. His look of despair had vanished, replaced by and intensely determined look. "Professor, I am underage, and did not put my name in the Cup; I will not participate in the Tournament."

Suddenly, the lights in the Great Hall dimmed. The ceiling, which had been displaying a starry night, abruptly began to cloud as thunder and lightning began flashing. A single, bright beam of light shone down, illuminating a cloaked figure. A tall man, dressed in what look like leather armor, a sword hanging from his belt. He slowly uncovered his face.

"I will not allow this to proceed any further. Your abuse of Harry Potter stops this instant!"

Dumbledore looked shocked. McGonagall looked ready to faint. The sneer had left Snape's face, replaced by a look of utter disbelief.

"And who are you to make such demands?" asked Dumbledore, with iron in his voice that he certainly did not feel. "Harry must compete in the tournament, it is the law. If he does not he will lose his magic. He MUST compete. "

"You know, when I made the cup many years ago, it was not intended to be used in such a manner!"

"When you made?" asked Dumbledore in disbelief.

Sir Nicholas glided toward the dais and in a loud voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Hogwarts and Founder of this school!"

Harry had a look of awe in his eyes, but when Godric looked at him and winked, all Harry could think was "Wow, cool!"

"Lord Potter, front and center if you please?" asked Godric. Slowly, Harry made his way toward the Founder. Bowing slightly, he turned around and faced the dais once again. It never even crossed his mind that Godric had called him Lord.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, if you'd join us please?" They slowly made their way forward, Hermione grasping Harrys hand in a vise like grip. Neville had a questioning look on his face, Harry just shrugged.

Godric strode over to the Gryffindor table. He looked each of the Lions, his face losing some of its kindness to be replaced by a look of anger and contempt. "Twins, please join Harry and your friends." They stood, and with a look of awe, made their way towards Harry. "You are a disappointment to me. The House of the brave? Is this what my House has become? Loyal to no one but yourselves. The House of chivalry, and yet I see none of that here. Young Lord Potter here has year after year demonstrated the kind of courage and bravery that is the epitome of this House. And yet and you look upon him as a disgrace. The looks of jealousy and distrust marked plainly on your faces. Professor McGonagall, what has become of my House? You, as its Head, should be the walking embodiment of the traditions that I hold dear. And yet you sit there, cowering, allowing one of your own to be held up as a sacrificial victim to the games of the Headmaster. Shame on you, shame on you all!"

Mcgonagall looked as if she wanted to be swallowed by the floor. Never had she been so humiliated, but knew in her heart the Lord Gryffindor was correct. She had been manipulated to such an extent that she'd forgotten who she was. Head of House, the embodiment of a tradition centuries old, and she had given up without a fight.

"Ravenclaw, House of intelligence? I see you have that in abundance. But when has that intelligence been used to better the world, or even this school? Where is that vaunted logic that you should espouse? Intelligence for intelligences sake is for naught if you do not use it well. You've become a House of bullies. Miss Lovegood, if you would please join Harry? Master Flitwick, you are a kind and able Head of House, but you have blinders on that are keeping your House from greatness. You must start paying attention; I will not tolerate the vision Rowena had for this House be tarnished any further. Miss Lovegood here is as intelligent, if not more so, than any in your House. And yet she does not use that intelligence to belittle but to understand the world that she has become a part of. To improve this world that she has joined. And yet you lot see her as Loony. "

"Hufflepuff, look to your champion Cedric. He is the embodiment of all that Helga held dear; loyal to his friends, hard working in his endeavors. Congratulations to you Cedric. You'll make a fine champion, one who'll represent Hogwarts at its best. But you, his fellow 'Puffs, what has become of you? Loyalty just to the person sitting next to you is not enough! You must be loyal to a cause, to something bigger than yourselves. The time will come when Hufflepuff must stand and be counted. Out of all, you have disappointed me the least. Madam Sprout, you've done a fine job, Helga herself would be proud of her House. But keep in mind, the world is much larger than your House. The wizarding world will need your loyalty and compassion to secure a better future."

"House Slytherin, the biggest disappointment of all. Salazar himself would beyond irate at what his House has become. Master Snape, your incessant bullying of other students stops at this moment. Professor Mcgonagall, if falls to you as Deputy to discipline bad teachers."

"But…" started Dumbledore.

"Silence, Headmaster. I will get to you in a minute." growled Gryffindor. "No longer will Hogwarts tolerate a teacher who doesn't teach. You had a fantastic opportunity here, Master Snape, and yet you squandered it like a two year old with a temper tantrum. Imagine, one of the best Potion Masters of the last hundred years, given the task to pass on his knowledge to those who would come after him. And you treat your students as so much offal on your shoes. Did you know that Mr. Longbottom here has the aptitude to become one of the foremost potioneers of his generation, and yet, your constant bullying and harassment has made him become disillusioned with ever learning the craft."

"Miss Greengrass, Mister Zabini, Miss Davis, front and center if you please. Would it come as a surprise to any of this House that you are stronger magically than any other student? Hmm, well, anyone?"

"Of course we are, we hold Purebloods to be the cream of the crop, better and stronger than any! We do not allow filth into our House." stated Malfoy with a sneer.

"Filth? Really? Dobby wasn't kidding about the ferret, was he Lord Potter?" said Godric with a smirk.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mister Ferret, but any half-blood or first generation wizard or witch in this school has greater magical strength than anyone in your House."

"You lie! No one here is stronger than us!" yelled Malfoy.

"Really? Would you care to wager on that? Lord Potter here, a half-blood, could kick your ass from here to Hogsmeade without breaking a sweat. Care to duel him?" said Godric, and seeing the blood drain from Malfoy's face added "too much for you then, someone easier perhaps? How about Miss Granger, whom I hear has a wicked right-hook?" Hermione smiled at Godric, and curtsied prettily to him.

"You morons don't even know the history of your own House! Salazar wasn't a blood purist! Those were different times, humans were persecuting and executing us out of existence! By keeping the old families protected he was merely guaranteeing the continuance of those families. He never espoused the "pureblood" doctrine you all so vehemently cling too. Those you coin mudbloods and half-bloods must be welcomed into our world, to deny them will only see the fall and ruination of our society. But all you see is how great you are, unwilling to open your minds to the world and what it has become. The best and brightest are leaving our shores, driven away by the closed mindedness of people like yourselves and your parents. Owls? Quills? I used those when I was a child! Are you telling me that in the centuries that I have been away, no one has come up with a better way to do things?" lectured Godric.

"Master Flitwick, would you answer a question for me? What was the last charm you invented?" asked a curious Godric.

"Ehm, well, that is to say…I have never invented a charm." Flitwick answered honestly.

"Master Flitwick, surely someone in your House has come up with a new way to message somebody, or perhaps a new way to travel?"

"No my Lord." Said Flitwick with his head bowed.

"Disappointing, to say the least. You have a task before you then, don't you 'Claws? Master Snape, you've called the twins here failures as potioneers, yet I have to tell you, from the stories I've heard they are nothing short of geniuses when it comes to the invention of new potions. And yet you dismiss them out of hand. And as for you Headmaster…" said Godric menacingly.

"Hogwarts hereby rescinds its power from you. All power granted to you by Hogwarts is hereby withdrawn. Until such time as you are able to see that the STUDENTS come first, you will no longer be in control of the wards or the education of your charges. You will remain at Hogwarts, though, since you saw fit to change the laws governing the dismissal of headmasters. Would you care to explain why Lord Potter here has no idea about his heritage, his place in the magical world, or his destiny? Secrets are all well and good, Headmaster, but when they place a life in danger, a life you are wholly responsible for, secrets are meaningless."

"As of this day, I am reopening the Fifth House!" Slowly, the emblems of Harry and the other chosen students changed from their old Houses to their new. A dragon, grasping a flaming sword. A table, round, appeared before the professors dais. Draped in a royal purple, the table had ten chairs around it.

"House Pendragon has always been the smallest house. We established this fifth house when we started the school, a place for those whose characteristics kept Sebastian here from placing them. Arthur Pendragon was himself the inspiration for the opening of this House. A man of honor and loyalty. A man of great intelligence. A man who thought nothing of hard work. A man whose ambition and cunning saw the establishment of Camelot."

"This cannot be! That House has been closed for centuries! I will not allow it!" roared Dumbledore.

"Not allow? Sorry, old boy, not your decision to make. You forget I am a Founder! By my right as a Founder I reopen House Pendragon."

Harry giggled at that.

"Something amuses you, My Lord?" asked Godric.

"Forgive me, Lord Godric, I find it immensely amusing to see the Headmaster tongue tied." grinned Harry.

"Well, capital entertainment tonight! Lord Potter, while I hate placing you in any danger, the Headmaster was correct in that you must participate in the tournament." said Godric.

"No!" screamed Hermione.

Godric caught the look of fear that was clearly coming from the young witch. "Peace, Miss Granger. Our Harry will have the help and support of Hogwarts herself. That, along with the help from the rest of the members of House Pendragon, Harry here will prove himself someone not to be trifled with. Students, professors, we bid you all a good night!"

And the Great Hall descended into chaos as the new members of House Pendragon vanished.

A/N

First time author who thanks you for stopping by and checking out this ditty. Updates may be sporadic, as I intend to develop this story as naturally as it is possible for me. I find it most difficult to put the thoughts in my head regarding a story onto a piece of paper lying before me. It's like it loses something in the translation.

Also, as an aside, like some authors I have read, I'd like to offer some suggestions to some stories that u have found immensely entertaining.

First off, author Jaconais, for his truly inspired story "Hope."


	2. Chapter 2 And So It Begins

Chapter 2: The Fifth House

"Well this is different" said Harry aloud as he took in the hallway they were standing in. Hermione was pressing her lips together hard, with that look Harry was well acquainted with: she was about to launch into a rant!

"There is no apparating in Hogwarts!" she yelped. "What we just did is impossible! It says so in Hogwarts: A History! We just got beamed to a part of the castle that I bet even Fred and George here have never seen!"

"Beamed?" asked George.

"A mugglism, essentially apparating" answered Harry.

"Does anyone, beside me, feel more curious about where we are rather than how we got here" asked a slightly frightened Daphne.

"Relax, Daphne, Hogwarts says we are safe. She would never put us in any danger" answered Luna.

"Hogwarts says?" asked Daphne.

With an airy look, Luna looked at the former Slytherin and nodded her head. "You'll see."

So, as one, they examined their surroundings. It was just a long hallway, seemingly with only the one exit. Double doors at one end. Large, very thick looking, double doors. The other end was a solid brick wall.

"George, you didn't happen to grab something to take down the doors, did you?"

"Sorry, brother mine, I had not foreseen the need for high explosive at dinner tonight" answered Fred.

"Quite right. We should plan for that in the future." replied George.

"Nev, you alright there, mate? You look like you've seen a ghost" asked Harry.

"Did we just…how did we…how do we…" Neville stuttered, wide eyed.

"Well said, Nev" grinned Harry.

Everyone looked at him, mouths agape, before all of them broke out in gales of laughter. It took a few minutes for them all to compose themselves. "Well, seeing as the door is the only way forward, shall we go take a peek?" Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Where did Lord Godric go? Shouldn't he be here with us?" asked Blaise.

"I'm guessing he's a bit of a joker. He had that look Padfoot gets just before he pranks you. My guess, we have to figure this out on our own. Come on, I'm a bit hungry, and I don't see Godric being a poor host. I kind of missed dinner tonight."

"Padfoot?" asked Tracy.

"My godfather, and a story for another time. George, Fred, you guys do the honors?"

"Sure Harry. Let us be the ones to open the creepy ass door!" replied the twins.

They approached the doors with a little trepidation, and as George was getting ready to raise the bronze knocker, the door opened. Godric stood there, a smile on his face and said "Well…I'm waiting. What took you people so long?"

As they all entered, they were astonished at what they were seeing. An immaculately appointed common room, done in dark woods, with royal purple and gold accents throughout. Comfortable furniture was spread haphazardly among the room, but in such a way as to be inviting. An enormous fireplace was the main and central piece of the whole room. Warm and cozy, with couches in front of the roaring fire that looked too comfortable to exist. Above the fireplace, the coat of arms of House Pendragon was displayed.

"Come, sit, and let us get to know one another. Dobby!" said Godric.

Dobby appeared with a pop, snapped his fingers, snacks and drinks appearing. "Lord Harry Potter sir, good it is to see you again." gushed Dobby.

"Good to see you as well, Dobby. I hope you've been well?"

"I has, Harry Potter sir!" and the small elf, with a wide smile on his face, popped away.

"Sit, sit, everyone. No need to stand on ceremony. I know you noticed that the hall outside the door has no exit. That is as it is intended. Later on tonight I will be showing you the method to reach the common room. From what I've heard the ghosts telling me, you're familiar with Salazar's Chamber of Secrets, aren't you Harry? Well, this, in actuality is MY Chamber of Secrets." stated Godric.

"Wait, are you telling me that the gossip from second year is true? That Potter here found the Chamber?" asked an astonished Tracy.

"Tracy, I know we don't know each other well, but please call me Harry. And to answer your question, yes, I did find the Chamber. I did fight and defeat a basilisk. I did battle Voldemort. As there is only a few of us, I'll take you guys down to the chamber someday. I was a bit busy dying to actually explore the chamber, and have always wondered if there was more to the place."

"Lord Godric, if I may?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, please, ask away. My intention tonight is to explain some of what is going on. My main goal is to correct problems we didn't foresee way back when, and, to see if we all can make magical Britain a better place for everyone." answered Godric.

"Why are we here? Why are we chosen to be in this new House? Why have we never heard of House Pendragon? How is it possible that you are sitting before us?" Hermione had ran out of breath at this point, and blushed a little at the awe she saw in Harrys face.

"Let start from the beginning, shall we? Sal, Helga, Ro, and I had a vision for the kind of world we wanted to leave behind. Our legacy, if you will. Those days were fraught with danger. Muggle against muggle, magical beings against other magical beings, muggle against wizard kind, everyone against everyone. A small group of us ventured into what you know now as Scotland, looking for a place to build a refuge and found an area that inspired us with its beauty. It was here we decided to lay the foundation of Hogwarts. Our intent at the time was as a safe harbor for those of us who were tired of the constant fighting. The idea of converting the castle to a school didn't occur to is until later, as the number of children in our midst increased. As the castle grew so did the school, as did our reputation in the world outside of Hogwarts as well. It was then that families from across the country began to send us their children for not only an education, but also for protection. We erected wards to keep the danger far from our doors, changed the barracks and armories into classrooms and dorms. We then enlisted the help of witches and wizards from far and wide to turn our school into the eighth wonder of the world. Rowena taught charms and runes. Helga taught what we back then referred to as the druidic studies: plants and animals, magical creatures, astronomy. Salazar taught potions and history. And I taught transfiguration and weapons. It was an amazing time. As the magical output of the students grew, the magic of the castle itself grew. Sal and I were having a drink in the Great Hall one evening, when the castle spoke to us. Scared the shit out of me! Knocked Sal on his ass too! I kept thinking to myself "I can't be this drunk, can I?" But no, she was real. She had, for lack of a better term, 'awakened.' She told us of her hopes and dreams regarding the future of Hogwarts. And so we planned."

"As for house Pendragon, that tradition did not start until several decades after the founding of the school. By then the House system was in its infancy. Warriors and generals came out of Gryffindor, scholars and teachers came from Ravenclaw, healers and druids came from Hufflepuff, and businessmen and alchemists came from Slytherin. But we noticed an odd thing occurring. Several times, the child being sorted would sit there, hat on head, for what seemed to us an inordinately long time. As it turned out, Sebastian was having an extremely hard time sorting certain children. What would you do if you had a child, blessed with intelligence, loyalty, ambition, courage, and all in equal measure? Assigning them to an individual House seemed to us like it would be curtailing any progress the child could make. So we thought of Merlin, and Arthur, and his Knights of the Round Table, and were inspired by them. And House Pendragon was born. It was a small House, always had been and always will be. Never more than thirteen members at any one time. In the school, they served the function that your prefects, headboy and headgirl have. Patrolling the castle to insure the safety of its students, being mentors to those who needed it, tutoring as the chance arose. You see? It was a House of, what's the word, chivalry. Yes, in all their glory, Pendragons were the most chivalrous people one could ever hope to meet. Pendragons were the Lords and Ladies of their time. They might not have all been titled, but they were nobles nonetheless. It also helped that they were magically all very powerful, and also physically gifted. All capable warriors in their own right. Membership fluctuated, as those that graduated moved on, no new student would be selected. Some years, Pendragon held one or two students at most. And when several years passed without a single student being sorted there, Hogwarts sealed the House."

"Now, I've been told that it has been several centuries since anyone has been selected. But why were each of you selected? Because you all have, individually, each attribute required. You are all intelligent. You are all ambitious, and courageous, and loyal as well. You will all learn from each other. You will all rely on each other. Mistress McGonagall told you "your House is your family", and that will be true in Pendragon as well. You will be family. I know that there is a lot of mistrust amongst you all, but believe me when I say, all your mistrust will vanish in time as you all get to know each other better. Most of you have had a life of hardship. Be it as an orphan living with abusive relatives. Or living in a house where your family was the definition of bigotry and hate, or being bullied incessantly by those who did not understand you. Fred and George here are the exception to this as they grew up in a house full of love, but meager of means. My guess is that you two were chosen because of your uniqueness, being a pair from a large family, it is a means of standing out from a crowded family."

"Now, as to the blood aspect of the house, most of you are what ferret boy and his ilk would term dirty blood. I knew your forbears, taught their children. You want some truth? There is no such thing as pureblood! Oh sure, there are exceptions of course. Ferret boy being a glaring example. Without introducing some new blood into your family tree, it should have withered by now. Blaise, Tracy, Daphne, Twins, I know it's hard to hear, being not only from what are considered pureblood families but also for the doctrine of hate that some of those that are purebloods have been espousing. But somewhere in your family tree are a muggleborn or half-blood. Wait…how come you three don't look surprised?"

"My Lord, my mother is muggleborn, but raised by a pureblood family. She didn't know her own history until she found out about it a few years ago when her adoptive mother, my grandmother, told her on her deathbed. My father is a death eater, and him finding out about her blood status was not…pleasant" answered an ashamed Tracy. "You have no idea what it's like to grow up like that, in that hate filled environment.

"And I'm not surprised at all, My Lord. My father is a braggart, and a liar. A conman without equal, my family has built up its fortune on the suffering of others. If I'd had anywhere else to go, I would have grabbed my mother and sisters and dragged them out of that cesspool." said Blaise with a hint of shame on his face.

"That is hard to take in, My Lord" answered an astonished Daphne. "My whole entire family believes that we are the epitome of being pureblooded. How can I equate years of family history to what you are telling me about my family?"

"Daphne, what I'm saying is that before you were born, perhaps a dozen generations or more ago, someone in your tree was a muggle, or half-blood, or a muggle-born. It does not detract from the accomplishments of your family. And in the eyes of all here, it makes not a whit of difference. You are an immensely talented and powerful witch.

"Forge, does it make a difference to us?"

"Don't think so, Gred. At least this way I'm sure we won't be contracted to marry a one of our cousins"

They looked at each other with horror, before shuddering theatrically.

"Hermione, you are a special case. If I had to guess, I would say that one of your parents is a squib, or one of your grandparents could have been. But, beyond that, definitely someone in your family tree was a wizard."

"As for Luna, your great-grandmother Selene, was a muggle. But I knew a couple of Lovegoods way back when, powerful too. And Harry, you of course know your parents were a pureblood and a muggleborn. The Potter family was an old family when I was around, but that is a story for another time."

"As to why I am here, well that is a bit of a long story. I was almost two hundred years old. Sal and Helga had passed on decades ago, and Rowena was close to her time as well. We had heard a prophecy, regarding the birth of the savior of Britain and decided to do something to make sure that He would have guidance he needed when he made His presence known. And so Ro and I came up with a spell that was two-fold. First, it would make the body of the recipient regress in age to a time where they were in peak condition both physically and mentally. Secondly, it placed them in a time bubble, a bubble that would only collapse when terms we had placed in the spell had been met. Namely, the birth of the savior but also the reemergence of the Dark One. Both Rowena and I had chosen her to be the one to come forward. Regrettably, she passed away a couple of days before I cast the spell. And as such, it is up to me to insure that He of the prophecy is up to the challenge" finished Godric.

"It's me, isn't it?" asked a white-faced Harry. "It's always me." Harry stood up, gently releasing Hermione's hand that had begun to dig in to his with fierceness. He slowly walked to the fireplace, his hands clenching and unclenching. His first emotion was anger. Anger at being thrust once again into a position that his life was in danger. He usually didn't care too much about whatever danger he got himself into, but it always seemed that his friends ended up in danger as well. The thought of Hermione being in any kind of danger saw him start to lose control of his magic. Raw energy poured out of him in waves, astonishing those watching him. The power put forth by this young man was both terrifying and inspiring.

Hermione stood, and with great deliberation made her way to Harry. She, without any fear, tenderly took Harrys hand in hers. His magic didn't die down, but seemed to envelop her. It was an awesome feeling. She knew Harry was powerful, but this…this was amazing.

Harry felt Hermione put her hand in his. The feeling of dread was replaced by a feeling of hope. He let the feeling of hope echo in his magic as the magic slowly retreated. The look of wonder on Hermione's face was something he was likely never to forget. He slowly brought his magic under control. "Forgive me please, My Lord, everyone. The news, while not unexpected, is a bit upsetting."

"Are you kidding? That. Was."

"Wicked!" replied the twins.

"Yes, Harry, it was. If I ever upset you like that, please don't do that magical hurricane around me. It would be likely, at the very least, to require a change of underwear!" said an amazed Daphne.

"Harry, please hear my words and understand what I am saying to you. You are not alone. To begin with, that lovely young witch by your side is not likely to ever let you be alone. A Longbottom has stood by the side of a Potter for centuries. As you would give your life for hers, Luna would willingly do so for you. Fred and George here will never, ever, leave a brother behind. As for your new friends, earn their trust. Let them earn yours. And remember that Hogwarts herself will stand beside you, always. There are a few more people that will be joining our company, as well. You lot need a Head of House, for starters. And remember I told you that House Pendragon can have thirteen members? You have the space to add four more to your House. It requires a unanimous vote to do so, but that option is available to you if need be. You will never walk alone again."

With tears in his eyes, Harry nodded. "Thanks everybody. It's comforting to know I will have you on my side."

"Harry, could I ask you something, please?" asked Tracy.

"Ask away. I promise to answer as honestly as I can, although I might not answer every question asked." replied Harry.

"How many times have you faced the Dark Lord?"

"So far, four times I think. Once as a child, the story most of you know. Twice in first year, the Forbidden Forest and Quirrel incidents. Once more in second year, the time with the basilisk. Listen, I don't know what the stories you've heard mentioned. Most are probably exaggerated in the extreme. Yes, I have faced Tom on multiple occasions. Yes, I've walked away from them. Luckily with my life and very little physical damage."

"Harry, who's Tom" wondered Neville.

"Hermione?" said Harry looking at the young witch.

Nodding her head she began "Tom Marvolo Riddle. Slytherin Head Boy back in the 1940's. He was the person responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets the first time around. If you take his name and mix the letters up a bit you get…"

"I am Lord Voldemort" said a frightened Daphne.

"Very nicely deduced, Daphne! What you don't realize is that Tom is neither a Lord nor a pureblood. He is a half-blood like Harry here. His father was a muggle, his mother a witch. He was left in an orphanage, the father having abandoned him after his mother's death. When he was older he exacted retribution on his family by murdering them all." explained Hermione.

"Not a pureblood? How is it that the Death Eaters are following him, then? If any of them ever realized the truth…"

"I don't think it would matter too much. They are so focused on their superiority, having a leader that wants the same things they do would do a lot to blind them to the truth. That Riddle is a half-blood would probably mean little to most of them. They want their world to be a certain way, and in Tom, they see the leader that will lead them to their pureblood Nirvana." intoned Godric. "What the magical community doesn't realize is that blood, as such, means very little when it comes to magical power. There are exceptions, of course. But take Mr. Ferret for example, pureblood, correct? I will wager anything that he is less powerful, magically, than his father. Any children he should have would probably be less powerful than him."

"It's a common sight in Slytherin. Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Parkinson, they all are significantly less powerful than their parents. When their families started marrying cousins and such, inbreeding was, and is, the outcome."

"Alright everyone, this subject can be discussed more at a later time. The hour is late, and I'd like to take this time to show you all about your rings."

"Rings, My Lord? What rings?"asked Luna politely.

"Why, the rings on your fingers of course, Miss Lovegood!" said a smiling Godric.

And yes, there they were. On the ring finger of their right hand, appeared a golden ring with the Pendragon coat of arms on its face. "Now, these rings are special, and only worn by those of this House. It will allow you to travel anywhere within the wards of Hogwarts. All you need do is think of the destination, and the ring will do the rest! Shall we practice? How about we all head to the Groundskeepers home? I shall await you all there" said a vanishing Godric.

"Portkeys?" asked Hermione.

"'Mione, don't…"said Harry.

"But you can't portk…"

"We know!" said everyone, "it's in Hogwarts: A history!"

Blushing, Hermione said "…I'm just saying."

Harry grabbed her hand gently and looking at everyone said "Listen guys, tonight has been a night of impossibilities. We have to keep an open mind about it all. I'm sure Godric will it explain everything to us in time. He doesn't seem on to keep information to himself, unlike some whiskered bastard I can think of!"

"Harry? What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Anyone else notice Godric calling me Lord? I have no idea why. But, and that's a big if, what if I am a Lord? Why has that been kept from me? Shouldn't I know more about these things?"

"You should Harry. I'd like to apologize to you, also." said Neville.

"Nev, what do mean?" asked Harry.

"I knew you were a Lord. Half the people in Slytherin probably do as well." Daphne and Tracy both nodded at that.

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"Because we, at least I, were warned by Dumbledore to not bring it up in your presence. Something about it being for "the greater good". For some reason he didn't want you to know about that side of your life"

"Guys, let's do this later! Godric is probably wondering if we got lost or something" said Hermione.

Agreeing that that was probably true, they looked at each other and one by one they all popped away.

Godric stood at the edge of the Black Lake, staring out in wonder at the world he had left so long ago. The group headed down towards him, silently, not wanting to disturb the man who seemed deep in contemplation. "Ah, finally! I figured you all needed a couple of minutes to compose yourselves. Now, Miss Lovegood, if you'd join me over her, please?"

He leaned over the young witch and whispered in her ear. Nodding, Luna looked at her housemates with a smile on her face and popped away.

"Now, I want you all to think of young Luna. Bring her up in your mind. Can you feel her? When you can I want you to go to her. We'll meet you there." and Godric, once again, popped away.

"How are we supposed to know how to feel her? All I know about her is her name!" pointed out Blaise.

"True, but we are all joined by our new house, and also by these rings. How about if we go searching for her "signature"?

Harry was the first to pop away. Hermione frowned a bit at that, not sure whether to be jealous that he'd accomplished the task first or because he'd easily found the pretty young blonde. So she concentrated a bit more. Neville and the twins were next to pop away, leaving four perplexed Dragons standing on the shore of the lake. "Oh my..!"said Daphne with a pop. Blaise and Tracy finally vanished, leaving Hermione angry and frustrated.

"'Mione?" asked Harry with concern. "Everything ok?"

"I don't get it Harry. Why was everyone able to do it but me?"

"You might be over thinking it a bit. Now, do me a favor, look into my eyes and focus on them. There you go. Reach for your magic, include your ring, and search Hogwarts for Luna."

Hermione was staring into her best friend's eyes. 'Dammit' she thought. 'Here I am, staring into the deep green and all I can really think about is planting a kiss on those lips!' But she did as Harry asked, broke eye contact as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Luna in her mind. As her magic scanned the area, she felt a bit of relief when she detected her presence in the Great Hall. "Thank you Harry." she said honestly. "I couldn't do it without you." and she popped away.

He stood there for a moment or two, trying to collect himself. Having those brown eyes look deeply into his had melted his insides. His knees felt ready to buckle, so he steadied himself before popping out to the great hall. When he arrived, the Dragons were congregating around Luna. "Well done, ladies and gentlemen…not you two though!" he said with a mock glare at the twins.

"Who…"

"Us…?"

"We haven't even…"

"…done anything yet!"

Daphne glanced from one twin to the next, astonishment on her features "You two are going to give us all headaches, aren't you?"

"NO!" said both in unison.

"Alright, back to the common room people" Godric said sternly. "Time to bring this night to a close."

ooOOooOO

Minerva sat at her desk, a snifter of port sat untouched by her elbow. Tear tracks glistened on her cheeks, as she wondered where she'd gone wrong. And she thought she'd narrowed it down to that wicked night back in 1981.

James and Lily had been her favorite students. After graduation they'd even taken to calling her "Aunt Minnie" when she visited their home. They'd become more than students, as friendship blossomed between them. The look of pride and adoration on James' face when Harry was born gladdened her heart. The devotion that Lily showed her newborn was something inspiring to behold. To have let their only son be left at the door of those detestable muggles was something that she'd never forgiven herself for. She knew that Sirius was the designated guardian, but as he'd just murdered his best friends, Harry had to be kept away from him. In that, she did agree with Albus.

But Alice Longbottom was the next designated guardian. She loved Harry almost as much as James and Lily did, and with baby Neville to take care, she knew the Longbottoms would provide a loving home for Harry. But Albus had quashed that idea. And she never understood why. That the Longbottoms were attacked a few days later made Albus appear almost prescient.

So in the end, Minerva had agreed to leave the boy in the care of the muggles. She'd spent a whole day watching them in her cat form. They were loud, rude, opinionated, bigoted, and many more words that she could think of. The prospect of Harry growing up in a happy home became something that grew less likely as she watched them. But Albus had been insistent. Harry must grow up protected, and the best protection possible could only happen at the home of these people.

And so she'd acceded to his wishes, knowing in her heart it was the wrong decision, but allowing herself to believe that Albus would never willingly be a part of something that could harm Harry. In the ensuing years, her headstrong determination had lessened. Gone, slowly and over time, were the days that she put the needs of the students over the needs of the Headmaster. She'd allowed the standard of education to slip. She'd allowed that greasy bastard death eater run rampant over her students, especially those of her own House. And she'd permitted it. To her utter shame, she had allowed it to occur.

And now, in a stunning turn of events, Lord Gryffindor himself had appeared. A vision of truth and honesty she'd held so dear for so long, ever since the time a little eleven year old Minerva had been sorted into Gryffindor. And he'd scolded her, like a misbehaving two year old, for allowing these things to continue.

No longer was Hogwarts the bastion of enlightenment. Gone were the days when Hogwarts was the premiere institute of magic in the world. And it had been her fault. She'd let everyone run roughshod over her, she'd put the students second, and she'd placed Hogwarts last.

"Forgive my intrusion, Mistress McGonagall, might I have a moment of your time?" asked Godric as he popped in to McGonagall's office.

"Please, My Lord, sit. Port?" queried McGonagall.

"That would indeed be pleasant. It has been a trying evening." answered Godric.

"And how may I be of service, Lord Godric?"

"Tell me of Harry, please? I wish to get to know him, and as you were his Head of House I thought I'd come to you first."

"Harry is, without a doubt, the kindest soul I've ever met. He places the well-being of his friends above his own. Shy, even introverted to some extent. His ability on a broom is unmatched. His bravery knows no bounds. He fought and defeated a mountain troll as an eleven year-old, has defeated he-who-must-not-be-named numerous times, and single-handedly defeated a basilisk! And you know what his main concern was? That he'd not done enough! That others had suffered because he wasn't good enough, or quick enough, or smart enough! His…friendship…with Miss Granger has seen him emerge from his shell a bit."

"You see it too? His relationship with Hermione?" asked Godric.

"Honestly, I don't know what I see. That they love each other is obvious. That they don't acknowledge those feelings for each other is baffling. It's almost as if they'd been…no, no, and no! I don't want to believe it! My Lord, could someone have been manipulating them?"

"It is indeed a question I have been asking myself since I've met them both. And not just them! All those in House Pendragon show signs of being influenced. I've heard around the school that young Neville was akin to a squib in his magical ability, and yet nothing could be farther from the truth. Miss Lovegood, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Davies show obvious signs of obliviation. Someone has been keeping the Weasleys down, and Mr. Zabini's criminal family probably meant he was overlooked by whoever is doing these things. You suspect..?"

"Albus bloody Dumbledore! That's it! I am submitting my resignation tomorrow!" growled Mcgonagall.

"Minerva, be at ease, and don't do something hasty in your anger toward the Headmaster. His time is coming to an end. What you need to do is concentrate on bringing the school back up to the standards of the rest of the world. I was surprised to learn that we are a laughingstock to academia. It if wasn't for our quidditch teams, we'd probably already have been forgotten! Did you know that in my time as Headmaster, children came to school from all over the world? Well, Europe, anyway. But you see what I'm saying, right? We need to be that again. Standards need to be raised, not lowered to accommodate the few who have family in positions of power. How is it that the ministry has any say in what goes on in this school? We are a separate and sovereign entity. They have no say, whatsoever, in how we run things here!"

"Sovereign? But…that's not possible. Education standards come directly from the ministry, even the professors must be vetted by the ministry before they are allowed to teach at Hogwarts."

"When was the last time you read the Hogwarts Charter, Minerva? I think if you and I put our heads together, we can find a way to cut off all ministerial interference. The purebloods will just have to find somewhere else to get their schooling. We are not a school of exclusivity, we were never meant to be. If a goblin child showed a propensity for magic, I would have gladly accepted him into our midst. Might I ask, when did Dumbledore lose his way?" said a contemplative Godric.

"Hmm, let me think…Right after his defeat of Grindewald, the previous Dark Lord, Headmaster Dippet stepped down and Albus took his place. During a short span of years, the school flourished. He really is a great teacher when he sets his mind to it. It was 1980, our divination professor had retired and he went to interview a prospect for the vacant position. After that interview, Dumbledore changed. A year later saw the deaths of the Potters, and Harry being placed with those damnable muggles. He was also selected as Chief Mugwump of the ICW, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"Wait, what? Are you telling me that along with being Headmaster he also holds two other positions of power? That can't happen!" raged Godric.

"What do you mean, My Lord?" asked Minerva.

"It's in the Charter, a Headmaster may ONLY be the Headmaster, and if he is offered another position he must choose between being Headmaster or the other position. He can't be both! Well, it looks like I have a starting point with which to hinder he who I think is causing most of the problems in our school." said Godric with a grin.

"You'd make him choose?"

"Minerva, he is the Headmaster! How many times do you think he's read the Charter? He knows this rule! He just chooses to ignore it! And if the happenings around the country are any indication, I believe that it is he who is the cause of most of the problems facing us at the moment. Minerva, I will deal with him in due course. Your new goal it to set Hogwarts again on the right path. Now that that is settled for the moment, I have a few more questions regarding Harry. Where are Lord Black or Lady Longbottom? Why was Harry not in either of their care?"

"Lady Longbottom, along with Lord Longbottom, they were attacked a few days after the murder of Harrys parents. They were tortured into insanity, and not in any condition to take over care of a child. The Lady Augusta raised young Neville on her own."

"And Lord Black?"

"My Lord, it was Lord Black that was the cause of the Potters death! He betrayed them to he-who-must-not-be-named, and they lost their lives because of him!" said Minerva with tears freely falling down her cheeks.

"You know that's not possible, correct?"

"My Lord? What do you mean?"

"Lord Black could not have betrayed Harry's parents. It just wouldn't have been possible. Lord Black, Sirius, is Harrys blooded godfather, as was the Lady Longbottom. You know the spell. Betrayal, of any kind, is not possible through that ritual. He would have died if even the thought had crossed his mind."

"Are you telling me that that poor man had been in Azkaban for over ten years even though he was innocent?" she cried openly.

"Had been?"

"He escaped last year; we all assumed that he had escaped to finish the job that his 'master' hadn't. To kill Harry. Now I'm beginning to wonder if he didn't escape just to protect Harry from Albus and Voldemort" she shuddered as she said that infernal name.

"Dobby?"

"Yes My Lord sir, how may Dobby help?"

"You can find Harry's family, correct?"

"Yes, My Lord sir. I can."

"Excellent. The children?"

"Exploring the House, My Lord sir. Signs of sleepy do be showing in their faces. They will be in bed soon."

"Very well, thank you Dobby. Inform me if any problems or questions arise. We will talk to Harry soon about your bond with him."

"Very well, My Lord sir!" said Dobby bowing deeply before popping away.

"You intend to use the bond to bring Sirius to Harry?"

"I have the feeling that our Harry has a good idea of where Sirius is. He'll speak of it when I have earned his trust. This is something that you will have to repair with him as well. And by extension, Miss Granger too. Harry has a burden to carry, one which we all will have to share if he is to succeed. He must be able to trust adults. He doesn't at the moment, and it is only Miss Granger that keeps him from lashing out at Snape and Dumbledore. Harry is powerful. More powerful that anyone in the castle. And I include Dumbledore and myself in that statement. If you'd seen him releasing his magic this evening you would have been amazed!" said an impressed Godric.

"More powerful than you, My Lord?"

"Minerva, please, in private call me Godric. I believe we have established a need for change. We can only accomplish this together. It may take some time, but I think that eventually we will become friends. And yes, definitely more powerful than I ever was."

"Are there any more professors at school that you trust?"

"Filius Flitwick, the charms professor. One of the best men I know. Half-goblin. At one point wanted to poach Hermione and Harry from me. Pomona Sprout is also someone I value highly. She's a 'Puff through and through. She would be a good addition to our team."

"Very well. Arrange a time one evening in the near future where we can discuss the future of our school and the future of our world."

"Godric, you do realize that you've stolen the best seeker this school has ever had from my Lions? As well as the most intelligent witch it has been my privilege to teach"

"Stolen? Appropriated, perhaps. But it is something we can discuss later. I don't imagine you like losing the twins either, stories place them as he best beaters around."

"You've stolen half my team!"

"Well, yes, I guess I kind of did. But don't worry. As Pendragon has no team, Gryffindor may invite them to play once quidditch start up again."

"Very well, My Lord. Anything more this evening? It is getting rather late, and one of us has to teach in the morning" said the stern Scot

Chuckling, Godric replied "Of course, I bid you a good evening. Inform me when we shall meet the other professors. Relay a message to me through Dobby if you can't find me."

"My Lord, where exactly is House Pendragon located"

The devilish grin he gave her made her smile as he popped away.

ooOOooOO

The nine were back in the common room, enjoying the late night snacks that Dobby had laid out for them. Godric had excused himself some time ago, citing a meeting of some sort with Professor McGonagall.

Harry sat on a couch, Hermione at his side, when an idea struck him. He stood casually, winking at Hermione as he did so, and walked over to the ex-Slytherins.

"Hi there, Harry Potter, nice to meet you" he said, extending his hand to Blaise.

Blaise looked at Harry's outstretched hand, and grinned.

"Blaise Zabini, Harry. May I introduce you to Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis?"

"Ladies, a real pleasure. My friend here is Hermione Granger. Of the two of us, she the one with the brain."

"Does that mean you're the brawn, Harry?" asked Daphne.

"Nah, comic relief." he answered with aplomb.

They all laughed at that. Hearing the laughter, Neville and the twins approached and offered their greetings as well. Luna came behind them, and soon, the nine found themselves seated and getting to know each other.

"It's been quite the night, don't you think?" asked Tracy.

"Not at all, hang with Harry long enough…"

"…and all sorts of misadventure will find you!" spoke the twins. Everyone laughed at their joke, but catching the frown on Harrys face had everyone laughing even harder.

"Harry, I know there is real loathing between Slytherin and Gryffindor, much of it caused I think by misunderstanding, misinformation, and fear. The three of us" said Daphne gesturing to her ex-Slytherin housemates, "were not pleased being put into Slytherin. I thought I was a Ravenclaw for sure. Tracy was convinced it was Hufflepuff. Blaise landed were he thought he would though. We found each other in our first year. We three became close because we were afraid for our lives in that House."

"And Slytherins just accept that?" wondered Harry.

"They do if they want to survive. Life in that House is all about politics, blood, Voldemort. Disagreeing with any of the dogma sees your life in real danger. More, your family also becomes a target as those with death eaters in the family become spies at school. We only survived by keeping our heads down, pretending to be loyal, and watching each other's back."

"What a horrible way to live." said a concerned Hermione. "I couldn't imagine anything worse."

"Couldn't you, 'Mione? And I'm only speaking for myself here. You try being shunned by an entire House. When it's not enough that I faced Voldemort in first year? When I was ostracized for being the Heir of Slytherin? Hexed in the hallway, spat upon. The highs and lows in that House were like a roller-coaster. I never knew from one day to the next whether I was loved or hated. Catch the snitch, hero! Have your name shoot out a bloody cup, zero! I may not have feared for my life, but if I could have changed Houses at any time, I probably would have."

"I never thought of it that way, Harry. And I'm sorry about that."

"'Mione, don't. You were…are…the oases of my life." Harry said gazing into her eyes.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at that, and looking at the twins, she had to smile. In perfect synchronization they rolled their eyes after hearing that. She held George's eyes, 'or was it Fred's?' and he winked at her, as if saying 'yes, this is what they are like all the time'.

Luna stood, grabbed Neville by the hand and said "how about we go explore a bit? I'm dying to see our House!" Everyone agreed with her, and following, let the little blonde witch lead them around. It was interesting that the rooms were singles. Harry already had his things put in there, probably by Dobby. It was larger than any room he'd ever had. Four poster bed, desk, walk-in closet, private bathroom with a huge tub, yeah, he was going to like living here.

A large laboratory occupied one corner, just off the common room. Potion ingredients and supplies lined the walls. Cauldrons of varying sizes and thickness were ready to be used.

Hermione almost fainted when she walked into the library. Actually, all the girls had almost fainted! The look of longing in their eyes told the boys that they'd better get them out of there quick. Neville grabbed Luna and gently guided her away. Blaise needed the help of the twins to get Daphne and Tracy to leave. Harry let Hermione get her fill, though. He gently reached out and took her hand. It took her moment to notice, but when she did, she gave his hand a light squeeze before allowing herself to be led from the library.

The boys were almost in the same state when they came to the dueling arena. Weapons of all kinds lined the walls. Training dummies looked ready for action. The girls were laughing at the sight before them. Five boys doing their best to imitate Dobby, as their eyes had grown to the size of grapefruits. Luna grabbed Neville, Tracy and Daphne grabbed Blaise and the twins. Hermione walked up to Harry, and stood in front of him, looking into his eyes. With his vision blocked by a pair of brown eyes, Harry had soon broken from his reverie. "Don't worry; neither the library nor the dueling arena are going anywhere. I'm sure they will both still be here in the morning. Besides, it's Thursday; we've got the weekend to look forward too, and then we can explore, right?" Harry grinned at her, took hold of her hand, and walked out of the room.

He was surprised when he noticed everyone standing at the entrance of another room. "What's going on, guys?"

"Why is this here, are we not going to be eating in the Great Hall?" asked George "It's not like Mom is going to come over here and make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for all of us!"

Harry looked into the room and was surprised to find a fully stocked kitchen. Grilling pit, two six-burner stoves, walk in fridge, ovens, pots, pans, utensils, plates… This put the dueling arena to shame, as Harry had found his paradise. He loved cooking, and now he had the space and the inclination to give in to this side of himself. He'd only ever cooked for the Dursleys. But that was now going to change. 'Just wait until breakfast tomorrow' thought Harry.

Finally, exhaustion started claiming everyone. Silently, and yawning, they all made their way to find their beds. Their adventure could continue tomorrow. Harry gave Hermione a tender hug, spun her around, and gently pushed her towards her room.

Godric smiled as he watched those final moments. Dobby had told him that Harry had a love for cooking, and was a very grateful elf when he was allowed to design and construct this kitchen for his 'Harry Potter sir.'

He sighed tiredly. The storm clouds were on the horizon, quickly approaching. But he had found his warriors. They did not yet possess the skills, but they soon would. Harry needed to come into his own. Heavy was the head that wore the crown, and although Harry had no crown, Godric felt ill at ease at placing such a burden on one so young. 'He will succeed though' he mused. It was not in the nature of Harry Potter to lose, or to quit, or to give up. And with the help of friends, and the love of one amazing witch, Harry would have the tools necessary to vanquish the dark.

A/N

And so another chapter hot off the presses. You know it amazes me sometimes; I have been out of college for almost asdjfbsdjkfb years, and I can't remember writing anything longer than a tweet in a long while, so finding myself grinding this story out is kind of cool!

Recommendation for this, anything by Robst. Although if I had to choose one I would say that "Banking on Her" is my favorite. I'm halfway through "Harry Crow" at the moment, and am enjoying the heck out of that one.


	3. Chapter 3 Of Basilisks and Memories

Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot was having a crappy night. It had been a VERY long time since he'd been taken out to the woodshed like he had been on this night.

To be certain, he probably deserved it, although he would have much preferred such things be done in private. There was no need for Gryffindor to spank him in front of the student body of three schools, representatives of the ministry, or his professors!

He knew his decisions had been correct, if a little harsh. Placing the Potters and Longbottoms in danger was not, technically, his doing. But he'd been close enough to the decision making to be an influence on those families. And to their harm they'd followed his suggestions.

Making sure Sirius was not a hindrance to his plans, he'd wound up the mutt like a toy soldier and pointed him towards the rat. A little compulsion magic and Sirius was a problem no longer. Harry was in his grasp.

The Longbottoms mattered little after this. He would save Neville if he could. Just to be on the safe side, having a back up boy-who-lived couldn't hurt. But his parents needed to be out of the way. No one, besides his illustrious self, could have any influence on baby Harry as he grew. And so he'd placed them with his muggle relatives. He was keenly aware that these people were the worst sort of muggles. Petunia was nothing like her sister. Where Lily was light, Petunia was dark. Where Lily was bright, Petunia had a hard time putting one foot in front of the other. That she'd married Vernon spoke volumes about her character, but he didn't care. He needed Harry away from everyone and everything magical. This would guarantee that as he grew, Harry would have absolutely no clue about his heritage or that his family was so distinguished in wizarding Britain.

Seeing Harry arrive for his sorting had almost, almost, dragged Albus back into the light. Seeing the half-starved and obviously abused child had pulled at his remaining humanity. It took a bit of concentration, but he'd been able to dispel that notion quickly. He steeled himself for the task ahead, uncaring that his weapon was mistreated and unloved. Sebastian had placed Harry in Gryffindor, after what seemed like an exceedingly long time. His little redheaded spy was already embedded in that House, someone to keep a watchful eye on the young Potter, and all for a few bits of gold.

But there were problems that needed taking care. Greengrass had tried to befriend Harry. She'd known that her parents had been friends with both the Potters and Longbottoms. She also knew that Harry was a member of the Peerage of magical Britain. She'd been tasked by her parents to make friends with Harry. She'd been obliviated of her meetings with him, made to forget the friendship that they'd been forming. Miss Davis had been included as well; she was the best friend of Greengrass, someone who she would have confided in regarding her budding friendship with Harry.

Fred and George were Weasleys. Their family had been serving him for a long time. He had no worry where they were concerned. They would do as they were told, and if they didn't, Molly would be sure to make them see the 'light.'

Neville had been obliviated as well. He knew he was Harry's brother by blood ritual. Knew that they should have grown up together but for that fateful night that had taken his parents from him. His memory altered sufficiently, he'd be no hindrance to his plans even if they did become friends. Albus had turned him into a soft and pliable person. He'd not have the Longbottom heir being strong.

When Luna was saved by Harry from a particularly nasty bullying incident, she'd been taken under his protection. Luna became to Harry the sister he'd always wanted. She loved him as the big brother he was becoming to her. Nip that in the bud he did. It mattered not that the bullying restarted after they'd forgotten about each other. It was, after all, for the 'greater good.'

But the greatest thorn in his side was that damnable mudblood Granger. He did not anticipate them growing so close. That little shit Ron was to have kept them separated. Not even a troll sent to kill her had been enough. Harry and his damn noble streak had seen her rescued. Even with all the charms, compulsions, potions, and outright manipulations, it was still impossible to keep them separated. They were drawn to each other. And it had to stop. Maybe young Miss Weasley could fill the part of damsel? Ron, despite his obvious laziness and stupidity, was splendid idea as a romantic interest for the mudblood.

And up until tonight, his plans had been succeeding beyond expectation. Harry would once more be ostracized by his peers and friends. His plans for the tournament had been perfectly executed. The tasks had been set. Tom would have the final piece for his ritual. Tom could kill Potter at his leisure, and when he did, the great leader of the light would be able to hunt down the soul-anchors and finally be rid of the evil half-blood. He's once more be the toast of Britain. And he'd be able to influence and push through the laws and legislations he wanted established. Getting rid of the creatures polluting his beloved country, making sure that the pureblood families survived by infusing them with some new blood, and setting himself as the head of government. Merlin would look like a court jester compared to the accomplishments he'd oversee. Camelot would be reborn.

The appearance of Lord Gryffindor had been a setback, to be sure. But he knew that applying his vast intellect to the problem would see those obstacles overcome. He did regret losing power over Hogwarts though, the portraits and elves having been a most excellent spy ring. Being able to curry favor from the pureblood contingent by easing the curriculum had been easy enough. Sure, the purebloods would be morons for a generation, but with his plans for the mudbloods, the future would be secure. The Families would survive. He would be glorified in life and in death. A hero.

Fawkes looked at Albus sadly, and trilled a song of sadness. His formerly bonded wizard was fighting for his very soul, and the immortal being was hoping that he'd make the correct decisions. He'd broken the bond many years ago. The last straw had come when he'd allowed the Potters to be murdered. He lifted nary a finger to save them, instead congratulating himself on a well conceived plan. But Fawkes had stayed by his side, biding his time until the reappearance of one of his former bond-mates. With a heartbreaking glance at Albus, Fawkes vanished in a fiery ball.

ooOOooOOoo

Severus Snape had been one seriously pissed of Potions Master. If the school had been awake at the time, he'd be dishing out the detentions and taking away points by the barrel full.

But as it stood, he'd been staring at the empty remains of the bottle of firewhiskey on his desk for the better part of an hour. He needed answers. Answers to questions he'd been pondering for some time. And he had no idea who to turn to. Albus might see himself as the 'leader of the light' but Severus had seen enough to be certain that nothing could be further from the truth.

"Master Snape, might I trouble you for a moment or two?"

"What could you possibly want of me? You made it abundantly clear at the Feast that I was beyond redemption, that all I needed to do was sit here and wallow in my misery."

Godric walked over to one of the cauldrons and lit a fire. "Can you remember what it was like the first time you walked into this classroom to teach? Be honest now!"

"Exhilarating, I suppose. I don't really think about it that much."

Grabbing a couple of vials of the shelf and mixing them in the cauldron, Godric continued. "And that doesn't strike you in the least bit odd?"

"That I don't think about it much? No, not really. Trying to keep these moronic students from destroying my lab takes up too much of my time."

"Where has all this anger come from, Master Snape? Have you always been this…distasteful?" asked Godric as he poured another vial into the steaming cauldron.

Snape chuckled. "Minerva and the rest of them think I'm a right bastard. The student body, I'm sure, would like to see me blown up by one of my experiments. Doesn't really bother me anymore. I suppose it is something to live up to. My life has very little in the way of happiness, I figured I'd go the other way and be as miserable as possible."

"A sad and wasteful way to live your life. You could be so much more if you tried." Godric waved his wand, and the fire snuffed out.

"And why should I care? I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. I serve two evil masters. A psychopathic narcissistic pile of crap on one hand, Voldemort on the other. They only care enough about me to make sure I serve their purpose, once I have fulfilled this need, I will be cast out like yesterdays trash. This tournament is no coincidence, my Mark burns. It can feel Voldemort drawing nearer. The world is about to change, Lord Godric, and there is nothing that you will be able to do about it."

"Is that so?" said Godric as he reached for a ladle. "I happen to know someone who can defeat them."

"Potter? Please! He's an annoying, attention seeking shit stain! I have never seen any indication of his might, never seen a demonstration of his so called intelligence!"

"Severus, where is this hatred coming from? He is the son of your best friend. Don't you think you should have gotten to know him a bit better? His other professors all have indicated an extremely bright young man, gifted even, who has a better handle on his magic than some adults greater in age than he." Godric ladled a small portion of the liquid into a small vial.

"He might be the son of my only friend, but he is also the son of the man I detested above all others! James Potter was a bullying bastard that made my life here at Hogwarts hell! I suppose I get a measure of vengeance from seeing his son miserable."

Godric handed the vial to Severus. "You really are a miserable bastard, aren't you?"

"What is this?" Snape said, indicating the small vial.

"A hangover cure, your classes start in a few hours, it wouldn't do to have the professor show up in that state, now would it?"

"Thank you, I suppose…who else alive can say they had a cure brewed for them by Godric Gryffindor? Cheers." and Snape downed the vial.

The potion felt chilly going down his throat. But when it hit his stomach, that's when the fireworks really started! He could actually feel the potion begin its work, feel the way it traveled up his veins. A twinge of pain happened just behind his eyes. His mind seemed to open up. Memories that had been blocked began appearing in his mind's eye. "That's not possible!"

"Severus, whatever do you mean?" asked Godric with a smirk.

"This can't be happening. That is not the way my life was." yelled Severus. "I hated James Potter, what I am seeing cannot be true!"

"You know the potions, Severus; the memory restoring potion heals the brain. Memories that had been obliviated or blocked are restored, depending on the severity anyway. What you are experiencing is the truth. And you know in your heart that they are true."

Severus began crying. Deep, soul-wrenching sobs tore through him. The life he had been living for the past decade and a half had been a lie. A lie that had been thrust upon him by the Master Manipulator himself.

"Why?" cried Severus.

"I don't know the answer to that question. Not yet, anyway. If you will allow me, we shall discover that answer together, and restore the balance to your life that has been missing all this time. Now, you need rest. Don't worry about your classes; I shall be taking over from you tomorrow. It will be fun to teach again, I should think!"

"Harry, oh my god, Harry! What have I done?"

"Don't worry about that now. You now know what has happened. In time you will fill us all in about the extent of the manipulations you have suffered." He gently raised his wand to the Potion masters forehead and said "Sleep, Severus. Remember happier times" and gently transfigured his chair into a bed.

ooOOooOOoo

"Harry Potter sir, you wished to be awakened at this time."

A groggy Harry reached for his glasses. 'Where am I?' he thought, the fog in his mind disappearing slowly. He rubbed his eyes a bit before putting on his glasses. As the room came into focus he thought 'Oh, yeah, Casa de Pendragon.'

He got out of bed and headed towards the shower. His shower. He was happier than he had a right to be at that. He no longer had to endure the waiting in Gryffindor common, where only luck would determine whether one had hot water or not. Turning on the water, he let the bathroom fill with steam before he stepped under the scalding water. 'Merlin, I needed that!'

As he toweled himself dry after an incredibly long and luxurious shower, he walked over to the closet. What he found in there surprised him.

"Uhm, Dobby? Could you come here for a sec?"

"Harry Potter sir?"

"What's this? I don't think you grabbed my clothes from the dorm."

"I did not! Such clothing not fit for anyone to wear. Lord Godric sir asked me to go to Diagon and fetch you new clothing." answered a grinning Dobby.

"Remind me to pay him back, would you please? This must have cost a fortune!"

"Oh, Lord Godric sir not pays. Harry Potter sir pays. Dobby went to Gringotts, got galleons, pay Madam Malkin" he said indicating the clothes.

A tear fell from his eye, staining his cheek. Harry had never had clothes of his own, and now he had a closet full. "Thank you Dobby, this really means a lot to me."

"Harry Potter sir is most welcome!" said Dobby before popping away.

He found some jeans to wear, pulled on a t-shirt, before stepping into some hiking boots. He hurriedly headed to the kitchen and turned on the ovens. Grabbing two dozen eggs, he began cracking them into a large bowl. Whisking away, he noticed the waffle iron tucked into a corner. 'Awesome' he thought to himself. He also spotted a radio in a cubby hole, and turning it on was surprised to hear muggle stations playing as well as the wizarding ones. He set the dial to some music that got his blood pumping, and got back to whisking his eggs.

"Dobby help, Harry Potter sir?"

"Sure, grab the bacon out of the fridge, lay it out on one of those sheet pans over there and stick it in the oven, if you would, please."

Dobby grinned at him, and set about his task. Harry turned to the pantry and got himself some spinach and cheese. Grabbed a handful of chives from the fridge, noticed some mushrooms and grabbed those too. He then started on the waffle batter. Once that was finished, he grabbed a bowl of butter and set it by the stove to soften. All that was needed now was some people to show up to eat, and the waffles and omelets would be ready to go!

As Hermione stretched in her bed upon awakening, she thought she heard music. 'Must be still sleeping' she thought. But she pulled herself out of bed and showered. She grabbed some comfortable clothing and headed out to find the source of the music. The scene she walked into was not one she had been expecting to say the least! There he was, Harry, dancing about the kitchen like a mad chef. She leaned against the door-frame and stared. She'd never seen her best friend this…elated. Not even when he was flying! His happiness was everything to her. He felt a presence behind her, and noticed Lord Godric had somehow stepped up behind her without her noticing.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"It is, I've never seen him look so content" she answered.

"You love him." he said. It was not a question, but a statement.

Her head whipped around to look at him. "What? No I don't! He's been my best friend for years; I'd not jeopardize that for anything!"

"You love him." he said again.

She looked at him, and dropped her head, defeated. "I do. With all that I am."

"And was that so very difficult to admit?"

"To myself, not really, but saying it out loud was almost the most difficult thing I've had to do"

"Almost the most difficult?"

"Troll." she answered.

Godric chuckled at that. "Yes, I believe that may qualify as being a slightly more difficult task."

"'Mione, you're awake! Hungry? Forgive me, My Lord, would you care for some breakfast?" said Harry when he noticed him standing at the door.

Godric waved away the apology. "That would be delightful Harry. Please, feed me, I haven't eaten in nearly eight hundred years, and am totally famished."

Harry laughed at that, and with a grandiose bow said "My Lord, breakfast will be ready momentarily. Please, seat yourselves and I'll bring it out in a minute."

Hermione grinned at Harry, happy to see him happy. She grabbed Godric by the elbow and led him to the dining table. A moment later Dobby appeared two dishes in hand, and sat one down in front of each of them. She glanced at her dish and noticed the golden deliciousness in front of her. A perfectly cooked omelet and a small Belgian waffle. She grabbed her utensils and dug in. A sound of bliss escaped her lips, 'dear Merlin, this is good' she thought. She also noticed the satisfaction coming from Godric, the look of utter delight coming from his features was marvelous to behold.

As the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through Pendragon, she could hear the signs of life from the various rooms. Slowly but surely, her roommates made their way to the table. The twins were first to appear. When they sat down and Dobby put the plates in front of them, their rumbling stomachs were all she needed to hear to start giggling. When they echoed her earlier sounds of bliss, she knew they were in heaven as well. Nothing came between a Weasley and their stomach!

Dobby made sure everyone had everything they needed before popping back to the kitchen. "Mistresses Luna, Daphne and Tracy have arrived Harry Potter sir"

"Give me a second Dobby; I'll have three plates out momentarily."

Luna poured herself a glass of orange juice and passed the jug to Daphne. When Dobby appeared with her plate, the smile on her face grew. She'd never thought an egg could look so beautiful! But as beautiful as it looked, it tasted so much better. At this moment, she was happier than she'd been in a very long time. Daphne had the same look of bliss on her face that was shared by everyone else at the table. Tracy looked like she'd been stunned. Blaise looked equally stunned. The twins looked ready to pass out from delight, and even Lord Godric had a contented smile on his face. But it was the look on Hermione's face that intrigued her. She did have the look of satisfaction that everyone else had, but to it was added another layer, one of elation.

Hermione blushed a little when she noticed Daphne staring at her. But she held Daphne's gaze, and raised an eyebrow at her. Daphne smiled at her, nodding a bit, as if an understanding had been reached. 'Girls!' Hermione thought to herself.

"Seconds anyone?" said Harry leaning out from the kitchen door.

"Seriously? I don't think I have ever eaten a finer breakfast, Harry. Whatever disparaging remark we made when we saw the kitchen last night is taken back! We will never doubt that having a kitchen in here is a bad idea" stated Blaise.

"Hear, hear" intoned the whole table.

"Join us, Harry, I'm sure you're hungry as well!" Godric said with a smile on his face.

Harry sat next to Hermione as Dobby sat a plate down for him. "I told you guys I could cook."

"That, Harry, was not cooking. That was a master chef displaying his abilities." said George.

"As always, I concur with my uglier half. That was a splendid meal the even Mom would have trouble recreating" added Fred.

"Uglier?"

"Well, if the shoe fits…"

That set the whole table to laughing. And as they all dug in to their breakfasts, Godric could see he had made the correct decision in reopening House Pendragon. These children…no, these young men and woman before him would shake their world to its foundation.

"Alright, now that we are without a doubt all well and truly fed, we have a small matter or two to take care of. Firstly, you are all excused from class today!"

"What?" said the girls in unison as the boys cried "YES!"

"But we'll get detention!" shrieked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, who am I?"

"Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Hogwarts and Foun…" answered Hermione.

"Yes, Founder, and as such I believe I am entitled to give a few students a day off after a harrowing evening, don't you think?

"…but I like going to class…" she whispered.

Godric laughed at that. "You will use this day to explore this chamber, Harry, maybe you could take everyone down to Sal's at some point today as well? Get to know the place. Make use of the library and the arena. Secondly, I wanted to add a little more information regarding the rings that you are all wearing. You can feel each other, yes? Good. Don't worry, that is all it will be. No one will be able to read your minds with the rings on, including your Housemates. Think of it as a natural occlumency shield. As such it will prevent compulsion charms from affecting you. It will also alert you if your food has been tainted or poisoned. If any of you are ever in danger, the rings will let you know and allow you to apparate to the location of your distressed Housemate. That said, I want you all to have fun this weekend, because starting Monday we begin looking toward the future. Training in dueling and battle techniques, research into defeating Voldemort, and subjects as the need arise."

"Where will you be today, Lord Godric?" asked Harry.

"Why, teaching potions of course. Professor Snape finds himself under the weather today. I will take his place today as professor. Should be fun, for me anyway! Alright, so off you go, explore. Get to know each other better. Tonight we have something to do that will not be pleasant, but is necessary. Tomorrow, our new Head of House will join us. Questions? No? Good. We'll see you all tonight, hopefully Harry here can surpass himself with our dinner!" said Godric as he popped away.

ooOOooOOoo

The nine sat around the dining room table, looking perplexed.

"Well, that was quite the exit, wasn't it?" stated Neville.

"At least we got out of classes today. After the Great Hall incident, rejoining the school is the last thing I want to do. I can just hear the chants of 'loser' and 'cheater' following me as I walk down the halls." said Harry.

"How did your name come out of the Cup, Harry? I could tell from your conduct that you didn't enter your name. Someone had to have placed it in there though." wondered Blaise.

"Blaise, I haven't the faintest idea! It was my intention to be a spectator like everyone else! After the excitement of my first three years here, having a nice quiet fourth year would have been like a dream come true. And before you ask, yes, Hermione and I will fill you all in on the 'adventures' we got up to in that time."

"Well, I guess you can start with second year? Godric said we should head down to Slytherins Chamber. Should we go?" asked Luna looking at everyone.

"If you guys are sure. Oh, and change into some clothing that you don't mind getting dirty, I don't imagine it's going to be a any cleaner now than it was when I was last there."

Everyone headed towards their rooms quickly, invigorated by the prospect of seeing the legendary Chamber of Secrets. When they were all back in the common room, dressed in their sturdy Herbology uniforms, they were ready.

"So, we are headed to the second floor girl's bathroom, the one that Moaning Myrtle hangs out in. Ready everyone?" and Harry popped away followed closely by Hermione.

"We're going to the bathroom? Did Slytherin really put his Chamber in a bathroom" asked Tracy.

"Trace, it's been hundreds of years. I'm sure the architecture of Hogwarts has changed much in that time. The entrance was probably a broom closet or a forgotten dungeon or some such. The entrance moved to adjust to the changes." stated Daphne.

"Well, yeah, that makes sense I guess." said Tracy, followed by the chuckles of her friends.

As the all appeared in the bathroom, Harry positioned himself in front of the sinks and spoke in parseltongue. The sinks slowly parted, causing a tube of sorts to appear.

"Let me go down first, I'll cast some cushioning charms so no one gets too bruised up. And remember I said it was nasty down there, well, the nastiness begins as soon as we get down there." said Harry as he launched himself down the slide.

"Who wants to go down the sinister looking death-slide next?" asked a grinning George

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad if Harry just went down there like that" George, Fred, Neville and Hermione stared at Daphne as she said that. Her cheeks pinked a little at the glares directed her way.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think any of us would have done what Harry did. He came down here to save my sisters life, without thought to his own. It's who Harry is. I bet when we see the bloody snake it will be the size of the quidditch pitch, all Harry ever said was that it was a bit big. I'm sure he feels fear like the rest of us, but that will never deter him from saving a life.

"Guys, you coming or what?" came Harry's voice from below. They all steeled themselves, and one by one jumped into the hole.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding about it being nasty down here, were you?"

"Told you, Hermione. Follow me everyone, stay close together." said Harry as he led them farther, towards the Chamber itself.

"Hey Harry, isn't this where you said Ron got trapped behind the cave in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just curious I guess" said Fred with a meaningful glance at his twin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Gred?"

"There's no way Ron was trapped back here. It's hardly a cave-in at all. A couple of smaller rocks moved and he could have gone on with Harry."

The anger in Georges face was reflected in that of his twin.

As they approached the entrance to the actual Chamber, Harry turned to them and said "This thing has been down here for a couple of years now. Two years in which to putrefy. I'm going to guess that bad smelling is going to be an understatement. You lot ready"

Everyone pulled out their wands and started casting air-freshening charms. Once that had been accomplished they turned back to Harry and nodded. Once again, Harry spoke parseltongue to the huge door. When the door opened, he was a bit surprised to see the torches in the Chamber still lit. Purposefully, he strode in to the Chamber and made his way towards the place where he stabbed the diary. He looked around, and was once again surprised that no stench was emanating from the dead behemoth. Noticing that no one was with him he turned around and stared at his friends.

"I think it's still dead if that's what worrying you lot."

Hermione was the first to enter the Chamber. She looked toward the dead basilisk, and then at Harry. Tears started to freely flow from her eyes. At full speed, she launched herself at Harry and started crying with abandon.

Being hit by the charging brown haired missile was something he always liked. Hurt like hell, but he liked it nonetheless. When he noticed she was crying, the gentle hug he had her in was tightened. "'Mione, I'm alright. I survived. I'm standing right here, holding my best friend." He felt her nod into his chest as her crying subsided.

"Fuck me sideways, are you kidding me? You killed that? With a damn toothpick?" yelled a rattled Blaise.

Daphne slapped him upside the head. "Knock it off Blaise! No need to be crass, everyone is just as astonished as you." Tracy giggled, followed by Luna, which made Neville join in before the twins joined them all.

"So what happened down here, exactly?" asked Daphne.

Harry related the tale. Starting at the point where he and Ron had gone to ask Lockhart for help, up until the point where he impaled that infernal diary with a fang. "Tom…Voldemort, was actually here?"

"He was, Nev. He somehow put part of himself into that diary. He was draining Ginny of her life-force, and as her life dimmed his brightened. Destroying the diary seemed to banish him. Always wondered about that…"

"Harry, this is the bravest thing I've ever seen or heard. And you did this to save our baby sis?" Harry found himself enveloped in a twinly hug.

Blaise stood by the basilisk. It was easily sixty feet in length. The fangs in the beasts' mouth were the size of a sword. It had been almost two years, and the basilisk showed no signs of decay.

"Guys, is it just me, or do you all also agree that it is weird that this thing hasn't decayed?" he asked.

A popping sound announced the arrival of Godric. "I imagine the magic of the Chamber has kept it in some form of stasis. I don't know what Salazar was thinking putting that thing in here as a guardian. He always did like his dangerous creatures, though. We could harvest it for potion ingredients. The carcass will be quite valuable. Its skin could provide us with some decent armor. We'll have to ask the goblins for a hand."

"Should we explore some more, I don't imagine that thing was guarding an empty chamber? Hermione, Nev, Luna, why don't we take this side. You guys alright with taking the other end?"

"Sure thing, Harry, just make sure that you can summon that sword of yours if things get hairy down here." said George with a smile.

"The only thing bound to get hairy down here is you two. And I don't think your girls would be willing to shave you guys a second time! Get on with you now, call out if you find anything, ok?" Fred and George saluted Harry, adding "Of course, mon capitaine!"

Harry took Hermione's hand in his saying "Are you ready?"

"No," she answered "but you're here with me so I'm sure I'll be ok."

He squeezed her hand gently planted a quick kiss on her forehead. She almost fainted. Luna grabbed her arm, helping to steady her. She glanced at the petite blonde girl, a grateful look on her face. Luna intrigued her, she had an air about her of utter tranquility; there was just something about her that she trusted. She promised herself to get to know the young witch better. Having a girlfriend to talk to would help with her Harry issues.

Luna turned to Neville, and extending her hand towards him said "coming Neville?" Neville took the offered hand, smiling, and said "gladly, Miss Lovegood!" She giggled at him, and blushed slightly when she caught Hermione's eye. Hand in hand, the foursome headed for the far side of the Chamber. Godric had chosen to follow them.

"Sal was a secretive bugger, pay attention for any hidden doors and such. They won't be easy to spot"

"My Lord is there a way to detect the presence of magic that is in a room? A spell to highlight places that have spells cast on them?" asked Hermione.

"You really are the brightest witch, aren't you?" said Godric. She blushed slightly, but when she caught the look of pride on Harrys face, her face turned tomato-like.

"Would you care to cast the spell? The incantation is 'profero venificium', literally reveal magic. No wand movement except for waving it at the area you want to affect." Hermione smiled at being offered this opportunity. She uttered the words, and a soft silver glow began pouring out from her wand. And like a fog or a cloud, the spell expanded out from her wand. A blue glow illuminated what looked like a door. Harry walked up to it, and in parseltongue asked it to open.

With a loud creaking sound, the door opened slightly. Harry had to muscle it the rest of the way open. He was slightly astonished at what he saw inside. The room was HUGE! Every available wall was covered by bookcases. The tables were groaning under the weight of scrolls.

"Huh…I always wondered where he hid his library!" said an astonished Godric. "I believe we have found what we are searching for, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, you think?" said Harry before his hand flew to his mouth. "I'm so sorry, My lord!"

"Forgiven, Lord Potter! I believe that were I in your position, I would have said exactly the same." laughed Godric.

Harry tensed up for what he knew was coming. Sure enough, that back of his head flared in pain as Hermione slapped it. "Manners, Harry!" she yelled at him. "Sorry 'Mione." he said with his head bowed. She grabbed his face with both hands on his cheeks, looked him in the eye and said "Forgiven, just try not to insult the Founder too often, ok?" Harry grinned at her, and Godric just about lost it he was laughing so hard.

Neville had come back with the others, who hadn't found anything at the other side of the chamber despite Godrics spell. "Circe's tits, what the hell!" cried Blaise, whose head found itself being slapped by both Daphne and Tracy.

Luna slapped the back of Neville's head. "Luna, what the hell…?" he said grabbing the back of his head. "Just in case, also, I didn't want you to feel left out" she answered with a sweet smile. Neville grinned at her, shaking his head.

"I believe that we have found the remains of the lost Library of Alexandria. Sal was a bookworm that only Hermione here could put to shame!" said Godric as he smiled at her.

"Don't think I won't slap the back of your head just because you're a Lord or a Founder!" said Hermione in mock anger, but acknowledging that it was also true, she curtsied to him.

"My Lord, cataloguing this will take ages. It would be the work of a lifetime." said Tracy.

"Worry not Miss Davis. I have just thought of someone who would be perfect for the position of librarian. He will be joining us tomorrow as well. Should we head back to Pendragon? I think lunchtime is almost upon us, and I believe Dobby has made us some soup and sandwiches to last us until our Harry dinner."

One by one they popped away, leaving only Harry and Hermione behind. "Who do you think he wants to make librarian?"

"Don't know the answer to that one. But as he said, we'll be meeting him tomorrow. I'll make sure you have enough time with him to launch your inquisition into his worthiness" smiled Harry.

She smiled back at him, "I think you're right, as long as I can get my worries out of the way, anyone Godric chooses would probably be right for the job."

"Shall we? I can't remember the last time I had a Dobby meal, I'm quite looking forward to it"

She squeezed his hand, and popped away. Seconds later, he followed her.

ooOOooOOoo

Lunch was full of deep thoughts. Ideas poured from everyone as to the disposition of the Library. That Hogwarts would be the beneficiary was unquestioned. Harry's idea of cleaning the chamber, constructing some stairs down from the girl's bathroom, and turning the atrium where he fought the basilisk into a gigantic reading room seemed to be the idea everyone favored. Godric was very pleased with that suggestion. He couldn't wait to tell Minerva that one!

As lunch finished up, the nine split up. The boys headed toward the dueling arena, while the girls headed toward the library. Hermione was in heaven. Here she was, in a library that hadn't had a living soul in it in centuries. Add to that that Harry was with her, and she was floating on clouds.

She hadn't thought of Ron for quite some time. That their friendship had ended was without question. The look of hate and jealousy he'd directed at Harry had been the final straw for her. She'd put up with him all these years because of Harry. As his first friend, and being the loyal person that he was, he'd never just abandon Ron without just cause.

She thought back on her 'friendship' with Ron as she glided down the rows of bookcases. It wasn't so much a friendship as it was her tolerating his presence. Or him tolerating her? In any case, time away from him had cleared her head a bit. She'd caught the look of anger that Fred and George had at the sight of the cave-in, but couldn't understand why they were angry. She'd have to remember to ask them later.

"Thinking deep thoughts, Miss Granger" said a smirking Daphne.

"A bit, Daphne, just thinking some things through" she answered truthfully.

"Want to share, I'm sure all us girls here could put our heads together and come up with some insights into your thoughts."

"Why not, we need to get to know each other better, and what better way than to gossip like girly girls." she said giggling.

"Pendragon do not gossip, Hermione, we lay out the facts and debate the issues. So what if those facts and truths are about boys or something else."

"Pendragons don't gossip, huh? Well as I've only been one for a few hours, I shall take you at your word on that" said a now laughing Hermione.

"Ladies, is it time?" asked Tracy.

"Yes Tracy, it is time for gossip. Hermione lay it on us! We shall endeavor to put our vast intellects into solving your problems." said Daphne.

"Well, since you put it that way, how can I say no?"

"It's about Ron, isn't it?" asked Luna.

"How did you know, Luna?" asked Hermione.

"The look on your face. From what I've learned about you so far, you have two looks when you think of boys. With Harry your face is joyous; when you think of Ron your face takes on an irritable expression. And as your face had on the latter expression, I figured you were thinking of Ron." answered Luna.

"Weasley? Why would you ever want to think about him? He's a pig disguised as a redheaded menace."

"You should have seen the look he gave Harry last night. It was pure, undiluted hatred. It was not something I though him capable of."

"Well, we all know he has the emotional range of a teaspoon" Daphne said jokingly "hatred and jealousy just might fit within that range."

"You're right of course. It was just surprising to see. He was, is, Harrys best friend. Could he have been playing him all this time? I don't know how Harry will react to losing him. It has me worried. With Godric's appearance, Harry keel seems to have evened out. I would hate to see him lose his balance again."

"He's got us now, Hermione. We will never let him falter. More importantly, he has you." said Tracy.

"That he does, without question." mumbled Hermione.

ooOOooOOoo

"What do you think, shields and stunner practice?" asked Neville.

"I'm okay with that. What do you guys think?"

"Harry, we have a bloody dueling arena. In our House. That sounds awesome!" said Blaise.

"Yeah Harry, why don't you teach us plebes how to do it." said George.

"Fine, and since you volunteered, you get to face me first!" George's face suddenly went white.

"Yeah, George, let little Harry here teach you how it's done." said a laughing Fred.

Harry climbed the stairs of the dueling platform and headed for one end. George, walking very slowly, walked toward the other end. "Nev, count us down, won't you please? George, how about tickling and shields instead? That way we can all practice without doing anything too permanent to each other."

"You got it Harry, ready here Neville!"

"Wands up! And begin!" shouted Neville.

What followed was an impressive display of dueling. Granted, they were using comparatively minor spells, but Neville thought it was an awesome display. Harry was unbelievably fast. It took all of George's concentration just to keep his shield up, never mind firing something at Harry. Finally, exhausted, his shields fell and Harry hit his with the hex. He fell over, laughing hysterically, before being released by Fred from the spell.

"Just how in the world do you move so fast?" wondered Neville aloud.

"Hadn't really given it much thought" Harry said "speed just seems to come naturally tom me. More so if I'm in a duel or fight or something similar. Ready for a try Nev"

"Sure thing, Harry, just let me pull my courage out of my back pocket here and I'll meet you up there." he replied with a grin.

The duel was certainly a learning experience. He was dueling Harry bloody Potter for starters! For Neville, the past twenty four hours had been a whirlwind of excitement both physical and mental. He knew that deep down inside of him was hidden that warrior spirit that his Gran mentioned his father had in abundance. It was in there, somewhere, and he would do his utmost to bring it out. Joining Pendragon had been a godsend to him. He never felt as if he fit in Gryffindor.

He wasn't overtly cheerful or talkative like Seamus or Dean. Wasn't a friend with everyone like Lee seemed to be. He was a quiet lad, introspective, and didn't feel the need to fill the air with idle chatter. What friends he did have, that is to say Hermione and Harry, were friends he knew he would have for the rest of his life. But he was looking forward to making some new friends in this new House. He'd known Daphne since they were young, and was a bit disappointed she ended up in Slytherin. He thought that maybe they'd be able to reestablish their friendship in the days ahead. Her fellow Slytherins Tracy and Blaise seemed to him wonderful people. The twins had pranked him a time or two, but never maliciously. And they were funny too. And if Godric's endorsement of them meant anything, he was sure they would end up as close friends.

But his wish at the moment was to establish a new friendship with Luna. He'd noticed her, of course. The petite Ravenclaw had stoked his interest since her first year. Sure, she may be a bit odd, but that oddness fascinated him. But mostly it was her bearing, as if nothing in the world could touch her that drew him to her. And he resolved to dig up his courage, and at the very least befriend the girl. The first time she'd grabbed his hand he thought his head would pop from how red his face was. But as she held his hand, he felt as if the puzzle of his life had started to take shape. He wished his Mom was still around, he was certain she'd know what to say or do. His Dad would probably offer encouragement, or slap him upside the head and tell him to man-up!

He was drawn out of his reverie by Harry, who stood over him with a grin on his face. "Alright there mate?"

"Sorry…I was contemplating my life, wondering how the hell I ended up here on the floor! Bloody hell Harry! You're not human! No one should be able to move that fast!" he said as Harry helped to his feet.

"Practice, Neville. That's all any of us can do. We train hard so that when the time comes we are able to protect our friends, protect our families. Voldemort is coming back, probably sooner rather than later if what Godric said in any indication. I intend to be prepared. I will not lose her…any of you to that bastard." Nev, Blaise, and the twins nodded solemnly at him. As one, they headed towards the practice dummies, and began their training.

ooOOooOOoo

After a long afternoon of practice, the boys headed for their rooms to clean up. Harry was the first one out. He peeked into the library, not the least bit surprised at the silence. What threw him for a loop, though, was that it was anything but silent. The girls sat around a small coffee table, joking and laughing as if they'd been friends for ages. This was amazing to him. He'd never seen Hermione enjoying herself this much without there being a book in her hand. To see her this carefree warmed his heart.

"Harry!" yelled Luna "care to join the gossiping girls of Pendragon?"

"Is that the official name?" grinned Harry.

"Haven't come up with a name yet, although GGP is good enough for me!" answered Hermione.

His answer of 'better than SPEW' saw a pillow sail in his direction. He laughed at that. Avoiding a pillow was easy. Having Hermione chase you through the library with another pillow though could be dangerous to his health. "I'm going to get you for that Potter!" she screeched.

"Alright now you two, enough horsing around! This is a library after all, decorum must be maintained." smiled Daphne as she glanced sideways at Tracy and Luna. They'd each picked up a pillow. As Harry approached, he found himself bombarded by pillows. Hermione had even taken to striking him repeatedly with the pillow she carried.

"Enough, please, I surrender." cried Harry.

"Mon capitaine, do you need assistance defeating the hordes of Pendragon ladies?" queried Fred.

"You know, Fred, after the ass-kicking he just gave us in the arena, maybe we should join them and knock some humility into him with these fluffy pillows." replied George.

"Let him make dinner first though, it wouldn't do to kill the chef before we are properly fed." said Fred as he put down the pillow he'd just grabbed.

"Fine, I'll go start on dinner! Just remember that revenge is a dish best served cold…" he said with an evil grin before heading toward the kitchen.

"Don't worry boys, Harry enjoys feeding us too much to do anything but feed us well." Luna said as she caught the look of horror on Fred and Georges' faces.

She stood up, and looking at Hermione said "Should we go see if we can help him with dinner tonight?"

"You know, Luna, that's a brilliant idea! I would love to learn how to cook. If it wasn't for potions class I don't think I'd even be able to bring water to a boil. I wonder what he has planned for tonight."

The girls headed over to the kitchen. Loud music was once again blaring from that room.

"Opera, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's the only way to cook pasta properly, 'Mione. What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Luna and I thought we'd give you a hand as an apology for the pillow incident."

"Yes, Harry" said Luna with a grin "it wouldn't do for the bad girls of the library to leave their hero wallow in his defeat after losing so horribly at the Battle of the Library." Hermione whipped her head toward Luna with a look of astonishment on her face. But as she couldn't hold it in any longer, she laughed until there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Laugh it up! See if I don't feed you lot dog food for the rest of the week." Harry stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine, truce! But seriously, can we give you a hand. I'd love to learn how to cook. I wish I could make an omelet half as good as yours. As it is, I have a hard time cracking eggs without getting it all over the place" said Hermione.

"Well then girls, grab an apron, wash your hands, and step right up to the first class of the Pendragon School of Cooking."

Harry was an excellent teacher, thought Luna. He'd patiently taught them how to break eggs for the pasta they were making. Showed them the proper way to dice vegetable without cutting oneself on the sharp knives. He introduced them to the fine art of sauce making, revealing his secrets to building the perfect Bolognese.

"Dobby, could you do me a favor please? Could you head down to Diagon and pick up two loaves of Italian bread?"

"With pleasure, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby stood there for a second, brought his right arm up into a perfect military salute, and then popped away.

"Did you guys just see that, did Dobby just salute me?"

"He adores you Harry! It's just a small gesture that acknowledges his love for you." said Hermione waving away his concern.

"Hmm. Well, when he gets back, we'll make some garlic bread. All we need to do now is cook the pasta we just finished making and get everyone in here to dish out dinner"

"I'll just pop out and get everyone," she said concentrating for a minute "they're all in the library. I'll grab them and be back in a minute."

"Harry, thank you for this. Luna and I enjoyed this immensely."

"Any time, 'Mione. You want to take the salad out to the table, Dobby should be back in any minute, and while I wait I'll get started on the tiramisu."

"Tiramisu?" asked Hermione with a look of awe on her face.

"Yeah, it's way easy to make, and I'm sure everyone will enjoy it. Well, they will so long as they have some room left after the spaghetti!"

"Harry, I swear I could smell your cooking all the down in the potions room!" said a grinning Godric.

"My Lord, welcome back. How was the teaching?"

"You know, I truly did enjoy it. Snape has made a mess of things with his 'teaching' style, but the children are bright and eager to learn. Given time, I could whip them into shape."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your day. Go wash up, My Lord; dinner should be ready in a few minutes. We're having Italian tonight!"

"Italian?"

"Yes, Italian, from Italy." said Harry slowly.

"Where's is this Italy?"

Thankfully Hermione showed up to answer that question. "My Lord, in your time Italy did not yet exist, you'd know it as the peninsula on the south side of Europe. Cities like Genoa and Rome all form part of what now is known as Italy"

Godric looked at Hermione for a minute before turning to Harry and saying "Why didn't you just say what she just said?"

Harry groaned at that, his groan growing louder as the fading form of Godric heading toward the bathroom broke out into gales of laughter.

ooOOooOOoo

Everyone had an excellent time at dinner. Laughter flowed easily. Godric knew the kids were growing closer. 'This is as it should be' he thought.

"Wait, before we continue with our conversation, could we PLEASE have some tiramisu?" begged Hermione.

A chuckling Harry headed towards the kitchen to dish up dessert. "Tiramisu?" asked those who did not know the muggle confection. "Just wait until you try it!" giggled Hermione. Dobby served everyone as Harry rejoined them with a plate in hand, and everyone tucked in. The smiling and contented look on everyone's faces was like manna from heaven to Harry.

"Merlin's hairy balls, this is orgasmic!" shouted Blaise at the top of his lungs.

"Blaise!" yelled Tracy and Daphne as they in turn slapped the back of his head.

"What, it is! And quit slapping me! My brain is about to slip its moorings with all the injuries you two are causing it!"

"Then moderate your language Blaise. Must you be so gross?" asked Daphne.

"Why yes, yes I must!" said Blaise as he grabbed his dish and sprinted to the other side of the room.

It was Hermione who noticed as Godric's smile vanished as the night progressed. He laughed and teased along with everyone else, of course, but she could tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"My Lord, something is troubling you?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Very perceptive, Miss Granger," he sighed deeply before continuing "something is indeed troubling me, and it unfortunately concerns all of you as well. I believe it is time to get a bit serious for the rest of the evening. I have some bad news to impart to you all. It is made especially worse by the fact that you've almost all lived with it since your first year."

"Someone at this school has been influencing you all. Be it by obliviation or potion this person has been, without thought or care to your health, altering your memories to serve their purpose." said a grim Godric.

"Someone obliviated me? Who could do such a thing?" asked Daphne.

Hermione was biting her lip hard, the look of concentration on her face easy for all to see. She thought back at all her time at Hogwarts, trying to remember the instances in her memory that felt wrong. Being in the bathroom when the troll attacked, the petrifying glare of the basilisk, meeting Harry and Ron for the first time. And something just clicked, as if all the truths that had been hidden from her had been dumped on her all at one.

"Dumbledore!" she growled.

"What? Not a chance, the headmaster would never do such a thing" said Harry.

"I don't know Harry," said Neville "sometimes I catch him staring at you, not as a like the grandfatherly figure that we all think of him as either. He looks at you as if sizing up a side of beef or a new robe. It's kind of disturbing."

"I've seen the same thing Harry. It's like he has a plan for you; and so he watches you from the shadows." added Luna.

"I'm afraid they're correct Harry. Dumbledore has been the cause of all of your sorrows, beginning with the death of your parents until your selection for this year's tournament." added Godric.

"No! I could never believe that of him! What could I have possibly have done to him that could excuse that kind of behavior?" Harry stood, once again heading toward the far end of the hall. The anger was vividly expressed on his features.

"Harry, please…" said Godric pleadingly.

Harry held up his hand, silencing everyone sitting at the table. He shook his head before turning on his heels and heading toward the dueling arena. He noticed he had his hand tightly coiled around his wand, the knuckles having turned white at his grip. He yelled. And he kept yelling. That his magic was flaring was a given. If the display from earlier was awesome, that display paled in comparison to the one he was unleashing now.

"Stay, Hermione" warned Godric as the young witch made to stand "let him work this out for himself. He'll calm down eventually, and the arena is powerfully warded. I assure you no harm will come to him."

Hermione had tears at the corners of her eyes. She was desperate to go to him. She needed to go to him, but her logical mind agreed with Godric. Harry had to work some of this out on his own. He'd come to her when he was ready. She nodded to him in acceptance.

"There is something I need you all to do, it will be painful. It will not physically hurt you, but it will be emotionally painful. I have here a potion I want all of you to take. It is called the memory restoration potion, as that is what it literally does. It will vanish all traces of implanted memories, and bring those memories that had been affected back to join your accessible memory once again. I've added a mild sleeping drought to his one as well, as I don't think any of you will be able to process this without help from the others. So please, drink up. And don't worry Hermione, I will look after Harry. As wounded as he is now, he will be more so after taking the potion. He will need you. He will need all of you. For those of you who know about his past, about his life before Hogwarts, let me tell you that it pales in comparison to the truth. The portraits, the elves, and even the professors have all given me bits and pieces of information that I have sifted through to come up with a picture. It's not pretty."

"Drink up, everyone," he said gently "I will be here for you in the morning."

They all glanced toward the dueling arena, looks of worry on their faces. Flashes of brilliant light were coming from the room. But they steeled their courage, and drank.

ooOOooOOoo

Luna found herself in a hallway, skipping happily as she usually did. But she found her path blocked by her Ravenclaw housemates. "Hello, everyone" she said smiling "out looking for crumpled horned-snorkacks?"

"Dear Merlin, she really is Loony, isn't she?" sighed a frustrated Cho Chang.

"Goes to show you that the sorting hat can't always be correct." answered Marietta.

"And what are you wearing? Maybe if you dressed decently, you'd not have the problems in the house that you do." said a smirking Roger Davies. "Maybe she can't afford anything nice, Rog. Her father probably didn't have enough to clothe her only daughter decently. But given that rag that passes for a newspaper, their subscription base could probably be counted on one hand" laughed Anthony.

"Mock me all you wish, just please leave my father out of this. Losing his wife, my mother, has had a bad effect on him" said Luna with a tear in her eye. She'd never done anything to these people, why would they harass her so?

Chang got in her face, a look of contempt on her face, and slapped the blonde witch. "Are you talking back to us?"

Harry and Hermione had come up to this scene when the final echoes of the slap were reverberating from the walls. "Step back from her!" he yelled at them.

Cho snorted as she said "And just who are you Potter to tell any of us what to do?"

"Hermione, grab the young lady, please? Take her down to the lake; I'll be right behind you." Hermione did as she was asked, gently holding on to the small witch.

"Who am I? I am not someone who gangs up on a firstie! I am not one who looks down, bullies, or belittles people! And I am also not one to stand idly by as someone is attacked!" he grabbed his wand from his robes, and purposefully strode up to the bullying Ravenclaws. "You will leave that young girl alone!" The look he was directing at the four could have frozen them in place. His eyes seemed to glow as the power around him increased. "Don't let me catch any of you hurting anyone ever again. The consequences would be severe!" and as one, the four turned tail and ran.

Harry walked hurriedly to the lakes edge, spotting Hermione and the little girl sitting side by side on a large rock facing the lake. The young Ravenclaw still had tears flowing from her eyes. She looked at Harry and smiled. "Thank you." she said sincerely.

"Well, that is not going to happen again, I can assure you. But just in case, I want you to hang out with us Miss…?"

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood."

Extending a hand, the green-eyed wizard said "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." it was in that moment that Luna's life had changed for the better. Harry had become like an older brother to her. He helped with her homework, taught her new spells, listened to her talk about anything and everything. And he didn't judge her. He liked her for who she was. He saw beyond her need to hide herself behind her 'loony' persona. And she'd been happy.

But Dumbledore had taken that away from her.

ooOOooOOoo

"Hold on a minute, Gran. Are you saying Harry Potter is my brother?"

"Technically he's your god-brother. But yes." said the stern faced matriarch of Longbottom.

"Why isn't he here with us? We could have grown up together, I could've had a friend…" said Neville with a small voice.

"Headmaster Dumbledore said it was for the best. Harry has many enemies, enemies that would seek him unto the end of the world to find him and do him harm. So he was hidden away. But you'll get to meet him on the train tomorrow. He'll be on the Express too. Introduce yourself. I'm sure he'll be just as happy as you to meet his brother."

And he _had_ met Harry on the train. And Harry _had_ been extremely happy at meeting family. He was a little embarrassed though, because he'd come barging in to the compartment while he was looking for Trevor. He'd met Hermione there too, as well as Daphne Greengrass. And when the three had been chosen for Gryffindor, he thought for sure his life was looking up. He had a brother, and a new friend. They'd grown closer as the year went on.

He'd been scared shitless at the three-headed dog. But helping his friends get past the devils snare was redemption of sorts. Watching in wonder as Harry flew like a madman to catch a key was almost a heart-stopping moment. Being so very proud of Hermione for getting them through the chess game. And watching in horror as Harry left them behind to face Voldemort.

But then the happy memories faded. His blossoming courage being stripped from him to be replaced by self-doubt. His confidence replaced by fear.

And it had been Dumbledore that had taken that all away from him.

ooOOooOOoo

Daphne had been regaled by tales of the Potters her whole life. The friendship the Greengrasses and the Potters shared during their Hogwarts years had extended beyond the school. She'd even heard stories of her and Harry playing and napping together when they were toddlers.

Her childhood play partner would be joining her at Hogwarts, and she hoped she'd be able to meet him and become his friend once again. She introduced herself to him on the train, where over the course of the ride she'd told them those stories she remembered her parents telling her about James and Lily. They'd laughed, and they'd cried as well. But the embers of a friendship had been stoked.

She'd argued with the hat at her sorting. She was a studious child, and wanted a place where being intelligent wouldn't be looked down upon. She'd even take Gryffindor, as it would allow her to be with Harry. Anywhere but Slytherin.

But it was Slytherin where she'd ended up. The times she'd tried to talk to Harry had always been interrupted by other Slytherins, who'd taken to bullying her until she gave up on being Harry's friend. The sad looks he'd give her were heart-wrenching. All she wanted to do was run up to him and beg his forgiveness. But she couldn't. She was a Slytherin now, and Slytherins hated Gryffindors.

Dumbledore had taken that friendship away from her.

ooOOooOOoo

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked the bushy haired girl.

"No, not at all. Please take a seat." answered the raven haired boy.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." she said extending a hand to him.

"Harry, Harry Potter." he said as he reached for her hand.

And as their hands touched an instant connection was formed. No longer would the bookworm be friendless. She would never be teased or bullied again with Harry by her side. She'd found in him strength and compassion.

Ron Weasley had beaten her in to a bloody pulp. He'd been angered by her attitude towards him in charms class. She was on her way to the bathroom when he'd accosted her. Dumbledore found him standing over her. 'Thank god' she thought. But the Headmaster had looked at her with hate filled eyes. Casting the imperius curse on her, he'd made her walk to the girl's bathroom and stand still in the corner. And then the troll had come barging in swinging its club with wild abandon. The sight of Harry charging the beast had allowed her to push the unforgivable off. When the troll was finally felled, he rushed to her side. She'd hugged him hard, the fear she felt dissipating quickly as she buried her head in his chest. He'd saved her

Dumbledore.

She'd managed to get them pass the chess game rather easily, but she thought she'd die from worry as she was watching Harry gather his courage up to continue on their quest to find Quirrel. He'd turned to her and smiled. "I'll be alright, 'Mione." he affirmed.

She hugged him, "you better be or I'm going to kill you myself when I see you again!" He'd chuckled at that. The look in his eyes changed into a look of determination. He very gently raised his hand to cup her cheek. "I'll be right back." he said as he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Dropping his hand he turned and headed on.

Dumbledore.

She could tell she was petrified. She couldn't bloody move! Harry needed to know what she'd found out about the monster roaming the school. But she was petrified. She sensed more than felt Harrys presence by her side. She knew he was holding her hand even if she couldn't feel it. She'd heard him telling her about his life. If she could have cried, she would have. When in a broken voice he told her that he couldn't lose her, that he was in love with her, her heart soared. 'I love you too, Harry' she thought within the confines of her mind.

Dumbledore.

Seeing Harry cast a patronus the size of Hagrid was inspirational. To see the dementors flee before he gigantic sliver stag was amazing. To see Harry together with Sirius was heartening. Seeing Sirius fly away on the back of Buckbeak was sad and happy at the same time. Running her fingers through Harry's hair as she kissed him hard was the most amazing feeling of her young life. The look of surprise on his face when she finally released his lips was hilarious. They'd almost not made it back to the infirmary on time she was laughing so hard. But he was holding her hand the entire way back.

Dumbledore.

Godric stood in the common room, worry lining his face. He'd finally managed to calm Harry down enough to get the potion in him. The sound of crying coming from the dorm rooms was draining. But also something that had to happen.

A/N

Long chapter, huh? Just couldn't stop writing. And with the harassment I'm receiving from the niece and nephew regarding my turtle like writing speed, I thought I'd post this one now. Excuse any mistakes, please. I'll correct them as time allows.


	4. Chapter 4 A Wolf, a Grim, and a Bat

Chapter 4 A Wolf, A Grim, and a Bat

Harry woke up in the clothes he'd been wearing yesterday. He noticed Dobby standing at the edge of his bed, a look of concern on his small face.

"Harry Potter sir, you are in pain. Can Dobby help?" asked the elf.

"Take care of breakfast for me please, Dobby. Make it something simple. I don't think anyone is going to be in the mood for a grand feast." Dobby nodded sadly and popped away.

Memories that he'd had turned out to be lies. There never was a friendship with Ron. He'd been an asshole from the first time he'd met him, trying to bully Hermione into leaving the compartment she was sharing with Harry. He'd gotten up from his seat and sat next to the young witch, an arm wrapped around her shoulder as he said "Never gonna happen. She is my friend. You are not. Kindly leave us alone." And a red-faced Ron had left the compartment, mumbling to himself about 'mudbloods' and 'he's _my_ best friend.' It had been Neville that went with them to get the Stone.

Neville was his brother. For three years the brotherhood that should have been was relegated to just a fragile friendship. Neville was neither a frightened child nor a push-over. He'd stood by Harry as they hunted for the Stone. That he'd been charmed and obliviated into becoming a weak willed chubby kid made his blood boil. His brother and he would bring fire and brimstone down on the head of one Albus Dumbledore!

He cried tears of deep sadness when he remembered Luna. How he'd saved her from those damn Ravenclaws. How she'd clung to him for what surely were hours, crying her eyes out over the hell that had been her first year. His pride in her was etched on his face whenever he helped her out with the practical side of her homework. She picked up spellwork almost as fast as Hermione, but it was with Harrys help that she was able to gain some measure of control over her magic. The abuse that she'd suffered at the hand of her tormentors had messed with her magic. It made her spells erratic. They had grown closer. He had considered his little sister, and he loved her like a big brother should. That he and she had been made to disregard each other was painful. His sister needed to know the he was back in her life. He would never leave her again.

He was surprised when the young pureblood had come into his compartment and introduced herself to him. "Daphne Greengrass, a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I have longed to meet you, as my parents tell me that we played together as toddlers." He'd blushed a bit at that, and she giggled at seeing him do so. She'd set everyone in the compartment to laughing though with tales of his father and the Marauders. He'd been proud hearing the stories of his mother's intelligence and academic accomplishment. He'd found another piece of the mystery that was his life. Daphne being sorted into Slytherin had been a bit of a surprise, but as he really didn't know much about the stigma associated with that House, he intended to continue getting to know her. And they had. He, Daphne, and Hermione had spent countless hours together, studying and talking. A real bond of friendship had formed. Once the Slytherins had noticed her hanging out with him, their friendship seemed to end. He'd caught glimpses of her at school, tried to talk to her, but been blocked at every turn. He'd been made to forget her.

Another sister had been lost.

He stood from his bed, heading towards the bathroom, convinced that the scalding water would help wash away some of the pain he felt in his heart. Godric had been right. He'd been a pawn of the Headmaster since he was born. His parents had lost their lives protecting him, he'd be damned if he lost his own because of that man's manipulations.

As he was searching his closet for something to wear, he noticed his broom standing in one of the corners. He chuckled half-heartedly, remembering when Hermione had…

Hermione.

His body lost control as he crumbled to his knees. The pain and sadness that he was keeping at bay flowed through him as if from a bursting dam. She'd been the first person she met on the Express. Shaking her hand had been like a jolt of electricity surging through his body. He could feel his magic exploring her magic, caressing, as if in a passionate dance. He'd been too young to understand back then what the sensation meant. But he remembered thinking that he had found his one true best friend. One who would never leave him. One who would stand always by his side.

His anger was provoked at the thought of Hermione's life being in danger because of a troll. Seeing her helpless, screaming in fear, had unleashed in him a fierce protectiveness. He held on to her as if his life depended on it after defeating the beast.

The gentle kiss he'd given her before heading in to face Quirrell provided the jolt of courage he needed to keep on going. How could he ever have forgotten that first tender kiss?

He'd stayed by her side for hours, blaming himself for her predicament. But just being near her, even though petrified, had been enough for him. It allowed him to continue. Any detentions or demerits he earned for breaking curfew to be by her side meant little to him. He'd poured his heart out to his friend. And in the silence of the infirmary he'd come to realize the she owned his heart. She had always owned his heart.

He loved Hermione. There was no hesitation, no uncertainty, no doubt. It was just fact. He would spend the rest of his life standing by her side. Seeing her protected, seeing her loved. Becoming the best person he could be just to make her proud of him.

He finally got himself up off the floor. He washed his face again; there was no need to frighten everyone with his red rimmed eyes. He walked to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated. 'Was this fear?' he wondered. 'Apprehension, perhaps?' He finally gave the knob a turn and headed toward the common room. He wasn't surprised to see Godric standing there, a look of concern on his face.

"Alright there, Harry?"

"I'll be fine, My Lord. I know you meant us no harm. You revealed to us truth. We can only move forward with the new information we have." answered Harry.

"Very well, Harry. I believe the others are beginning to stir. I imagine no one had a pleasant evening."

Luna was the first to appear. The tears were still coming down her face. She looked toward Harry anxiously, and when he held out his arms to her, she ran at full speed and crashed into him. She sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Luna?" he said.

"Why?" she asked. "You're my big brother; nothing will ever change that again. I will _never_ let anything or anyone come between us again."

"I missed you. You always did have a way of setting me straight."

"It's a sister's job to make sure the big brother doesn't get a big head. You care for me, I also care for you." she said looking into his eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and hugged her tighter.

"Harry!" yelled Neville bursting from his room. Harry looked at his brother, a smile on his face "Alright there, brother?"

Neville ran toward Harry and engulfed him a hug. The bigger boy lifted Harry off the ground easily in his excitement at being reunited with his brother once again. "Dumbledore will pay for what he's done to us, brother. Of that have no doubt. But if you don't put me down I'm gonna pull my wand and hex you into next week!"

Grinning like a fool, Neville finally let Harry down. He had his brother back. All was again right in his world. "He took away my courage, Harry. He took away my pride." he said with lowering his eyes.

"He did no such thing, Neville. He hid them from you. You've just found them again. Those will always be a part of you, it's who you are."

Smiling at them, Luna said "He's not bad for a big brother, is he Neville?"

"Big brother, please? I don't think so, Luna. I'm the eldest."

"By a few hours at the most!"

"Well, perhaps, but I'm still older. Deal with it!"

Harry felt someone tapping his shoulder. Daphne stood there with her head down. "You must forgive me Harry."

"For what, Daph? There is nothing, whatsoever, to forgive you for." he asked her. "Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course, Harry, why wouldn't I want to?"

"Well, you are an evil Slytherin after all." he said with a grin.

"Never mind. I hate you, you detestable Gryffindor!" she smiled back. He grabbed her by the shoulders and enveloped her in a hug. "Better?" he asked.

"Damn Potter, always having to make life interesting!"

"Admit it, you'd be bored without me." she smiled into his chest and nodded.

Blaise and Tracy appeared next. They each also hugged Harry, apologizing for any slight they might have given him. The twins looked beat when they finally showed up. The irritation plain to see on their faces. "Harry, we didn't know, we swear"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Ron! We had always wondered why you threw over Neville for a friendship with Ron. It made us proud of him when he went with you to rescue Ginny. That cave-in was not as bad as it seemed. He abandoned you, abandoned Ginny. How he ended up in Gryffindor we will never be able to explain." George had a tear in his eye as he got that off his chest. Fred put a hand on his shoulder in support. "Harry, he hurt Hermione."

"We'll deal with him when the time comes. As it is, he's not worth the effort. I have this damn tournament to get through, and we have a Dark Asshole to defeat, I need you undistracted if we're going to accomplish that, okay?"

"Yes, mon capitaine!" they saluted.

ooOOooOOoo

The revelations of the night before had caught Hermione completely unguarded. She'd broken down totally and utterly. It was only the thought that Harry would be there waiting for her that kept her going. He would remember too. _He_ would remember the nights spent together studying, holding hands under the table. _He_ would remember the long walks they'd taken along the shore of the lake at sunset. _He_ would remember.

She had showered and dressed already. But her courage faltered when trying to open the door in front of her. She'd been standing there for the better part of an hour. The indistinct mumbling from the other side of her door alerted her to the fact that everyone was probably awake and talking about the revelations they'd uncovered.

She sighed and opened her door. Slowly she made her way toward the common room. Her first look at Harry made her smile a little. The twins were saluting him in a poorly done imitation of the military way doing it. She'd have to get her Dad to show them the correct way to salute someday.

She stopped. She couldn't move, she was stuck in place. The emerald eyes turned her way, and she thought she'd faint. 'What if he doesn't remember me like that?' She felt the tears come unbidden to her eyes. Her eyes fell, staring at her feet. But with a resolve she did not know she had in her, she lifted her eyes again. Harry was slowly making his way towards her.

He stopped a few feet from her. He looked at her, taking her all in. He could smell the faint traces of vanilla coming from her. Her hair, which had been a bushy mess when they'd first met, had calmed down noticeably, turning into soft curls. Those chocolate eyes were now focused on him, and he tried to convey to her with a look all the love and caring he felt for her.

His eyes were focused on her. Staring into the green depths of them, she could feel the love coming from him. He remembered. He remembered her. And she took a step towards him.

He noticed her taking a step towards him, and he took a step towards her also. He lifted his hand, reaching for her.

She saw his hand reach for her. She raised her hand and placed it in his. And took another step forward. She gazed lovingly into his eyes.

His free hand reached gently for her cheek. The warmth of his hand on her cheek meant everything to her. She'd forgotten this. He always put his hand on her cheek. It was the way he said hello in the morning and goodnight in the evening. It was the way he conveyed his deep love for her, as words often failed him. He remembered.

He slowly brought his lips to hers. Their first kiss in a long time, filled with the promise of many more. A kiss not of passion, but of remembrance.

He pulled away gradually, and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, 'Mione."

"You love me?" she asked softly.

"My heart may be a bit battered and beaten, but it is entirely yours. I am yours, mind, body, and soul. The rest of my life will be dedicated to showing you how much I love you. I love you completely."

She had longed to hear him say these words to her for what seemed an eternity. "He stole you from me Harry. He took you away from my side."

"He did. And for that he _will_ pay. We may have only been friends in those memories he gave us, but we _were_ together. It was you that has stood by my side since the very beginning. It is to you I turn to when I need help or encouragement. We may not have remembered loving each other, but I have you now, and I will never let you go again."

She thought she'd beaten the tears, but at Harry's final declaration, the tears started coming again. She hugged him as tightly as she could. There was no way Harry was leaving her side again, not if she could help it. They were together, as was intended, as she'd known since the beginning. It was meant to be. _They_ were meant to be.

ooOOooOOoo

"Should we say something?"

"Fred, let them be, they'll join the land of the living…eventually." said Luna. She gazed in wonderment at her 'brother' and his love. And it was then that she caught a glimpse of something. A shimmer of light, weak and diffuse, surrounding Harry and Hermione. She caught Godric looking at her, and he waved her towards him.

"You see it, don't you?" he asked in a whisper.

"The glow? I had always assumed that is was Harry letting slip some of his magic. Are you telling me that is not the case?" she whispered back.

"Just know that it is no danger to them; that on the contrary it is a most wondrous gift. You mustn't alert them to it, though, as it must progress naturally."

"Sweet Morgana, it's a bond…they're bonding! How can we, how can I keep that from them?"

"Luna, don't tell them. At least not yet. Let them discover this on their own. It will be much better for them that way, as it will progress naturally. As far as I know, you and I are the only ones that can see it, although I suspect the Headmaster can as well or figured it out from watching them together. Do you remember this from before?"

Luna thought back to her time spent together with Harry and Hermione. She had indeed noticed the light, but it seemed to her brighter back then, especially when they were hugging or holding hands. Her eyes widened. "Godric…My Lord, how could he do that to them? The anguish they must have suffered must have been unbearable."

Godric smiled kindly at her. "I'm sure it was. But can you imagine the strength of those two, to have fought and clawed their way back to each other's side? Try though he might, the Headmaster could not and will not keep them apart."

ooOOooOOoo

"I guess we should just ignore them for the moment, agreed? I can see Dobby ready to serve us breakfast. Why don't we head over and get something to eat?" suggested Tracy said motioning for the table.

"I hope breakfast is something savory, because the sweetness coming from that side of the room is starting to give me a sugar rush!" deadpanned Blaise.

"Blaise, do you remember them like this? Do any of you?" asked a curious Daphne.

"They've always been close. Remember the train, Daph? They'd known each other for at most a couple of hours, but they were holding hands like they'd known each other forever." acknowledged Neville.

"In the Gryffindor common room too! They'd claimed a couch by the fireplace as theirs, and spent every evening by each other's side, reading, doing homework, or just whispering to each other." said George.

"You know, except for classes and the like, I can't recall a time where they were ever more than an arm-length apart from each other." added Fred.

"Just be happy you get to witness this." said a soft voice.

"Witness what, Luna?" asked Daphne.

"A love story to rival all love stories. About the savior of our world and the witch that held his heart. A story of love that will rival that of Tristan and Isolde, Merlin and Morgana, or James and Lily." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Ok, enough! It's too early in the morning for talk like this. The cuteness is making me lose my appetite. So can we please eat…please?" Blaise's head rocked forward from the slap, administered ably by the grinning Fred and George.

"Sorry girls…"

"We were closer than you two…"

"So acted in your stead…"

"If that's all right?"

"Well done boys, and thank you. Tracy and I need to rest our wrists if we are to continue his education." smiled Daphne sweetly.

"Dragons' to me! Dobby is going to wet himself if we don't allow him to feed us. He has very specific instruction from Harry, instructions that you're messing with." said Godric as he waved them over.

Big bowls of porridge were placed front of them, along with platters of cut fruit.

"Tea, My Lord?" asked Luna

"Tea? What's tea?"

"The quintessential English beverage, Lord Godric!" she answered grinning. She poured him a cup, which from the delectable aroma she could tell was Earl Grey, and passed it to him. "Each person will over the course of time have a preferred method of imbibing it, whether as is" she said pointing at the cup "or by adding milk, sugar, or honey to sweeten the tea."

Godric looked at the cup with a bit of apprehension. Passing his nose over the cup, he carefully took a sip. "Oh, oh my!" he said as, and the table of Dragons laughed themselves silly at the sight of their hero being beaten into submission simple cup of tea.

Setting his cup down hesitantly and glancing at it longingly, Godric looked at them and said "Children, I know that last night was terrible for most of you, if not all of you. I urge you to share the recovered memories with each other. It will not only help you grow closer, but will help you start down the path of healing."

"Well said, My Lord," agreed Harry. He had Hermione by the hand, but let go long enough to pull back her chair so that she could sit for breakfast. As he took his seat, he grabbed her hand gently, smiling lovingly at her. "I feel I must apologize as well, guys, it seems you all had the misfortune of befriending me." he held up his hand as his friends started protesting. "Let me rephrase that. I apologize for the pain that being my friend may have caused you all."

"Harry, you are the most caring, honest, and loyal person most of us know. Giving up our friendship with you is never going to happen." stated Daphne.

"We concur, little brother!" said George.

"Far be it for us to abandon family at a time of crisis. Where would be the fun in that?" added Fred.

"My Lord…" started Harry.

"Godric, just Godric, Harry, please. That goes for all of you as well. Whenever we are here, or in private, please just call me Godric."

"Very well, then….Godric. I can empathize with that more than you know. It has been a dream of mine to be 'just Harry' for as long as I've been at Hogwarts."

"Oh hell no and screw that! You know that's never going to happen, right? You know we will never let that happen?" said Neville. The agreeing nods from everyone saw him continue. "Just Harry is the guy you talk quidditch with, or accompany down to the pub for a pint. Just Harry is the guy you ask to help you move heavy furniture or watch your dog on vacation. That's not who you are, you are _our_ Harry. You will never be 'just Harry.' We would never let you to be 'just Harry.' You are the Harry that bested a troll and Voldemort in first year. Who rescued a young girl while defeating a basilisk. The Harry that cast a patronus so powerful it banished the dementors into the next county. You are _that_ Harry. It's not conscious on your part. It's imbedded into the very fiber of your being. This is the Harry we befriended; this is the Harry we will follow to the gates of Hell. So stop being a whiner before I get Tracy and Daph to slap the back of your head."

"Agreed!" replied the twins in unison.

"They're right, love. You may be the boy-who-lived and the defeater of Voldemort. To us you are so much more than that. To Luna, you're her big brother. To Neville, you are best friend _and_ brother rolled in to one. To the twins, you are the savior of the youngest Weasley and seeker extraordinaire. Tracy and Blaise will find in you the rescuer they need to help their families escape and survive the dark. And Daphne is the long lost childhood friend who has found her playmate again. And to me, you are my heart." added Hermione as she lifted her hand to his cheek.

"Ok, I know I made a crack about the sweetness and all, but that was brilliantly said Hermione." said Blaise.

"Thank you, thank you all. I still want to be 'just Harry,' but I'll guess I'll just have to learn to be who I am, and grow into who I am meant to be." replied Harry as he placed his hand above Hermione's on his cheek.

"Are you sure you're only fourteen? Because you sound much older than that, Harry." asked Godric.

"My life has been…disturbing...it meant I had to grow up sooner than I wanted to." he answered honestly.

"Plans for today, Godric? I imagine we all could use a restful day, but could we _please_ go back to the Library? I like Harrys plan of converting it into a monument to knowledge." asked Hermione.

"And how could you possibly pass up the chance to dive in head first into a book that hasn't been read in a thousand years or more?" grinned Godric.

She blushed prettily at being so easily read, but didn't deny it. Harry squeezed her hand lovingly. The look of understanding and encouragement he was giving her turned her insides into goo. "I don't deny that, but I think Luna, Daphne, and Tracy agree wholeheartedly with me. Someone has to start cataloguing, why not us?"

"Indeed, Miss Granger? Very well, you and the girls go. George, Fred, Neville, and Blaise, please accompany them. Young Harry and I have something to attend to. We need to go fetch your new Head of House. Shall we meet back here at four? It should give our chef here enough time to create another masterpiece for dinner tonight."

They all agreed to the time curfew, the boys mumbling a bit about being stuck doing homework on a Saturday. Hermione gave Harry a deep kiss goodbye, before handing him to Luna for a big-brother hug. With promises to see them later and to take care, they popped away.

"Fetch our new Head of House, Godric?"

"Yes, Harry, he should be in the forest by Hogsmeade I should think" he said raising an eyebrow at him "or perhaps what Sir Nicholas called the Shrieking Shack?"

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Harry?"

"You want to make Sirius Head of Pendragon?"

"Indeed I do. Dobby? Could you take us to Hurry's godfather please?" he asked the elf.

"With pleasure, My Lord sir!" said Dobby as he took their hands and popped them away.

ooOOooOOoo

Sirius Black was tired, cold, hungry, and generally feeling sorry for himself. But he knew he had to be there. Harry needed him. The years he missed from his godson's life were never going to be recovered, but going forward, Sirius intended on being the best damn godfather the world had ever seen!

The popping sound outside his cavern didn't surprise him near as much as hearing Harry call out his name.

"Harry?" he called out as he exited the cave. He froze. Harry had an elf and a guest. A guest that he thought he should remember. 'Azkaban really messed with my mind' he thought. Sirius was surprised by the forceful hug from his godson, a hug though that he readily returned.

"Harry, it is so damn good to see you. My heart nearly stopped when I heard you'd been entered into this damned tournament! What the bloody hell is going on?

"Long story short, Dumbledore is an evil prick, this is Lord Gryffindor, I love Hermione, and I'm not a Gryffindor anymore."

Sirius looked stunned. He looked at Harry. "What? What do you mean you aren't a Gryffindor anymore? How the hell are you going to play quidditch if you're not in Gryffindor anymore?"

"Sirius, focus! Now before we get into some explanations, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Hogwarts and Founder."

"Pup, if you don't tell me the bloody hell is going on, I'm going to find those baby pictures of you taking a bath and show them to Hermione. And by the way, what did you mean you love Hermione? I thought you two were already together and in love when you saved me."

"Okay, first off, Dumbledore has obliviated and potioned Hermione and I into forgetting we loved each other. Secondly, House Pendragon has reopened and I have been inducted into its ranks. Thirdly, this is Lord Godric bloody Gryffindor!"

"Lord Gryffindor? Sure, of course he is. Moony, is that you? What did you do, drink some polyjuice?"

Godric had by this point nearly laughed himself to death. He was holding his ribs, trying to keep from falling over. But, he remembered he had a task. "Lord Black, I am indeed Godric Gryffindor. Please, allow us to take you to House Pendragon. I, and Hogwarts, have a proposition for you."

"Okay…I'll play along for now…take me to your House." Sirius said with skepticism dripping from his voice. Godric watched as Harry and Sirius vanished. With a snigger, he himself popped away.

He found Lord Black standing in the center of the Pendragon common room looking around in disbelief. That look increased even more though as he took in the room. He looked at Godric, and with deliberation, Lord Black made his way toward him.

"My Lord Gryffindor, please forgive my rudeness. My godson is not, to my great embarrassment, a prankster. I thought that maybe that side of him was coming out to play for once. If I've offended you in any way, I offer my sincerest apologies."

Godric waved away the apology. "Sit, Lord Black, we have much to discuss. But before we begin, I'd like you to do two things for me. Firstly, please, for the love of all that is holy, bathe! Secondly, drink this potion. Your godson and his Housemates imbibed the potion yesterday and were surprised at the manipulations they'd been put through by he who passes for a headmaster around here. It will be enlightening, but stressful. Memories have been blocked from you mind. They must be allowed to come forward. Once you've done these things for me, you will get in bed, and you will sleep. I'll make sure Harry here wakes you, as dinner around here is fantastic."

Sirius took the vial from Godric, his feelings jumping back and forth between apprehension and disbelief. He looked to Harry.

"You've got to do it, Sirius. I've got years of memories starting to come back to me. I can only imagine what that bastard did to you. What he may have done to Remus. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

And with that Sirius was led by Dobby toward the Head of House suites.

"Harry could you and Dobby go and fetch Remus when Dobby gets back?" asked Godric.

"Moony…I see, our new Librarian? Clever, My Lord. He would indeed be a great Librarian. I think he's staying at the Cauldron. Dobby and I will bring him back straight away."

ooOOooOOoo

Dobby caught sight of his Master as he walked back into the common room. He came to the conclusion that now was probably as good a time as any to reveal his trickery. He hoped he could still be bound to his Master. A kinder Master he would never find. And the magic he received from being bound to him was amazing.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby has a confession. Dobby has tricked Harry Potter sir. Dobby has been bound to Harry Potter sir since Dobby freed from bad blondies."

Harry looked a bit stunned. He glanced at Godric, who had a smirk on his face. "Dobby, why would you do that? You know Hermione will kill me when she finds out I have I have and elf bound to me."

"Elf magic, Harry Potter sir, needs to be bound to witch or wizard, or we die."

"It's a symbiotic relationship, Harry. By binding himself to you, he gets the magic he needs to survive, and you gain a being of immense loyalty serving you and your family." Godric interjected. "And the power of the elf is commensurate with the power of the wizard. Strong wizard, strong elf."

Dobby nodded vigorously at that. "Master Harry very powerful. Make Dobby powerful too!"

"Well, okay…I guess we deal with it as we go along. Remember though, Hermione is not going to happy about this. Let's just keep this between us for now, okay Dobby? Last thing I want to do is anger my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend…Missy Grangy…no missy Grangy is..."

"Dobby, would you do us a favor and take Harry here to get his uncle Remus." added Godric hurriedly.

Dobby may speak poorly, but he was by no means unintelligent. He caught on quickly to the reason behind Lord Gryffindors request. If Harry Potter sir or Missy Grangy asks, Dobby must answer. But for now he'd comply with Gryffindors request.

"I take Harry Potter sir to wolfman!" and taking Harrys hand, popped away.

Moony was reading the paper. He knew that Padfoot would probably be crazy at the thought of Harry being involved in this competition. He promised himself to visit Sirius soon. He'd bring some clothes and food, certain his brother probably hadn't had anything decent to eat in a while. The popping sound behind him made him jump in surprise. To see the tiny elf standing next to his nephew had him flabbergasted to say the least.

"Harry," said Remus grabbing Harry in a rough embrace "what the hell are you doing out of Hogwarts, you could get into serious trouble, you know?"

"It's for a good cause, Uncle Remus. We've got Pads back at the castle showering and taking a nap. We can stuff him full of food once he wakes up. I've been sent to fetch you."

"Fetch…I think Pads is the one you want to be playing fetch with Harry! Although he'd probably kick your ass if you started throwing sticks and balls about!" Remus replied smiling.

"Please Remus, come back to Hogwarts with me? There is someone there that is anxious to meet you. And, I believe, he will have a proposition for you that will be hard for you to turn down."

Remus eyed Harry. Harry was not one to prank someone. Sure, he could probably do it, and do very it well. He hadn't been nicknamed Pronglet for nothing after all. But this didn't seem likely given the time and place. So he complied with Harry's request.

Upon arriving at the heart of Pendragon, Remus was well and truly astounded. He'd read in an obscure tome once about House Pendragon, but he'd not believed what he read, thinking it a joke of some kind by the author. And yet here he stood, at the center of a myth.

"Lord Godric, may I present Remus Lupin? Remus, may I present Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Hogwarts?" said Harry

Remus looked at the tall man before him. He certainly resembled the various paintings around Hogwarts and the pictures he'd seen in his books. But he trusted Harry, and if this was indeed Lord Gryffindor… "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin. Harry had nothing but great things to say about his honorary uncle. I have asked you brought here for two reasons. The first being that I would like to offer you a job. Now, before you protest, I want you to know what I'm asking you to do. Yesterday, Harry and his Housemates went into the Chamber of Secrets to do a bit of exploring. It was during that closer examination that a room was discovered. Within it is the largest library I have ever seen. Countless scrolls, tomes, codices and the like that haven't seen the light of day in at least a thousand years. These books are, I believe, the only remnant of what once was the Library in Alexandria. My offer to you is to become its official librarian. It will be in your hands to catalogue all works contained therein, as well as to organize said works. I would like the library open to the magical community as a whole, under your oversight, of course."

"The Library? At Alexandria?" said a still stunned Remus. "You want _me_ to be the guardian of the greatest archeological find in history?"

"Harry, was he not listening?"

"Give him a moment Godric. He's a Marauder, I've been told they were a thickheaded bunch sometimes" grinned Harry cheekily at Remus.

"Oi! Easy on the insults there Pronglet! How'd you feel at a revelation like this, Merlin's sake, I was having tea at the Leaky Cauldron not ten minutes ago. I'd like to see it before I accept, but I don't see how I could turn this opportunity down."

"You've been given two highly regarded recommendations Mr. Lupin. One from Harry here, the other from Hogwarts herself. She told me that you'd be the perfect candidate for this job." added Godric.

"Hogwarts said...yeah, sure, why not? It isn't any stranger than being in the same room as Godric Gryffindor." He looked around the common room and asked, "Harry, where's Sirius?"

"Resting at the moment. We had to bathe him, potion him, and then get him into bed. The future is going to be hard; the _past_ is going to be hard on the both of you. Remus, I need you to take this potion, it's a memory restoration potion that Godric here brewed up. The Dragons all took it last night. And what we remembered, what we relived, was not enjoyable in the slightest. Dobby here will show you to a room, try to get some rest. As with Sirius, I think what you'll recall will be extremely hard to comprehend. When you both are up, we'll sit together and try to puzzle it all out. I've got this feeling that our 'beloved' headmaster has been messing with my family's life for longer than I thought possible."

"Dumbledore? What's he have to do with this? Surely you don't suspect him of malfeasance; he's never done wrong by me." said Remus a bit hotly.

"Take the potion, Moony. We'll talk more when you wake."

Remus sighed deeply. This was Harry. His 'nephew'! The son of his greatest friends. He would do it for them; he would do it for him. And he saluted Harry and Godric, downing the potion in one go. Harry stood and guided him to one of the guest bedrooms that Dobby had prepared.

Godric sat in the common room, watching as Harry led his uncle away. Harry was correct. The past _and_ the future will be tough for all of them. But he knew without a doubt that the future, despite the evil now present, was one of hope and Light.

ooOOooOOoo

George and Fred had conjured up some comfortable seats for everyone. The boys had then decided that the library wasn't going anywhere. So making sure the girls were okay by themselves, they'd all set off to explore the Chamber. They'd left the girls sitting in said chairs with mountains of books piled all around them.

"Hermione, I think we may have found heaven!" beamed Luna.

"No question about that, although, the guys seemed less than thrilled." Hermione grinned back.

"They're boys! Of course they were less than thrilled. I'm sure they'd rather be back dueling in the arena. I'm perfectly content to sit here and enjoy the quiet." added Daphne.

"Oh, I don't know Daph. As much as Hermione here loves books, I'm sure she'd rather be cuddled up to Harry than sitting here reading…what are you reading anyway?" said Tracy.

"Hmm…oh, the first edition of Hogwarts: A History. I think Godric might have written this. I had no idea the amount of classes that were offered back then. Look at this…there were classes that taught elemental magic, classes that taught magical art, spell creation, farming, warfare, estate management, etiquette, dancing, alchemy…and the list goes on. Why are none of these classes offered now?" wondered Hermione aloud.

"If I had to guess, Hermione," answered Godric as he and Harry popped in "that as the pureblood way of thinking got more entrenched, people noticed their offspring were less, how should I say, 'gifted' than they were. To allow them to excel, they coerced Hogwarts into lowering the standards of education. It was probably all a way to prove to themselves how good they were and are. Not very logical I know, but it's the best guess I've got."

"Harry!" yelled Hermione as she launched herself from her chair into Harry's waiting arms.

"Well, that ended that interesting conversation before it got started" said Daphne with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there, love, how has your afternoon been?" inquired Harry with a kiss to her forehead.

"Absolutely wonderful! The things we've read and discovered are amazing. And we've only seen a tenth of one percent of this place. The things waiting to be discovered here are hard to imagine. Whoever gets the job as librarian is going to be in for the work of a lifetime." said Hermione with a longing look towards the stacks.

"And you dear, how was your afternoon with Godric?"

"Well, we went to collect our new Head of House. Also, we picked up the Librarian along the way." grinned Harry.

"Really? Oh, I can't wait to meet them!"

"You've met them both, 'Mione. One is the padfooted one, the other a former DADA professor of ours who vanishes for a couple of days out of the month."

To say that Hermione was shocked could qualify as the understatement of the year so far. "Seriously, Godric got your godfather to be Head of House? And Professor Lupin is our new librarian? I bet they were at a loss for words, weren't they?"

"To some extent they were. Godric had them each take his memory potion. At the moment they're resting. We only had a few years of memories that had been taken from us; I think we'll find that those two will be affected quite a bit more severely than we were. The memories they've had altered could go back fifteen years or more."

"Of course you're right, Harry. We'll have to make sure they are well taken care of while they're recovering. Who knows what those two will remember."

"Feel like helping me cook? It's after four already, I should get dinner started or it'll be midnight before we eat! And as I've never seen an unfed Weasley, I don't know that I want to face their wrath if I don't get their dinner on the table on time!"

Hermione giggled at that, aware that there was no such thing as an underfed Weasley. "I'd love to, hon. Want me to grab Luna? I'm sure she'd like to join us. She enjoyed last night a lot!"

"Do it. I'll meet you back in the commons?" with a quick kiss, Harry disappeared. With a smile, Hermione went in search of her silver haired friend.

ooOOooOOoo

It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be. Sirius had woken up a half-hour ago. He could only lie in his bed as the memories came flooding back. Harry was right; the Headmaster was one evil prick. That he'd allowed Lily and James to be murdered meant that Sirius had a new target for his vitriolic hate. The so called 'leader of the light' had a reckoning coming to him.

He'd need to get Remus into this, as well. He'd been played like a violin. And the Potter's had paid with their lives. Harry had his life turned upside down. To think that he'd been left with those people made his blood boil. The Dursley's would be paying in blood for the all the years of misery and abuse that they'd laid upon Harry.

And Sirius himself had been abused by a man who let his so called noble intentions interfere in the lives of innocent people. A man that magical Britain looked up to as a rescuer. A man that had a reputation for kindness and fairness. A man that had destroyed countless lives for what he considered the 'greater good.' His brothers, his Marauders, had been targeted since they were young, shaped, to create the weapon that would come. Harry was made into the man's weapon of choice. 'Well, fuck that!' thought Sirius.

He'd been out of Harrys life for fat too long as it was. It was an incredible relief that Harry, with the help of the lovely Hermione, had become this formidable young man. The scars of his upbringing were still there, to be sure, but these had not hindered him. Lily and James would be proud of their son. They'd be proud at his humility, they'd be proud of his honorable manner, they'd be proud of the fact that he'd raised himself up from the crap that was his younger life and stood up for others.

If his suspicions were correct, Godric was gathering allies to help Harry. Which meant that Remus was already here or on his way here. They'd have to get a hold of the fourth Marauder as well, as his life had been even worse than Sirius'. He would need his family, he would need the help of his friends, and he would need forgiveness to begin healing. They all would.

A knock on the door woke him from his reverie, and he stood from his bed to answer it. Remus, with red eyes, stood before him. "Moony? I knew you'd be here!" said Sirius as he gathered his friend into a hug. They both took comfort from that embrace. An embrace from brothers who had missed too much from each other's lives.

"Sirius, get your wand, we're going to go kill that whiskered mother fu…!"

"Easy Remus, I'm sure Lord Godric has a plan to deal with him. Let's see what that is first, before we go barging into the man's office and light him up like a Christmas tree, okay?"

" _You're_ telling _me_ to calm down? You're joking, right? The man deserves to be put down as horribly and as painfully as we can possibly devise. What he did to us, what he did to Lily and James, what he's done to Harry…" he sobbed into his friends shoulder.

"Come Remus, you're a freaking Marauder. Pull yourself together, get your head out of your ass, and let's come up with something memorable. Something only the Marauders could think of, okay? Oh, and stop your crying already, you're a freaking werewolf for Merlin's sake!"

Remus chuckled at that, nodding in agreement. "You've got to see this, Harry has been in the kitchen for the better part of an hour cooking us dinner. Can you believe our little Pronglet can cook?"

"Harry, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope, come on, I'm sure he'll be excited to see us both. He's with Hermione at the moment. Apparently she can't cook to save her life and he's giving her lessons. Personally, I think she just wants to be close to Harry and uses that as an excuse. We'd be doing him a disservice if we don't go and tease him into submission."

Sirius grinned, "Well, Moonster, then lead on!"

They padded out of Sirius' room and made their way to the kitchen. The music coming from the kitchen, along with the laughter accompanying it, was like healing potions to Remus and Sirius' souls. To then see Harry standing there with a whisk above his head, brandishing it like a sword while teasing Hermione, made the Marauders smile. A lovely young blond haired witch was laughing her head off too.

"Pads, Moony, you guys are up? Good, I was just getting ready to wake your lazy asses up to join us for dinner. You know Hermione of course, may I introduce you Luna Lovegood. Luna, may I introduce my godfather Sirius Black, and our erstwhile professor of DADA, Remus Lupin."

"I know Professor Lupin of course, a pleasure to see you again, sir. And it is an honor to meet Harry's godfather. I imagine there is a story behind the fact that not everyone is freaking out because there is a mass murderer in our midst?" answered Luna, a questioning look on her face.

"There is indeed Luna, but let's wait until everyone joins us. Probably be easier to tell the story just once, let everyone ask all the questions and get them out of the way." added Harry. "And of course you both remember Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the men who would become part of Harry's life and smiled. In Sirius he would have godfather that could be as headstrong and adventurous he was. In Remus, Harry would benefit from the kind man's intelligence and caring. Embracing Sirius in a hug, she said "It's good to see you again, Lord Black. It's also very good that you don't smell like a compost heap! Professor Lupin, it is good to see you again as well" as she also gave Harry's uncle an embrace. "Furry little problem under control? We wouldn't want the Dragons' to have a heart attack when they meet you!"

"Is she teasing us, brother Moony?" asked Sirius.

"She is indeed, Lord Black! Harry must be rubbing off on her; and not in the best way." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

That Hermione blushed, hard, was a given. That her boyfriend and Luna were cracking up was not totally unexpected. That she found herself with her hands on her hips, glaring at the both of them, was just who she was.

"Still want to play? And don't call me Lord Black, for crying out loud. Just plain ole' Sirius will do, thank you very much. You're going to be the next Lady Potter if the way Harry is looking at you is any indication. So leave off the formality, we're going to be family after all."

She beamed at him when he mentioned 'Lady Potter', hoping in her heart that he was correct. Glancing at Harry demurely, her cheeks pinked a little at the look of love coming from him. 'Yup', she thought, 'Lady Potter indeed.'

"So pup, what's for dinner? And why were you threatening the lovely Miss Granger here with a whisk?"

"Well, she was making fun at my chefs' hat, and _also_ making fun of the fact that I have flamenco music playing. That could not go unchallenged. And as for dinner, paella is going to be our main course. For dessert we're having flan. Girls, you mind popping off and getting everyone for dinner. I imagine everybody is still down in the Chamber" answered Harry.

"Ooooh, can I come too? I want to see for myself that Lord Godric wasn't pulling my leg!" pleaded Remus.

Luna grabbed her Professors hand and popped away. Leaning in for a quick kiss from Harry, Hermione vanished as well. With a sigh, Harry got back to the task at hand.

"Easy there, Pronglet, she'll be back in a minute I'm sure" grinned Sirius at his godson.

"I know, I know. But we've had years of our relationship taken away from us, I just don't want that to happen again. I can't lose her Sirius. It would end me."

Sirius was taken aback by that statement. Harry was so young, but in this moment he reminded him so much of his father at this age. James had this look on his face as well when thinking of his Lily. He was a little jealous, thinking that he'd never find the kind of love these two young people shared.

"Not gonna happen, pup! She will not allow it, you will not allow it, and certainly Moony and I will not allow it. She is yours just as certainly as you are hers. It's plain to see."

"I know, still, I am allowed to worry."

"Need any help? Although it looks like you don't really need it?"

"Take this bread out to the table will you, please. Grab that dish and the olive oil as well. Everyone should be back momentarily, no one is ever late for dinner" Harry smirked at his godfather.

And true enough, it wasn't a moment later that pop after pop sounded, announcing the arrival of the Dragon's. Sirius was a little stunned to see the look on Remus' face when Hermione popped him back. To say that he had a look of shock on his face would probably be an understatement.

"You okay, Moony? It looks as though you've seen a ghost!" asked Sirius with concern in his voice.

"They…but…there is…books…so many…can't…" replied Remus. Sirius stared at him for a minute before guffawing loudly. "I take it then that Godric wasn't pulling your leg?"

Remus shook his head violently, unable to form a sentence. "Relax Lord Black, your friend is fine. I think the look he's wearing is very similar to the ones the girls had when we discovered the Library" said a chuckling Godric.

"Attention everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new family members here; these two reprobates standing before me. You all know Professor Lupin? He and my mom and dad were best friends. The other scoundrel before you, and don't freak out, is Lord Sirius Orion Black…my godfather." Harry said cautiously.

Except for Luna, Godric, and Hermione, the look of shock mixed with a bit of fear on everyone's faces was very _plain_ to see.

"Are you telling me that Sirius Black, the man who murdered twelve muggles and a wizard on his way to Azkaban to then escape from said prison is your freaking godfather?" asked Daphne, the first one to find her voice.

"Yes, Sirius is my godfather. Sirius is innocent and was unjustly imprisoned, and suffered there for twelve long years." answered Harry. "George, Fred, it might interest you to know that you are now in the presence of the famous Moony and the legendary Padfoot. Moony, Pads, I'd like you to meet the heirs to the Marauders, Fred and George Weasley."

The tension in the room was broken as the twins rushed forward, falling to their knees, and loudly proclaiming their unworthiness. The Dragon's started out giggling, but that soon became laughter at the action of said twins. Godric was glad at this. Remus and Sirius would become mentors and teachers to his children, and as much as they needed the two of them he knew that those two would need the children as well.

Dinner went by quickly, filled with stories of pranks past. Harry was a little embarrassed at hearing tales of him as a baby. Hermione held his hand, knowing that having his uncle and godfather back in his life would do wonders to help Harry mend. She'd need to talk to them alone later, as taking care of the Dursleys was going to be a priority to her.

Sirius filled everyone in on the sham that was his imprisonment. From arriving too late to grab Harry from Hagrid, to losing his mind as seeing his best friend's dead, to waking up in Azkaban for murder. "Excuse me, Lord Black, are you telling me you were never given a trial?" asked a bewildered Daphne.

"Correct, Miss…?"

"Greengrass…Daphne Greengrass, My Lord. But please, just Daphne. My parents have told me stories of you and the Marauders for years!"

"And you must call me Sirius, Daphne. That goes for all of you. Daphne, your parents…?"

"Adrian and Deirdre Greengrass. I believe you knew them at school?"

"We certainly did!" he replied indicating himself and Remus. "Great people, and excellent friends of Lily and James. How are they?"

"They are well Sirius. I will have to convey your story to my father. He's on the Wizengamot. I'm sure with his help we can see if he'd be able to do something about your situation. He and mother never believed you were guilty."

"I couldn't be Daphne, Harry is my blooded godson, and you know what that means? I could never have betrayed him or his parents. Harry's parents were my family. And Harry here has been my heir since he was christened. Oh, and by the way Harry, Moony here could have been your godfather, but he lost the coin toss." he grinned at Remus.

"I still maintain that you cheated! There is just no way that you could've gotten tails that many times in a row!" retorted Remus to a laughing Sirius.

After a delicious dessert, people started gathering around the fireplace to continue the conversation. Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Godric remained at the dining table to shed some light on what the two Marauders had gone through that afternoon. The happy atmosphere that had permeated dinner was replaced by anger and sadness.

"My Lord, could you send for our brother?" asked Sirius. Godric nodded and called Dobby, who listened intently as Godric whispered in his ear. "As you wish My Lord." said Dobby as he popped away.

"Harry, someone is coming now who you'll want to kill on sight. I ask you that you refrain from lashing out. The suffering that Moony and I went through is as nothing compared to the suffering this man has endured."

Harry looked at Sirius, a questioning look on his face. When he looked at Remus, who nodded to him, Harry was confused. 'Who could the possibly be talking about that would have them acting like this.' He looked to Hermione, who squeezed his hand.

"Darling, given the manipulations we've suffered, have an open mind about this. It is likely that many people have suffered as well. The tragedies suffered by just you and Sirius are epically horrible. It is reasonable to assume that the suffering has not been contained to only those of us in this room." said Hermione to Harry.

Harry thought about that. She was right, of course, but that was nothing new. His life had been horrible. Sirius' life had been horrible. He could have an open mind about this. He squeezed her hand as a reply and nodded.

"I take it by the looks you two are giving me it's someone I know?"

It was then that Dobby popped back with his guest in tow. Remus and Sirius both shot out of their chairs and slowly approached the man. The three stared at each other before breaking into sobs as they hugged the life out of each other.

Harry was white-faced. The shocks just kept on coming. Even Hermione sat there flummoxed. To see the three embracing as they were, something exceptionally bad had to have happened to all of them.

The three men, with tears still in their eyes slowly released each other from their embrace. The others in the room had joined them, staring opened mouthed at the man standing before them. A glance from Godric silenced them all.

The man stepped forward to stand before Harry. He studied Harry, a curious expression on his face.

"Hello, Harry. I'm your Uncle Severus"

A/N

Hopefully I didn't keep anyone waiting too long for the next chapter. Work and life seem to intrude at inconvenient times, huh? But I've set a schedule of sorts for myself. I get home from work, turn on some Corelli as background music, and get to typing. I find myself typing a couple of thousand words a night, give or take. If that schedule holds, I will hopefully be able to pop out a chapter out every week or so. Don't hold me to that though.

Since I forgot last chapter, let me give you two recommendations this time around. Firstly, "Partners" by muggle dad. I don't often stray from the HHR genre, but I really enjoyed this one. And then "Parallels" by bobmin365, a _really_ AU story, but really fun reading.

'Til next time, I bid you all adieu!


	5. Chapter 5 Of Goblins and Parents

Chapter 5 Of Goblins and Parents

Shocked. Beyond shocked.

Harry's face had gone from red-faced anger at the man before him, almost going so far as to reach for his wand before Hermione had stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. The anger had been replaced by dread; that this man that had caused him so much misery over the years could, because of Dumbledore, had his life also unalterably changed. His legs had finally lost their strength to hold him, and he tumbled to his knees.

"Harry…" began Sirius. A harsh nod from Godric kept him from going on.

Hermione had placed herself between the Potions Master and her boyfriend in a protective stance. That these two hated each other was known throughout Hogwarts. That that hate had been manufactured boggled the mind. Severus raised his hands, indicating that he meant no harm. Without taking her eyes from him, she knelt by Harry. "Love?" she asked, placing her palm on his cheek.

"Give me a minute, Hermione. This…this is just a bit much." he said looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded in agreement, and sat herself down beside him, throwing an arm around his waist to comfort and hold him.

"Shall I start at the beginning Harry?" asked Snape.

"Snape…sir…Severus…please?" Harry said glancing at the man that had been his main adversary at school. He looked different than the last time he'd seen him. He no longer sported the greasy hair he'd been famous for. It was washed and trimmed, although still quite long, and held back in a ponytail by a simple leather thong. His trademark black clothing was still there, though. But it was the eyes that he was most surprised at. They no longer held that hatred when looking at him. They held instead…hope, love, maybe even anticipation. He didn't know what he was seeing, as he had no previous experience with the look coming from the man before him.

"Did you know your mother and I grew up together? No? It's true. My family lived a few houses down from hers. We played as children, got our Hogwarts letters on the same day, went to Diagon together, and even shared a compartment on the Express on our way to school. With her being sorted into Gryffindor and me into Slytherin I was sure our friendship had ended. But she would have none of that! Your mother could be immensely stubborn when she set her mind to it." Sirius and Remus snorted in agreement.

"I had the misfortune of becoming a target for those assholes over there, including your father, for their pranking. Mostly harmless stuff, turning my robes pink, banishing my hair, things like that. I grew up not too dissimilarly from you. My father thought a belt was meant for better things than holding up his pants." Harry nodded at him in understanding. "So pranks by the 'Marauders' were not very hurtful. I thought some of them were pretty funny actually. But your mother had other ideas. She hated bullying with a red hot passion to match her hair. Your mother was someone you did not piss off lightly," Sirius trembled overdramatically at that "and she confronted those three and had _words_ with them." he laughed softly. "It was a sight to behold, really. Don't think I'd ever seen you father look that frightened before. I think it was then that he took notice of your mother. He also realized that to get to her, he would most likely have to go through me. And I, being the insufferable git I was, laughed in his face. But he was patient, and bided his time, admiring Lily from afar. As it turned out, I was crap at transfiguration back in those days, and James saw me struggling with a particularly hard spell. He was a genius at transfiguration, and seeing me having a hard time, actually offered to help. And so it happened. Over the course of a few tutoring classes, we became friends. Moony and Padfoot lost their intolerance of all things Slytherin and actually befriended me as well. When they let me in on Moony's condition, and their intent to learn to become animagi, I helped them research and make the potions required. It was fantastic! Sirius here was first to transform, followed by James, and then me. Grim, stag, and bat. A vampire bat, to be precise."

Harry's eyes widened at that, surprised. Hermione thought he'd started crying until he started laughing hysterically. Hermione looking at him like he'd lost his mind made him laugh even harder. That he was joined by Remus and Sirius didn't help matters at all.

"Go ahead, laugh it up you three. There is no joke I haven't heard, no insult I haven't endured." Severus said moodily, even though a smile was trying to not crack his façade.

"You know," said Harry solemnly "It wouldn't harm you to get some sun every once in awhile!" before bursting out in another fit of laughter. The looks of shock on the faces of all assembled faded slowly as they joined in. Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle though, and soon joined the others as well.

"Miss Granger, have I taken points from Potter this year? Because I could easily do so. Seeing Pendragon start negatively in the House Cup race come Monday would make me very happy indeed. Why, I might even smile a bit at that." He smirked evilly as the laughter stopped dead in its tracks.

"Now, continuing on without interruption please…" he said looking around the room. "Seventh year saw James and Lily become Head Boy and Girl. It was also at this time your parent's relationship blossomed. Not long after graduation, your parents married. I was your mothers' matron of honor…and not a sound out of you two" he said turning a scowling look at Remus and Sirius. Learning Lily was pregnant was one of the proudest days of the Marauders. One of us was to be a father! That Sirius here was made godfather, through pure luck I might add, was a proud moment for each of us. We knew that as James and Lily had more kids, Remus and I would be next in line. I loved the idea of being godfather to one of my best friends children

I think it was shortly after Harry's birth when Albus fed me the first potion…that memory is still obscured. It was a shortly after that I noticed the anger inside. Anger that I didn't really feel, but it was there nonetheless. I grew apart from my friends, I grew apart from Lily." he said with great sadness. "I was approached by the Death Eaters at some point, and for some reason bought into their blood supremacy bullshit. Odd, considering I was a half-blood. In any event, I was firmly embedded in the Death Eater camp."

"I was Voldemort's potion master, brewing all sorts of evil and disgusting things. I never saw my friends again. I believe I broke through whatever potion or enchantments had been cast on me in the early hours of Halloween of 1981. I wasn't trusted much with anything at the time, but I had gleaned from what bits of conversation I did hear that there were plans in place that would see the Potter's murdered. This had me in a panic. I hadn't forgotten my friends, my family! I would do anything I could to see them saved, but how? So I approached the only man I thought could help. Albus Dumbledore. That James and Lily still died broke me that night. I blamed myself. Harry had somehow survived an attack by Voldemort. That you were placed with Petunia had angered me beyond words. I knew her, as child and adult, and she was the most hateful person I had ever met. And I've met Death Eaters! My life from that point was not my own. Albus had me in his grips, and was not one to let me go. He had a spy for when Voldemort returned. He had a potions professor. He took away everything from me."

"Can I ask a question?" said Harry politely "Who told Voldemort of the prophecy if it wasn't you? Who was the secret keeper if it wasn't Pettigrew?"

"Why do you ask, Harry?"

"Well, if my parents and I were under the fidelius and only the secret-keeper could give that information out and you guys had no idea who Peter Pettigrew was, then who was the secret-keeper? From what I've gathered so far, Pettigrew was an implanted memory, right? He was never a Marauder, never your friend; you guys probably never interacted with him in any way."

Sirius growled. Remus roared. And Severus had a look that could freeze an open flame with its intensity. "Dumbledore, it had to have been Dumbledore! The prophecy was told to him. Why would anyone follow a headmaster to a job interview? As for the fidelius, James would never have picked one of us for that job, knowing that we would be targeted solely for being their closest friends. James would have picked someone powerful, nigh untouchable. It had to have been Dumbledore!" yelled Sirius at his fellow Marauders.

Godric grabbed his wand, and with a quick petrifico, stopped the men from doing something foolish. "You three must let go of this rage. That the time of Dumbledore has come to an end is a given. But you must remember that he is still powerful in our world. Magically and politically and as such, for the time being, he's untouchable. Harry needs the three of you, here, with him! It would not do for him to lose his godfather and his uncles in one fell swoop because of anger and hate!"

The fury was still close to the surface for the three. Harry's anger was barely contained as well. Only the tight hug Hermione had him in was holding him from going in search of the bastard that had ended his parents' lives. She was holding his face, looking into his eyes, sending him all the love she could. Luna approached, as did Neville, and they gripped Harry in a tight hug as well. The rest followed them, and House Pendragon saw itself in its first group hug.

It took several minutes before the four of them had controlled their anger. Godric released the Marauders, and Hermione nodded to her friends that it was okay to let go of Harry, though she didn't. The last thing she wanted was for her Harry to hold this anger in. His new family would help him deal with it.

Harry stood, glancing kindly at his friends, and placing a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips. "You'll forgive me, please, if I need a moment to collect myself?" He squeezed Hermione's hand, and popped away.

"Give him a moment Hermione, he needs a few minutes to himself, and then you may go to him. He will need you, of that you may be certain. He will need all of you."

She let her magic fill her as she searched for Harry, and found him to be by the Black Lake. "He's fine at the moment; he's just at the lake. I'll let him cool down and then go to him." she replied.

Godric nodded at that.

"Bring him back, please Hermione? He shouldn't be out there alone for too long." said Luna.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry had taken to throwing rocks at the lake. He'd exhausted himself with the pyrotechnic display he'd put on when he first got there. He was lucky it was late; half the castle would have probably been down here gawking at him in fear. As it was, the only thing disturbed had been the giant squid.

Snape had been a right bastard since he'd met him, but he acknowledged that with the altered memories and personality he'd probably been programmed to be like that. He wondered what his true personality was like. He couldn't imagine him being as jovial as Sirius, or as insightful and kind as Remus. But he _was_ a Marauder. And he'd been his mother's best friend. Harry would have to go through a period of adjustment where Severus was concerned.

'How was I possibly going to face the Headmaster the next time I saw him? My first inclination would be to pull my wand and shove it in his eye.' But he was better than that, he had to be better than that. Punishment would come to Albus Dumbledore. And Harry had friends and family now to rely on. And he had Hermione, who would help get him through this as she always did. He felt her in the common room. Felt her worry. He sent her a nudge telling her he was okay.

Up until this point his life, in general anyways, was horrid. So much had been taken from him. His parents had been murdered. The Dursley's treated him as whipping boy and slave. His godfather and uncles had not been a part of his life. His hope was that Hogwarts would change all that as he boarded the Express. He knew he found his home as a firstie, taking that slow boat ride to the castle. It was dusk at the time. The glow from the castle lights making the calm water of the lake glimmer. He'd found home.

He felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind. And that was all it took to let his worries and rage go. He'd have time to think about those things in the future. For now, it was just she and him. He turned in her arms and planted a tender kiss on her upturned lips. "Hi, love. I hope I didn't worry everyone too much. It got a little heavy in there for me and just needed to get away for a bit."

"We all understand, Harry. That your life has been hell is undisputed. What you have to realize is that those people back in Pendragon care for you very much and that you have a girlfriend standing right in front of you that will do the impossible to see you happy."

"God, I love you." he said tenderly.

"As I love you, dear heart. Shall we go back, or do you want to spend some more time here. Just so you know, though, I was given an order by Luna to bring you back."

Harry laughed a bit at that, "Can't keep my sister waiting now can I?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Harry!" she ordered.

"Indeed, My Lady, indeed I will." he replied. And his lips met hers.

ooOOooOOoo

It was a thoroughly mussed young couple that returned to Pendragon, wide smiles on their faces as they joined everyone.

"Alright there, brother?" asked Neville.

"Not yet, Nev, but with all of you by my side I will be eventually." replied Harry.

Luna launched herself at Harry, holding him in a tight hug. "I love you Harry. We all do. Maybe not quite as much as Hermione does, but you get the idea, don't you?"

"I do, sis, and don't worry. We may discover more atrocities in the future, but with all of you here with me, I know I can get through it. Together, always, okay?" he said as he tightened his hug around her.

He walked around the room giving hugs to everyone, even Severus, who was a bit taken aback by the gesture. This surprised Hermione a bit, he knew Harry had a bit of an aversion to being touched. That he was doing so now, of his own volition, indicated to her that he was on the correct path toward healing. Healing the aches of lost parents, of a lost childhood, of manipulations and obliviations. Her eyes shone with pride at her boyfriend. He was slowly coming into his own. She'd seen glimpses of the man he'd become. She'd loved Harry since she was eleven. She'd love him even more when she was two hundred and eleven.

"It is once again late everyone. I believe it is time to be thinking about heading to bed. A good night's rest will help us all recover from today's torment. So, off to bed everyone! Harry, you and I have an appointment tomorrow morning, one for which you will need to be rested. I have a task for the rest of you that should see you all occupied for most of the day." said Godric.

"My Lord, an appointment?" asked Harry.

"You'll find out tomorrow, Harry. For now get some rest, we'll see you all in the morning."

They all agreed that a good night's sleep sounded fantastic. Harry kissed Luna on the forehead, and tried to do the same to Neville who pushed him away in mock disgust. "See you in the morning, love." he said to Hermione, kissing her gently. She deepened the kiss a bit, and nodded at him before turning and heading towards her room. He watched her retreating form, sighing contentedly, before heading to his room.

ooOOooOOoo

"What are these plans you have for tomorrow, Godric?" asked Sirius.

"Well for one, I'd like the girls to take you down into the Library, Remus. I have a feeling that Hermione though will be accompanying Harry and me as we head to Gringotts. Sirius and Severus, you will grab the boys and come up with some plans for Monday. It is going to be exceedingly hard for us all rejoin the school. The Headmaster will have to be informed about your status as Head of House. Don't worry though; he won't be able to do anything about it. Hogwarts will no longer respond to him. As for your status as a fugitive, don't fret about that too much either; Hogwarts has offered you sanctuary. As long as you are within the wards, no one from the ministry can touch you. We'll use that as a starting point to get you exonerated. Probably rile them up a bit, but that should be fun!"

"For you, maybe! I'm the one that's supposed to be kissed on sight. Harry giving the Dementors an ass-kicking is probably the only reason the headed back to Azkaban en masse."

"Harry scared away Dementors? When was this?" asked Godric.

"Last year, and I can't tell you how marvelous watching him do that was. Watching Prongs come out of Harry's wands was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! One hundred dementors just up and skedaddled!"

"A patronus? Harry can cast the patronus? How remarkable! That is one astonishing young man in there." he said pointing toward the bedrooms.

"Yup, Moony here taught it to him."

"Yes, I did teach Harry the spell. All he needed was a little bit of confidence in himself." concluded Remus, "Once he had the theory down and was able to find a happy enough memory, which for Harry had been the biggest problem, he cast the spell perfectly."

"Sev, you've been awfully quiet." suggested Godric. "Anything to add?"

"I find myself a little out of my depth here, My Lord. That Harry is a remarkable young man is without question. But my previous…opinions…of him are clouding my judgment at the moment. I've had four years of hatred built up towards him. Letting go of that is a bit difficult. I held him in my arms after he was born, babysat for him on several occasions, but all I can remember is the bitter hatred I felt toward him when he stepped into my class for the first time. I know that they're false memories, but they're still there. It is just going to take me sometime to process these new emotions."

"Any ideas on how to handle Albus come Monday? You know him best. I'm sure he's probably going crazy at the thought of not having Harry under his thumb anymore. That, added to the fact that we all remember his exploitation of all of us, is a bit of a quandary going forward." asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore is going to be incensed beyond belief! For some reason, he wants Harry totally and completely under his control. That damn prophecy of his is probably the reason he's doing most of these things to him. That added to the fact that Lord Godric here has reappeared, that House Pendragon has been reopened…yeah, he's going to completely lose the plot!

"You mentioned a prophecy, Godric, can we know it?" asked Remus.

"The prophecy was made almost nine hundred years ago. It is my belief that the witch who uttered the words to Albus appropriated them to ingratiate herself to Dumbledore. She must have found a dusty old tome somewhere, memorized the lines, and like any great actor recited the lines to her audience. The prophecy is the reason I undertook this task, to help the one prophesized to rid the world of darkness. The prophecy states…" and Godric provided them with the whole prophecy.

"And how do we know this isn't a load of crap?"asked Sirius with a sarcastic look at Godric.

"It was during our trek to the birthplace of Hogwarts that our group of fugitives encountered an old woman by the edge of the lake, out there," he indicated with a nod toward the Black Lake, "Rowena, Sal, Helga, and I approached the woman cautiously. This land was deserted; no one should have been out here. The fact that she was patiently waiting for us meant that something was going on, and we were understandably curious. She looked at the four of us and said, "Well, finally! I've been waiting for your group to show up for the better part of a year. You people stop to sightsee or something?"

"We got held up. You wish something from us?" I asked her.

"Firstly, know that you have arrived at your destination. Here you will build a monument to magic and education that will last for millennia. Secondly, evil will once again rear its ugly head, as it is prone to do from time to time. One of you must be there when the time comes, because only by providing assistance to the prophesized one will evil be banished."

"She told us the prophecy. We questioned her about it, but she said that all she could do was impart the prophecy. I asked her name, 'Pythia', she replied."

Remus gasped at the mention of her name. "Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Pythia was the prophetess of the Oracle at Delphi. They were all named Pythia. An unbroken chain that has lasted thousands of years. As one Pythia dies, another is selected. Their prophecies are never wrong, and although hard to decipher sometimes, they always come to pass." answered a frowning Remus.

"So this prophecy will happen. Why is it now, Lord Godric, why is now the time that it will come to pass?" asked Severus skeptically.

"Harry." answered Godric. "It all comes down to Harry. I would have not been awakened had he not been born. It is in him that we must all put our faith, as he is the _only_ one capable of bringing down Voldemort."

Sirius looked pissed. Really, really pissed. "Oh, hell no! There is no way in hell that I'm letting my godson get into a death match with the Dark Asshole." Remus and Severus agreed wholeheartedly with this sentiment.

"He will not be alone, Sirius. He's got the four of us. He's got the backing of Hogwarts and if I'm not mistaken, tomorrow he will have the aid of the Goblins. The members of House Pendragon will not see him take ups this battle alone, and can any of you imagine Hermione letting Harry do this by himself? The road ahead will be difficult for him, to be sure. But the weight of our world will not lie entirely on his shoulders. He will _not_ be alone!"

ooOOooOOoo

Harry made his way to the kitchen early once again, thoughts of pancakes filling his head. He was in the mood for some mellow music, it was Sunday after all. So turning the radio on to the classical station, he set about his work.

He could lose himself in the kitchen. It was his happy place. The motions of his hands as they chopped, whisked, flipped, had always calmed him. That he was feeding more people than ever before made no difference to him. Batter made, bacon cooking, fruit cut, and skillets warming…yup, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Need a hand, pup?" asked a groggy Sirius.

"Nah, I've got this. It's all in the preparation. Once you've got everything prepared, the rest just falls into place." answered Harry.

"Well, said Harry." said the approaching figure of Lord Gryffindor. "It is indeed a wise man that prepares for the tasks ahead, leaving as little to chance as possible."

"Good morning, Godric! I'm making pancakes this morning. I hope you'll enjoy them. I've also got dinner all planned out, Dobby is already getting everything I need from the market. You know, My Lord, you might want to ask Dobby to get you some clothes. Wearing leather is _**so**_ last millennia!" Sirius busted out laughing at that.

Godric looked down at his leather armor, recalling that it had been the height of fashion when he came from. He looked to the two lords before him. Dressed casually, comfortably even. He sighed. "Lord Potter, are you mocking my attire."

"No, not mocking My Lord, I'm straight up making fun of them! You need to join the 20th century!"

"Are you offering to help with this endeavor?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am. Well, sort of anyway. I'm sure between Daphne and Tracy, you could be outfitted in the best this century has for the nobility. And I can assure you it will be a heck of a lot more comfortable than what you're currently wearing. Don't ask George or Fred, they'll have you wearing something completely ridiculous." replied Harry with a grin.

"Very well, Harry. You'll ask them for me, please? The thought of them laughing at me is not something to actually occur."

"Sirius, why don't you grab the mannequin here and take him to the breakfast table? I'll have some food ready in a moment, okay?" Sirius guffawed and led a Godric to the table.

"He got over the anger pretty quickly, didn't he Sirius?"

"He gets that from Lily. Quick to anger, quick to let it go. James on the other hand could be angry at you forever. It was almost a month before he talked to me after I took Harry on his first broom ride." he said chuckling.

"And what are you two fine gentlemen laughing about this fine morning?" asked Hermione, smiling.

"Harry got Godric here to reconsider his wardrobe. He felt that the leather was a bit dated and suggested a new wardrobe." answered Sirius.

"Well, who knew my boyfriend had a sense of fashion? You'll excuse me while I go give him a kiss?" she said walking toward the kitchen.

"She's an impressive young woman, is she not?"

"Godric, you have no idea! She set a teacher on fire when Harry was in danger, her grades here at school are the highest ever recorded, and together with Harry saved my behind from dementors and the ministry! I don't think impressive even begins to cover it."

"Remarkable…you don't mind their relationship?"

"Not even in the slightest. They are young, to be sure, but they are far older than their years indicate. 'Old souls' I think you'd call them. Harry could not have found someone more compatible for him than she. They bring out the best in each other." said Sirius simply.

Harry and Hermione reappeared, each carrying two plates of food. Placing one each in front of their elders, they both sat down and started enjoying their meal. Godric was flabbergasted. He was eating a cloud! A fluffy, fluffy cloud! Harry was looking at him, anticipation on his face. Godric swallowed, took a deep breath and said "Harry, I don't know what this is, but it is the best thing I've eaten in a very, very long while!"

"Pancakes, Godric, they're called pancakes. Here, this is syrup, pour a bit of this over them and give them another try."

Godric did as requested. And he lost all coherent thought at that point. 'Heaven on a plate' he thought. Harry smiled at him, and dug into his own plate. Slowly but surely, the rest of the House started to make their appearance. Harry stood to get them breakfast, everyone thanking him for the attention. Well and truly fed, House Pendragon was basking in the afterglow of a supremely delicious meal.

"Oh, by the way, Daph and Tracy" started Harry "I volunteered you two to take Godric clothes shopping at some point. Impressive as the armor is, I think he would look a lot more dignified in a suit." The girls squealed delightedly at that. "It would be our honor, My Lord. Harry is correct, something from Savile Row along with some of the better offerings from Madam Malkin would see you fitting in around here a bit better, I think."

"Well then, I shall make myself available to you two. I suppose some tailoring couldn't hurt. I say, Hermione, what is your take on this?"

"Godric, in this century at least, appearances make all the difference in the world. Only a very few can get by on reputation," she said indicating Harry and Godric "the rest is about deportment. How one carries oneself is more important. Yes, you are Lord Godric Gryffindor, but no one will take you seriously if you don't look the part. There is a certain…quality...that Lord Gryffindor presents. Having Daphne and Tracy here helping to present you in the best possible light will certainly help with whatever plans we come up with to influence magical Britain. So yes, you must look the part. But instead of putting away your armor entirely, simply modernize it. We could use that basilisk skin down there to create some for all of us, yes?"

Harry kissed her cheek, "you are amazing, you know that?" She blushed prettily at him.

"Harry, I've set up an appointment with us at Gringotts. The goblins are most anxious to meet. They have very kindly agreed to meet us this Sunday morning. Hermione, I think that you should come as well. While I don't know the full extent of what they wish to discuss, they will certainly bring up issues that may cause Harry some distress and I'd like you by his side." she entirely agreed with that. It was odd, the fact that she couldn't be parted from Harry. She'd gone willingly to the library without him, of course, but the fact that he wasn't with her caused the slightest of aches. It wasn't pain, per se, or a longing. It was a need, to be physically in his presence, to be holding him. She'd have to give this some more thought at some point. 'I'm sure Luna and the girls would be willing to help me research this' she contemplated.

"Harry would it alright if I borrow Hedwig for a bit. I'd like to send my parents a note. The fact we'll be in Diagon Alley today might give them enough time to meet up with us. I'd like you to meet them, if that's okay?"

"I would love that 'Mione. Oh my god…!"

"Harry, what is it?"

"Hedwig, she's probably worried sick! I haven't seen her in two days! She's going to nibble my ears off!"

"Harry, Hedwig is your familiar?" asked Godric.

"Yes, Godric, she is. The most beautiful and intelligent owl in the world!" answered Harry.

"He's not kidding, Godric. Hedwig is by far the smartest owl I have ever encountered. The bond she shares with Harry is…well it's unique."

"Think of her Harry, think of her in this room. She'll come." And sure enough, the rustle of wings was soon heard. Hedwig came flying through the double doors that were the entrance to the common room as if they weren't even there. She alighted and Harry's shoulder and began rubbing her head against his.

"Sorry, Hedwig! Life got a little complicated the last couple of days. I hope you'll forgive me?" he reached his hand out to scratch her behind the ears. Hedwig took a nip out of his finger, glared at him for a moment, before again rubbing her head against his.

"He really is a fantastic young man, isn't he?" Godric whispered to Sirius. "You have no idea, My Lord." Sirius whispered back.

"Perhaps, but I'm beginning to."

"Hed, you mind taking a note to Hermione's parents? She and I would be most grateful. I promise to stop by Eeyelops and get you some treats and a new stand. How does that sound?" The owl eyed Harry for a moment, and then slowly nodded in acknowledgment. She was still angry with him, but the thought of treats meant she'd forgive him sooner rather than later.

"Write your note 'Mione, pretty girl here will take it for you as soon as it's ready" declared Harry.

"Should I be jealous, Harry? Pretty girl?" she asked in mock anger.

"Well, she is a pretty girl. But she will never hold a candle to the brilliant and radiant beauty that is Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, nice save there Pronglet, your father would have been proud." said Sirius clapping sarcastically.

He grinned at his godfather before winking at him mischievously. "Cheesy, Potter, really cheesy. But still, nicely said." she said planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll go get ready and write that note. Maybe my parent can meet us for lunch?" she said as she hurried off to change into something more formal. She was going to meet the goblins after all.

"I guess I should dress a little more appropriately as well, Excuse me gentlemen while I attend to that."

"Don't worry about me Harry. I shall arrive in my outdated wear and make the goblins giggle at my attire." replied Godric cynically.

It was a chuckling Harry that headed back to his room to change.

ooOOooOOoo

Remus was frozen in place. He couldn't move. He was also having a bit of difficulty breathing. The members of House Pendragon were looking at him, well, staring at him would probably be more accurate. 'Snap out of it, Remus' he thought to himself. "Sorry all, I hadn't anticipated the enormity of the task ahead. To say this will take years is a massive understatement."

"And years you shall have, Mr. Lupin." replied Tracy.

"Remus, please Miss Davis. All of you please call me Remus. Or professor if you prefer, although I am no longer that."

"Well, Remus, where would you like to begin? You've got seven, scratch that, three willing students standing before you willing to help you with this task. The morons over their can do the heavy lifting if we need them for anything." said Daphne.

"Oi! We resemble that remark, Miss Greengrass. Most of us 'morons' can read too, you know?" Everyone laughed at Blaise's reply.

"Well, I guess for now we should just muscle through some of this mess. We'll start at one end and work our way towards the back. Let's start by sorting everything by subject matter. Potions, astronomy, healing, etc." Remus said scratching his chin. "Call out if you find something really interesting though, I'm sure some of these books are going to extremely rare and unique. Thankfully, Lord Slytherin made sure to put the most powerful preservation charms I have ever seen on everything. So the books and scrolls should all be relatively safe. However, I would like you all to don these dragon skin gloves I have brought, some of these books may also be cursed."

And it was the happy professor and the three grinning girls that went to work. "Whatever…" said the boys in unison as the joined them.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry and Hermione climbed the steps to Gringotts Bank arm in arm followed closely behind by Lord Gryffindor. He knew why everyone was staring at him; it was just odd seeing every one stare at Godric as well. Everyone knew who Harry was, which he hated, but the looks directed at Godric were ones of interest and curiosity. It wasn't often, he supposed, that a man in leather armor strolled through the Alley. Especially one who was wearing a tabard that displayed the Gryffindor colors and coat of arms prominently.

The goblin guards standing on either side of the massive door to the bank noticed them immediately, of course. One of them eyed Godric suspiciously before pressing his hand on a patch on his sleeve. He then strode forward and kneeled before Godric.

"Lord Gryffindor, it is an honor to have you once again amongst us. I am your humble servant Ripsaw, Captain of the Guard. I was sent to guide you. Will you allow me?" asked the kneeling guard.

"Lead on, please Master Ripsaw. I am humbled by your greeting. Allow me to thank you by bestowing upon you this gift." snapping his fingers, a highly adorned dragon fang dagger appeared in his hands. He placed the blade into the outstretched hands of the goblin, who bowed deeply to him.

"You honor me, My Lord. I sword arm is yours." replied the stunned goblin.

"I'll keep that in mind, Master Ripsaw. I may have a favor to ask of you in the near future. But for now, please lead on, I'd rather not make Lord Ragnok wait on us." stated Godric formally.

Ripsaw nodded curtly to his companion, who reached for the doorknobs, and opened the doors wide. It was just like Harry remembered his first visit to the bank so many years ago. Goblins ran around hurriedly with stack of parchment. Others sat at the counters counting large stacks of galleons. The delegation of goblins standing in the middle of the bank was a bit intimidating to say the least. A dozen heavily armed goblin warriors stood protectively around the biggest goblin Harry had ever seen. Why he needed protection, he couldn't imagine, as he was just as heavily armed as his bodyguards!

"Lord Gryffindor, Friend of the Nation, we once more welcome you amongst us. We have been awaiting your arrival with great anticipation. Your arrival is timely, to say the least."

"Lord Ragnok, I greet you in brotherhood, long has it been since I have had the honor of goblin company. I assume there is grog somewhere about?" Godric replied.

"Ha! Our historians said you were an impudent human. Please, allow me to offer you some of our libation. Although still a bit early for me, it wouldn't hurt to take a flagon or two with you I suppose." his goblin guards looked at him before, as one, they rolled their eyes.

"Pay no attention to them, My Lord. They are an insolent bunch who I will have killed at my earliest convenience" said Ragnok with a huge smile. This seemed to be funny t o the guards as well, who let out chuckles of their own.

"Lead on, then, Lord Ragnok. We have many things to discuss."

They were led to through a tunnel at the end of the bank. They walked for what seemed to Harry like miles, before arriving at their destination. The doors opened, and they walked into what gave the impression of being a wholly muggle office. Ragnok caught the look from Harry.

"Mr. Potter. We are an ancient race. But we, as a Nation, embrace those things that make our life easier. Having an office like this, while perhaps not wholly goblin in design is comfortable and allows those who have been brought before me to relax a little bit. What would be considered a goblin office is a little too Spartan for my taste. At my age, sitting on a stone chair for an extended period of time is bad for my bum!" he said roaring with laughter.

"Now, Lord Godric, how may the Nation serve you?" inquired Ragnok.

"I'd like to get young Harry here into his title. Why has he not been given his rightful title?"

Ragnok held up a hand to Lord Godric. "Mr. Potter, we would like to know the reasons behind you never contacting us about your inheritance or title? We have tried communicating with you on several occasions; I believe your estate manager even sent you a howler once just to get some sort of response from you."

Harry looked at Hermione, who looked at Harry a little anxious. "My Lord Ragnok, I have been to your bank exactly one time. It was before my first year, when Hagrid brought me here to get some money from my vault to buy supplies from Diagon. Since that time, Mrs. Weasley has been given my key to do my shopping for me. I have never received any communications from Gringotts."

"I believe you Mr. Potter. But this points to a problem we may have. Legally, you have already ascended to your title; you have been Lord Potter since you turned eleven. As Lord Potter, you are an emancipated minor, able to take care of yourself and your estate, legally an adult."

"Lord Potter…I don't understand. What or who is Lord Potter." Ragnok tensed at these words. He looked meaningfully at Godric, who nodded his head in affirmation.

"The Potters are an ancient family, Harry. They have been on this isle since history started being recorded here. Five families have this distinction, including yours: Longbottom, Black, Greengrass, and Bones. These families, traditionally seen as 'light', were the ruling force behind the magical community for many a century. Your family, Harry, is a noble one because you actually are a noble. Your family has so many titles it would take me the better part of a week to read them out to you. That you know not any of this is…regrettable. Your family, along with the other four families, should be ruling magical Britain."

"Rule? I don't want to 'rule' anything" Hermione squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"You misunderstand, Lord Potter, I don't mean rule in the traditional sense. The 'families' liked to work behind the scenes, work through the law as members of the Wizengamot, work through public opinion. Their input mattered. This is what was meant for you. Do you find it odd that for all the 'families' there is only one living heir left? Neville, Daphne, Sirius, Susan, and of course you, you five are the heirs, the _only_ heirs of these families. The world, our world in any case, changed the night you parents were murdered. The Longbottoms, as did the Bones', they were all killed or incapacitated. The Greengrasses were spared, but only because they were out of the country. And with Sirius in jail, the Blacks' were close to losing their titles. We find it particularly telling that since that time, the pureblood faction has gained power. It is almost…calculated. As if someone planned this from the beginning. Take out the Families, and the strongest would rule."

Hermione of course realized what he was saying. "That sonofabitch!" she yelled jumping out of her seat.

"Mione?"

"Dumbledore, he's been the one orchestrating all this from the shadows! The death of your parents, the harm that came to Neville's parents, you being placed with the Dursleys, all of this, everything that has happened can be placed at the feet of Albus Dumbledore!"

"Bravo, Miss Granger! You were right Godric; she really is the brightest witch!"

Harry stood and embraced her. Her anger dissipated at his touch. The pain, the suffering, the grief, the injury that that man had caused her Harry was evil in a most Machiavellian way. It wasn't about 'the greater good' it was about 'the ends justifying the means.' Now all they had to figure out was what those ends were. Harry placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her gently. "We will get our vengeance, Hermione, in the name of all of those who have been hurt or killed. We will deal with him; we will deal with the Dark Asshole and his death eaters. We will deal with the bigotry and the incompetence in the ministry. We, all of us, will take care of it."

"How are you so calm, Harry? I'd be losing my mind at the implications of all we had learned here today."

"I have you here, in my arms, which is all I need at the moment."

"More cheese, Mr. Potter? Because, I have to tell you, the lines do seem to be getting better."

"It's like everything else, love, practice!" He held her tightly, taking comfort in the smell of her hair and the warmth of her embrace.

Ragnok was looking at them, a smile on his face. Slowly, the smile vanished and his mouth dropped in astonishment. He looked to Godric, who nodded his head once in affirmation. Ragnok's eyes grew to Dobby like size, but were quickly replaced by the goblin mask of indifference.

"Hem, hem, Lord Potter, if we might continue? As Miss Granger here has so ably pointed out, we believe that the Headmaster is the cause of most if not all that has been happening in our community for the past two decades. When your parents were killed, you were to be placed immediately into the hands of Lord Black, as he was your designated guardian. The Longbottoms, Bones, and Greengrasses were all on that list as well. Seeing you raised in one of those families would have been disastrous, I believe, to the plans of Dumbledore. He needed you kept totally ignorant about your place in our world. By getting rid of everyone who could have cared for you, he made sure that he was the only one able to make the decisions regarding your placement and upbringing. The question is why? As I understand, Albus Dumbledore really was the way most people today see him as. Kind and benevolent, intelligent, and one of the best headmasters Hogwarts had ever seen. Something changed. He was changed. It is something to wonder about, in any case. That something would be able to change a man so completely. He completely disregarded the law, laws that he should have enforced as Chief Wizard. It is under his tenure as Chief Wizard that has also seen some of the worst laws to ever come from that body. Legalized discrimination, wholesale pardons for all those considered pureblooded. The ministry is rampant with incompetence and bigotry of the worst kind. Did you know that a pureblood could rape a half-blood or muggle born without fear of reprisal? These are the kinds of laws we're dealing with, never mind how bad it is to be a goblin in Britain at the moment. Thirty of forty years ago, goblins had shops in Diagon Alley, lived amongst wizardkind, even held elected seats in the lower chambers of the Wizengamot! But that all changed, almost overnight."

"Lord Ragnok, the hour is getting late, and we have another appointment to keep. Would it be alright to take Harry down to his vaults? He will need his ring, and I'm sure he'd like to look around for a bit as well."

"Of course, My Lord, forgive me for the political ranting of an old goblin. Lord Potter if you'd accompany me please. Miss Granger, Lord Potter is the only one allowed down to his vaults at the moment. We'll return presently."

Harry released her, looking into her eyes with a questioning look, "Go, Harry, I'll be right here when you come back." He nodded before kissing her and following the Ragnok.

"Young Miss Granger is a fascinating young woman Lord Potter" said Ragnok.

"Yes, yes she is. I also think she's pretty hot. She owns my heart Ragnok, leaving her back there was almost painful."

"Pay it no mind, Lord Potter. You shall be back in your young ladies arms in a few minutes. Your vaults are quite extensive, but I shall take you to your parents vault today. We can explore the rest at some other time."

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'vaults?"

"Lord Potter, I don't want you to…freak out…I believe is the correct term? Lord Potter, your family is extremely wealthy. The oldest vault here at Gringotts is the Potter vault. Your wealth makes the Malfoy's look like paupers. And you family estate, Alder Glen, makes Malfoy Manor look like an outhouse."

They'd finally reached the vault belonging to his parents. "Lord Potter, I need you cut yourself as we need a bit of your blood. The vault will only open for a Potter. Place a couple of drops in the keyhole; there you go, just like that."

Harry was astonished, to say the least, at the mountain of gold and silver before him. He walked in apprehensively, thinking that his parents had probably been down to this vault at some point. He took some comfort in that. Ragnok indicated a box on top of a piece of furniture. Harry opened the box a bit hesitantly, not knowing what was contained within. The beautiful ring inside was breathtaking. It was solid gold, with the Potter coat of arms engraved upon it. The words 'fortune favors the bold' were inscribed around the band.

"Don't worry about the size, Lord Potter, as the ring will change to fit your finger. Place it on your right ring finger."

Nodding in understanding, Harry shrugged, and carefully taking of the Pendragon ring placed the Potter ring in its place. The ring glowed with magic, resizing to fit his much smaller finger. It felt good to be wearing part of his heritage, part of who he was. He was a bit surprised when he felt Hermione in his mind. He wasn't wearing the Pendragon ring after all. 'Must just need skin contact' he thought, as he slid the ring on his left ring finger. He grabbed a handful of galleons before he left, thinking that he'd treat Godric, Hermione, and her parents to lunch. He'd need to come back here and grab some more so that Tracy and Daphne had enough to outfit Godric. He sighed wistfully. This was the closest he had felt to his parents. Just standing here in this cold bank vault, a place that his parents had probably been to. As he was getting to ready to exit, he noticed a school trunk with the name 'Lily' inscribed on the lid. He knelt down and opened it gently. He chuckled a bit at the sight. Books. Lots and lots of books. But he did notice a journal, and grabbed that, hoping that maybe it was a diary or journal. The heavy stone door closed behind him, leaving him to follow Ragnok back to Hermione.

ooOOooOOoo

"How did it go?" asked Hermione.

"It was a bit strange being in a place that my parents had probably been in before, you know? Oh, I did find my mother's school trunk, grabbed this journal out of it. Maybe we can read it together later?"

"Are you sure, Harry? It could be personal or something."

"Stop, 'Mione, I love you. That's not going to change. I have no secrets from you; I may not be too forthcoming with the details, but I will never withhold anything from you."

She stopped, and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Harry James. Now, let's go meet the scary parents before you lose your nerve!"

It didn't help that Godric was laughing at that. They stopped at Madam Malkins to pick up some simple robes for Godric until the girls could take him shopping. He'd chosen his normal colors, gold and scarlet, to accent the black robes he was now wearing.

And so it was, with a newly tailored Founder, that Hermione lead Harry to the Leaky Cauldron to meet her parents. She'd asked them to get a private room for them, as she thought that having a bit of privacy might set all of them a bit more at ease. With everybody more than likely staring at Harry, she didn't want to freak her parents out too much. She knew her father would probably go mental at the idea of her having a boyfriend at fourteen, but Harry was more than a boyfriend. Of that she had no doubt. Yes, she was young, but she was as certain of Harry's love for her as she was of hers toward him.

"Mom, Dad…"she squealed in delight running to hug her parents. Harry and Godric stood back a bit, letting her enjoy the reunion with her parents. Harry was a little bit taken aback by the display of affection. He'd never experienced parental love. Never had that warm soothing embrace from his mother, or a rough and tumble embrace from his father. He never would, and that saddened him a bit. But he was strengthened at the thought of the children he and Hermione would have, of the love that they would give their children.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Hogwarts and Founder of the school." intoned Hermione formally. "Lord Godric, my parents, Doctors Dan and Emma Granger."

"A very great honor to meet the parents of this lovely young witch it has been my privilege to become acquainted with. Her intelligence and caring shine through in her every move." he said bowing formally before shaking Dan's hand and placing a brief kiss on the back of Emma's hand.

"Oh, ah…yes, well. Lord Gryffindor, it is an honor to meet you as well." stuttered out Dan.

"May I also present Lord Harry James Potter, my boyfriend!" she said next. 'There, that should shut Dad up for a bit.' she thought to herself.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, it is very nice to finally meet you both. I had of course seen you a couple of times before at the train station before we boarded the Express to school." he said a bit shyly.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Harry!" answered Dan a bit more enthusiastically. "Hermione has of course written to us about you. It's like we practically know you. It's been nothing but 'Harry this and Harry that' since her first year." both Hermione and Harry both blushed a bit at that.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to the Cauldron. I have your private room set up for you, if you'd care to follow me?" said Tom.

As the barkeep led the group towards their room, Emma was a bit surprised at the staring going on. At first she thought it was because Dan and she were muggles. But then it dawned on her, 'no, they're all staring at Harry!' Hermione caught her mother's raised eyebrow and mouthed 'later' to her. Emma nodded in agreement.

"That was the oddest behavior I have ever seen! Harry, how can you put up with all the staring? It was making me uncomfortable, and it wasn't even me they were staring at."

"I suppose I've gotten used to it Mrs. Granger. It's been going on since my first visit to Diagon, and hasn't let up since."

"Yes of course, but why are they staring at you?"

"Please sit and I can answer any question you have." And so Harry related the tale, from his defeat of Voldemort as an infant, all the way through last year when he slayed the basilisk. To say that Hermione's parents were stunned would be putting it lightly.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, do you have any plans for this afternoon? How would you like to come back with us to the castle and spend some time there with Hermione and I?" asked Harry politely.

"Are you sure Harry, we were told that it was impossible for us to go there, as the 'wards' would keep people like us out." asked Emma.

"What, who told you that Mrs. Granger?" asked an angered Godric.

"The Headmaster, of course, it was he who explained to us that as we were non-magical we would not be able to see the castle." she answered.

Godric rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Emma, Dan, when Hermione was accepted to Hogwarts, her magic would have allowed you to come to the castle whenever you wanted to. What kind of school wouldn't allow a parent on to their grounds, especially if they had children attending?"

"Is that true, My Lord?" asked a shocked Hermione. "Because if it is true, then all the muggle born students have obviously been lied to. I can't believe that he would do that. Being away from my parents for ten months out of the year is a hard thing to endure."

"It's true Hermione. We faced the same problem in my time. Why do you think Hogsmeade Village was established where it was? It was the parents of the muggleborn that founded the village as a way to stay close to their children. As children graduated, houses became vacant, new families would move in. We couldn't keep families apart like that."

"So my parents could come up there any time they wanted? Any muggleborn's parents could come up there to visit?"

"Yes Hermione, any student may invite their parents to visit."

"Well Harry, how are we going to get there? Hermione said you were fantastic on a broom, but I don't think even you would be able to carry all of us back to the castle" asked Dan curiously.

"Want to see some magic?" asked a grinning Harry.

"Oh, yes Harry, could we please?" gushed Emma.

"Mom!"

"What, you've never been able to show me any magic, and if your boyfriend here wants to put on a demonstration, then I for one am all for it!"

Harry chuckled a bit. "Dobby?"

"Master Harry sir? How can I help?"

"Would you mind escorting Mr. and Mrs. Granger here back to Pendragon, please?"

"With pleasure, Master Harry sir!"

The strangest being Emma or Dan had ever seen had just popped in from out of nowhere. Emma almost fainted from the surprise, Dan too for that matter. "Dobby here is an elf. He is my trusted friend, and will see you both safely to the castle."

"Mom, Dad, Dobby here is able to beam you guys directly to our common room." At that statement, Dan assented quickly. Him being a fan of that old television show probably had a lot to do with his increased courage. And the pointy ears reminded him so much of the logical science officer of that show.

Dobby stood between Hermione's parents, and grabbing a hand from each of them, popped away.

"You think they'll be okay? Mom looked ready to faint! Dad was fine once I mentioned 'beaming.' I hope our friends will behave themselves."

"'Mione, relax alright, our friends will be on their best behavior or I will sic the Marauders on them. No one is going to treat them poorly. They will have the time of their lives, and I'll have Dobby take them home when they're ready, okay? Coming Godric?"

And with that, the three vanished.

A/N

Thank you all for reading!

Recommendation for this chapter "Vox Corporis" by MissAnnThropic, a really good HHR story.


	6. Chapter 6 Of Aurors and Attacks

Chapter 6 Of Aurors and Attacks

"Um, Fred, how come Dobby brought a couple of frightened muggles to Pendragon?"

"Should we talk to them, George? We might just scare them more."

Luna had noticed this of course, and slapped the back of the twins' heads as she headed towards the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume? Welcome to Pendragon, I am Luna Lovegood, and your daughter Hermione is my best friend. Those two idiots over there are Fred and George Weasley."

"Luna, I am sincerely pleased to meet you! It's been a very long time since we've met any of Hermione's friends. Dan and I are also so excited to be here! We thought we'd never get the chance to see Hogwarts." said an excited Emma.

"Well, while we wait for the others to join us, would you care for the two sickle tour? I'd love to show you around."

"That's very sweet of you, Luna, and of course we accept. Please, lead on!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please accept our apologies…"

"…neither Hermione nor Harry mentioned that…"

"…they'd be bringing you two to visit us. I'm George…"

"…and I'm Fred Weasley!"

Dan stood there open-mouthed at their repartee. Emma had started giggling as she shook the offered hands. He'd never seen anything like that before! "Bloody hell you two, that's amazing! How do you do that?"

"Honestly Mr. Granger, we've always been able to do it. Can't think of a time when we couldn't. By the way, I'm Fred, and he's George!" he said while shaking Dan's hand.

"Fred's right you know, we always could just do it. Drove Mum nuts, too!" said George smiling at the dentist.

"Where are Harry and Hermione? We thought they'd be back by now, wouldn't do to have our resident chef miss dinner!" asked George.

"They should be right behind us. We left them at the Cauldron a couple of minutes ago, I'm sure they'll be here momentarily."

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't be worried that our chef is missing! Enjoy your tour, and we'll see you when we get back"

Luna shook her head at the retreating form of the twins. "They're great fun, those two. They also are, or were, teammates of Harry on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Not everyone is back yet, as they all are still down in the Chamber cataloguing the Library. Now, shall we get started?"

Luna was showing the Grangers around, offering comments as they walked. The tour ended at the kitchen. "I think this is my favorite room in the whole of Pendragon. I know it's just a kitchen but Harry and Hermione let me join them when they're cooking dinner and it has been great fun! Harry is a really good cook, and he's been teaching me!" said a bouncy Luna.

"Wait, Hermione can cook? When did that happen? Last we checked she couldn't even get the water to boil for tea!" asked Dan.

Luna giggled a bit at that. "She's learning too, although I do think she has ulterior motives. Harry is very happy when he's cooking and I think Hermione wanted to join him in something that makes him happy."

"Luna, may I ask you something? You mentioned a library earlier. What library are you talking about?" asked an extremely curious Emma.

Luna paled at the question, a bit angered at herself for that slip of the tongue. Luckily she was saved by the arrival of the trio.

"Go ahead Luna, it's alright. Hermione here says she gets her love of books from her mother, and I'm sure she'd love to know about our discovery!" said Godric graciously.

"Thank you Godric! I was a bit worried you'd be angry at me for divulging that tidbit." turning to Emma, her smile once again lighting her up she said "Emma, a couple of days ago while exploring the secret chamber of Salazar Slytherin we discovered a hidden room. A gigantic hidden room. It contains what Godric here believes to be a portion of the saved books from the Library of Alexandria."

Emma started shaking. She glanced at Hermione, who with a wide smile on her faces was nodding enthusiastically. She looked at Harry, who nodded his head. "Sit. Chair. Water. Please?" she stammered. Dan chortled a bit at his wife's astonishment while he went to grab a chair from the nearby dining room table. She almost jumped out of her skin when Dobby popped in with a tall glass of iced water for her. "Explain!" she said to Hermione.

Hermione gently took her mother's hand in hers, "Mom, we stumbled upon one of the greatest discoveries ever. Would you like to see it? Would that be okay, Lord Godric?"

"Of course Hermione, I'll accompany you if you don't mind as I'd like to see what Librarian Lupin is planning at this early stage."

"Harry, you bring my Dad? Come on mother, pull yourself together and we'll head down to the Chamber, okay?" a wide eyed Emma could only nod her head as the power of speech had deserted her.

Popping into the atrium, Emma almost fainted when she saw the body of the basilisk in front of her. "Relax, Mom, the basilisk is dead. It has been for almost two years now."

"Just how big was the gun that brought that thing down, Hermione?"

"The 'gun' is standing over there talking to Dad at the moment."

Emma turned her gaze toward her husband. Harry and he were talking; it was obvious to her that they were also discussing the snake. "Are you telling me that a twelve year old killed this thing?"

"Yes, mother, Harry came down here to save the life of one of our friends. She'd be dead if he hadn't. He was willing to sacrifice himself so that she could make it out of here alive. That, mother, is my boyfriend." said a proud looking Hermione.

"Okay, okay, I got it, he's your boyfriend! Now, could we get a look at the library before I freak out?" Hermione smiled at her mother's reply, knowing that that last statement of hers would be talked about sometime in the future.

Grabbing her by the elbow Hermione led her mother towards the library, noticing that Harry and Dad were following as well. She was still amazed at the sight before her. The sheer size of the library still gave her goosebumps. Remus and the Pendragons had cleared a good sized area at the front, stacking books in a quasi-orderly fashion.

"Hermione!" squealed Daphne as she caught her friend in a hug. "This is amazing! This will obviously take years to go through, but Remus thinks that we should be able to get at least some of this up for public display in a year or two. You have got to see some of the things we've found! This is going to take years!"

"Relax, Daphne, we've got all the time in the world. Daphne, I'd like you to meet my mother, Dr. Emma Granger. Mom, meet Daphne Greengrass, ex-Slytherin, book lover on par with me, and my friend."

"Daphne, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Emma. I've got a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time down here with you all!" she said extending her hand.

Daphne took the offered hand, "I'm guessing our Hermione here gets her love of book from you? It is a great pleasure indeed to find someone who will be just as fascinated at our discovery as we are. There's not much to see, at least not yet! But as you can tell, we're just getting started."

"Emma, I know I don't love books as much as you do, but this is truly astounding. To be in the presence of something the world had thought destroyed. Think of the things that could be discovered! Oh, excuse me, please. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'm Dan Granger, but you can just call me Dan."

"A pleasure Dan, I'm Daphne. Forgive me if I sound rude, but I was under the impression that mug…non-magical people were not able to enter Hogwarts. Understand, please, that I ask this only out of curiosity."

"Another one of those things that our Headmaster forgot to mention, Daph. Any student attending Hogwarts may invite their parents to the school, including non-magical parents." answered Harry. "That man has many parents to answer to."

"Well then, Emma and Dan, I welcome you to the Library. Have a look around." said Daphne as she hooked an arm through in Emma and Dan's arms. "Don't touch any of the books just yet, as we are still determining whether they are cursed or not. Come on; let me introduce you to our Librarian, who also happens to be one of Harry's uncles." she led them to the scruffy man pouring through a large pile of scrolls.

"Remus, may I introduce you to Hermione's parents, Emma and Dan Granger"

"Sir, Madam, a great pleasure. I am Remus Lupin, uncle to Harry and apparently Head Librarian of this magnificent find." he said pulling off the dragon hide gloves he was wearing to extend a hand in greeting.

"Wait, you two are healers are you not? You've got to see this, I've just pulled this out of a stack of scrolls I was just sorting through," he said as he gently unrolled the scroll "what you see here is a scroll that is probably close to three thousand years old. It was written by none other than Asclepius!" said as he handed them both the scroll. With wide eyes, the pair of dentists held on gently to a piece of history.

"Remus, this is astonishing! I thought the man was myth, and yet here I hold something he actually wrote. I wonder what it says?" said Emma.

"My Greek is a little rusty, but I think it has to do with bone setting. The diagrams have obviously faded but the text is fascinating. I'll have to stop by and ask Poppy what she thinks sometime." he said a bit distractedly.

"So Harry's uncle, huh? I hope you don't mind if I have a little 'talk' with the boy?" said Dan in mock seriousness.

"It's fine by me, as long as you let Sirius, Severus, or I sit in and take pictures!" he answered laughing.

"Deal! Seriously though, they told us some stories today that have me a little frightened at Hermione's safety at this school."

"Daphne, would you give us a moment?" Remus waved Dan and Emma towards a book laden table that had a few chairs around it.

"I will not lie to you, please know that up front. There are things going on in _our_ world that will be dangerous to Hermione. The last three years, Harry and Hermione have been embroiled in games that we believe the headmaster of the school has orchestrated. He has changed from the great teacher that I knew when going to this school, into a man that we hardly recognize. He's seems intent on placing Harry in dangerous situations to further his own ends, ends that we unfortunately have no idea about at the moment. My nephews' life, until now, has been one of misfortune. Harry has been abused by a family that hates him, abandoned by a magical society that should have seen him protected, and until recently under the influence of a man we all thought of as the epitome of all that is good. And yet despite all this abuse, despite all the tragedy, Harry is growing into quite the young man.

"That young man that holds you daughter's heart in his hands is by far the most courageous and principled person I have ever met. He will never hurt her. He will never leave her. He will never lie to her. He will willingly give his life to protect her. And she would do the same for him."

"I don't know if that is reassuring or even more frightening." said Emma.

"Emma, you are not the only one frightened for them. But you only have to watch them when they are together to know that they are meant to be." he said pointing at the young couple. Dan and Emma turned and watched the young pair. Hermione had her back pressed against Harry's chest, his arms encircling her waist as she was pointing around the library. It was an intimate moment, but they didn't feel like they were intruding. The look on Hermione's face was one of intense happiness, and it was all due to the young man holding her.

"Moony, how goes the Library? I thought I'd be done with them once I graduated from this place! Only you could find a job where studying was the requirement. And also, what the hell with the bloody basilisk out there. Fred and George weren't kidding when they said it was the size of the quidditch pitch! " said Sirius as he strolled toward the table.

"Please forgive Sirius; he tends to speak before thinking. Sirius, I'd like you to meet Dan and Emma Granger, Hermione's parents."

"Hermione's parents, really? How delightful! Dan, Emma, a great pleasure indeed. I am Harry's godfather, Sirius Black." said Sirius with a grandiose bow.

"Pads, Dan here wants to have a little 'talk' with Harry, I told him it was okay as long as we got to take pictures!" grinned Remus.

"Outstanding idea there! That little scoundrel has been teasing us both since we came back into his life; a little payback is certainly due him."

"We were just discussing the danger that Hermione has been in at school." added Remus in a more serious tone.

"You know Harry will never let any harm come to her, right? Anyone trying to hurt Hermione would have to have a serious death wish! And with the arrival of Godric, they have a very powerful protector as well. I take it you've met Dobby? A more faithful and caring elf you'd be hard pressed to find. That, along with us and the rest of Pendragon, will see Hermione protected like none other." said a solemn Sirius.

"Mom, Dad, Harry and I are going to head back to Pendragon. We've got dinner to prepare. Remus, would you mind looking out for them please?"

"Don't worry about them, Hermione. Between Sirius and me, I am sure that we'll be able to keep them entertained until supper is ready."

"Go on you two. I'm sure we'll be fine with Harry's uncles. Besides, if I don't let your Mom get a better look at this library, she'll have me sleeping on the couch for a month." smiled Dan at his wife. "Just a month?" she replied as Dan's face went white.

ooOOooOOoo

Dan thought dinner was phenomenal! Harry and the girls had cooked up some barbecued chicken and steaks. Harry was very proud of Hermione's potato salad. He also heaped praise at the cornbread that Luna had made from scratch.

But it was seeing the three in the kitchen just cooking and being together that had made Dan let go of some of his worries regarding his little girl being at Hogwarts. Harry clearly loved her. His every move mirrored hers, an intricate dance meant to keep her near without smothering her. He felt Emma approach from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's amazing, isn't it? Our little girl, in love for the first time."

"I'm sorry dear, but as far as I can tell, our daughter is in love for the last time. I can't imagine a situation where Harry and she would be parted. Her letters home would have been a lot different had that damnable headmaster not interfered in their relationship. They may not have remembered being in love, but their friendship certainly kept them close. I ask myself though; what could Dumbledore possibly have found fault with in a relationship between those two? Is it because she's 'muggleborn?' Was their relationship somehow interfering in his plans?" asked a pondering Dan.

Emma had to think about that for a bit. She'd worried a bit at their ages. Fourteen was awfully young to be contemplating a relationship as seemingly adult as theirs. But then she saw it, the closeness they shared. It was a familiarity that should have been impossible in a couple as young; it was almost as they each could read the others mind. "I believe it's their closeness, Dan. I don't think it has anything to do with her blood status. Being this close makes the other stronger. I believe that is what Dumbledore was trying to prevent." She paused for a moment as she thought through the implications of what she'd just said. "Lord Godric, might I ask you a question?

"Of course, Emma, ask away. I will answer if I can." said Godric as he approached the couple.

"Dan and I were talking about our daughter and Harry, and it occurred to us that they are both stronger together. Could Dumbledore be preventing them from having a relationship because of this? Could a strong Harry somehow obstruct or hinder his plans?"

"That…that is a very brilliant observation, Emma, I never thought of that. We'll get everyone's opinion on it, but I fear you could be right. For some reason the headmaster needs Harry weak, keeping him away from Hermione accomplishes that."

Dan had turned back to the kitchen, hearing Hermione and Luna squealing as Harry was dusting them with flour. Harry caught Hermione in a tender hug, both of them still laughing. And then he saw it. "Godric is it just me or are Harry and Hermione glowing?" Godric's eyes widened at that. He certainly didn't want to lie to these kind people.

"Oh, please Dan, how could they possibly be glowing? Look at them all covered in flour; they're going to need to get cleaned up before dinner." Dan thought about that. 'Yeah, I'm just seeing things.'

ooOOooOOoo

It was a tearful Emma and Hermione who were hugging each other goodbye before Dobby popped them back to their car by the Cauldron. A promise from Remus would see the couple returning next weekend to help down in the Library.

Everyone had truly enjoyed their company. None of them, saving Hermione and Harry, had ever spent so much time with non-magical people. Questions about their world had come at them non-stop, eventually requiring from them a promise have them all visit their home.

"Your parents are wonderful," said Neville, "I can't wait until Dan takes us to a football game. Imagine, quidditch without brooms?"

"Sorry, but I'm more looking forward to Emma taking us to Herrod's," intoned Daphne, "the thought an entire store where one could buy anything from furniture to chocolate is amazing. The girls are definitely in for some shopping!"

"You just want to shop for some new clothing, Daph!" giggled Tracy at her friend.

"Oh, and you don't? Hypocrite!" mock glared Daphne.

The adults, namely Godric and the Marauders, approached the lounging teens with serious looks on their faces. With Monday being tomorrow, it was certain that they had some tactics as regarded their return to school.

"Everyone is here, correct? Pull up a chair and join us, guys." Godric indicated. "So, we are all rejoining school tomorrow. It goes without saying that I want you all to be guarding each other. I don't expect any confrontations, but you never know. Some of the less clever might make some attempts to intimidate or harm you. You've each had time to practice with the Pendragon rings. Use them to keep tabs on each other. Do not hesitate for a moment to go to the aide of one of you brothers or sisters. It should become obvious eventually that we are not to be trifled with."

Sirius stood, looking around at everyone, and holding Harry's eyes he said, "I believe that I will be the main attraction tomorrow. As a fugitive from Azkaban, and the real story of my incarceration not being known, everybody will see me as the mass murderer. Let them! That particular problem is for the four of us to deal with. Tell the story if people ask. Harry, I'm guessing a lot of awful things will happen to you, in particular tomorrow. Everyone thinks you cheated your way in to this bloody tournament. They will be jealous, or resentful, or worse. Your House has your back!" everyone agreed with him vehemently.

It was Severus who stood next, trying for the hard-faced look everyone remembered. "My Slytherins will be the main antagonists, I would imagine. I will try to deal with them as best I can, but they have already noticed a change in my demeanor. The headmaster has tried to get me alone for days now, I'm guessing so that he can assure himself as to my loyalties." Severus pulled his wand, and looking at Harry intently, "I pledge my life, my loyalty, and my magic to you Harry." as the magic faded from around the once hated man, Harry stood and embraced him.

"You didn't have to do that, Uncle Sev."

"I know Harry, but I don't want there to be any doubts between us. The three Marauders have missed out of too much of your life as it is already. Going forward, know that you have family. Your uncles and godfather are back in your life, and we will offer you all the affection and family that you've missed out on. I can no longer be the man you all knew before. I am not, never was, that man! It will be a much different Severus Snape that appears at school tomorrow." Trying to lighten the mood a bit he added "Oh, and by the way Harry, you broke my sneer!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. "I'm sorry, I did what?"

"I said, you broke my sneer, I can't sneer anymore! I was up all night staring into the mirror trying to get my sneer back, and it's just not happening! I blame you for this." Harry stared at his new uncle, trying to understand what a 'sneerless' Snape would look. He giggled a bit, joined by the rest of the Pendragons that also remembered the old Potions professor. Giggles turned into laughter.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes went wide with the implications of Severus' pledging his loyalty to him. 'What about your Mark? Won't that be bad for you?"

"Relax Harry, we've got it. Godric and Remus have been researching it when they can. I believe it a matter of time until they find some solutions for me. Until that time though, I won't be going to the Death Eater picnics any time in the near future!"

A smiling Remus stood next, saying "Let's not let anyone know about the Library just yet either, okay? I…that is, we've got a lot of work to do yet where that is concerned. We will bring people into our confidences when we all agree that is the right thing to do. No one but us, and the Grangers I suppose, know about our little discovery. I would like to nominate Minerva and Filius to be let into the secret. We'll require oaths from them, although I don't think we'd really need them."

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face as she said, "I agree with the choice of Professor Flitwick, having the Head of Ravenclaw on our side would be beneficial. I'm less certain about Professor McGonagall. I'd be afraid that she might divulge something to Dumbledore just as matter of course."

"Hermione, I might have agreed with you a couple of days ago, but I've had an in depth conversation with her lack of loyalty to the school and the students, and I think she is now decidedly on our side. She has seen the error of her ways, and agrees that the headmaster has been less than altruistic in his dealings with everyone, especially our young Harry here. She seemed to me a person who has been rescued and finally has a hope at redemption. She has assured me that she will do all within her power to bring Hogwarts back to its glory days, to be once again a fine institution of magic and learning. But to ease your mind, an oath will be required to allow her any further involvement beyond the library." Hermione agreed to that, as any allies that were brought to their side meant that her Harry had more people looking out for him.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is finding himself rather powerless within the castle walls. As such, he may turn aggressive towards us. It will probably not be a direct assault; he just doesn't operate that way. Draco and his cronies would probably be a safe bet. Harry, I fear that he may also instigate your friend Ron to antagonize you." Harry lowered his head in sadness at that.

"Guys," he said asking the twins "how do we handle him tomorrow? If he so much as glances unkindly at Hermione or any of you, I might just rip his head off."

"Harry," began George, "as hard as it is for me and Fred to do, we have stopped considering Ron our brother. He left you and Ginny to fend for yourselves down in the Chamber! The bile spewing from his mouth on selection night was something we'd never seen before."

"We'll have to write Dad," added Fred "Weasley's do not act like that. In the short run, I think just standing up to him will do the trick. If you have to break his nose, well, we completely understand.

"He's not that brave, Harry. Just give him the green-eyed stare of death and he'll wet himself while running away." added Hermione.

"The green-eyed what?" asked a confused Harry.

"Harry, when you're mad, you rant and rave and yell. But when you are truly pissed off, you get quiet and you stare. The magic swirls behind your eyes. That's when everybody knows to hightail it out of there quickly!" replied Neville. "That, brother, is the green-eyed stare of death."

Harry looked toward Hermione, trying to determine whether that was true or not. That she was trying hard not to laugh told him that it was probably true. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'to protect my family I will glare at anyone I have to.'

ooOOooOOoo

It was quite the eager bunch who was waiting on Godric and Sirius in the common room. Breakfast was starting in the great hall soon, and everyone seemed a bit impatient to get started.

"Well, Dragons, what do you think? Should we make a grand entrance or merely arrive along with everyone else?" asked a smiling Sirius. "Being the ravishingly handsome man that I am, a grand entrance is the way I would go!"

Everyone groaned at that. A smirking Daphne said, "I tend to agree with Lord Fancypants over there. A grand entrance would send a very clear message that we stand united. We arrive as one. We leave as one. Let no one question where our loyalties lie. Any questions regarding our House should be met with silence. I, for one, will not be intimidated again by the bullying that seems to be running rampant at our school."

"Well said, Daphne. You are now House Pendragon, you defend those who can't defend themselves, and you stand up for anyone that needs help. Our numbers may be small, but as Daphne pointed out, we stand as one." intoned Lord Godric. "Shall we head on out then? I am a bit hungry, and also curious to see the reaction of the school as a whole."

Popping into the entrance of the great hall, the Pendragons, Sirius and Godric stood stock still. What had been a loud breakfast suddenly turned silent as the student body noticed the arrival of the new House. The reception was one they'd anticipated. But for a few of them, the Gryffindors looked at them with scorn. The Ravenclaws looked at them with jealousy. The Hufflepuffs mostly had winsome smiles on their faces. House Slytherin was by far the most obvious with their obvious disdain. Pure loathing and looks green with envy.

"Headmaster, as required by charter, we present to you our new Head of House, Lord Sirius Orion Black!" solemnly intoned Godric.

"Yes, 'tis I, mass murderer and betrayer Sirius Black!" screams of panic took over the great hall. Susan Bones, fourth year 'Puff knew from her aunt exactly who this man was. Touching a brooch she was wearing with her wand, she sent a signal of distress to her Aunt Amelia.

"This man may not be Head," yelled Dumbledore, "he is an escaped prisoner, and has no rights in our society, and even less in our school!"

Godric chuckled a bit at that. "Headmaster, Hogwarts herself has offered sanctuary to Lord Black. And as you no longer have any say in matters of school policy, do us all a favor and shut up!"

Dumbledore looked affronted, his anger plain for anyone to see, the famed twinkle gone from his eyes. He knew he was in an untenable position here. He would have to retreat, for now, and regroup. His plans may be coming undone, but for one such as him, these were merely setbacks to his designs. He'd come out stronger for it.

"Lord Black, by charter, you must teach a class to be eligible to be Head of House," said the McGonagall "I assume, Lord Godric, that steps have been taken to insure that this particular rule not be broken?"

"Indeed, Deputy McGonagall, a class has already been selected. Lord Black will assume his class duties by the beginning of next week. I'll make sure to stop by your office to ensure all proper paperwork is filled out and completed."

"Wait, I have to teach a class? Are you kidding me?" whispered Sirius.

"Relax, Lord Black. It won't be anything you can't handle. Besides, you brothers will make sure you don't make too big a fool of yourself."

"Hey, scarhead, I see the slimy Dragons have finally consented to join us. Did your bunch of misfits finally find the courage to join us?" sneered Draco.

"Do it Harry, death glare!" begged Luna. His eyebrows raised at the statement from his sister. "Do it, love, better to get this out of the way now rather than later. At least here we're surrounded by teachers, Godric, and Sirius." added Hermione.

Harry shrugged at that. He centered himself, and purposefully strode to the offending Slytherin. He let his magic slip a bit, his eyes becoming like a smoldering green fire. Draco shrank back slightly panicked, stumbling to land hard on the bench behind him. "Lost your nerve Draco? Is that all it takes to make you cower, someone standing up to you? Yes, I know, 'wait 'til my father hears…'. The problem with that, Malfoy, is that your father is as big a coward as you. He'll just slither back into his greasy pit hoping his dark savior comes to rescue him." He stared at Draco for a long minute, before turning on his heels and heading back toward the Pendragon table.

"Dobby, what are you doing down here?" asked a curious Harry, noticing his elf standing before the Pendragon table. Dobby stood proudly in what could only be described as approximations of the robes that the students wore. The large Pendragon badge on his chest displayed for all to see.

"Lord Harry sir, breakfast being ready. Dobby also made table bigger, setting for dogfather was needed, Dobby make."

The smiling Pendragons sat at the table, delighted by the smells of Dobby's cooking. He'd obviously been paying attention during Harry's lessons for the girls. Laughter and banter came from the House Pendragon table, mystifying the other Houses. Slowly, breakfast resumed in the hall.

Draco was frightened; the words coming from Potter were no idle threat. He'd have to modify his tactics; he would no longer be able to come at him directly. He'd do the Slytherin thing, come from a place of cunning, and choose pawns to do his dirty deeds. What Draco didn't realize was that with the ex-Slytherin trio now being Pendragon, all Draco's plans would come to nothing. Daphne understood pureblood motivation and tactics better than anyone. Blaise, thanks to years of unwanted training in the criminal side of his father's enterprises, had perception of the sub-rosa dealings they'd be facing. And Tracy had endured years of torment by her father; she understood the evil that made the death eaters tick.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest! Drop your wand and come forward!" bellowed the strong looking woman from the entrance of the hall.

"Ami? What, you're not happy to see me again? Come, give us a hug!" grinned Sirius.

"Please, Sirius, don't make this difficult for either of us. Let me take you back to Azkaban without causing any harm to the students." pleaded Amelia. The imposing Auror on her right looked ready to tear Sirius apart with his bare hands. The smaller women on her left, her hair color ever-changing, looked at Sirius with a mixture of affection and anxiety.

"Nym, is that you? Gimme a hug! You were so young last time I saw you. How are your mother and father?"

"Uncle Sirius, please don't make this hard. We're here to take you back to prison." answered Tonks unhappily.

"If I may interject? Sirius here has the sanctuary of Hogwarts. He will be going nowhere. I suggest you put away your wands before someone gets hurt." spoke Godric. The Pendragons stood and surrounded Sirius in a protective circle.

"Sanctuary of Hogwarts? No one has ever been offered sanctuary before, how is this man able to claim sanctuary?" asked an affronted Amelia.

"Easily, as Sirius Black is an innocent man. His being here furthers the purpose of Hogwarts, and as such she offered him refuge. I would suggest not going up against Hogwarts. The only reason you three are still within her walls is because she believes you may of help to our Lord Black here. He is now Head of House Pendragon."

"Headmaster, have you anything to say?" asked Amelia.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has lost all support from Hogwarts. She will no longer respond to his requests. And as soon as I find a way to get him out of the school, he will become the 'former' Headmaster!"

"Excuse me sir, but who exactly are you to be shouting at us about what will and will not happen?"

"Ami, allow me to introduce you to Lord Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Hogwarts, etc. etc." smiled Sirius.

"Gryffindor…right? And I'm sure the Lady Rowena has just excused herself to powder her nose, and Lady Helga is giving Madam Sprout a hand down at the greenhouses?" Godric chuckled a bit at that.

"And how would you have me prove that, Madam? Hogwarts accepts me as her Lord. Pendragon also accepts that I am who I say am," he snapped his fingers as his sword appeared in his hand, "and this sword I now hold could only be wielded by one who needs it or its rightful owner. As I am not in any particular danger, let's just assume I am who I say I am and carry on."

"Lord Black is going nowhere. Your ministry made a horrible mistake all those years ago by locking up this man. And yes, we have proof. Dragons, please get to class and remember what we spoke about. We'll see you all this evening after classes. Madam, would you care to accompany me and Sirius to a place we may speak in privacy? You have my vow you'll be safe."

Amelia was staring at Lord Gryffindor in awe, a man from legend standing before her. She could only nod in assent. He offered her his hand, which she took tentatively, before popping away. Sirius closed his eyes, concentrating briefly, and offering his hand to his niece and the tall dark Auror. "Are you really innocent Uncle Sirius? Because Mom would be ecstatic if that were true, but if you're lying to me there won't be a hole deep enough for you to hide in to save you from me!"

"Nym, trust me would you? Oh, and just wait 'til you see where we're going! You're going to love this…" and the three vanished from the hall.

ooOOooOOoo

The three Aurors, along with their escorts, popped into the Pendragon common room. Godric beckoned them to sit at kitchen table. The three were each looking around in awe. Amelia was most taken in by the large coat of arms that adorned the fireplace. It was intricately detailed, the dragon looking almost alive, the flames on the sword looked to be dancing about.

Tonks wondered who did the cooking around here, given the size of the kitchen. "That there is Harry's baby. A special gift from Dobby. We've been eating fantastically with him cooking for us all. After twelve long years in Azkaban, a home cooked meal is heavenly"

"Harry does the cooking? Amazing, and here I thought the oddly dressed elf was the one that took care of you all. Forgive me Sirius, but I am a little uncomfortable sitting here with you. You've been a criminal for almost half my life. My mother was the only one I knew who thought you were innocent. She's gonna freak out when I tell her I sat down for a chat with you. I hope you plan to see her, she has missed you terribly." Sirius looked sad at that, but the smile slowly crept back into his features as he envisioned the walloping that Andi would lay down on him.

"Andi will probably hug me, and then kick my ass for the hell I must have put her through all these years." The thought of her mother chasing Sirius around with a beaters bat made her giggle.

"So, Sirius, tell me how I am expected to believe that you are innocent after all these years?" asked Amelia as she was drawn out of her reverie. "For twelve years we all have believed that you set up the Potters to be murdered, and that you had murdered your best friend Pettigrew."

"Did you know that I am Harry's blooded godfather? Just that fact alone would have excluded me from the suspect list. I arrived at Godric's Hollow just after James and Lily had been attacked. Hagrid was taking Harry to Dumbledore. I kissed Harry and went after Pettigrew, thinking he was responsible. I believed Pettigrew to be their secret keeper, and so set off in revenge. I suspect I was pointed at Pettigrew as the guilty party. I was manipulated into chasing after him. I left Harry, something that has haunted me for twelve long years. To have him left at the doorstep of those damnable muggles…" Sirius sobbed.

"Muggles, what muggles?" asked Kingsley. "But the stories? Are you saying all we've read about his childhood was a fabrication?"

"Harry's life as a child was a living hell and this from someone who has spent the last twelve years in Azkaban! I would not wish his childhood on a Malfoy! Beaten, starved, and unloved was the life he was left to. Amelia…Ami, I have not seen James or Lily's will, but I can bet you the Black fortune that it was ignored. I have no doubt that you would have been mentioned as a guardian for Harry, along with the Greengrasses and the Longbottoms."

"Sirius, who exactly are you accusing of these things that have happened to you and Harry? The fact that you've not mentioned a name leads me to believe that we're talking someone we all know. Who did this to you and Harry?"

"Albus Dumbledore!" growled Sirius.

Amelia and the Aurors reacted as if they'd been slapped. "But…but…!" stammered Tonks.

"That's about how we reacted as well. We had long believed him to be the leader of the light. Apparently nothing could be further from the truth. He has manipulated many of us towards his own ends. He used Harry as some sort of pawn in a game of his own design. We have yet to discover what those ends are, but I can imagine that they would not be benevolent by any stretch of the imagination." added Sirius.

Amelia stood, her fists at her side, trying with all the control she possessed to control her anger. "What do you mean you just found out Sirius?" she snarled.

"What do you remember of our time at school, Amelia? Do you remember the four Marauders?" asked Sirius.

"Well, of course, you guys were the big men on campus. James, you, Remus and Peter were the marauders. Why do you ask?"

"Those were not the four Marauders, Amelia," declared Sirius. "James, me, Remus…and Severus Snape were the four Marauders.

"Severus Snape? Are you kidding me? You guys hated each other, everyone knew that! There is no way you were friendly with that man." disagreed Amelia.

"A few nights ago I offered Severus a potion. A potion that restored all the memories that he'd lost due to obliviation or potioning. I offered the same potion to Sirius here and to his brother Remus. The three reconnected a few hours later, having remembered the things that were done to them. I believe that you may have had your mind altered as well, and would like to offer you the potion as well." said Godric as he extended a hand containing a small vial. "You will want to be asleep for this, the stress on the mind and the body will be great otherwise."

She accepted the vial with a little bit of apprehension, not wanting to believe what she was being told. The concern on Sirius' face was obvious, which was odd in itself as they didn't really know each other in school. 'Was this also a false memory?' she wondered.

"Putting aside all you've told me so far, how on earth are we going to exonerate you Sirius? If it is true that you are Harry's blooded godfather, it should be easy enough to prove. Access to the Potter will would probably help as well."

"I'll ask Harry to get it for us. Oh, and by the way, Harry is now Lord Potter. The Potter ring and family magic has accepted him as head of the House of Potter." said Sirius. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind a trip to Gringotts to get it for us."

"Merlin's beard, Head of House at fourteen, that' just incredible!" said an awed Tonks.

"Is that significant in some way that I do not comprehend?" asked a perplexed Kingsley.

"Harry, as Head of House, is now considered an emancipated minor. An adult, with full access to the Potter wealth and lands." answered Sirius.

"He's had an interesting life to say the least, hasn't he Sirius?" asked Tonks.

"And I'm sure you or I don't know the half of it! Amelia, did you know that Harry killed a thousand year old basilisk here at school last year?" wondered Sirius.

"Bullshit! Not possible, the wards of the school would have prevented that from happening!" replied an angered Amelia.

Sirius glanced at Godric. Godric had a thoughtful look on his face before nodding his assent.

"Well, how'd you like to go and see the bloody thing?" Sirius asked the now silent Auror trio.

ooOOooOOoo

The three Aurors were staring in open-mouthed fascination at the creature before them. "It was all true, Harry Potter actually killed this thing?" whispered Kingsley. "How in the name of Merlin does a twelve year old go up against this thing and defeat it?"

Tonks was not one the ever be without a clever remark or witty rejoinder. One couldn't fault her if she was stunned into silence. She was staring at a behemoth out nightmares! She fell to her knees, held by her uncle who tried to ease her down. "Yes, my godson Harry did indeed kill that damn thing, the part of the story you're all missing though is that he also defeated Voldemort at the same time" added Sirius.

Amelia whipped he head around, "What? Are you fucking kidding me? Why was the DMLE was never informed about any of this? What was Albus playing at, keeping that information from the Ministry?"

"Madam, please, shall we sit? We have one more thing to show you, and although it will shock you, it will be much more pleasant."

"Lord Gryffindor, please excuse my rudeness. I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Ministries Law Enforcement Division." she said bowing deeply.

"Bones? I taught many of your family in this school, you know? Your many times great grandfather was a close friend. I am pleased that your family is still around. So, Lady Bones, will you allow me to show you something that may be the biggest discovery of your time? From the three of you I will require an oath that what you see here will not be told to anyone who does not have my consent or that of House Pendragon and its Head. I know that that may seem like a huge request, but I believe that you will understand my reasons once you know why."

"Do it Ami, you will not believe it unless you see it. Nym, you should too. I don't know you, Auror, but if you have Amelia's trust, I think you will be convinced that the need for secrecy is important." added Sirius.

"To require an oath would point to a really big find. How will this oath be phrased exactly?" asked a curious Amelia.

"How about something like a promise to not reveal to anyone what is hidden behind that door over there without my consent?"

The three Aurors looked at each other before nodding their heads. With wands raised the stated the oath as instructed, the pale blue glow of their magic fading slowly as their oaths took effect. "Alright, I guess you may show us to this find that requires and oath. And by the way, Lord Godric, I am not Lady Bones, merely Madam Bones. My niece Susan will take up that mantle when she comes of age. It was her father who was Lord Bones before his murder."

"Forgive my assumption, Madam Bones. Please follow me and all will be revealed." Godric said as he led them towards the entrance to the Library.

Tonks was dumbfounded by the sight before her. Here was the largest collection of books she had ever seen! She had never been a bookworm, but just the sight of the collection before her had her wishing she had a cup of tea and a comfortable chair to sit in while reading.

"Amazing, isn't it?" said the tall man standing next to her. "Excuse me for startling you. I'm Remus Lupin, and apparently I am the Librarian of this mess before us."

"Tonks." Remus raised an eyebrow at that, "don't ask. I hate my name, so please just call me Tonks, okay?"

"Sirius, what am I looking at here? If this chamber has been sealed for a thousand years or more, these books…" asked Amelia.

"…are well over a thousand years old as well. Well, not all of them anyways. Some of the books are certain to be contemporary to Lord Godric's time as well. Apparently, Slytherin was bookworm of the obsessive variety. He spent many years collecting this. Lord Godric believes, and Remus tends to agree with him, that most of these books come from the lost Library at Alexandria."

"What a treasure, and for it to be found here at Hogwarts is simply amazing. We must…"

"Do nothing, Amelia. We will eventually release this information to the public. Harry intends to see this become a public library of sorts, with witches and wizards from around the world coming to study the works contained here. We will first need to turn Hogwarts back into the grand school she once was. After that…we'll see. No one but the Pendragons, the Marauders, and Lord Godric have access at this time. We shall invite those into our confidence who we think trustworthy enough."

ooOOooOOoo

Luna was having a stellar day. She'd not been bothered at all today, and although she missed seeing her friends, she much preferred the looks of mild awe directed her way than what had been the usual. She didn't particularly care for those looks either, but if wearing the Pendragon badge on her robes meant she could enjoy school in peace, she'd take it

Classes would soon be over for the day which meant she'd be able to catch up with everyone at dinner. Walking a bit distractedly, she never even noticed that she was alone in the hallway. "Oh, Loony?" called the hated voice of her Ravenclaw tormentor.

'Just perfect! First day back and it's like I'm back in first year again.' Stopping and turning around, she saw the insufferable four make their way towards her. "Just because you're in Pendragon now doesn't mean we aren't going to make your life miserable. If Lord Gryffindor only knew how brainless you really are, I don't think he would have picked you!" said Cho.

Luna stood straight, looking Cho directly in the eyes and said, "Are you calling Lord Godric a liar? He did choose me himself, you know? I doubt he's ever wrong about things like that."

"What do you think, Marietta, should we lock he up in one of the broom closets for the rest of the day?" asked Roger with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't know Rog, I think that may be a little too tame for our new Pendragon here. Perhaps instead we should just beat her and leave her for her House to find, what do you think?"

"I think you should move along while you still have the chance. I am Pendragon, I am never alone!" and with that the popping sounds of the arriving Pendragons sounded in the hallway.

Hermione had been in the library, of course, when she felt Luna under duress. She concentrated before popping away. Harry and Neville had been studying down by the lake when they felt Luna in danger. As one they popped away. The twins had been talking to Ginny and Percy when they felt the call, when they popped away it left the remaining Weasleys not a little bit surprised.

Hermione walked calmly over to Cho and got right in her face, "Who are you to be threatening my sister?"

"Granger, puhleaze!" snorted Cho. "As if you could ever threaten me! You're just a weak Pendragon who wasn't even good enough to even stay in Gryffindor."

"Are you challenging me? Because I warn you…" and Cho slapped her, hard. Her hand went to her cheek, and for a moment she was the bullied ten year cowering in fear from the children that had thought her weird for being smart and liking books. But her fear turned to a cold fury. She felt Harry encouraging her, and so she stood tall and faced up to the bully. "I warned you not to challenge me, did I not?" she said as she cocked he arm back and delivered a right cross that would have made the punch she gave Malfoy look like a love tap.

"You okay there, sweetheart?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine!" she shouted at him. "I've got this!"

Harry had stopped Neville from interfering, and waved the twins away so that they'd let things play out. "Hey Nev, look, that's my girlfriend!" he said with pride in his voice.

Neville just stared at him in disbelief. But seeing that Hermione probably had things well in hand, shrugged and leaned back against the wall along with Harry. "Five galleons says that Cho starts crying before running away." said Fred. "No bet, brother, Hermione is well and truly pissed. Cho is in for the ass-kicking of her life. That girl is going to learn right now how much my Hermione hates bullies." replied Harry.

With blood pouring out of her nose, Cho turned to her attacker before screeching and launching herself at Granger like a deranged cat. Hermione calmly stepped to the side, extending her leg, and watched as Cho tripped and fell to the ground in a heap. Marietta decided to join in at this point, aiming a punch at the side of Hermione's face. The punch never connected, as Granger merely brushed the swing aside and landed a punch solidly on the girls' cheek. "Try to touch me or Luna again and I will rearrange your face! She and I are no longer the weak and cowardly targets of your bullying!"

"Harry, your girlfriend is kind of scary! Remind me to never piss her off, alright?" said Neville. He stepped the prone form of Marietta and walked over to Luna, grabbed her hand and led her away from the remains of the melee. "Don't you think you should be helping her, Harry?" she asked.

"I'll step in if she can't handle it. I don't think that will be the case though. I mean, look at her, she just punched Cho and Marietta and is ready to dish out more." Harry caught a call for help from his ring. "Sweetie, we gotta go! Looks like the Slytherins may be trying something on Daph and Tracy." With a nod, Hermione vanished followed closely by her housemates. It was a pair of bloody Ravenclaws she left behind.

ooOOooOOoo

It was to flying spells that the Pendragons popped into when they arrived at the scene of this all out battle. Blaise lay unconscious on the ground, his rigid body enveloped in ropes. Tracy and Daphne were taking cover behind an upturned desk, as the six Slytherins were blasting curse after curse at them.

"Expelliarmus!" roared Neville and Harry simultaneously. Two wands flew in their direction, Nott and Goyle having been disarmed. Parkinson and Bulstrode noticed the arrival of the Pendragons turned tail to run away. The arrival of the twins stopped them dead in their tracks, and with the quick application of the immobulus spell, the two toppled over in hitting the stone floor with a resounding thud. Hermione and Luna approached Goyle and Malfoy, the two backing up a bit scared, before tripping over the bodies of Pansy and Millicent.

Harry calmly walked over to the blonde, "Draco, Draco, Draco, we have _got_ to stop meeting like this. I told you that Pendragons are never alone, and yet you ignored my warning and attacked my Housemates."

Draco cowered, trying his best to get from out of the glare of Harry's stare. But his demeanor changed, a slight smile coming to his pale face.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" asked the cold voice of Professor Snape.

"Forgive me sir, Tracy, along with Daphne and Blaise were being attacked by the six Slytherins you see before you. We became aware of this attack and came to the defense of our Housemates. Blaise had already been disabled," he said indicating a slowly awakening Blaise, "Tracy and Daphne were hiding behind the table while the six took potshots at them."

"They're lying professor! They attacked us without provocation! We were minding our own business when they attacked." sneered Draco.

"Really? You were minding 'your business' here, in the arithmancy lab? Attend to your friends; go to my office with them. You will wait there until I join you, do you understand?"

A sneering Draco pushed his stirring classmates toward the exit, the six ambling out in an exaggerated show of injury.

"You guys alright? No one injured or anything?" asked Severus. "I am guessing that the words coming out of Draco's mouth were just a lot of crap. I know we discussed the fact that I'd keep myself hidden for a few more days, but Harry, if any of you get injured because of one of those death eater spawn…"

"Uncle Sev, I know. I can't imagine how difficult it is for you right now, knowing what you do. We'll speak to Sirius and Godric tonight. We should probably separate Remus from the books for a bit too; I can't imagine he's looking out for himself very well down there."

"Very well, we shall see you all in a while. I guess I have to go deal with the imbeciles." Severus stopped for a moment, and casting a glance at Hermione and Daphne said, "Not very Slytherin of them, don't you think? Attacking in such a 'Gryffindor' manner." and he walked out of the room.

Daphne and Hermione looked at each other. "Daph, what do you think? He's right isn't he?" asked Hermione.

"Let's do this back at Pendragon. No use in dealing with it now, there may be ears about, as they say."

"Well, it's getting close to dinner time anyway, let's all head back. We may be able to think a bit more clearly when the adrenaline comes down a bit. Besides, I'd like to get Sirius' input on this. And we should know more after Uncle Sev talks to Draco and the others." added Harry.

ooOOooOOoo

"Remus, you down here? Harry said Sev and I should forcibly remove you from here so you can get a good meal and a decent night's sleep. Dobby already set up a room for you in Pendragon." It was a rather dusty looking Remus who appeared from a stack of books. The look of sheer delight on his face was heartwarming to both Sirius and Severus. Solely due to his 'furry little problem' Remus had lived a life of desolation. The smile told them that Remus was finally doing alright.

"Guys, I _love_ this place so very much! Some of the works I am finding boggle the imagination. Writings from Merlin, works by the wizard-kings of Egypt…it's all so very amazing!" Sirius thought his brother looked like a two year old let loose in a candy store.

"I'm guessing I missed quite a bit of excitement if you both came down to fetch me. Want to fill me in?"

Grinning like a fool, Sirius said, "Well, our Hermione laid _two_ Ravenclaws out flat with that right-hook I've been hearing so much about."

"And what passes for Slytherins these days decided to attack their former Housemates. They'd take out Blaise in the initial attack and where set on hurting both the girls. Our lot showed up and turned the tables around on them, leaving most of them trussed up like Christmas turkeys. Draco almost wet himself. If I'd not been in character, I do believe I would have been laughing in delight." added Severus.

Remus looked a little green at the thought of what his gang had gone through today. He loved Harry, of course, and he was sure Hermione was going to grow into someone dear to his heart. The rest of the Pendragons were already becoming close to their former professor, and he knew in his heart that they were all becoming extended family to him and his brothers.

"Relax, Remus, the handled it well. They need training of course, something that Godric has already mentioned to me. They protected each other, which is all that matters for now. We'll deal with the implications of what occurred later." said Sirius placing a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder.

"What else happened? Sirius?" asked Remus.

Severus started to chuckle at the question. "Well, our brother here had an encounter with the Head of the DMLE. A head whose name just happens to be Amelia Bones!" Remus paled slightly at the implications of that declaration.

Nodding his head sadly, Sirius said "It was all I could do to stop from jumping her right in the middle of the great hall. Remus, how could I possibly forget something like that? In my old memories I hardly knew the woman. But I wake up from what now seems like a bad dream and remember a young woman I loved more than life itself. A woman I was engaged to! I am struggling with myself, wanting to run to her and proclaim my affection like a love-struck teenager; but she doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember us."

"Godric?" asked Remus.

Severus, nodding his head, "He gave her the potion this afternoon. Whether she'll take it…?"

"She'll take it, Sirius. The Auror in her would have it no other way. She needs to seek the truth, and if taking the potion helps, she'll most certainly do it."

"You're right of course, but she'll be alone, and no one should go through that alone."

"We should get back to Pendragon, I'm sure Harry is holding up dinner waiting for us to get back. I believe he said he was making something called 'chili,' I have no idea what that is though." said Remus as he stood to pop over to Pendragon. "It's Harry; he hasn't made anything inedible yet, has he?"

Comforted by his brothers, it was a once again happy Sirius that vanished with them.

A/N

You know, I was thinking to myself, 'huh 50k plus words and I'm only on day five'. Luckily, it didn't bother me that much, if this turns into a "Harry Crow" sized epic then so be it.

As to the recommendation, if you haven't already, please check out jeconais writing over at . Did any of you read "Hope" yet? I'm recommending another one of his this time, "This Means War" a Harry/Ginny that I thought was really funny and very well written. I hope that with the practice I'm getting now I'll be able to do dialogue like he can!

Oh, and remember this is my first try at this fanfic thing we all so adore. So any mistakes, obviously, are of my own making and doing.


	7. Chapter 7 Of Dances and Punches

Chapter 7 Of Dances and Punches

Harry held Hermione in his arms, leaning against an old oak that had become 'their' spot. They had decided to spend some time together down by the lake that night. The moon was shining brightly in the night sky, the reflections of the stars on the surface of the lake looked like glittering diamonds had been thrown randomly about. The lights from the Durmstrang ship and the castle added to the already beautiful evening.

"How are you doing?" asked Hermione with concern.

"If I'm honest with myself, probably better than I thought I'd be doing,. The surprises of the last few nights have been mind blowing in their implication." he dropped his head so it rested on her shoulder. He reveled in the warmth of her. "Just the fact that Snape, Uncle Severus, had his life torn from him like that makes me want to run up to the Headmasters office and obliterate him. Add to that what he did to Neville, and Luna, and Daphne…what he did to us."

"Do you love me?" she asked seriously.

"Totally, completely, and utterly!" he replied earnestly.

"Then know that I love you as well. I am hopelessly in love with you. The memories I got back, those memories of us…Harry, I have loved you since we met on the Express. I have no doubt about your feelings for me; I have never had any doubts about your love for me. I forgot how you kissed me before you went after the stone, I forgot how we spent the nights cuddled up in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor common, and I forgot the first time you held my hand as we walked along this very lake. But I remember it all too. I remember the first time that _**I**_ kissed you, I remember how scared I was your first quidditch match, I remember running into your arms after I was de-petrified. I remember. I remember us. And I have you here, now, with me. And try though he might in the future, I doubt Dumbledore will be able to keep us separated ever again." she said with determination in her voice. She stood, walking towards the lake. She picked up a stone and skipped it on the glassy surface. "What frightens me Harry is that he'll get violent towards us. That he'll hurt us. That Mom and Dad might get caught in the crossfire."

Harry leaned back against the tree, marveling at the beautiful girl standing before him; a beautiful girl that loved him. "I will never let anything happen to us, love. If it means walking out of Hogwarts, grabbing your parents, and disappearing from Britain then so be it. We take our friends, we take their families, and we get out."

She strode purposefully towards her love and kneeled in front of him, her heart was in her eyes as she stared into his. She placed a tender kiss on his lips, "Let's keep that as an option. I know you'd have a boatload of guilt if we just up and left Britain. But if it means we'd be alive, that our family would be safe, it's something I would gladly do."

"It sucks that I have to participate in this damn tournament! I have this feeling 'Mione that there are things going on behind the scenes that will put me and the other competitors in danger. It's been two hundred years since the last tournament, what possible reason could there be to resurrect an event that saw students killed or hurt?"

"What are you thinking? That Dumbledore got the tournament to Hogwarts with the specific intent of having you compete?"

He nodded, "I think that I could have been on another planet and my name would have still come out of that cup. All I'm saying is that there has got to be a reason I'm forced to compete. Something that the gossiping girls of Pendragon can ponder some night." he grinned at her.

"You could do worse than the Lady Dragons, Potter. Did you know that Tracy, Daphne, and I are all at the top of our year? And that Luna is top of her year? She runs rings around those 'smart' Ravenclaws!"

"Oh yeah, well the boy Dragons….the boy Dragons…they can lift really heavy stuff!" he said trying to keep a straight face.

She laughed at that, and leaned her head into his chest. There was just something magical about being in his embrace and hearing the beating of his heart. She yawned deeply, and slightly embarrassed, hugged him harder. "Don't wanna go! I'm perfectly comfortable where I am."

"Come on, love, I think we both could use a good night's sleep," he reached under her legs and brought her up to his chest gently, her head still pressed in to his chest. She smiled up at him, placed a kiss on his cheek and with a grin said, "Take me home James!" Chuckling at her, he popped them away.

ooOOooOOoo

"Harry, Hermione, welcome back. I hope the night was pleasant for you both?" asked Godric with a cup of Earl Grey in his hand.

"It really was, Godric. It is really beautiful out there tonight. This land must have been quite stunning when you got here." noted Hermione.

"It really, truly was! Once the castle started going up, Rowena and I would do like you both just did and take a walk by the lakeside." He sighed, remembering his times alongside Rowena. "I urge you both to take time for each other. The road ahead will be difficult for us all; I don't want to see you two lose sight of each other and what you have. You are stronger together, always remember that, okay?"

Harry held on tighter to Hermione. "My life without her is not one I want to imagine, it is not one I would be able to endure." Hermione kissed him, nodding in agreement.

Godric could see their bond growing in strength. Where a few days ago it was just the faintest of glows, the bond now looked almost alive. It wouldn't be too long until the bond was fully realized. He smiled at them, knowing that their love of each other would to the light be its greatest hope of victory.

"Harry, Sirius would like you to go back to Gringotts sometime soon, we need your parents will. It could help us prove, legally at least, that Dumbledore took great liberties with your placement with the muggles. He seems to think that you were, for all intents and purposes, kidnapped that night. If that were true…" said Godric.

Hermione quickly went through the implications of Godric's statement. Kidnapping, even in the wizarding world, was a major crime. Kidnapping the last heir of the Potters, well, that was something even worse. That that same heir was then placed with muggles that heaped abuse on him would see whoever caused that to happen to have a cell in Azkaban held especially for them.

"I suppose we can go Friday afternoon after class. 'Mione, why don't you write your parents and have them join us at Gringotts? I can take a trip down to the vault, and then all four of us can come back here. I'll have Dobby set a room up for them." She thanked him with a kiss before heading off to her room to grab parchment and quill.

"You are indeed a brave lad, Harry! Having the in-laws over for the weekend is something even the bravest warrior would have problems doing"

Harry thought about that for a minute before replying, "Hermione will be my wife, of that I have no doubt. If I can win her parents over earlier rather than later…" Godric laughed heartily at that.

"I have something called a 'wand weighing' ceremony tomorrow, any ideas what that is about, Godric?"

"Hmm, that's new to me also Harry. Let's ask Remus in the morning. I will have Sirius accompany you. Chances are people from the ministry will be there, and I'm sure he'd like to give them the shock of their lives!

"Can I borrow Hedwig again, Harry? I've got the letter ready and I'd like to get it to them soon so that they can make plans to stay here a couple of extra days."

"I'm almost positive that if you call her she'll come to you 'Mione. By the way, where has Crookshanks been? You've called him haven't you?" asked Harry.

She got a little red in the face at the question, "Well, yes I did call him, only…"

"Only…?"

"He came and went right to my room. It wasn't until later that I discovered his displeasure at having been left behind. Harry, he tore up my bed! He turned it into confetti! And there were feathers floating in the air. Plus, he was giving me this self-satisfied grin that told me not to try anything that foolish ever again. Oh, and we'll have to stop and get him a new bed because apparently the old one isn't good enough for him anymore."

Harry had another pillow flung at his face, mostly because he couldn't contain his laughter. It shouldn't have surprised Godric he received a pillow to the head as well, but he just couldn't help laughing along with Harry.

ooOOooOOoo

Classes had just ended for the day when Sirius came up to Harry in the great hall. "Ready pup? We've got that ridiculous ceremony to attend?"

"Sure, just let me grab my things." he stood before planting a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I will see you in a bit, love." She nodded at him, "Be careful Harry, Dumbledore is sure to be there."

"Did Godric ask you to go to Gringotts this weekend Harry? I think Amelia will really want to have access to it pretty soon." asked Sirius as he and Harry headed to the wand weighing ceremony. It was then that Harry noticed how Sirius' face would light up at the mention of Amelia's name, and also noted the look of abject sorrow that followed. "Tell me about Amelia, Sirius?"

Sirius whipped his hear around to stare at Harry. "What do you mean, pup?"

"Come on Sirius, every time you mention her name I expect you to either jump for joy or curl up in a ball and cry your eyes out. So give, what's the deal between you two?"

Sirius sighed. Only his brothers really knew the story, and only after regaining them thanks to Godric's potion. "I loved her, Harry. And she loved me. We got engaged a couple of months after graduation, we even had the party at your parents' house. She is, was, _my_ Hermione. Godric gave her the potion yesterday, but I don't know if she'll take it or not. It's causing me a bit of anxiety. You know how we met?" he asked with a smirk. Harry shook his head.

"She punched me. Really, really hard too!" he chuckled at the memory. "I'd set a prank for Sev that would turn his hair pink. The problem though is that Lily and he decided to forego their usual table at the library and spend some time in the potions lab. Amelia sat at the table in Severus' spot! So, the charm activated and turned her gorgeous red hair pink. I don't know how she found out it was me, but find me she did. And she laid me flat out on my ass when she found me. Lily and James thought it was the most hilarious thing they'd ever seen. Severus and Remus ragged on me non-stop for months! Sirius Black, king of the serial daters, had fallen in love with a girl that beat the crap out of him."

"It turned out though that we had a lot of things in common. We were both eyeing taking the Auror entrance exam. And hopefully help clean out wizarding Britain of the infection that the Death Eaters were becoming. Slowly, and I mean really slowly, I won her over." his face took on a happier expression. "She was my everything. I finally got up the nerve to propose. It was the day we'd both been accepted into the Auror Academy, I had it all planned out, too. I had roses, champagne, and the most beautiful ring I could afford at the time. Personally, I thought it was the most romantic thing I'd ever done. Amelia though, thought it was the most clichéd thing she'd ever seen! She wailed and cried at how amazingly unromantic I was. She waxed eloquent on my lack of love for her. For an entire hour she harangued me. And just as I was about to go out and impale myself on a sword, I saw her smile. It was the most evil smile I had ever seen. 'Do you think I've let it go on long enough?' she asked. Lily and my brothers stepped in from the other room, trying hard not to laugh. She pranked me! The evil woman who I loved pranked ME! I was well and truly pissed off at this point, more so because everyone was pissing themselves laughing. It was then that she took my face in her hands and planting the most loving kiss on my lips said 'yes, dear, I will marry you.' I started blubbering like a baby, but was finally able to place the ring in her finger. We were embraced by my family and champagne flowed the rest of the night as we spent it together as an engaged couple. When you were born and I was made godfather is when things changed. It had to have been sometime after your christening that we began to drift apart. Dumbledore wasn't subtle about it either. We simply forgot about each other."

"She'll take the potion, Pads, and she will remember. It happened to 'Mione and me. It will happen for you two as well." asserted Harry. Sirius looked at his godson and wondered when he'd grown up so much.

"Ah, Harry, glad you could come. I see you've brought your Head of House." said Dumbledore in full grandfather mode. Albus caught the look of disgust that Harry was aiming his way. He'd have to remedy that soon.

"Headmaster, as Mr. Potters Head of House, I will be present for each and every meeting you have with him from here on out. Your only contact with him will be with me standing by his side."

The twinkle had left the Headmasters eyes and was replaced by a look of contempt that lasted a fraction of a second. When the twinkle returned, Albus said "Of course Lord Black, far be it for me to step on any toes. We have the wand weighing ceremony starting momentarily, followed by interviews with Harry and the other champions."

"Who is conducting the interviews, Headmaster?" asked Sirius.

"A reporter from the Prophet, a Ms. Skeeter I believe." he replied.

Sirius' face clouded at that. "Harry will not be giving any interviews to that woman, Headmaster," a little louder he added, "and I would advise the other champions to not give any interviews as well. Ms. Skeeter likes to play fast and loose with the truth."

"But they must, for the tournament, the public should get to know the champions!" declared Dumbledore.

" _They_ don't have to do anything except show up for the tasks and participate." retorted Sirius. "Come on Harry, we don't have to be here for this, I think I'd rather go back to the common room and have a cup of tea with Godric!"

As they were headed out to the great hall, professor Mcgonagall asked them for a word. "Sirius, good to see you again. Would you mind if I have a word with Harry for a moment?" Sirius frowned at his former Head before nodding in agreement.

"Forgive him please, professor? We just had a rather unpleasant run in with the Headmaster. What can I do for you?" asked Harry.

"Two things, if you would please? Firstly, would you mind informing Lord Godric that the meeting he wanted is set up for this evening in my quarters? Secondly, do you know about the Yule Ball? No? Well, it will take place on Christmas night. Champions are required to attend. Champions are also required to bring a date as they will open the Ball with a dance. I hope you'll find someone suitable, Mr. Potter?"

The thought of Hermione in a ball gown almost melted his insides. He nodded, "Of course professor, I will happily attend. I also have the perfect date for the ball."

"Very well Mr. Potter. Carry on." she nodded at Sirius as she wandered back to her classroom.

"What did she want?" asked a curious Sirius.

"To make sure I had a 'suitable' date for the Yule Ball on Christmas. Also, she asked me to tell Godric about some meeting going on tonight in her quarters. What do you think that's about?"

"My guess, Godric is recruiting professors to our side. I'm sure the meeting will have one or two of the other professors. I think Severus and I should invite ourselves as well, although I'm sure Godric will ask us both to attend. Remus too, come to think of it. Shall we head back to Pendragon?"

Harry searched for Hermione in his mind. She was indeed in the common room already, and she was worried about him. "'Mione is there already, so yeah, let's go."

ooOOooOOoo

Harry was thankful the carpets on the common room floor were thick, because being tackled by Hermione, while pleasant, could really, really hurt. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Don't know actually," he said as he climbed to his feet and helped her up, "Sirius and I left before the ceremony even began. Dumbledore had arranged an interview with a reporter from the Prophet and that's when Sirius got really angry and pulled us out of there. I don't even know if the ceremony took place."

"A reporter? What's a reporter?" asked Godric.

"Uhm, Hermione…?"

"A reporter is similar to a town crier, Godric. Journalists gather information about a particular story and then report about it in newspapers. Newspapers are like the written version of what a town crier would talk about. "

"Ah, so someone who takes creative license with the truth. I understand."

"And the Daily Prophet is the leader when it takes creative license with the truth." added Harry.

"I knew Rita Skeeter in school, there never has been nor will there ever be a gossip as big as her. Even then she didn't need to know the truth, she only wanted to hear the gossip and spread the rumors." said Sirius as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Your mom got _really_ angry at her when she and your dad got engaged. The way Rita 'reported' it, you would have thought that James was ruining the Potter name and bringing down magical Britain singlehandedly for marrying a witch with muggle parents. A witch, I might add, that was just a gold-digging whore! Your father sued her into silence, forcing her to retract her story and issue a formal apology on the front cover of the Prophet."

"Mom and Dad sued the Prophet? That's awesome! We might have to keep that as an alternative when she or the Prophet comes after me. If they so much as mention Hermione in anything other than a positive light, I will hire the best goblin lawyers to destroy them!" Harry said a hotly.

"Down, Harry!" said Hermione gently. "Let them say anything they want, so long as they print the truth. If they don't, that's when you get your friend Ragnok to sic his lawyers on them." Harry grinned at that, reminding himself how brilliant his girl was.

"Sirius, has Godric mentioned at all what you're going to be teaching come Monday?" said Hermione changing subjects.

"Now that you mention it, no he hasn't! My Lord, I hope you gave me something relatively easy to teach. I have, after all, been in prison for the better part of twelve years. I can't think of anything that I could teach with any degree of confidence."

Godric chuckled, "Sirius, we have set up a class for you that has not been taught here at Hogwarts in a very long time: Dance!

Three completely confused faces stared back at him. "I'm sorry; did you say dance? Because I'm almost certain that that was what you said." said Sirius when he finally got his voice back.

"Calm down Sirius. I am certain that that subject was drilled into you since you were old enough to be taught. There is a Yule Ball happening during the Christmas holiday that Harry and the other champions are obligated to go to. Fourth years and above may attend. How many of those students do you think can actually dance? Teaching dance will also be a way to break down some of the barriers that the Houses have between them. Hogwarts will need to stand united against the upcoming threat that will be Voldemort and his kind. He, and his Death Eaters, will be coming, that is a certainty. What is less certain is whether we can change the minds of the students who will undoubtedly follow in their Death Eater parents footsteps."

The light finally turned on in Sirius' mind. Here was a chance to show the bigots just how wrong they are about life outside their little 'kingdom.' By showing them that those they look down upon are really not that much different than they are. He'd run away from home to live with Harry's dad when he was sixteen, unable to deal with the outright hatred and bigotry that his family was spewing. From the history books on his family that he'd read in the Black library, he was astonished to find that the Blacks had not always been dark. They'd been champions of the light for centuries, but that all changed when his grandparents were young. They'd been drawn to the dark in an effort to increase their power, both magical and political. This need for dark knowledge was passed down to his parents, and from then to his brothers and most of his cousins. It was only him and his cousin Andromeda that were able to break away. And with most of the Blacks currently dead or incarcerated, it was an ideal time to get his family back on the right path. He'd have to contact her soon, see if Andi wouldn't mind being his co-professor.

"I understand. I will do my best, Godric. The kids won't know what hit 'em! They'll arrive at the Ball ready to have a fun night with their dates. I will include some lessons on good manners and etiquette to make sure that everyone behaves themselves in a respectable manner."

"That's the spirit, Sirius!" said Godric slapping him on the back.

Hermione winked at Sirius and turning to Harry with a scowl on her face she said, "Harry, love, did you forget to ask me something?"

"Did I? What do you mean, 'Mione?" he happened to catch the look that Sirius was giving him, a look that said to him 'danger, danger!' And then it dawned on him…

"My Queen, love of my life, you who walk in beauty like the night, will you grant me my fondest wish and consent to accompany me, your most humble servant, to the upcoming Ball this Christmas Eve?" he said as he got down on one knee, took hold of one of her hands, and gazed into those lovely brown eyes.

"Oh, nice save there, Pronglet!" said a laughing Sirius as he clapped softly.

"I think our little brother is a bit whipped, don't you George?"

"Yup, totally whipped, although this has given me an idea on how to ask _our_ girls to the dance." answered Fred.

Daphne, Tracy, and Luna all had looks of longing on their faces. Neville noticed the look on Luna's face, and gathering up some of the courage that he'd forgotten about, grabbed Luna's hand and asked, "Luna, I'd be honored if you'd let me take you to the Ball, would you please accompany me?"

Luna's eyebrows seemed to disappear into her hair line as she looked at him with her soft eyes. A smile played at the corner of her lips as she answered, "Neville, I would love to go to the dance with you!"

Hermione was still looking into Harry's eyes. She got down on her knees in front of him, and planted a kiss on his lips that was their most passionate to date. "I love you Harry James; and it would be a wish come true to go with you to the ball," and giving the twins an angry look added "and Harry is not whipped, he just knows the value of having a happy girlfriend, something you two would do well to remember when you ask Angelina and Alicia to the Ball!"

Both of them grinning, they gave Hermione a florid bow, "We live but to obey the orders of our Pendragon Princess!" they said in unison.

The nine sat together in front of the fireplace, together, as family should be. Godric gave Sirius a small wave, which had Sirius leave his place on the couch next to Harry and Hermione. "My Lord?" he asked.

"Let's go get Severus and Remus; I believe that they should accompany us to a meeting I have set up with some of the professors this evening. I think we should let them know about Hogwarts wishes, and let them know why there will be a marked difference in the behavior of their potions instructor." Sirius nodded at that as they both popped away to find his brothers.

ooOOooOOoo

It was a few months before he boarded the Express that Ron found himself talking to a man his parents held in very high esteem. Albus Dumbledore was a great man, they'd said, but he just didn't see it. Oh sure, he was probably very magically powerful, but of what good was that if you didn't use that magic to get more stuff! Dumbledore could probably change sickles into galleons, after all, why would he stick around and run a stupid school when he could be living in huge mansion somewhere?

Dumbledore looked at young Ron, surprised at the apparent lack of intelligence behind his eyes. He was not very Weasley, he thought. What he was, however, was a shallow person with a selfishness that was most definitely un-Weasley like. A short burst of power into the young lads mind had given him all the answers he needed.

"How would you like to earn some money, Mr. Weasley?" this was going to be too easy, thought Albus.

"Money?" asked Ron wide eyed with greed, "what do I have to do, and how much will you pay me?"

"The task itself is rather simple. I ask that when you get on the Express you do your utmost to ingratiate yourself with Harry Potter."

"Ingratiate? Wuzzat mean?" asked a confused Ron. Albus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"It means, Ronald, that I want you to become best friends with Harry Potter. You will be my spy, informing me of everything that he's up to, friends he makes, places he goes, people he talks to, that sort of thing?

"I get to be friends with Harry Potter? Hah, Ginny will never believe me, and she'll be jealous too! And I do this for you, you'll pay me? How much?"

"What do you think of two hundred galleons a semester? Mind you, I will only pay as long as I get the information that I require and that you stay friends with him, understood?"

Two hundred galleons! That was a bloody fortune, for that much Ron would do practically anything. He hurriedly agreed to the Headmasters request, accepting from him a small bag of galleons. "Consider this a small token of my gratitude, Ronald. Do with it what you will."

He'd arrived at the platform, waiting to catch a glimpse of his intended target, kind of angered at himself for having paid more attention to the street vendor selling food than to the task Dumbledore had set for him. With the Express ready to leave, Ron could only hope to find his target in one of the compartments. He'd found Harry rather quickly, but he was talking to a mudblood. He definitely had to put a stop to that!

"You must be Harry! I'm Ron, Ron Weasley! You know you shouldn't be talking to this mudblood here; everyone will get a bad impression of you right from the start. Run along now, mudblood, no one wants you here!" they young girl had looked at him with tears in her eyes, while Harry Potter glared at him with those frightening green eyes.

That Harry had stood and sat next to the girl had really irked him. To be dismissed so casually by bloody Prince Potter had really pissed him off. He mumbled to himself as he went looking for a compartment he could sit in. Now what was he going to do?

To have been partnered with the annoying bookworm in their charms class was really getting on his nerves. That she'd mastered the simple charm before he could really irritated him. That she then tried to correct him, a pureblood, was the last straw as far as he was concerned. He'd left the class in a huff, determined to take his revenge on the young witch.

He couldn't believe his luck! He'd run into her as she was walking to dinner in the great hall, a look of fear in her eyes. "Please, Weasley, Harry is waiting for me at dinner. Could you please stand aside so I may pass?"

The next thing he knew, his fist had connected with her nose with a most satisfying crunch. She'd gone down, holding her bloody nose, crying for him to leave her alone. He was rather enjoying the power he had over her. And so he lifted his foot and kicked her as hard as he could. And he kept kicking her until he was forcibly pulled of her by an angered headmaster. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ronald? You could've killed her!" yelled an angered Dumbledore.

"What? She's just a mudblood that's interfering with my plans to get close to Potter! If I kill her she'll be out of my way and I can get close to him." said the raging redhead.

Dumbledore agreed with Ron, although perhaps not with his methods. Much better to lure her to her death than act personally, and for the greater good, the interfering mudblood would have to be sacrificed. So with a quick flick of his wand, he had the girl under the imperius. Tom had arranged for a troll to be wandering the halls while he searched for Nicholas' stone. All he had to do was make sure the girl got in the way, and the troll would take care of the rest. But as always with hastily made plans, it all came apart. Potter had noticed his missing friend and had gone in search of her, and finding her in the girls' bathroom had actually defeated a troll singlehandedly. He'd arrived at the bathroom accompanied by Severus and Minerva, noticing immediately the destruction the troll had caused. Catching sight of the mudblood wrapped in Harry's arms was a revelation in itself: they were glowing! Somehow, that damned girl and his weapon were bonding! He panicked, knowing that such a thing could never be allowed to happen. He'd walked them both to the infirmary, allowing Poppy to treat the young girl. But he'd obliviated the three of them. He'd made Poppy forget that he'd been there. He made Hermione and Harry forget that they'd ever been friends, implanting instead the memory of a Good Samaritan helping a fellow student from a rampaging troll. A few house points later, and the whole thing was forgotten.

Ron had been incensed by the status of hero that had been thrust upon Harry. That he'd chosen that squib Neville to be his best friend infuriated him all the more. That Harry had then rekindled his friendship with Hermione was more than he could bear. But Dumbledore said he had a plan that would have Ron taking the place of the stupid squib.

And that's how the second year had begun. Ron and Harry were best friends. He was even starting to see some usefulness in the mudblood; she was good for homework and helped him keep his grades above failing. She was also irritating as hell, but for the amount of money he was promised, he would shoulder just about anything. If it got too bad, he'd just eliminate her like he had wanted to from the beginning. Potter would never be able to save her from a knife in the back!

He thought Harry was crazy. Really, really crazy. Who the hell puts themselves in front of danger if it could be avoided? So what if it was his sister, he wanted to live long enough to enjoy the fruits of his labor. But he'd been goaded into accompanying Harry into the Chamber of Secrets, all to rescue a silly girl who he just happened to share blood with. He thanked all the gods whose names he could think of for the cave-in. It looked bad from where Harry was standing, but Ron could see that it wouldn't take much to get through the hole and get to Ginny. He paled knowing that his friend would want him to come with him, but in a brilliant bit if acting, Ron actually convinced Harry to continue without him.

How that little shit had killed the beast was beyond him. The thing was enormous, the carcass filling up half the atrium in which he and Harry were in. Ginny had started to come around after Harry had banished Tom, and she'd run to her big brother for comfort. He'd patted her back in an imitation of caring, while feeling sick to his stomach inside. His parents thought he was a hero for helping to rescue Ginny, a feeling he quite liked. But he also knew from the looks that they were giving him that they didn't quite believe that it had happened.

All seemed to be going well for him throughout third year and the beginning of fourth year. He'd enjoyed himself immensely at the world cup, getting to see his hero fly was pure joy. That Krum had come to Hogwarts meant that he could maybe talk to him, even become friends with him. It was almost a certainty the Krum would get selected for the tournament, and Ron thought it would be so cool if he could become champion as well. Him and Krum, fighting for the honor of their schools in an epic battle of courage and magic. But it wasn't meant to be. That Potter's name had come out of the damned cup had Ron in a state of utter rage. He smiled a bit when the school turned against his 'friend,' shouts of cheater and liar being thrown about. The look that Potter had given him frightened him a bit, that green stare somehow able to penetrate his soul and see the darkness he kept well hidden. When his twin brothers and the rest of Pendragon had disappeared, he thought for sure that there was somehow a mistake. He was brave. He was intelligent and loyal. Okay, he might not be the brightest of the bunch, but he made up for that in ambition and cunning.

George and Fred had stopped Ron one night as he headed back to Gryffindor tower and dragged him into one of the empty classrooms. The looks they were giving him could hardly be classified as brotherly.

"So, Ronniekins do you want to tell us why you abandoned your sister down in the Chamber?" asked Fred.

"What are you on about, Fred? I didn't abandon Ginny, me and Harry rescued her!"

"Oh, really? So do you want to tell me how that supposed cave-in stopped you from going with Harry into the Chamber? How could you let her, your sister, be left to the tender mercies of Voldemort and a basilisk?"

Ron started backing away from the twins. He could see the hate in their eyes. They knew! "I'm sorry, I was just scared. I was twelve years old, how was I supposed to fight a basilisk?"

"Harry did! He went after someone because he knew she was our family! He risked _his_ life to save her, while you cowered in an empty cave with a moronic professor. You abandoned her." the disgust in the twins' eyes were evident.

"Do you want to give me a good reason why I shouldn't tell Harry that you beat Hermione bloody in first year? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" asked George.

"She was getting in my way! I was supposed to be Harry's friend from the beginning, and she got in the way. I didn't mean to hurt her so bad, but she was in the way…" he whimpered.

"It was Dumbledore, wasn't it? He told you to hit her, didn't he?"

"What? NO! He just showed up and imperius…" he went silent.

"He cursed Hermione? I'm guessing it was he that placed her in the bathroom for the troll to kill?"

"No he didn't, she went to clean herself after I beat her!"

The twins looked at each other, a silent conversation happening between them. Fred's shoulders sagged a bit, but he nodded in agreement. "You may be our brother by blood Ronald, but Fred and I cast you from ever being our family. When Dad and Mom hear about this I hope they cast you out. Harry and Hermione are more Weasley than you ever were!" George spat at Ron.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad, please? I will do whatever you guys want, just please don't tell them!" Ron pleaded.

"Actions have consequences, Ron. You made your bed, now have some courage and lie in it. You're supposed to be a Gryffindor after all." And with that the twins turned and left.

Ron lay on the hard floor, tears streaming down his face. He wondered where all his plans had gone wrong. He'd have to go see the Headmaster. He would know what to do to rectify the situation. He stood and dusted himself off, his hands wiping the tears from his eyes, and he strode purposefully out of the classroom towards the office of his benefactor.

ooOOooOOoo

"What are we doing here tonight, Minerva? It's late, and I have papers to grade and classes to prepare for. Surely whatever is going on could be handled at the weekend?" asked an annoyed professor Flitwick.

"Master Flitwick, please forgive Minerva, it was I who asked her to set up this meeting so that we get to know each other a bit more." stated Godric as he stepped from the shadows.

"Lord Godric," said an astonished Filius, "to what do we owe this great pleasure?"

"Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Minerva, we will all be discussing the future of Hogwarts, of course. We are just waiting on the Marauder's to make an appearance before we begin."

"The Marauder's are back in Hogwarts?" asked Sprout.

"Pomona, darling, so good to see you again! Come give us a hug!" said a grinning Sirius as he popped in.

"Sirius Black!" she said drawing her wand, "get back, and leave this school. I will not having you hurt any of my students!"

"Relax, professor, Sirius Black is innocent of the charges leveled against him. We will offer you proof, of course, but please put away your wand." added Remus as he popped in behind Sirius.

"Remus? What…what…just what exactly is going on here, My Lord" asked a flabbergasted Minerva.

Godric chuckled a little, "just wait for it, Madam, as we are expecting one more guest. All questions will be answered, I assure you."

And with that, Severus Snape popped in behind the two Marauders. The usual sneer on his face had been replaced by a gentle and genuine smile. He may look the same, but his demeanor and bearing were polar opposite of the man they had known just a week ago.

"Severus? Just what are you doing here?" asked Filius.

"A long story, my friend," Filius looked taken aback by that statement, "but one which we will fill you in on.

Godric conjured up some comfortable chairs for them all, "Dobby?"

"Yes, My Lord sir, how may I help?"

"Could you get us some tea, and see if Luna and Hermione left any of those wonderful 'brownies' Harry made today?" Dobby bowed deeply before popping away. A tea service along with a generous plate of Harry's brownies appeared.

"Shall we begin, and please try the brownies as they are heavenly?" Godric asked as he scanned the professors. "The castle, Hogwarts herself, has made me intimately aware of the lack of standards that the current curriculum has. We've become the laughing stock of the rest of the world, when it should be Hogwarts that is the inspiration to the other schools. We are the oldest magical school in the world, and as such we should be far ahead of the others in producing masters in all subjects. When was the last mastery given out in Charms, Master Filius? When was the last mastery in Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, or Defense given?"

"Our plan going forward is simple. We raise the educational standards of the school. It is also the wish of Hogwarts to see a new campus constructed that would see the establishment of a new school, a school for advanced training in all our given subjects where masteries can be obtained. I believe the non-magical worlds call these universities?" he asked.

Minerva, Pomona, and Filius sat in stunned silence. "I think you broke them, Godric!" sniggered Sirius. Remus cuffed him in the back of the head, "Can you please be serious for once?"

Sirius raised his hand as if to say something, but catching the look on Remus' eye thought better of it, instead he said, "Godric, if I may? If we are going to establish a university, might we might not also establish schooling for those younger than First years?" he asked.

Godric stroked his chin, considering the suggestion. "In times past, during my time I suppose, magical education started at an early age. Most of our students began their schooling at around age eight. It was at this age that they were able to control, albeit poorly, their magic. Schooling for them was split up by age group, with the ten year olds moving onto being First years and being sorted into Houses. By this time their control over their magic was pretty good. They went into schooling with a basic understanding of the principles of magic. That's a very good idea, Sirius! But what should we do about the muggleborn's?"

Minerva thought about this long and hard, the concentration on the look of her colleagues was also obvious. "You know, Godric, it is one of my duties as Deputy Headmistress to initiate muggleborn's into our school. It is I who go to visit their homes and make them and their parents understand about magic. If we could do this a year or two earlier, it might help them assimilate a bit better with their peers. They do come to us with a better general education of the world around us than we have, but little understanding of the magical world itself. As capable as Ms. Granger is now, imagine if she'd had an extra one or two years or study in magic. Her grasp of magical theory is far better than anyone I've ever met, and I include Lily Potter in that comparison. With the additional magical education, I believe her practical side would have been just as impressive. Only Mr. Potter, Harry, has an innate ability that is greater than hers."

Remus, Sirius, and Severus looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They were laughing so hard that they were propping each other up to keep from falling over. It surprised Minerva that Godric had joined them as well. "And what, pray tell, is so amusing, My Lord?"

"Forgive us, Minerva, but we found your 'innate ability' regarding Harry to be a bit understated. Harry, in my personal estimation, will surpass Albus in magical ability before he turns fifteen. Imagine the power he will have when he reaches majority."

"He's right Min; Harry is in a class all by himself. It may take him a while to get a spell right, but when he does, not even Ms. Granger could do what he can. His Patronus charm is more powerful by far than anyone else's. His Wingardium spell put the feather through the ceiling!" added Filius.

"People, we are getting a bit far afield here, we'll have plenty of time to discuss Harry at a later date. For now, what can we do to help improve the current standards of education here at Hogwarts?" said Godric a bit sternly.

Everyone blushed a bit at that, being smacked down by one of the Founders was not something they wanted. Pomona was the first to speak, "My Lord…Godric, I think that getting rid of many of the professors currently teaching would be a good start. History, for example, is being taught by a ghost! And I've heard through the grapevine Severus that you have changed, but is it enough to restore the Potions class?"

"I know I've been a pain in everyone's ass for far too many years. I have been terribly behaved towards all my students who weren't Slytherin, and have done nothing to actually teach that which I have been tasked to teach. Would a vow to you, to all of you, that I will change the current situation in Potions and will have the students achieving better marks than at any time during my tenure here suffice?" asked Severus. "I also promise to turn out at least two Potions Masters within four years." Sirius leaned into him and asked, "Fred and George?" The smile from Severus was remarkable, if only for the fact that Pomona couldn't remember the stern professor ever smile before. She nodded her head in agreement.

"We're going to have a problem with the ministry, you all know that don't you?" asked Filius.

"No we won't. The Hogwarts charter is very, very explicit when it comes to its relationship with the government. It has none! The ministry has no say in how we run our school or who we select to teach. The board of governors will be dissolved. Their decisions will no longer affect us, as we will merely ignore them. We will also ignore the ministry. Remember that Hogwarts was established _way_ before the ministry ever was. They can't even set foot at this school unless Hogwarts allows it. However, we must select a Headmaster at some point. I know Minerva is next in line, but she and I will be far too busy to have adequate time to run the school properly.

"A new Headmaster, why, what's wrong with Albus?" asked Pomona.

"Our current Headmaster is…well let's just say that he hasn't had the best interest of his students in a very long while. We will explain all to you in due course, but for now suffice it to say that Hogwarts wishes him removed from office immediately, to be replaced by someone _she_ trusts."

Minerva's eyes went wide at that, as the perfect candidate came to her mind. Godric noticed her look, "Min, you have a suggestion?"

"Yes, Godric, I do indeed. Augusta Longbottom!" she said with a grin.

"Neville's grandmother, really? And why is she a good candidate Minerva?"

"Did you know she was a professor here at school before any of you here were students? She was really loved by both students and staff. She's fair and impartial, and had quite a few run-ins with Albus' predecessor regarding the falling standard of education. Yes, she is the perfect choice!" she said.

"Very well, will you approach her soon please? I would want her to start before the New Year. With a strong and capable Headmaster, Hogwarts will be on the correct path towards our goals. Now, House Pendragon made a discovery recently that gave me the idea for the establishment of a university. I will require a magical vow from you that this will not be discussed with anyone outside this room or my children in Pendragon." said Godric seriously.

The three looked at each other, but also noticed the wide smirks coming from the Marauder's and Godric. Their huddle broke up as they each took out their wands and uttered their promise, the glowing pulse of magic accepting their pledge.

"While exploring the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and the Pendragons made a discovery that will rock the magical world to its foundations. You may not know that my friend Salazar was a passionate book lover. He bought everything he could put his hands on, travelling the world at the mere mention of some lost or forgotten tome. At some point he must have made a discovery that he brought back with him to Hogwarts. What we have discovered is his Library. Simply stated, it is enormous, and Remus' and I believe that it contains a great portion of the lost Library at Alexandria." Filius fainted. Pomona was dumbstruck. Minerva started laughing hysterically.

"Only Harry," she said trying to catch her breath "could kill a basilisk and in the same room find something like that!" Everyone, except for poor Filius, started laughing at that.

"I've only had a couple of days exploring and cataloguing down there, but I can tell you that some of the things I have found are astonishing! It will take me years to sort out the mess. But when it is finally completed, the Hogwarts Library, will be a wonder to behold. Harry had the idea of opening it up to the general public at some point, and we all agree with that. And with Godric's idea of a university, it will be a place of learning unparalleled in our world at the moment." stated Remus.

"Shall we go and see it?" asked Godric. It was no surprise to any of them that Filius got up from a dead faint and nodded his head vigorously.

"Oh, and Godric, before I forget," started Minerva, "ask George and Fred to tell you about their brother Charlie. It may give you and Harry a clue about the upcoming Task."

ooOOooOOoo

Amelia Bones awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She was rather ashamed at herself for taking a sick day yesterday, as in twelve years as an Auror she'd never done such a thing. But she had needed the time to sort through the memories that had come slowly bubbling into her consciousness. She had loved Sirius Black. No, she _did_ love Sirius Black. The headache was replaced by anger, and then longing. She needed to see him, to hold him, to be sure of the emotions she was feeling.

She showered under the scalding water, hoping that it would help alleviate some of the tension she was feeling. She dressed slowly, taking time to choose her clothing with care. She called the office next, "Tonks, you there?"

"Boss, you need something this morning? Are you feeling better?" asked the eager Auror.

"Would you mind accompanying me to Hogwarts this morning? Tell Kingsley to fill in for me for a few hours, please?"

"Sure thing boss, give me five minutes to tell Shack and I'll meet you at Hogsmeade." she responded.

Amelia sighed, hoping that her courage didn't abandon her when she saw him again. It was unbelievable to her to think that for twelve long years she had forgotten him. That he had spent the same amount of time as an innocent man in that hellhole that was Azkaban.

She'd been deliberately closed off with Sirius as they'd gotten to know each other. She was tremendously attracted to the man, his fun-loving nature a stark contrast to her more disciplined bearing. But he'd won her over, as she'd allowed herself to finally fall in love with him. He was a kind and affectionate man, even though he could anger her like no other person alive could. She had filled for him the void that was left when he'd run away from his family. He'd been for her the anchor that kept her tethered to the world, so that the criminal and malevolent behavior she witnessed didn't dehumanize her.

It was Lily that pointed out the fact that Sirius had changed in the last few days before he proposed. He'd become nervous and anxious around her. She had originally thought the stupid man was going to break up with her. "Oh, please, don't be daft!" said Lily one night over a glass of wine, "that man is so in love with you that the only thing that could make him this nervous is that he was thinking of asking you to marry him." Unfortunately, James had overheard that last remark. It took him a lot of convincing, but he finally managed to get her to agree to prank Sirius. Well, she did owe him for the pink hair incident after all, so she agreed to go along with his plan.

Their happiness had lasted almost six months. She couldn't remember exactly, but she thought she had narrowed it down to the party after the baptism of Harry that her drink had been spiked. Overnight, she had no recollection of her time with Sirius.

She flooed into the Hog's Head and found Tonks waiting for her. "You sure you're okay, boss, you still look a little green?"

She nodded at her, "I just need to have a word with your cousin, is all. I'll be fine."

They walked in silence up to the castle, as memories as long walks by the lakeshore came unbidden into her mind. A lone tear finally managed to escape.

"Boss…Amelia, are you really alright?" asked a concerned Tonks.

"I'll be fine, Nym. I just really need to see Sirius!" Tonks nodded her head, aware that Amelia only used her families' nickname for her when she had a particularly difficult decision to make. Arriving at the great hall, she noticed Pendragon missing from breakfast. How was she going to talk to him now if she couldn't even get a hold of him? She started to redden in anger.

"Auntie Amelia? Are you alright? Can I help you with anything?" said a concerned Susan as she approached her Aunt.

"Susan, I'm alright, but is there a way for me to get a hold of Godric, Sirius, or one of the Pendragons?"

Susan shook her head, not knowing the answer to that. "Boss, call Dobby, he's Harry's house-elf and should be able to direct us to someone who could help us."

"Dobby?" said a skeptical Amelia.

"Mistress Bones calling Dobby? How may Dobby help Mistress?"

"Could you get word to Godric that I need to speak to him, please?" asked Amelia.

Dobby appeared in Pendragon, hearing the laughter coming from the breakfast table always made him happy. Sirius was regaling them about the time the Marauders had transformed the colors in the Slytherin dorm into the Gryffindor colors. Dobby made his way to Godric and whispered in his ear. He gave Dobby a short nod, and the elf headed back to Mistress Bones.

"Mistress Bones, Missy Tonks, if you please take my hand I will take you to Pendragon."

The first thing Amelia heard when they arrived at Pendragon was that laugh. _His_ laugh. It had annoyed her to no end in the beginning, thinking it sounded somewhat like a cross between a hyena and a constipated bear. But that had changed as they'd grown closer, in that his laugh had gone from annoying to comforting. As long as she could hear his laughter, all was right in her world.

"Madam Bones, Tonks," said Harry as he stood to greet them, "would you care to join us for breakfast?"

Sirius turned in his seat and stared at her, slowly rising from his seat. He nodded at Tonks, "hey Nym, alright there?" Tonks grinned at him, nodding her head happily.

Sirius turned to Amelia and stared into her eyes, a questioning look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Goddamn you Sirius Black!" she yelled as she knocked him out cold with a right-hook.

A/N

So, another one for the books. Again, please forgive mistakes. I recommend the story "A Crack in the Glass, Shatters the Past" by CelticPagan-3. An after Hogwarts story I enjoyed you guys may have noticed by my writing, I am in no way shape or form British. The closest I have ever come to Britain is the occasional plate of fish and chips I get from our local pub. So for those of you that are British, I hope you'll pardon the use of 'Americanisms'' rather than 'Britishisms.' The word 'arse' just doesn't roll off the tongue to us from this side of the pond, or to me at least. BTW, I'm a chef by trade, which is one of the reasons I gave Harry a love for cooking. Living in Phoenix and working in a hot kitchen gets old _really_ fast. I mean come on, it almost the end of October and it is still close to 100 degrees out here (38 C for you over there people!) Sorry, had to rant a little. Thank you one and all for reading, and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Of New Family and Bonds

Chapter 8 Of New Family and Bonds

Sirius woke with a pounding headache and a sore jaw. From his position on the floor he guessed that he'd fallen down somehow. Catching the look of regret on Ami's face reminded him that she'd just punched him, again!

"Do you think, love, that next time you could just, oh I don't know…hug me or kiss me or something entirely less painful that punching me?" he said as Remus and Sev helped him to his feet.

"Where is it, Black? I want it back right this instant!" she shouted at him.

"Where is what Ami? My head is a little foggy, what with the punch and all; could you give me just the slightest bit of a hint?"

"My. Engagement. Ring!" she said pronouncing each word with an edge.

"Oh, hmm, honestly I have no idea where it is. Dobby, could you do me a favor please and pop over to my vault at Gringotts? See if you can find Ami's engagement ring, it may have been taken down there after I got sent to prison" Dobby bowed flamboyantly and popped away.

"And I thought Harry was whipped!" said George a little bit louder than he'd intended. This sent the whole of Pendragon off into raucous laughter. Even Remus and Severus joined in, as having a laugh at Sirius' expense was always good for the soul.

Amelia smiled at that. She grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt, "could you just shut up and kiss me, please?"

"Yes, dear!" he answered as he pressed his lips to hers. That's when the hooting and hollering began.

Tonks felt as though she'd been reeling from one momentous event to the next. The revelation that Sirius and her boss had been engaged a lifetime ago was news to her. Seeing her boss kissing her cousin like there was no tomorrow was not something she wanted to see! Remus walked over to her, "relax Tonks, as much as it pains you to see this, remember that they've been separated for more than twelve years."

She looked toward the kind man and nodded. He was right, of course. She didn't know what she would do if circumstances had seen her being separated from the man she loved for that long a time. She hoped it would be something similar to this, though. "Uhm, boss, you know Fudge is going to have kittens when he finds out your engaged to Sirius, right?" she said.

Amelia looked lovingly into those dark eyes of Sirius, "Let him, the man I love is standing here before me. Nothing will ever keep me from his side again."

"You sure, Ami, because you've worked very hard to get to the position you're in right now? I wouldn't want to be the one that keeps you from that."

"Calm down, Sirius, my position as head of the DMLE is not going anywhere. Once you've been cleared of the charges leveled against you we can make our relationship known, okay?" Sirius thought about this for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to Amelia Bones, my fiancée and your soon to be Aunt!" said Sirius beckoning Harry to his side.

"A great pleasure to meet you, ma'am" said Harry.

"Harry, a pleasure to meet you again, it has been a very long time since I've seen you. I believe your Mother was changing your diaper the last time we met. And please, Harry, call me Amelia." she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Well that's just great; now I have someone else in the family to make fun of me! I don't suppose Susan is going to be any gentler on me than you two, is she?" Harry said smiling.

"Oh my god, Susan! Sirius, I have to tell her about us, I can't keep this a secret from her!" said a mortified Amelia.

"Hermione, would you mind fetching Susan for us?"

"Of course not Sirius, I'll be back in a minute!" she said as she popped away.

"You know Harry, your family is entirely too crazy for my taste, I might just have to distance myself from you again." said a grinning Neville.

"You know, brother, I'll just have to remember you said that the next time we're on the dueling platform!" Neville paled slightly at that, until Harry started laughing at him.

Susan's eyes were as wide as Dobby's when she was popped into Pendragon by Hermione. To see her Aunt being held by a man, Sirius Black no less, was, she thought, more than she could possibly handle. "Auntie Amelia, what the hell?"

Amelia looked at Sirius before she started to giggle like a schoolgirl, something that Susan had never seen her do before. "Come here Susan, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Lord Sirius Orion Black."

"Dearest Susan, you were a mere infant last time I saw you, it is indeed a great pleasure to make your re-acquaintance." said Sirius with an exaggerated bow. "I believe at the time you were getting a kick out of hearing me squeal every time you pulled my beard."

"Will excuse me a moment, Lord Black, Auntie Amelia?" said Susan.

"Will she be alright," asked Sirius with concern as Susan walked away from them, "she looks like she's about to start having kneazles?"

"She'll be fine, it might just take her a moment to collect herself, we'll just give her a few minutes." answered Amelia laughing.

Seeing her aunt act so completely against what Susan knew of her, had the 'Puff a bit on edge. She'd walked over to the kitchen, idly wondering why there was a need for a kitchen in the Pendragon common room, and sat on one of the stools. She turned slowly to get a better look at her aunt. Susan had to admit to herself that she'd never seen Amelia looking so happy, or so relaxed, or so 'herself.' As she'd never known her parents, they having been murdered by Voldemort and his henchman, the only family she'd ever known was her aunt. Amelia had been her mother, her friend and confidante, her protector. She didn't want to lose her. But Sirius was gazing at Amelia with a look so full of love that filled Susan for happiness for her aunt. Amelia had devoted herself to her job and to making sure that she was safe and protected. It was time that Aunt Amelia had some happiness and love in her life.

It was odd, she thought, seeing Sirius and Amelia surrounded by the Pendragons. Sirius was to them more than Head of House. He wasn't quite a father figure to them, but she'd heard how protective he was of Harry from Cedric after the wand weighing ceremony that never happened. Sirius would protect them all with his life if he had to; he would do the same and more for Amelia.

"Will you be alright, Susan?" asked a concerned looking Harry.

"Yeah, Harry, I'll be fine, it's just a little overwhelming seeing my Aunt look so happy and carefree. She's never, in my memory anyway, been so happy. She'd smile and laugh of course, but never like that." she said indicating the pair.

Harry laughed quietly, "I'm guessing you never knew about Sirius and Amelia, either?"

Susan shook her head. "No, never, it's like she had a life beyond the one that she lived with me. A life she never told me about."

"Lord Gryffindor gave your aunt a potion to restore some memories that she had lost. What you're seeing with her now is a result of her getting some of those memories back. Before this morning I highly doubt she even remembered that she loved Sirius, or that Sirius loved her."

"How is that possible?" asked Susan.

"Talk to Amelia, Susan, I'm sure she'll tell you the whole story if you ask her. And as much as I'd like to, it's not my story to tell."

Hermione had noticed Harry approach Susan, and wishing to help comfort the girl as well approached them. As she reached Harry, he took his hand and placed a brief kiss on his lips. "Susan, I hope this wasn't too shocking for you?"

Susan's eyes widened when she saw the kiss Hermione had planted on Harry. "When the hell did this happen?" she asked astonished.

Harry and Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You two, when did you two get together? I mean, we've had bets in Hufflepuff since first year that you guys would end up together, but we were starting to think that it was never going to happen. I know a couple of the girls were working up their courage to talk to you, Harry."

Harry blushed at that, and Hermione giggled as she squeezed his hand. "Harry and I have been together…well, formally for a couple of days now. Unofficially and informally, we've been together since the first time I saw him aboard the Express."

"Yup, my heart has been hers since our first meeting. And by the way, how do Hermione and I rank higher on the curiosity scale than the couple over there?" he said waving both hands dramatically at his godfather and new aunt.

Susan laughed hard at that, "I'm sorry guys, I suppose it is a little odd, isn't it? My Aunt over there snogging your godfather and all I can think about is how the 'golden couple' of Hogwarts finally got together!"

"Susan Bones, if I hear the 'golden couple' phrase anywhere outside these walls, I will make sure that my brothers Fred and George over there prank you into silence!" said Hermione with a grin on her face.

Susan smiled and lifted both hands in surrender. "I promise I won't say anything, but you will soon find out that just about everybody in school calls you guys that."

"Susan," called Amelia as she walked over with Sirius in tow, "why don't the three of find someplace quiet where we can sit down and talk, okay?"

"Auntie Amelia, it's okay, I promise! Seeing you this happy is something I have always wanted for you. That you found it with a mass-murderer leaves something to be desired…"

Remus guffawed loudly at that, while Tonks hid a grin behind the hand she'd quickly raised. "Susan, I think you and I will get along fantastically!" beamed Sirius.

ooOOooOOoo

Ginny had noticed the change in Ron since the night of the selection. He'd been acting really strange around her, distant even. Percy had mentioned that he'd had a falling out with George and Fred for some reason.

The night of the selection, she'd been angry and disappointed with him. How could he have treated Harry that way, with such anger and hate? She would have to get to the bottom of this somehow, and so she'd gone off in search of the twins.

She had found them rather quickly, as they were both down in the Gryffindor common room talking to their girlfriends. "Guys, I'm sorry for interrupting, but would you mind terribly if I borrowed my brothers for a moment or two?" she said to Angelina and Alicia.

"Sure, Gin, but with that look in your eyes I hope you'll do me the favor of returning my boyfriend to me on one piece?" asked Angelina.

She grabbed the twins and led them out of the common room to find a secluded place where they could talk. "I want to know what's going on between you two and Ron, and I want to know now!"

George and Fred looked at each other, and then at her. "Why would you think there's anything going on with us and Ron?"

"Because you're avoiding him as if he'd suddenly joined Slytherin or something. Now spill! Don't make me write Mom and tell her! What could he have possibly have done to make you shun him like that. I know he's treated Harry horribly since the selection, but even that doesn't merit this sort of treatment." asked an increasingly angering Ginny.

"Gin, how much do you remember about your 'adventure' in the Chamber?" asked Fred.

"All of it, why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"We shouldn't be telling her this, Fred! We should wait until we have Mom and Dad together, so we can all sit down and discuss this as a family. This thing with Ron…"

"What thing with Ron! You guys had better start talking or so help me I will hex you until next week! You're scaring me." she said breaking down into tears.

"Gin, if you could just hold on until the weekend, we promise to tell you everything. We'll ask the parentals to come visit us at Pendragon, and we'll invite you and Percy along as well, okay?" asked George as he wrapped her in a hug. She nodded into his chest, accepting that what must have happened had been so horrible that her parents needed to know first.

"Fine, I'll wait until the weekend. But if you make me wait longer that that…!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you'll bat-bogey us out of existence!" stated the twins in unison.

"Well, go on then; Ang and Alicia are waiting for you two. Did you ask them to the ball yet?" she asked curiously.

"Not yet, we've got that planned for tomorrow at lunch. Keep an eye out, should be spectacular!"

It was late that evening, and Ginny had been studying in the library by herself most of the night. She checked the time, gathering her things hurriedly as she noticed how close to curfew it was. Absent mindedly she walked the corridors, noticing the echoes of her shoes of the ancient walls. She never noticed the additional footsteps that followed hers.

"Well, well, if it isn't the blood traitor Wesley. I bet you were wandering the halls hoping that I'd run into you, weren't you?" asked the pale form of Draco as he stepped from the shadows flanked by his two bully boys.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, haven't you lot got something better to do? Why don't you go polish each other's wands?"

Draco's face reddened in anger as he stepped forward and drew his wand. She reacted by pulling hers. She was only just able to cast a shielding charm at whatever spell the Slytherin had cast. She scanned her surroundings looking for an escape route, but Malfoy's bodyguards had flanked her cutting off any escape route. She was stuck, with no one to help her. But she called upon her Gryffindor courage and faced Draco. She heard the bells of Hogwarts begin to peal in the distance, and wondered to herself why they were ringing.

She cast the bat-bogey hex at Draco, hoping to make him dodge, so that she might be able to make a run for it. And as Draco dodged, she ran towards Goyle, who awkwardly threw a punch that caught her in the stomach. She went down in a heap, and felt pain as Draco stepped on her hand and removed her wand. Her ribs exploded in pain as she felt a kick to her side. A punch from the Slytherin landed solidly on her nose, and it began running with blood. "How 'bout _you_ polish my wand, weasel?" he said menacingly as he stepped to her and ripped at her robes.

An odd sensation had come over her as she was pinned into place by the hated Slytherin. A faint golden glow surrounded her, and her robes began to change. The Gryffindor badge was replaced by the sword wielding dragon, a golden ring appearing on the hand Draco was grinding into the floor with his booted foot. She heard the popping sound, which was soon followed by more.

"Draco Malfoy, you will drop your wand and step away from Miss Weasley!" growled Godric.

Daphne walked over to Draco and slapped him as hard as she could, the impression on his pale face of her fingers beginning to redden. She offered her hand to Ginny, who took it cautiously, "Come Ginny, let Godric and the guys deal with this bunch of sick losers!"

Luna, Tracy, and Hermione surrounded the young witch. "Pendragons never stand alone, Ginny, let's take you to your new House." and the five popped away.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Crabbe, you are all summarily expelled from Hogwarts for the beating and attempted rape of Miss Ginevra Weasley!" declared Godric in a severe tone. "Your possessions have already been removed from the school, your names have been stricken from Slytherin House, and Hogwarts will never allow any of you to set foot in her halls again."

"Dobby?" said Godric as the small elf immediately appeared. "Would you be so kinds as to get Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madam Bones, and Mr. Dumbledore and have them meet us in the Headmasters office please?" Dobby bowed and disappeared.

"Why don't you two go check on your sister, she'll need you both tonight. Harry, Blaise, Neville, let's take these animals to the Headmasters office." Fred and George looked murderously at the former Slytherins before popping away.

Draco made a motion with his wand, trying to bring it up, but Neville had caught the movement and stepped up to the hated boy and punched him solidly in the face. Draco crumpled to the floor. Neville casually walked over to his wand and stepped on it hard enough to snap it. "Oops," he said, "I'm sorry Lord Godric, I slipped and accidentally broke Mr. Malfoy's wand."

Godric suppressed a grin, "It's quite alright Neville, as the floor is obviously slippery from blood. Be a good chap and levitate him so we can get to our meeting." Harry was trying his best not to laugh by biting his lips; he was at least able to aim his wand at Goyle. Blaise didn't really care, he laughed loudly at the prone form of Draco before aiming his wand at Crabbe.

Severus and Amelia had been in Pendragon enjoying Harry's dessert when all the Pendragons had popped away abruptly. When the girls returned, holding up a young witch who was bleeding profusely from the nose, she understood their reasons for the hasty departure. Severus picked Ginny up and gently set her down one of the larger couches. "Luna, please pop up to the infirmary and ask if Poppy would mind joining us with her supply bag, please?" Luna quickly vanished.

"Daph, you should have kicked him in the balls!" snarled Tracy. Hermione nodded to her in agreement, the anger obvious on her features.

"What's happened, Severus?" asked Poppy as she popped in with Luna.

"She was accosted, apparently by Mr. Malfoy and his thugs. The Dragons were able to get there before he was able to assault her further" he added.

Poppy's features reddened in anger at that. She sat next to the unconscious young girl, thankful that she had at least been spared that. Grabbing her medicine bag she pulled a potion out and softly poured it down Ginny's throat. She next grabbed some sterile cloth to wipe the poor girls face. As the split lip and broken nose started to mend, Ginny began to wake up.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely.

"Welcome to Pendragon, Gin. You are, apparently, our newest member." said a smiling Hermione.

"I'm a Pendragon? When did that happen?" she asked a bit confused.

"Just now Ginny," said Luna grabbing her hand, "do you remember what happened?"

"I was studying in the library, noticed it was getting close to curfew, so was on my way back to Gryffindor when…" her face took on an angered expression, "Malfoy!"

"Godric and the boys are taking care of them as we speak." added Daphne. "I'm Daphne Greengrass, and this is my best friend Tracy Davis."

"Of course, a pleasure to meet both of you, please call me Ginny."

"Miss Weasley, the potion I gave you will take care of the cuts and the bruising. Miss Lovegood, I will leave her in your care for tonight, please have her stop by the infirmary tomorrow morning so I can make sure everything is alright." Luna nodded in assent.

"Missy Poppy, Master Severus, Missy Bones, Master Sirius, Lord Godric asks that you join him in the Headmasters office."

"Dobby, take Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, please. I'll take Madam Bones." stated Sirius as the five popped away.

"Ginny!" yelled a pair of redheads as they grabbed their sister and held her tightly.

"Guys, I'm alright. Madam Pomfrey took care of the damage, I should be fine by morning, okay?"

"We're so sorry Gin; we should have been there sooner. Hermione, do you think Harry would mind if we borrowed Hedwig to tell our parents what happened?" Hedwig of course had heard their request, and had alighted on the couch holding out a leg. She knew her Master would insist that she deliver the message for them. "I guess that answers that question…"

OoOOooOOoo

It was an incensed Dumbledore that entered his office. What possible reason could anyone have for summoning him at this time of the night? As he entered, he first noted the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy floating in the center of his office, before he noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were seated with looks of guilt on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"Moderate your tone, Mr. Dumbledore, before I moderate it for you. You will sit down and be silent. As the 'supposed' Headmaster of the school, you are required to be present when students are expelled." said Godric in a soft voice filled with the promise of violence.

"And what, pray tell, are these children accused of that would see them expelled from Hogwarts?"

"The beating and attempted rape of Miss Ginevra Weasley!" stated Godric. He caught a look from Dumbledore, one that could be interpreted as guilt. A picture of what had happened began forming in his mind.

It was then that Dobby brought Poppy and Severus with him, followed closely by Sirius and Amelia. Noticing the unconscious form of Malfoy, Poppy headed over to him, fighting through the disgust she was feeling towards the blonde bastard.

"Madam Bones, as Head of the DMLE, Hogwarts wishes to press charges against these three for their treatment of Miss Weasley this evening. She was beaten bloody, and it was only by luck that we arrived in time to prevent these three from raping the young witch!" said Godric sternly.

Amelia rushed to the floo, and called for Tonks and Shack. She next placed a call to Malfoy Manor requesting the presence of Lucius.

"Why is my son unconscious and bound?" growled Lucius as he stepped from the floo.

"Your son has been expelled from Hogwarts, as have his two friends here. They accosted a young girl this evening, beating her bloody and were stopped from raping her by the quick intervention of those in House Pendragon."

"Lies! My son would never do such a thing!"

"Really? Well, let's wake him up and ask him after we have him drink some veritaserum. I'm sure that everything will be cleared up by his statement, don't you think, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Godric.

"And who was the supposed 'victim' of this crime?" asked Malfoy.

"Miss Ginevra Weasley." responded Godric.

"That blood traitor, I don't think so," said a raging Malfoy, "the little whore probably…"

Harry roared in anger as he threw a punch at Lucius face. He felt a jolt of satisfaction as his fist connected with the peacocks' nose. "Lord Potter! Stand down or I will have you removed from this office!" yelled Sirius at his godson.

Malfoy pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his now bloody nose, "The board of governors will hear of this; my son will be reinstated before the next school day is out. For attacking a member of the school board, it will be Mr. Potter here that is expelled!"

Godric walked up to the insolent man, causing the blonde ponce to take a step back, "Mr. Malfoy, the board of governors is hereby disbanded. You and you 'governors' administer the school at the pleasure of Hogwarts…she is no longer pleased. Your tenure has seen a drastic and unforgivable decrease in the quality of education. As such, the board is no longer relevant, as I and Professor McGonagall will see Hogwarts regain its status as the beacon of magical education. No longer will you and your pure-blooded bigots be allowed any say in the running of my school!"

Tonks and Shack stepped from the floo, looking curiously at the assembled group in the Headmasters office. "Boss?" asked Shack.

"These three here are to be arrested and taken to the detention facility at the Ministry. The charges are aggravated assault and attempted rape of an underage witch."

It was a very angry Kingsley that grabbed Crabbe and Goyle by the scruff of the neck and led them towards the floo. "Ministry detention center." he said aloud while tossing powder into the floo.

Tonks headed toward the injured Draco, a questioning look on her face directed at Madam Pomfrey. "He's fine, just a busted lip and some bruising on his cheek. I've given him a potion that will have him healed completely by morning." stated the healer.

"Ennervate," intoned Tonks as she flicked her wand toward Draco. The young man woke slowly, taking in his surroundings, his face paling considerably at the looks being cast in his direction by the assembled professors, students, and Aurors.

"Father, what is going on here?" asked Draco in frightened whisper.

"Draco Malfoy you, along with Goyle and Crabbe, have been expelled from Hogwarts. You are also under arrest for what you did to Miss Weasley earlier this evening. Auror Tonks, please take Mr. Malfoy to his cell." Tonks nodded at her boss, lifting Draco from the floor and frog-walked him to the floo where they vanished in a flash of green flames.

"Mr. Dumbledore, as required by charter, I am informing you that Miss Ginevra Weasley has been inducted into Pendragon by the blessing of Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Zabini, please return to Pendragon and see to your newest member. Lord Black, I will accompany Madam Bones to the Ministry to formally place charges on the former students. My thanks to you Madam Pomfrey, for your help this evening. Mr. Malfoy, if you wish to see you son, please come with us now!" Godric held his arm out to Madam Bones, who took it and walked with him toward the floo, where they also vanished.

Harry and Neville looked toward Sirius, who gave them a quick nod of his head. They both popped away.

"Severus, how could you let these people do that to one of your Slytherins? Why are you not angered by their treatment?" asked an incensed Albus.

The Slytherin Head of House aimed a sneer of epic proportions at his former puppet master, "I am angered, Mr. Dumbledore, at the way those of my House have treated a poor defenseless young girl. I am angered at the callous disregard and their lack of any human decency. I am angered at the fact that I have let those in Slytherin down. I am angered that I have allowed the bigotry to run amok. I am angered at myself for allowing it to happen! No longer will Slytherin be known as the House where evil comes for an education. It is painfully obvious to me now why Hogwarts has taken its blessing away from you, when your concern is for the three bullies and not their helpless victim." Turning on his heels, the angered Potion Master left with a grinning Sirius in tow.

Dumbledore had noticed a change in his spy, a change he was not sure he liked at all. He turned to his pensieve and called up a memory from earlier today. He had wanted a word with Severus, and so had headed to the potions lab to catch him after his class let out. He'd been stunned to hear laughter coming from the classroom and to see Severus actually smiling at the misfortune of Mr. Finnegan's exploding cauldron. He couldn't believe his eyes as Severus had calmly walked up and banished the mess before assisting the unfortunate student re-brew his potion. "Remember class, it's all in the stirring with this particular brew. Two counterclockwise stirs followed by on clockwise stir."

"Yes, Professor!" the class agreed as they all turned back to their potions.

"Well done Miss Granger, your potion appears perfect, take ten points for Pendragon!" added Severus as he had passed the now blushing witch.

"Mr. Dumbledore is there anything I can help you with that couldn't have waited until I've finished this class?" asked a now somber Severus of Albus.

Hiding his confusion behind a hearty laugh Dumbledore said, "Not at all Professor Snape, I was just passing by when I heard the unfortunate explosion of Mr. Finnegan's cauldron. I will leave you to it and bid you good day."

He headed back to his room after everyone had left him, his mind replaying the scene from this morning's potions class over and over in his mind. Something had drastically changed with Severus, but he'd been so caught up with losing control over Harry and Hogwarts that he'd not noticed. He'd have to dose him again soon, if just to convince himself that all was as it should be. He would be back in control soon, and would need all his weapons honed and ready for use.

OoOOooOOoo

"Sev, I'm guessing that what happened tonight is going to change the dynamics inside Slytherin?" asked a curious Sirius.

Severus nodded at his brother, "Draco has, had, been ruling the roost for some time now. With the 'power' vacuum that his dismissal will cause, I'm hoping that the moderates take over. Marcus Flint was the de facto ruler before he graduated. His tactics of intimidation and violence made most of my house cower before him. Draco was less prone to violence, but was ruthless with intimidation. That he could call upon his father's wealth and power meant that most of the kids accepted his rule. They didn't want to antagonize him on the off chance that Lucius caught wind of the situation and brought their families to his attention. It's a powerful thing, the need to protect ones family, after all."

"Speaking of family, want to head to Pendragon and see if Moony is up for a cup of tea and some planning?"

"Planning?" asked Severus, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius chuckled at Severus' action, "Relax, Sev, I just thought that between the three of us we can come up with a way for Harry to forgo ever having to go back to those damnable muggles ever again. Revenge, Marauder style, will be the topic of discussion! Oh, and we should include Hermione. With that brain of hers, I'm sure she could come up with some sensational ideas. Nobody messes with Harry if she has anything to say about it!"

"How bad was it, Sirius? I've heard some of it, of course, but it is hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that he'd been so terribly abused."

"Whatever you've heard, my guess is that it was ten times worse. Harry is not one to open up and tell us, especially about something like that. That young witch that he's so in love with is helping him heal, and that's all I can ask for…for now." he said in a threateningly low voice. "The Dursley's will regret the day they ever laid a hand on my godson!"

"If they're anything like my father, simply beating them up or threatening them won't work."

"Yeah, I know, but like I said, we've got the best brain in Hogwarts on our side. She'll make sure our revenge is epic!"

"You've a lot of confidence in Hermione, don't you?" asked Severus.

Nodding vigorously, Sirius said, "Have I ever told you about how those two saved me from Dementors last year? No? Well, it all began…

OoOOooOOoo

Neville and Harry popped into the Pendragon common room to the sounds of laughter and cheering, not something either of them had expected. Hermione tackled Harry to the floor, again, as she threw herself into his arms. Neville laughed hard at Harry's predicament but was pretty sure, by the grin on Harry's face that his brother didn't mind too much.

Neville helped them both up to their feet, "Hermione, my dear sister, please don't ever do that to me. It looks really, really painful!"

"Trust me when I tell you this, Neville, that when the right witch comes along you won't mind it in the slightest" said Hermione casting a sidelong look at Luna. Luna cheeks flushed a bit at that.

Ginny stood up from the couch and approached Harry. "Harry, thank you, for coming to my rescue tonight; thank you all for coming to my rescue."

"There is no need to thank us, Gin, we are all just thankful that we got there in time to prevent something really awful from happening. And as it looks like you are now one of us, the first rule of Pendragon is that none of us stand alone. Get George and Fred to explain your new ring to you." he said embracing the young witch.

"Harry, and I don't mean anything by this Ginny as I'm just curious, I thought that we were supposed to vote in any new members to Pendragon?" asked a confused Tracy.

"I heard Godric mention that she had been chosen by Hogwarts herself, kind of like how she selected us that first night."

"What happened after we left you, Godric looked like he was going to grab his sword and impale those three!" asked Daphne.

"Neville levitated Draco, just after he had 'slipped' and broken his wand, and me and Harry here led Crabbe and Goyle to the headmasters' office. Once Madam Bones arrived, Godric told her to arrest the three. Oh, and Harry punched Lucius Malfoy in the mouth for calling our Ginny a whore!" said a snickering Blaise.

Everybody cheered at that, the twins grabbing Harry and placed him on their shoulders. "Oh, Harry." said Hermione, "Malfoy is a member of the school board; he could have you expelled for assaulting him!"

It was a smiling Neville that said, "No worries, Hermione, Godric disbanded the school board!"

"Missy Weazy, your rooms do be ready," announced Dobby, "all your belongings have been moved from Gryffindor."

Ginny got down on her knees and embraced the now blushing elf. "Thank you Dobby, that really means a lot to me." Dobby grabbed her hand and led her to her new rooms.

"Do you think the charges are going to stick? With the money Lucius is probably going to be tossing around, it wouldn't surprise me, you know?" inquired Daphne.

"Hogwarts has expelled all three of those bastards, she has also barred their reentry onto school grounds, and they'll not be coming back. Whether they get off scot free or not is not what's bothering me, Daph, it's whether Malfoy and his father will seek to avenge themselves on your families. I think it is time that we speak to Godric about that. You are all now my family, I will protect you all with my life if need be, that also means that your families will fall under that same protection." said Harry solemnly.

Daphne nodded at Harry, before walking over to him and giving him a rib crushing hug. "Thank you for that Harry. It means a lot to all of us." she glanced at Hermione and added, "Don't ever dump him, sis, because there will be a gaggle of witches waiting to take your place if you do."

"Not gonna happen! This boy is mine, and mine alone. Those other witches can go and try to find their own Harry." growled Hermione.

OoOOooOOoo

It was a happy bunch of Dragons that Godric sat down to breakfast with. Ginny had recovered from her ordeal, physically at least, although it would probably take time to heal the psychological scars that might have occurred. George and Fred had her sandwiched between them in a protective manner.

It was a simple breakfast, he thought, not the usual Harry fare that they'd started to grow accustomed to. Croissants and jam, slices of cheese and ham, a variety of cut fruit and juices were scattered about the table. 'Well, I guess we can't always have pancakes.' he thought.

"Dragons, as you know, last night I had Draco Malfoy and his bully boys expelled. They have also been charged with the assault on our young Miss Weasley. Even if they were to buy their way out of the charges, they will most likely be shunned by the general population for their behavior," he sighed heavily, "I think everyone should invite their families to join us for the upcoming weekend. I wouldn't put it past Malfoy to round up his own cronies and attempt some form of retribution."

"Daphne, please write your parents. Blaise, invite your mother and sisters. Tracy, offer your mother the sanctuary of Pendragon, we'll make sure she's protected and can no longer be harmed by your father. The Weasleys are already coming to check in on Ginny. Hermione's parents will be here as well. I'll ask Minerva to talk to your grandmother Neville, as she is seeing her sometime today to offer the position of Headmaster. Luna, if your father is in the country, make sure he comes as well. We will turn Pendragon into a sanctuary if we have to. Hogwarts will with ease increase the number of rooms we have available in Pendragon." Breakfast broke up as the Dragons went to write to their respective families.

"With Malfoy gone, things in Slytherin are going to change dramatically." stated Hermione. "Tracy mentioned that Malfoy ruled through intimidation, without him there, maybe Professor Snape can change the attitudes of a majority of them."

"I don't know, Hermione. A lot of those Slytherins have Death Eaters for parents. I don't see them changing their philosophies overnight." added Harry.

"It's not about changing attitudes overnight, Harry. It's about changing Hogwarts into the institution that it aspires to become. She will no longer tolerate the kind of behavior we saw last night. Actions have consequences, as those three found out. I think attitudes will slowly shift over the course of time as students learn what behavior will be tolerated and which will not. Dumbledore, in his infinite wisdom, allowed behavior that in any other school in the world would be considered disgusting and criminal. Most of the abhorrent behavior at this school can be attributed directly to his lack of oversight and disregard of the rules." said Godric. Harry and Hermione both nodded in understanding.

They both stood and bowed to Godric as they gathered their books and popped away to class. Seeing George and Fred, he waved them over to him.

"My Lord?" the asked in unison.

"I was told by Professor McGonagall that I should ask you about your brother Charlie. What, may I ask, does he do?"

"Well, Godric, Charlie has the best job in the world. He's a dragon handler at the reserve in Romania." answered George proudly.

"He's supposed to be coming to visit us next week, you know. Hey, I wonder how McGonagall knew that?" asked Fred.

"Dragons? Your brother is a dragon handler?" the twins nodded in assent.

Godrics eyebrows rose, as smile formed on his lips. He choked down a laugh, or tried to anyway, before letting go completely and laughing with wild abandon. The twins were looking at him oddly, which made him laugh all the harder.

"My Lord, could you possibly enlighten us as to what you find so funny?" said George.

Trying to contain himself, he answered. "The first task of the tournament is next week. Want to take a guess as to what the task will involve?"

"Oh shit….dragons!" yelped the twins.

And with that, Godric completely lost it and tumbled out of his chair, laughing hysterically.

OoOOooOOoo

The Grangers were the first to arrive for the weekend. They'd taken that Friday off from their practice, eager to spend as much time with their daughter as they possibly could. Emma, of course, was also looking forward to spending some time down in the Library with Remus and the girls. Dan had mentioned having his 'talk' with Harry at some point, but the more he got to know him, the less he wanted to do it. In the few hours they had spent with the young man, they had each found him to be extremely likable. They each knew that Hermione could not have found someone better for her than her young Lord Harry.

It was Luna who greeted them both as they arrived, she hugged them by way of greeting, excited to spend some time with Hermione's parents. She really liked Emma and Dan. Seeing them with Hermione brought back some of the ache she felt at the loss of her own mother. Luna missed the times she and her mother had spent together.

"Any tales of wonder and amazement to relate to us from the wonderful world of teeth?" she asked the couple with a wide grin.

"Nothing fantastically amazing, just your run of the mill cavities and such. I would imagine that this week has been rather more interesting for the Pendragons than is has been for us poor dentists." said Dan. "Honey, did you see where are bags have disappeared to?"

"It's alright, Dan, I'm sure Dobby has already set you guys up in your room where you'll find everything unpacked. Hermione is in the kitchen, or would you rather see your room first?"

"Let's check out the kitchen, I want to see Harry cook. I wonder what he's got planned for tonight?" asked Emma as she grabbed a laughing Luna by the arm and dragged her toward the kitchen. Dan followed, amused at his wife's antics.

Emma and Dan noticed that Hermione had a look of intense concentration on her face, her hand holding a large ball of dough. Harry smiled at her, "you okay there, love?"

"Show me again how I'm supposed to do this, please? I'm scared I'm going to drop the dough!" Harry stood behind her, his arms enfolding her as he reached for her hands. "Hold the dough like this," he demonstrated, "place it on the table like this, and start kneading it flat. See? Okay, now grab the edge and flop it onto the back of you other hand. Now, toss it into the air!" Hermione failed spectacularly at trying to spin the pizza, but she laughed along with Harry.

Dan gasped a little at the sight. He was definitely not seeing things…Harry and Hermione were definitely glowing! Glancing at Emma he noticed that she didn't seem to be aware what he was seeing. He turned to Luna, who had a big smile on her face. "It's alright Dan," she whispered, "I'll let Godric know that you can see the glow, I'm sure he can explain it a lot better that I can. What I can tell you is that you have nothing to fear. What you're seeing is an incredibly beautiful and wonderful gift."

"So guys, what's for dinner?" asked a smiling Emma.

"Mom!" squealed Hermione as she came out of the kitchen and embraced her mom, being careful to not get her dirty with all the flour she had coating her.

"Harry is there any possible way that you could keep Hermione away from the flour? She seems to be wearing it more than anything else." said Dan as he shook Harry's hand.

"I will do my best next time sir. But she said you guys loved pizza, and as most of the Dragons have never had it, I thought we'd give it a go." Harry answered as he grabbed Hermione's dough and started tossing it in the air expertly. "We've got a variety of toppings, so everyone will be able to make something they want. Should be delicious and lots of fun!"

The floo roared as the next set of parents arrived. The floo had been activated for that night only, and would be disengaged as soon as all the guests arrived. An older version of Daphne gently dusted herself off as her husband smiled at her lovingly. "What? You know I hate to floo, it messes with my hair and gets me all dusty!"

"Yes, dear, I shall make sure to castigate the inventor of the floo most strenuously if we should ever happen to meet."

"You're mocking me!" she smiled back at him.

Daphne approached her parents, bowing to her father and placing a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Mother, Father, I am very pleased to see you." she said formally.

"Oh, none of that young lady!" said her father as he grabbed her in a hug and spun her around.

"Dad, stop, you're embarrassing me!" shrieked Daphne. Her mother laughed at her as she also hugged Daphne lovingly.

"So, momentous times at Hogwarts, huh? Only a Potter could turn the world on its ears like that." said Daphne's mom.

"Come; let me introduce you to him. He's in the kitchen making us dinner."

"I'm sorry, did you say that Lord Potter is cooking?" asked Adrian Greengrass with an astonished look.

"Harry is muggle raised, remember? Up until a week ago he had no idea of his heritage. Apparently his muggle keepers forced him to cook." replied Daphne.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to my parents. Lord Harry James Potter, meet Lord Adrian Greengrass and the Lady Deirdre Greengrass, my parents. Mom, Dad, Lord Harry Potter."

"Lord and Lady Greengrass, a pleasure to meet you both. Forgive my attire, as I am cooking dinner for us all this evening. And please, just call me Harry." he said with a bow

"Then you must call me Adrian, Harry." said Lord Greengrass, "I think your father would be entirely amazed at the fact that you can cook!"

"He's right, you know Harry. All Jamie could do was make a good cup of tea, and that's if Lily was standing right behind him!" Deirdre approached Harry, and taking his face in her hands looked deeply into his eyes. "I bet you've been told a thousand times that you have your mother's eyes. I lost two incredible friends that Halloween night. Did you know Adrian and I searched for you for years? We'd lost two of our best friends, and were desperate to make sure you were alright. We knew, but could never prove, that Dumbledore had abducted you. My Daphne tells me you are an incredible young man, Harry, and I want you to know that the Greengrasses hope that in time you'll consider us family."

Harry tried to hold back the tears at the kind words of the beautiful woman before him. "I thank you for that, Deirdre. My life before Hogwarts was not at all pleasant, but I am thankful for the present, and hopeful for the future. Family…family is all I have ever wished for."

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers, hoping to give him some support. "Deirdre, Adrian, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"It is indeed a great pleasure to meet you, Hermione. Daphne tells me that you're singlehandedly breaking all the academic records here at Hogwarts! It is an honor to meet you." Deirdre said extending her hand to the young witch.

Blushing a bit at the compliment, Hermione greeted her friend's mother warmly, "Thank you, Deirdre, for your kind words. If you'll follow me to the kitchen, I'll introduce you to my parents, who have also joined us for the weekend."

Hermione introduced her parents to the Greengrasses, and Dobby made sure everyone had something to drink. She went back to the kitchen with Harry to continue cooking their dinner. From her vantage point in the kitchen she could see a nervous Tracy pacing in front of the fireplace. 'Her mother should be here soon.' she thought. It wasn't a minute later that the floo once more came to life, depositing a thin and frail woman in their common room. Tracy hugged the woman fiercely, the woman returning the hug just as fiercely.

"Mother, this is everyone, well, most of everyone anyhow. Everyone, meet my mother, Bronwyn Davis." the shy woman nodded at each in turn. She caught Harry's eyes, and held them in hers. What Harry saw in them had him rush to her side and offer her a chair.

"Mrs. Davis, you are now free. Please consider Pendragon your home from here on out."

"Thank you dear boy, I believe that I will take you up on that offer. Would that be alright, Tracy?" she asked expectantly.

"Are you kidding? Getting you out of that gilded cage father had you imprisoned in is all I have wished for you for a very long time. Please stay, Mom, we've plenty of room?" Her mother grabbed her and hugged her deeply, crying softly into her daughters shoulder.

"Tracy, you may want to take your mother to see Madam Pomfrey sometime soon. I know that look in her eyes. I've seen it in the mirror more times than I care to admit. She's probably been beaten sometime recently." Harry whispered to Tracy. She looked at him in gratitude.

"Come, Mom, let's take you to see Madam Pomfrey. We'll be back soon, guys. Start dinner without us, just save us some dessert." Tracy gently grabbed her mother before popping away to the infirmary.

"That was a good thing you did there, Harry." said Dan proudly. Everyone nodded affirmatively at his comment.

"Benjamin Davis is the worst sort of person imaginable, and has been a Death Eater since the beginning. That poor woman has had an extremely horrible life. She was such a vivacious and happy girl when we were at school, that all changed after Tracy's birth." said Deirdre.

"Dobby?" said Harry, "Could you please get everyone for dinner?"

"Of course, Lord Harry!" said Dobby saluting and popping away.

"Did Dobby just salute you, Harry? I haven't seen that since my days in the army!" asked Dan.

"Yeah, uhm, George and Fred started it, and Dobby just copied the. Hermione and Luna think it's hilarious!" said Harry glowering at his girlfriend and sister.

"Oh come on now, love, get over yourself! Dobby is just displaying his affection for you. And it's rather harmless. Much better than an enchanted bludger, don't you think?"

"What's a bludger?" asked Emma.

Harry went into an abbreviated talk about quidditch for the benefit of the muggles. They looked a little confused, but thought they'd have a better understanding if he took them to an actual game.

"Harry, are saying that Dobby tried to kill you with a bludger?" asked an astonished Adrian.

"No…well, not kill per se, more like he wanted to injure me. He wanted me out of Hogwarts so that I could avoid what turned out to be a basilisk." he answered.

Deirdre gasped. Adrian put his head in his hands, "Are you saying that there was a basilisk at school?"

"Daph? You never told them?"

"How could I? As far as the student body knew, it was just a ridiculous rumor." answered Daphne.

"You should see the bloody thing, Adrian. It's enormous! And Harry killed the blasted thing with a sword!" said Dan excitedly.

"You killed. A basilisk. With a sword?" asked Adrian trying to contain his anger.

"Yup, I guess I did. Voldemort had taken possession of a young witch and was trying to kill her. I had to…oh crap, I shouldn't have said that…"

Adrian was turning purple with anger, and Deirdre look ready to pass out. "And where was the headmaster when all this was happening?"

"My Lord Greengrass, allay your fears regarding Mr. Dumbledore. I assure you his is tenure is soon to be over. Hogwarts wants him out in the worst way, and I aim to make her happy. His callous disregard for the wellbeing if his students are but one of his faults. We have hired a replacement, and she'll be taking his place soon." proclaimed Godric as he popped in with Remus and Sirius.

"Adrian, Deirdre, it is a pleasure to see you both again. You should be very proud of Daphne, she is turning into a fine witch and an outstanding person." said Sirius as he stood next to Godric.

"Sirius it is good to see you again," said Adrian shaking his hand. "I knew you had nothing to do with what happened to Jamie and Lily. Now all we have to do is prove it to the Wizengamot!"

"Deirdre, you're as beautiful as ever." said Sirius as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Wow, Sirius, not even all those years in Azkaban could dampen you charm! It is so good to see you among us again."

"You both remember Remus? He's joined us here at Pendragon as well."

"It's good to see you again Remus. Daphne said you were the best DADA professor the school ever had, hopefully we can get you back at the school someday." said Adrian as he shook his hand.

"Anyone hungry, I can have dinner ready in a couple of minutes if everyone wants?" asked Harry from the kitchen.

"Luna, where is everyone else? We seem to be missing a few people."

"George, Fred, and Ginny went down to Hogsmeade to meet and talk to their parents. We should see them tomorrow. Blaise went home to fetch his mother and sisters, but I don't know when he's coming back. Neville should be escorting his grandmother here sometime soon.

"Well, Harry, as it looks like everyone is here, I guess we should eat then!" said Dan to the roaring approval of the gathered crowd.

OoOOooOOoo

Augusta Longbottom was a bit apprehensive at the message that her friend Minerva had sent her. The short missive giving no indication as to what they'd be discussing. It had been a long time since she'd seen her friend outside of school, just the odd run-ins when she was escorting Neville to the Express. She decided that no matter what, she was happy to be able to reconnect with the feisty Scot again.

It was a short time later that the witch flooed over to Longbottom Manor. She was surprised to see Neville had accompanied her. "Neville, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked.

"Good to see you too, Gran!" he answered with a grin.

"Oh, never mind that, just get over here and give this old woman a hug. You seem to have been caught up in a bit of adventure at school, haven't you Nev?" she asked her grandson.

"You've no idea, Gran. I will leave you and Mistress McGonagall to talk; I know she has some news for you. I'll be in the greenhouse if you need me for anything." he said as he left the two women.

"I've got to say Min; I don't think I've ever seen Neville looking so like his father. It's as if his confidence has come out, finally!"

"I believe that young Lord Potter had something to do with it, Augie. The arrival of Lord Gryffindor and the reopening of House Pendragon have also given him the boost he needed."

"I'm sorry, did you say Lord Gryffindor? Have you been taking a bit too many 'wee drams' again?"

Minerva smiled, "If you'd told me a month ago that Godric Gryffindor was going to appear in the great hall, I would have agreed with you wholeheartedly that that was impossibility. However, given that he is indeed back at Hogwarts, and eager to meet you, well…I can't think of anything more astounding. That plans that he has for Hogwarts, Augie, are straight out of all those late night talks you and I had so long ago. We are going to take Hogwarts back to its rightful place, as the premiere institute of magical education in the world!"

Augusta leaned back in her chair, slightly dazed at her friend's declaration. "And how, may I ask are you going to accomplish that? Albus would never let changes that momentous occur!"

"Hogwarts herself wants Albus out of the school. She has withdrawn all her support and power from him. It is just a matter of time before he gets thrown out entirely from the school. His lack of anything remotely resembling concern over the well being of his students has forced the castle to act. We are in the process of selecting a new Headmaster as we speak."

"Hogwarts without Dumbledore? I've long disliked the man, but has his being at Hogwarts really been that bad?" asked Augusta.

"You remember how bad the standards of education are? To say that they are worse is probably minimizing the problem. It has been years since Hogwarts has been considered the best magical school in the world. Lord Godric wants to put an end to that immediately!"

"And who, might I ask, are you considering for the position of Headmaster?" asked Augusta with obvious curiosity. Minerva gave her a sly smile and raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding me? Me?" she asked.

"I put forth your name. Godric agreed that it was a brilliant idea. Even Hogwarts has approved the selection. So there you go, the position is yours if you want it."

"Of course I want it; I just thought it would never happen! When can I start?" Minerva laughed at the anxiousness of her friend.

"I hope you haven't any plans this weekend, because I intend to take you to the castle this evening and have you spend some time there with Godric. He has many things to show you, many things to discuss with you. His Pendragons have discovered something that will amaze you, Augie; it's a discovery that will help propel Hogwarts back to its rightful place as the best school in the world. Go pack a bag, I'll grab Neville, and we can head over there if it's something you want to do." Augusta launched herself from her chair and practically ran to her rooms calling the Longbottom house elf as she ran.

It was no more than fifteen minutes later that the three flooed away.

OoOOooOOoo

The twins and Ginny met their parents at Hogsmeade that afternoon. They'd all thought that some time away from the castle would be good for them all, even if it was only the small wizarding village. Ginny was still recovering from her ordeal, what scars she had were all internal, as she tried to cope with what had almost happened to her. The twins were trying to come up with a way to inform Arthur and Molly about the mistrust and revulsion they felt towards their younger brother.

Catching sight of her parents, Ginny raced ahead and embraced her father fiercely as tears poured down her face. Molly was also openly weeping, angered at what had happened to her daughter, but also relieved that she looked better than she expected.

"Ginny, are you alright? Did those bastards do anything to you?" asked Molly with concern.

Ginny shook her head, "No, Mom, the Pendragons arrived just in time to make sure that things didn't get any worse than they already were. I've been watched over constantly since last night by my new House. I will never be alone again!"

"Boys, what happened to those evil bastards?" asked Arthur with anger that Fred and George never recalled hearing or seeing.

"All three have been expelled. Lord Godric has also filed charges against them for what they did to Ginny." explained George.

"Ginny, does that mean you're a Pendragon as well?" asked Molly.

"Yes, Mom," said Gin showing her parents her new ring and the House crest on her robes, "Hogwarts herself chose me for the House. I am its newest member, although I guess everyone is pretty new."

"Where's Ron, why didn't he come down with you to see us?" asked Arthur looking around for his son.

"We wanted to talk to you about him, alone, without any interference from him. We wanted to tell you our story about what we've found out about our 'darling' brother. Once you've heard the story, you can go and speak to him." started George.

Fred nodded, "Do you remember the story we told you about the troll encounter Ron and Harry had in first year? Well, it never happened. Actually, it happened for Harry and Hermione, but Ron was never there and was actually involved in placing Hermione in danger. Mom, Dad, Ron attacked Hermione that evening. He was angry about a 'muggleborn' showing him up in charms class. He beat her senseless, and with the help of another, intentionally placed her in harm's way in the bathroom. It was by pure luck that Harry was able to stop her being killed by the troll."

"But…" stuttered Arthur.

"It gets worse, Dad. During second year, you know Ginny was taken over by that damned book of Voldemort's. It took Harry some time to figure out what happened to her, but once he did, he went after her like she was his own sister. Ron tried to stop him, not wanting to place his own life in danger. But Ron accompanied him anyway, probably because that hack Lockhart was forced to come with them. Now, Ron told us that a cave-in had prevented him from going forward with Harry. Fred and I saw the supposed cave-in, and can tell you that it was way overstated. Ron had only to move a few rocks and could have continued on. But he decided to stay behind, caring absolutely nothing about the fact that Ginny was in very serious trouble. Harry went on alone and saved Ginny."

"But Ron was there when I woke up!" said Ginny.

"He was, but only after Voldemort was defeated. You ran into his arms thinking that he had played a part in your rescue. Nothing could be farther from the truth. We've also found out, that with help from his 'benefactor,' Ron has been helping to potion a bunch of students at school. The potions used were for altering memories and personalities. Harry never liked Ron; was never friends with him. And if the potions had never been given to Harry, it would have been Neville that helped Ginny out in the chamber."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had always thought Ron a little selfish, but looking back at his behavior with this new information in mind, she realized that her brother was more than just a little selfish. She now understood the jealousy and hate that she'd seen in his eyes on selection night. He didn't want to be Harry's friend; he just wanted what Harry had: his money and his fame. She started sobbing at the thought of Harry being betrayed like that by someone he considered a brother, by someone that to her _was_ a brother.

Arthur and Molly sat in stunned silence. It was Molly that was able to speak first, "that can't be possible!

"Mom, I know that you won't take us at our word, but all we've told you is true. Gather your facts on your own, I even recommend asking Professor Snape from some veritaserum. Find out the truth yourselves. But I, that is, we," indicating his twin and himself, "no longer consider Ron family. He may be our brother by blood, but he will never have a place in our hearts again. As far as we are concerned, Ronald gave up the right to call himself a Weasley when he abandoned his little sister!"

"Boys, you mentioned a benefactor, who are you talking about? Who could possibly want to do that to all those people." asked Arthur.

"Albus Dumbledore!" said the twins in unison.

George was shocked by the slap that rocked him back. Molly stood there, red-faced, glowering and he and his twins. "Albus Dumbledore is a great man! I will not have his disrespected in this family!"

"Molly, have you lost your mind? Sit down and shut up! Fred, explain your accusation please. Albus has been a friend to the Weasleys for many years. For him to be up to the things you are both accusing him of are beyond unbelievable to the both of us." asked a now incensed Arthur.

"Albus Dumbledore is guilty if such a mountain of crimes that I wouldn't even know where to begin." said Fred as he ran his hand through his hair. "He abducted Harry as an infant, when he should have been placed with Sirius. That's kidnapping. Sirius Black is not guilty of any of the crimes he's been accused of. Everyone in House Pendragon has been obliviated and potioned, by him, more times than we can count. Every time Harry has been placed in life-threatening situations, it has been Dumbledore who orchestrated it. He's been paying Ron to be a spy for him for almost four years now. And if Godric's suspicions are correct, last night's attack on Ginny was planned by Dumbledore!"

Arthur sat there too stunned to speak. Albus Dumbledore was a great man, but if even one of the things George and Fred were accusing him of was true, that man was more monster than saint. He looked toward Molly, seeing in her the same mental struggle that he'd just been through. She looked at him with tearful eyes, "Arthur, what do we do? I'm lost here. If what they're saying is true, Albus is evil! How do I reconcile that man with the man we've both known for all these years?"

"Let's deal with Ronald first, Molly. Once we've gotten to the bottom of that, well, then we can have a 'talk' with Albus." said Arthur taking Molly hand in his.

"Dad, let's go to Pendragon. I'm sure Lord Godric will be able to answer any questions you may have regarding the former Headmaster in much greater detail than we could. And, well, he's Godric freaking Gryffindor! You just have to meet him!" said Ginny trying to inject a bit of levity to the heavy conversation.

Arthur and Molly nodded at their daughter as they stood and held each other in a hug, and the five popped away.

OoOOooOOoo

"A word Dan, if you wouldn't mind?" asked Godric of Dan.

"Of course, Godric, might I ask Emma to join us as well?"

Godric considered that and nodded to Hermione's father. Telling him would mean telling her, it would probably be easier in the long run if they were both informed together. He was confident that they could keep it hidden from their daughter for the time being. But learning what they could about what was happening to her and Harry might lessen the fear he saw expressed in both of their eyes.

Emma and Dan returned to his side, "Godric is everything alright? You're kind of frightening me a little bit."

Godric smiled at the wonderful woman before him, "Nothing is wrong Emma, quite the contrary actually. Would you both take my hand, let's go down by the lake where we'll be less likely to be overheard." they did as asked and the trio vanished.

Like he said, Godric had taken them down to the lakeshore. The quiet sound of the water lapping up against the rocks was soothing. Seeing Hogwarts castle was truly breathtaking. Dan and Emma stared at the castle in awe. Hermione hadn't been joking when she'd described its beauty.

Godric took out his wand and conjured a love seat and a wingback chair. Indicating that they should sit he began, "Dan you've noticed something the last couple of time that you've seen Hermione and Harry holding each other. You weren't seeing things. What you were seeing was magic!"

"Wait, are you talking about the glow that Dan mentioned last week? I thought you were just joking, do you mean to tell me they're actually glowing? And how can you see it and I can't?" asked Emma.

"I don't know how much you know about your family history Dan, but somewhere in the past there was a witch or wizard. The magic skipped a few generations, until it chose to gift Hermione with the ability. Dan, you have magic in you as well, not enough to do anything with it, but enough that you'll probably see things that others can't. In our world, people such as yourself are termed 'squib', a person born with a very limited amount of magical power that, once again, came from somewhere in your family tree. Your family, Emma, is entirely non-magical."

"Fine, they're glowing, I can't see it and Dan can, why is this cause for concern?" asked a now worried Emma.

"You shouldn't worry about this, Dan or Emma. I will explain it all to you." He thought for a moment, wondering to himself how to begin such a conversation. "How much do you know about my history? I'm guessing not much, other than what was told to you by your daughter. In any case, let me tell you about the love of my life and myself."

"We were really young when we met, perhaps five or six years old. We'd grown up in the same village in Wales, she the daughter of a wealthy merchant, and I the son of the lord of the land. We were close, even when we were that young, playing and laughing together. We were tutored in magic by the same teachers, along with the rest of the magical children. When we turned eleven, our parents noticed a glow whenever we held hands. It frightened them, as they'd never heard of such a thing. They tried to keep us separated, but trying to keep us apart would make us physically ill, and we would wail and cry as though our very lives depended on us being together. It was a trying time for all of us. Especially for Rowena and I, as we tried to understand what was happening to us. Time went by with no answers, until one day an aged wizard came to visit my father. We must have been sixteen or so at the time. He took one look at Rowena and me and started crying with joy. We were flabbergasted, to say the least, at the behavior of the old man. But he explained to us that we had been bonded, that magic had blessed us in marriage."

"It's difficult to describe the feeling. Rowena and I shared more than just a marriage. Our minds and souls merged. We could tell where we each were, despite any distance. We could speak to each other through our bond as well, once it had strengthened. Our souls merged. It is a beautiful thing." he reminisced sadly.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the term 'a match made in heaven,' well, that's what my wife and I were. The 'glow' that you see Dan, it is magic blessing the union of two souls. It is an extremely rare thing, something which happens only once every few of generations or so. Harry and Hermione are bonding. It's as simple as that. They were, quite literally, made for each other." finished Godric with a warm smile.

Emma was holding tightly to Dan's hand, afraid to open her mouth to the hundreds of questions that were likely to pour out. Dan looked distant, but had a gentle smile on his face. He seemed pleased, and this confused Emma. "Why are you smiling, you've just been told magic is forcing your daughter into a relationship?" she said a bit curtly.

"That's not what's happening and you know it. You know how independent our daughter is, do you truly believe she'd let herself be in a relationship she didn't want to be in, regardless of the bonding? Instead, she has found the one person in this world that she can be truly happy with. You know she loves Harry with all that she is; do you doubt for one moment that Harry doesn't feel the same way about her? He would do anything in his power to make her happy, to keep her safe."

She thought about that for a while, knowing in her heart that Dan was correct, but her logical mind was fighting her.

"Their bond started the moment they met, I'm pretty sure about that. The sad part is that their bond has weakened significantly since that time and only now is it recovering its strength. Dumbledore's trying to force them apart must have been extremely painful to them both. And yet they would always return to each other's side, regardless of any manipulation they were subjected to."

"The reason I want to keep this a secret from them is because I want it to happen to them naturally, without the manipulation that they've had to endure for years. Once their bonding is complete, they will be completely untouchable by those that would seek to separate them. Potions and spells would not work against them. Anyone caught attempting to split their bond is, in essence, attempting murder. That's how close they will be. One will not be able to live without the other. My wife died two days before I did, and the pain at our separation was…unbearable."

"Okay, now that that part is out of the way, I have one more thing to add. I'm not sure how you'll both take it, but there is not much you or anyone can do about it. There is within the ministry a book that catalogues all the soul-bonded couples present in Britain. Amelia took me to see it last night, and Harry and Hermione's names are not yet in it."

"I don't understand what some dusty book in a ministry library has to do with them?" asked Emma.

"Well, and here's the hard part, as soon as their names do appear in the book they will be, uhm, well, you see, that is to say…" Godric took in a deep breath and continued, "Married!"

A/N

Hey ya'll. Already working on the next chapter, but wanted to reread this one before posting. I am sure I missed a bunch of typos and the like, hope you don't mind too much. I try to fix them as I see them once I've added to fanfic.

Recommendation for this chapter, "The Lion Tamer" by James Spookie, a Harry/Daphne story. He's written quite a few, I haven't read them all yet, but the ones I have read I have thoroughly enjoyed. A bit of a warning though, as his stories sometimes contain limes and lemons!


	9. Chapter 9 Of Glens and Marriage

Chapter 9 Of Glens and Marriage

Bronwyn Davis sat upon her bed the next morning awed at the room that she was now in. That little elf of Harry's had somehow managed to enlarge Tracy's room and added a second room to it, she would have to thank Lord Potter for his kindness.

"Missy Browny, Master Harry asks if you'd care to join them for breakfast or if you would rather have I bring food to you here."

"Thank you, Dobby, tell Lord Potter I will join them all for breakfast in a moment."

Dobby bowed deeply to the mother of one of his cubs and popped away. Bronwyn took a shower, the soothing heat of it cleansing her of the years of pain she'd suffered. Her body may be healed, but she would need to consult a mind healer to truly and finally be rid of the hurt. She noticed that her clothing had been brought to her from Davis Manor, and she dressed quickly, reminding herself to thank Dobby profusely when she could.

The atmosphere in the common room was like a healing fog that wafted over her. She took in the sights and sounds, soaking up the warmth that a happy home brought to its residents. To see Tracy laughing at some joke that Lord Black had made, made her happy. "Mom!" yelled Tracy running over to her. She was taken in by her daughter's deep hug, returning it with all the affection she could.

"Lady Davis, please join us for breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Only if you call me Bronwyn, Harry, that Lady Davis stuff gives me memories that I'd rather not think of for the time being."

She sat down, introducing herself to everyone. Harry walked out of the kitchen with a large plate filled with potatoes and what looked like a pillow. She frowned a bit at the meal before her. Harry caught her look and said, "Bronwyn, this is called a burrito! Take a bite, it won't harm you, I promise. Ask Tracy, she's already had three this morning!"

"Oi, Potter, lay off the Davis' ladies! I am a proper 'pureblood' witch and eat daintily, I do not stuff myself!"

"Sure, Tracy, whatever! You want another one?"

"Yes, please?" she said softly and with her eyes on her empty plate, to the laughter of the entire table.

"Harry, why don't you and Hermione head down to Gringotts this morning? I'd like to get a hold of your parents will, as would Amelia. Take the in-laws with you too!" he said with a quirky smile at Dan and Emma. Dan fought hard to keep the laughter suppressed; Emma began coughing non-stop, which got Hermione out of her chair in a hurry to pound her mother on the back.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Fine, Hermione, it's just that Godric's sense of humor leaves a lot to be desired." answered Emma with a frown at Godric.

"Which reminds me Godric, I do believe you have a date with Daphne and Tracy to go clothes shopping, I believe today would be a wonderful day to do just that!" said Harry.

"Fine, fine, I will allow the young ladies to clothe me as you have suggested. I should be properly attired if I'm going to be showing my face in public, after all. Lady Greengrass, Lady Davis, would you care to accompany us? While I have faith in your daughters, the opinions of ladies such as yourselves could me no harm."

"Are you calling us old, Godric?" asked Deirdre, winking at Harry.

Godric spluttered at that, trying to apologize profusely, before the table erupted into laughter once again. "I've been properly chastised, ladies, and offer you my deepest apologies." he said, bowing graciously.

Deidre looked at Bronwyn and said, "Savile Row?"

"Yes, I should think someone as distinguished as our Lord Godric here deserves the very best. What say you ladies, shall we take our dummy out for a fitting?" Tracy's eyes widened at the words from her mother. She'd never seen her mother tease anybody like that before.

"Calm down, Tracy, that you've never seen this side of her is really a shame. She was like this at school too; no one was spared from her wit!" Deirdre told her in a whisper. "It's the surest sign that she's on the right path towards dealing with the damage your father has done to her."

"Deirdre, make sure you use this to pay for Godric's wardrobe. He did the same for me and I'd like to repay him for his kindness. And please, use some of this for the four of you as well. Some new clothes from Godric made me feel a lot better about myself; I'm betting it would help Bronwyn as well." Deirdre looked into the eyes of Harry, astonished at his generosity.

"Lily would be so proud of the young man you're becoming Harry. She and Jamie both would be so very proud of you!" she kissed him on the cheek, and left a blushing wizard in her wake as she joined the other ladies and Lord Godric.

"She's right, you know that don't you, love? I'm proud of the young man you're becoming." added Hermione as she kissed his cheek gently.

"I agree with them both Harry, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna kiss you one the cheek!" said Sirius laughing at his blushing godson.

A thought occurred to Harry, who wandlessly conjured up a bright red ball and tossed it toward the kitchen, "Hey Sirius, fetch boy!" Remus couldn't contain himself at that, and pulling out his wand conjured a large stick and tossed it in the other direction, "get the stick boy, come on now, get the stick!"

Harry and Hermione nearly peed themselves they were laughing so hard. Dan and Emma were a little confused, but when Hermione explained about Sirius animagus form joined in the laughter.

Sirius may have had a frown on his face, but inside he was doing summersaults. He'd never seen his godson tease anybody, not even Hermione, until just recently. That he was able to do so now warmed his godfathers heart, as it meant that even through the horror of his younger life, Harry had the seeds of happiness within him, seeds that had begun to sprout.

OoOOooOOoo

"Lord Potter, welcome back to Gringotts. May I have the honor of escorting you to Lord Ragnok?"

"A pleasure to see you again, Master Ripsaw, Lord Gryffindor asked that I convey this letter to you. He said you'd understand."

The goblin bowed deeply after accepting the letter. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you directly to Lord Ragnok's office."

Emma and Dan were mystified at the bank they were now in. The inside of the bank itself was stunning, with carved marble columns the held up a dome through which the bright morning sun shone through. The rays of light were reflecting off the highly polished marble floor. It gave the reception area a bright and beautiful aura. Dan was amazed at the amount of weaponry the goblin carried on him, he was sure that if it had a blade, the guard had it somewhere on his body.

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger, welcome back to Gringotts!" said Ragnok as he welcomed him to his office.

"Lord Ragnok, thank you for seeing us on such short notice. I'd like to introduce you to Hermione's parent, Doctors Emma and Daniel Granger. Dan, Emma, meet Lord Ragnok, the manager of Gringotts."

"Lord Ragnok, it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Hermione was most impressed by you, and we'd like to thank you personally for allowing us to accompany Harry this morning." said Dan as he shook Ragnok's hand.

Ragnok was shocked at the treatment he was receiving from these two muggles. To be sure, he'd never really met any muggles before, but was pretty certain that most of them were probably as opened minded as these two. In the eighty years he'd been manager, he could count on one hand the amount of times he'd been offered a handshake before, and those time had happened just this week!

"You should be proud of your daughter, Godric holds her in very high esteem. And if I may, Lord Potter here thinks she's 'hot.'

"Ragnok!" yelled a blushing Harry. "Isn't there some sort of client privacy law that you're breaking by revealing that?"

"Is there, huh, must have slipped my mind." said Ragnok laughing loudly. Emma and Dan were also laughing softly as Hermione blushed an incandescent red

"So, to business then, what can Gringotts help you with this morning, Lord Potter?" asked Ragnok assuming his business face.

"Firstly, please call me Harry." he said to a stunned Ragnok whose mask slipped a bit at that statement, "secondly, I'd like to go to my parents vault again as Godric, Sirius, and Madam Bones have requested I bring them a copy of my parents will."

"Of course, Harry, let me call someone to lead you down. Would you like to accompany him, Hermione? I think the Potter magic would probably accept you know." said Ragnok as he pressed a button on his desk that would summon a teller to take Harry to his vault.

"If I'm allowed, I would love to join you Harry." she said with a large smile.

"Of course, 'Mione, you can go through Mom's school trunk and see if there is anything in there that interests you." The office door opened and a small goblin stepped in and bowed to Ragnok. "Griphook, is that you?"

"Lord Potter remembers me?" asked the goblin, taken aback. Griphook glanced at Ragnok, who nodded his head at the young goblin.

"Of course I do Griphook, you were t he first goblin I ever met. You also took me down to my trust vault, remember, Hagrid was with me at the time."

"Of course, My Lord, I do remember. Lord Ragnok says you wish to visit your vaults, would you care to follow me?"

"Lead the way, Griphook, Hermione and I are right behind you." said Harry following the goblin out of the Managers office.

"I take it by your look that Harry just did something incredible?" asked Emma knowingly.

Ragnok shook his head. "You've known me for all of two minutes, and yet you read me better than my mate does. Yes, Harry did indeed do something incredible. He asked me to call him by name, which in 'polite', meaning pureblood, society is just not done. That he recognized Griphook years after their first meeting is just surprising. Wizarding society today is one of outright bigotry and hate, yet young Lord Potter took the time took acknowledge one us. He sees us as equals. That young man will be a force to be reckoned with, and with your daughter by his side, they will together be more powerful than even Lord Godric and the Lady Rowena."

"Lord Ragnok…."

"Just Ragnok, Emma, you have a question?"

"I thought Hermione was not allowed down to the Potter vaults. Will she be okay?" she asked with concern.

"Godric told you about their bond?" Emma and Dan nodded in agreement that they did. "Harry and Hermione's bond is almost complete. Another week or two and it should be fully realized, I should think. It may a bit soon, but I believe that Hermione is probably already considered Lady Potter by his magic. She should have no problems at all accessing his vaults."

"What do you think of this 'bond' Ragnok? Being two clueless muggles, it's hard to wrap our head around the fact that our fifteen year old daughter is practically married to her fourteen year old boyfriend." asked Dan.

"From a goblin perspective, the bond is something that we in the Nation consider sacred. To us, a bonded pair has been visibly blessed by Magic. It is Magic herself that chooses those that are truly special and joins them together. What a bonded pair can accomplish together is…"

"Is what?" asked a curious Emma.

"The last known bonded couples were Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. They met in the fourteenth century, and passed away just a few years ago. Together they made astounding discoveries that propelled the wizarding world out of the Dark Ages and into a time of enlightenment. You wonder how they lived so long? Well, they discovered how to make a Philosophers Stone, which greatly prolonged their lives. It was our young Harry that rescued the stone from being taken by Voldemort. I believe he was eleven at the time. They made discoveries in potions, charms, transfiguration, alchemy, that still affect the way magic is done to this day. Imagine what a person like Harry, with all his bravery and virtue could accomplish when he has the brightest witch of her age standing by his side."

Dan and Emma were awed at the information Ragnok was giving them. They slowly began to accept what was happening to their daughter.

"Once the bond is fully complete, they will have to be together much of the time, as magic will not let them part from each other for long. The physical side of their relationship will take as long as they want it to take. Harry is an honorable and old-fashioned young man. I'm sure he'll want a full wedding before he even considers taking that step with your daughter. I must also add though, that being married will be a huge coup for all muggleborn, no one would dare cast aspersion at Lady Potter, especially as she would be bonded to Lord Potter. Doors will open for her that would not have if she was not Lady Potter. As Lady Potter she will have vast wealth, huge political power, and immense magical power if Harry is any indication. Oh, and she would be considered nobility in the muggle world as well. If I remember correctly, Harry also holds the title of Duke of Clarence, though I don't think anyone has held the position officially in centuries, it might not be a bad idea for him to take up the title formally again."

"Thank you for this, Ragnok, you've put to rest some of the fears we had regarding our daughter and Harry. And you're right, Harry is an honorable chap, I think I'd be more worried that Hermione might jump him than the other way around!"

"Daniel Granger!" yelled Emma at her husband as Ragnok laughed with glee.

ooOOooOOoo

"Where are your vaults, Harry, it seems we've been walking for miles?" asked Hermione.

"I think we're almost there, I wasn't paying too much attention the last time I was down here."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because you weren't with me, and I was a bit distracted by that." he answered honestly.

She pinked prettily at Harry, and squeezed his hand. "I missed you too, love!"

"Lord Potter, Miss Granger, we've arrived." stated Griphook. "You remember how to open you vault, Lord Potter?"

"Please just call me Harry, Griphook, and yes I think I remember how. I just put my ring in that indentation there, correct?"

"Yes, Harry. If you would like Miss Granger to have access to your vault, she would have to provide a couple of drops of blood so that she'd be recognized by your families' magic."

He looked at Hermione, the question clearly on his face. "I don't know, Harry. Do you think that is appropriate?"

"'Mione, I've told you I'd have no secrets from you. As far as I'm concerned, my vault falls into the 'secrets' category."

She nodded at Griphook who produced a small and very sharp knife to her. She cut a small incision in her thumb and allowed a few drops to fall into the indentation on the door that Harry had pointed to. A faint golden flicker of light appeared as the Potter magic accepted her as a member of the family. She was a bit confused at that, knowing how complicated and powerful family magic was. That she'd been accepted as a Potter piqued her curiosity, and she promised herself to research this as soon as she got back to the castle.

The huge vault door swung slowly open, and it was an overwhelmed Hermione that caught her first glimpse at the mountains of gold contained therein. "Holy shit, Harry!"

"'Mione, language! What would your mother say?" said a laughing Harry.

"She'd say, 'don't be an asshole'!" she responded, also smiling.

Harry chuckled at that, sure that Hermione was right about Emma. He took her hand and led her into the vault. "That's my Mom's trunk if you want to go through it. I'll look for the will while you do that."

She nodded at her boyfriend, who meandered through the piles of gold towards a beautiful desk that was set against a far wall. She opened the trunk caringly, trying to be respectful to the woman to whom the trunk once belonged. The trunk had to have been magical, as there was no way that it would have been able to hold the amount of books that it did. She rummaged through the books when her eyes caught a slim leather bound book. "Diary" said the simple cover. She grabbed the book reverently and closed the trunk.

Harry had already found the will, as it was placed on top of the desk. Paper clipped to it was an envelope with the word "Harry" emblazoned upon it in beautiful calligraphy. He put them both in his pockets before returning his attention to the desk. He grabbed the beautiful magical photograph of his parents off his desk, and gazed at it lovingly. It showed his Mom and Dad on their wedding day. Mom looked beautiful in her wedding dress, and Dad was staring lovingly at her with a smile on his face. He pocketed that as well. "Potter Properties" was the next thing that caught his interest. He opened the book and was amazed at the amount of properties he now owned. It seemed there were lands he owned scattered throughout the world that he could visit. But it was the one that simply said 'HOME' that caught his eyes. "Hey, 'Mione, do you think we could take your parents to see my ancestral home sometime?"

She walked over to Harry, being careful to not disturb the mountains of gold lest she cause an avalanche. "Ancestral home, Harry?" she asked.

"Apparently it's in Wales somewhere. It's called 'Alder Glen.'"

"Let's talk to Ragnok; I think that would be a good idea." she said sincerely, knowing that her Harry would like to get to know his family, even if it was only through visiting their home.

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione and Harry arrived back at Ragnok's office hand in hand. They both thanked Griphook for his assistance, and the blushing gobbling gave them both a deep bow before disappearing.

"I hope you found everything that you needed, Harry. Is there anything else I can help you with this morning?"

"Ragnok, I found a book listing Potter properties, and was curious about the one called 'Alder Glen.' Is it possible to visit the property?"

"As you are now Lord Potter, you should most definitely visit that property. It has been in your family for centuries. All you have to do is say 'portus' followed by the name of the property. This will turn your family ring into a portkey that will get you to your property. You can also use the ring to take you back to Hogwarts, although it will only allow you to appear outside the wards of the castle. Why don't you and the Grangers go have a look?"

He turned to Hermione with pleading eyes. She kissed him softly and said, "Let's go love; I know you're dying to see it. Should we stop by Pendragon first and see if Sirius, Severus, or Remus wants to come along?" He nodded at her.

"Thank you Ragnok, if there is ever anything I can do to repay your kindness, please don't hesitate to ask." said Harry.

He stopped for a moment before addressing Ragnok, "Oh, I knew I forgot something! Lord Ragnok, Godric asked if you could do him a favor. Well, not a favor, more like an opportunity for you to make some gold. I killed a basilisk in my second year at Hogwarts, and he wonders if you and the Nation would like to profit from the sale of its carcass? We'd like to keep the skin, as Godric says it would make for some fantastic armor. And Uncle Severus wants the venom and some of the blood. Sirius wants the fangs, and Remus just wants that thing out of where it is at the moment."

The Manager of Gringotts looked at Harry with a wide open mouth for a moment before regaining his composure, "Forgive me Harry, did you say you killed a basilisk?" asked Ragnok as he was still trying to recover from the shock of that statement.

"He did Ragnok! The beast is enormous, my Harry was lucky to get out of there with his life." replied Hermione.

"Lord Potter, Harry, leave it to me. I will find the best goblin team for the job and let you or Godric know when they are ready to begin their work. It shouldn't take more than a couple of days for me to get things together."

Harry bowed to Ragnok, "Dobby, could you pop us all back to Pendragon please?" Dobby took hold of Dan and Emma and popped away before returning and grabbing his Lord and Lady and popping them both away.

ooOOooOOoo

The Marauders were waiting anxiously for the arrival of Harry and Hermione. Dan and Emma had explained what Harry wanted to do, and the trio was bouncing up and down like overly caffeinated teenagers.

Harry's eyebrows rose questioningly at the antics of his uncles and godfather, "Alright there guys? What's going on?"

"We most definitely want to come to Alder Glen with you Harry. The place is unbelievable, just you wait and see!" said Sirius smiling widely.

"Well, come on then, I guess we should get this show on the road!" he said as everyone took hold of him and the portkey activated.

Harry was a little surprised that they had appeared before a large wrought iron gate, the Potter crest displayed within the intricately molded steelworks. As the Potter magic accepted him as Lord, the gates slowly swung open, allowing them to enter the grounds proper. He was holding Hermione's hand tightly in his, as nervousness began to creep up on him. The Marauder's were walking ahead of them, the three barely able to keep down their joy. Dan and Emma followed them, gasping at the beauty of the land. To Harry, it looked like something out of one of those travel books he'd seen from time to time, a picture of green perfection. A wide verdant meadow stretched along either side if the path that they were walking. A forest of alders took up the north side of the property, stretching as far as the eye could see.

The Marauders stopped, admiring the place that they'd all called home at one time or another. They stepped aside to allow Harry to catch his first glimpse of his new home. A home that had belonged to his parents, a home that had housed Potters for countless years.

"Oh, holy shit!" said a stunned Emma, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Mom!" yelped Hermione.

Dan and the Marauders found this entirely too hilarious, as laughter filled the glen for the first time in many years.

"Emma, don't worry, I think Lily said exactly the same thing the first time Jamie brought her here. Although I now owe Sev here a galleon, as I bet that Dan would be the one to say those words." beamed Sirius.

"Only you Pads would make a bet like that!" added Remus.

"What? It was the same bet Sev and I had when we brought Lily here. I won that time because she actually did say the magic words!"

Harry moved forward, looking fully at the place that he knew would someday be his home. "It's a freaking castle!" gasped Harry.

"What did you think it would be Harry," asked Severus with a smirk, "the Potters have been in Britain for hundreds of years? Did you expect a shack?"

"I don't know what I expected, but this…"

"It's alright Harry, it took your Mom a very long time to get used to this also. Let's head inside, huh?"

Sirius led them up the path toward the drawbridge, smiling at Harry's face as he cast a glance in his direction. Harry, and Hermione too for that matter, were looking around in wonder. Sirius stopped as they passed the massive walls, surprised himself at the sight before him.

A large, wide, marble staircase was before them that led to two massive double doors. Three elves stood there, all wearing uniforms with the Potter crest in them. They were waiting on his party, all standing at attention on the landing.

"Lord Potter, we welcome you home! I am Michael, Head Elf of Alder Glen." Harry slowly walked up to the elderly elf, and kneeled in front of him.

"Thank you, Michael, for the warm welcome you are giving me. Please, just call me Harry."

"I'm sorry, Lord Potter, but that is not something that I can do. Would Lord Harry, be alright?" asked Michael.

Harry looked to Hermione for some advice. "It is okay, Harry, I'm sure Michael here has been in service for many years. Addressing you as anything other than Lord would be a serious breach of etiquette. Is that correct, Michael?"

"Young Lady speaks correctly, Lord Harry. It would be improper."

"It is good to see you again, Michael!" said Sirius as he approached.

The elf looked at Sirius, a twinkle in his eye. "The mutt, the wolf, and the bat return to the Glen! I must hide the silverware immediately!"

The Marauders looked poleaxed, until that is, Sirius burst into laughter. Severus chuckled to himself, and Remus tried to hold it in without luck.

"Lord Harry, will you allow us to show you around? Firstly, let me introduce you to the rest of the staff. This is Andrew, who by your leave tends to the garden and the stables. And this is Cindy, who by your leave is the maid and cook."

"Andrew, it is a great pleasure to meet you, and I've got to tell you I think the grounds are beautiful." said Harry to the blushing elf.

"I am honored and thankful for your words, Lord Harry." said the elf bowing deeply to Harry.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you as well, Cindy. I hope you don't mind if I borrow you kitchen every once in a while?"

"Lord Harry cooks?" asked Cindy.

"He does indeed, Cindy. He's a wonderful cook, just like you." said Remus as he stepped forward.

"But Lord Jamie and Lady Lily never cook! Why Lord Harry cooks?" she asked curiously.

"That's a very long story Cindy, but one which when we have the time I'll tell you, okay?" asked Harry.

Cindy bowed deeply to Harry, "I allow, only if you let me clean after you, Lord Harry no need do such things!" Harry grinned at her, accepting her terms.

"Michael, this is my girlfriend Hermione Grange, and her parents Dan and Emma Granger. They are my guests."

The aged elf bowed deeply to the Grangers, before turning his attention to Hermione. "My Lady, you and your family are welcome to Alder Glen, do not hesitate to ask for anything that you may need while you are with us."

Over the next few hours, Michael led them on a merry tour. They almost lost Hermione and Emma when they were shown the library. Severus almost didn't come back from the Potions laboratory that he and Lily had used for research. Tears were streaming down the eyes of Sirius and Remus as they entered the study, where all of them had shared many happy memories.

For Harry, the best and worst part had been entering the master suite. This was his parents' room. What caught him though were the magical pictures on the nightstands on either side of the huge bed. On one side, his mothers' he thought, were pictures of his Dad holding him as a baby. He liked the one where his dad was holding a snitch on a string while Harry tried hard to catch it in his tiny hands.

On the other side of the bed, obviously his fathers' were pictures of his Mom holding him. The one that caught his eye had his Mom on a rocking chair running her fingers through his already messy hair, as she slowly rocked back and forth. Hermione looked back at his and her family, and they all nodded as they left them give Harry some time alone.

"You're home, love." she said as she walked over to him.

The tears started coming at that point, and Harry buried his head in Hermione's chest and let the flood gates open. He cried for the loss of his parents, he cried for the loss of his childhood, and he cried for the pain that his entire family had been put through.

Hermione's heart ached at the sobs of anguish that were coming from this young man she loved so deeply. ' _I love you Harry James_ ' she thought to herself.

"I love you too, Hermione, thank you for being here. I don't think I could have done this by myself." he said as he rose and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Give me a sec while I head to the loo to wash my face, okay?"

It was in that moment, when Harry had left her that she realized what had just happened. Harry had heard her speak…in his mind! She decided to experiment a bit, if only to assure herself that she wasn't going crazy. ' _Harry, do you think we should head back to Pendragon?_ ' she thought.

She heard the water in the bathroom stop, and a wet faced Harry poked his head out with a towel in his hands. "If you think so, 'Mione. Godric and the ladies should be back from shopping. The Weasleys should be joining us at some point also. Neville and his grandmother should also be along sometime today. I am worried about Blaise, though. Remind me to send Dobby to look for him when we get back, okay?"

"You know I will, Harry."

She wondered if she should be freaking out. She was definitely going to do some research now! Telepathic communication like that was unheard of, even in the magical world. The magical world. Magic. A stray thought intruded into her conscious mind, a thin thread of a moment in time when she'd been researching Nicholas Flamel's Stone. His wife, Perenelle. She had thought their story fantastically romantic, how they'd lived for centuries together, always in love. They had shared a special relationship since they were very young. They had been a couple that revolutionized their world through their love for each other. They shared a special bond…

Michael had returned to check on them, and saw the look of fear on his Lady's features.

"Lady Potter, is everything alright?" he asked.

Hermione whipped her head in his direction, her eyes widening at how he had addressed her. She felt Magic surround her, a soft golden glow that enveloped her whole body. It slowly faded away, receding towards her left hand. With a final deep flash, the glow on her hand vanished, replaced by a wedding ring.

"HARRY!" she yelled before she blacked out.

ooOOooOOoo

Godric couldn't remember when he'd had so much fun. He played it off, of course, as he didn't want the ladies to think he was having the time of life. He groaned in the right places, hemmed and hawed when he was shooed towards the changing room, he thought he might have even pouted once.

Daphne and Tracy had done wonders for his wardrobe, aided ably by Deirdre and Bronwyn. He thought he cut a dashing figure, even though he was sure Rowena would have said he looked like a peacock! He'd have to make sure to thank Hermione and Harry for this gift.

He thought about the young couple, idly wondering what they'd been up to this day. "Is everything alright, Godric?" asked a concerned Bronwyn.

"All is well, Bronwyn. I was just thinking that I don't look half bad, I was also thinking that my Lady wife would be laughing hysterically seeing me in all this finery."

She nodded her head in understanding. "You miss her, it's completely understandable."

"I do, more than I thought would be possible." he glanced around, noticing that the other three ladies had left. "The girls?"

"They figured since they'd finished with you, it was time to get some things for themselves. The amount of money Lord Potter gave us for shopping…well; let's just say that we could have outfitted the entire population of Hogwarts twice over."

"And you didn't join them?" he asked.

"I'm not quite ready for that, My Lord. I understand where they're coming from, healing through shopping, but I think it will take me a while to be able enjoy such things again."

Bronwyn was bit surprised to see Sir Nicholas glide in though one of the windows in the shop. Godric raised an eyebrow at the ghost, "Sir Nicholas, is everything alright?"

"Forgive the intrusion, My Lord, but you tasked me with informing you about anything strange happening. It's Harry and Hermione, sir…"

"What about Harry and Hermione?" asked a concerned Daphne as she and the other ladies walked in with her.

"My Lord, shall I continue?" asked the ghost. Godric looked to each of the ladies, but seeing the concern they had for their new family, he was willing to include them in the discussion. Godric signaled for the spirit to continue.

"It has happened, My Lord, it has been completed. It has also been registered at the ministry."

Godric smiled at the news, and relieved that it wasn't anything dangerous. "When?"

"Not more than twenty minutes ago, sir. Lady Hogwarts informed me, which led me to go to the ministry and check on the book. Their names have been inscribed!" responded Nicholas, his voice filled with awe.

"Godric, you care to fill is in? I'm starting to get worried about my brother and sister now!" said Tracy as she reached for Daphne's hand.

"Let us head back to Pendragon, I will tell you everything there. Whoever is there will also be included in the discussion. Rest assured, you have nothing to fear regarding their safety. Quite the contrary, it is a moment of true happiness!"

The girls relaxed a bit at that, but were still curious about what could be so important. Tracy called for Dobby, and with his help, got everyone back to Hogwarts.

ooOOooOOoo

Luna was at the edge of the Black Lake, idly walking, whiling away the time until her Dragon family returned. She'd received a note from her father earlier in the day, and was quite excited for him. He'd made his way through some fjords in Norway, trying to find the elusive mating place of the crumple-horned snorkack. She'd written back, telling him to dress warmly and to remember to eat once in a while. She loved the man dearly, but he had a remarkable way of forgetting he needed to eat or sleep.

"Luna? Are you alright?" asked the approaching Neville.

"Oh, yeah, I'm quite alright Neville. I was just thinking about my Dad. I hope he'll be able to come visit soon, as I really do miss him. What are you doing down here?"

"I just left my Gran and Professor Mcgonagall to have their tea in her office. I saw you out the Professors window." he said pointing towards the school.

She looked at the young wizard before her, noticing how tall he was. But she corrected herself, he had always been tall, but now he was walking tall. He no longer hunched his shoulders or lowered his head. She took his hand, noticing how soft they were.

"One day soon, Neville, you're going to ask me to be your girlfriend. I thought I should let you know that I am going to say yes, I will be your girlfriend." she said reaching to push back some of his hair back from his eyes.

"I am…you will…?" he stammered.

She very slowly approached him, getting up on her toes, and pressed her lips gently to his. He blushed, but took both her hands in his, "Luna Lovegood, would you do me the honor of consenting to be my girlfriend."

"Of course Neville," she said as she kissed him again, "I was just waiting for you to ask."

He smiled at her, and gently led her to the lakes edge. They stood in silence, just soaking in the beauty of the lake, and enjoying each other's company.

Neville heard Luna gasp, and turned to her in concern. "It's alright, Neville, Hogwarts is just extremely happy at the moment; it took me by surprise is all."

"Luna, how can you communicate with Hogwarts?" he asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know, but I've been able to since I first came to school. I think she was trying to protect me, and she also needed someone to talk to. I think she was waiting on Harry."

"Why Harry?"

"He's special, Neville. He will bring us all to the light. And Hogwarts has been waiting on him for a very long time. Come, dear, we should head back to Pendragon. I think Godric is going to explain to us what's going on with Harry and Hermione."

His insides melted when she'd called him 'dear.' He resolved to become the best boyfriend he could be, as the pale beauty standing next to him deserved nothing less. "Shall we?"

And Hogwarts newest couple popped away.

ooOOooOOoo

It was a full house once everyone got back to Pendragon. Ginny and the twins were sitting at the dining room table doing their homework. Luna and Neville had just arrived, and was happy to see those two holding hands. Tracy and Daphne had excused themselves to go and put away their shopping, with Deirdre and Bronwyn tagging along to help them out.

"Dobby, would you mind too much putting away these clothes that the girls helped me with?" asked Godric as Dobby popped in. The elf bowed smiling, somehow able to grab all the bags simultaneously, and popped away.

"How was the shopping, Lord Godric?" asked Adrian from the couch by the fireplace where he'd been reading the newspaper.

"Fantastic! Don't tell the ladies, but I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I had to pretend to be annoyed at their antics, but it was tremendous fun nonetheless!" Adrian chuckled at him.

"Just don't let anyone else know that, okay? If anyone finds out that we males don't really dislike shopping as much as we let on, we'd have to go shopping every weekend!"

The Dragons slowly started to gather around Godric, noticing a happiness in him that was infectious.

"What's going on Godric? You look like the cat that ate the canary!" asked Ginny.

"You've all wondered at the 'closeness' that you've seen between Hermione and Harry, correct?"

Everyone nodded at that. "It's like I told everyone, I've never seen them apart for more than a few hours and usually it's when one of them is in class or they were up in their dorm room's sleeping." added Fred.

"Correct! There is a reason for that: Harry and Hermione are bonding!" stated Godric.

He started to chuckle when he noticed the looks of confusion on the faces of the boys. He laughed when all the girls had looks of yearning on their faces that were followed by the utterance of 'awwww'.

"A true bonding, Godric? Because if it is, there hasn't been one of those in five hundred years!" said an astonished Deirdre.

"Uhm, Godric, would you mind using smaller words, preferably in English, so that the guys can understand what you're saying." intoned George.

"Harry and Hermione's magic have joined, bonded. Their souls are as one. They will be able to speak to each other without uttering a word, their magic will be much stronger, and their love for each other will make for some awful poetry. How's that for simplified?" he asked.

"How could Harry's magic get any stronger? He's already the strongest wizard in Hogwarts, are you telling me he's going to be even more powerful than that?" said an astonished Neville.

"Yes Neville and so will Hermione. Their bonding is a gift from Magic. She has blessed them, giving of herself to see the two united in love. We need them to be together for Britain to be able to escape the darkness that is approaching. Dobby?"

"My Lord?" asked the smiling elf.

"Could you and Hogwarts please create married quarters for Lord and Lady Potter please?"

"It would be an honor, I go now!"

"I'm sorry, did you say married? Because you never mentioned anything about them being married!" said Daphne.

"I'm sorry; I thought that was already implied. Yes, Harry and Hermione are now married!"

Luna was bouncing up and down gleefully, carried away by the romance and happy that her brother was finding true happiness. "Do any of you doubt that those two love each other? Do any of you doubt that even without the bond they would have ended up married? Do any of you doubt that Harry will kick Voldemort's ass for even thinking of hurting Hermione?"

This had the Dragons take a step back and think about their friends. There was no Hermione without Harry, no Harry without Hermione. If you befriended one, you befriended the other. Anyone attempting to harm Hermione would find themselves faced by the implacable Harry. Anyone attempting to harm Harry would be cut down by the beautiful brown haired witch.

And it slowly dawned on the Dragons, that the love that Hermione and Harry shared was a cause for celebration. "They're right, you know?"

"Ginny?" asked Fred.

"I've had a gigantic crush on Harry since I was ten. It was the fanciful wish of a young girl, to be loved by the boy-who-lived. But I knew the moment I say him and Hermione together that that was all that it would be, a dream that would never come to pass. But, he offered me something that was possibly even more valuable, his friendship. Do any of you truly understand what it means to be Harry's friend? He'd give his life, willingly, for any of us. He'd give up his fortune in a second if it meant it would help one of us. To him, a friend is family, and you all know how much value he places on family!"

Neville spoke up next, "He's my brother, and I'd not forsake that for anything. A Longbottom has stood by a Potter for centuries; I will see that tradition continued until my last breath!"

"Well, then I guess it's alright with the two of us as well" added George, "Fred and I have way too much fun when Harry is around. We'd be bored to tears if he wasn't about!"

"He's given my mother freedom. He's given me hope. It will take me a lifetime to show him the gratitude he deserves." said Tracy.

"And I have regained a friend I had in infancy. A friend I lost thanks to the manipulations of an evil man. But he is no longer my friend; he is now the brother of my heart." said Daphne

The adults in the room were amazed at the show of solidarity and love the young men and women of Pendragon showed. The loyalty on display for one of their own was astounding, especially given that they'd suffered greatly at the hands of the Headmaster. It was the next step in the evolution of House Pendragon, as friends became family.

"Lord Godric sir, would it be alright if I went to my Master? I feel he is troubled." Godric nodded in assent as the worried elf popped away.

ooOOooOOoo

"Harry?" asked Hermione as she slowly opened her eyes. He was right beside her, holding a damp cloth to her forehead.

"I'm right here, love, I'm not going anywhere." he said as he gently dabbed at her forehead.

"You okay there, sweetie?" asked Emma.

"Mom? What happened? I was sitting on the bed, when Michael came in asked me a question, next thing I know, I'm lying in bed with my boyfriend who's massaging my head with a wet towel!"

Harry chuckled at that, "Sorry, dear, it's the only thing I could think of doing. I was kind of freaking out! I heard you yell my name, so I came to check, and you fainted. Luckily you fell back onto the bed. What happened?"

"I was thinking about something, and I'd asked you about heading back to Pendragon. That's when Michael came in and asked me if I was alright. Oh, no! Harry, please show me your left hand." Harry nodded and offered her his hand. It was then when he noticed that his Pendragon ring had changed. The silver band had changed to gold, and he noticed it was engraved. He took off the ring to get a better look at the inscription; 'the road leads to you' were etched on the band. The inside band said simply 'Hermione Potter, 11-8-94'. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Hermione who raised her left hand to show him the beautiful diamond ring she now wore. He bolted out of the bed, mortified to be sitting next to her so closely.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

His thoughts were coming a mile a minute, he was starting to panic, worried that he'd messed up real bad and would lose Hermione. "I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I didn't do anything. We can talk to Ragnok and see if there is something we can do."

Hermione understood at once what was happening. "Mom, would you give us a moment please?" Emma stood and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Harry." she said. He was deathly pale, shaking like a leaf. She could tell through their newly formed bond that he was terrified. He was terrified that he'd done something so wrong that it would cost him her love and support.

"Harry!" she said more insistently. He slowly moved to her, his head down in shame.

Realizing that he was lost in his fear, she reached for his face with both hands and forced him to look at her. "Harry James, I love you more than I can possibly tell you in words. Yes, it's shocking that we've somehow become married, but it is something that I have dreamed of since I was eleven!"

"You love me?" he asked in a small voice. Experimenting a bit with the bond, Hermione called up some memories to show him and pushed them towards his mind.

Harry was having a hard time with this, thinking that he'd lost Hermione forever. It was then that he felt a warm sensation in his mind. Unbidden memories started bubbling into his consciousness, but they were wrong…no not wrong, different, as though seen from somebody else's perspective. It's then he realized that Hermione was projecting into his mind. He heard her voice say in his mind, ' _let me show you how much I love you._ '

He was on the Express, looking down at himself as he reached for the young witch's hand. He was amazed that she had felt the same electrical shock that he had when they'd touched that first time. It was strange seeing himself battling the large troll, being tossed about like a rag, but the gratitude coming from her meant everything to him. He almost laughed when he seemed to be kissing himself, but realized that this was just before he went to face Quirrel. Her fear at his leaving was almost overwhelming. He heard himself proclaim his love for Hermione in the infirmary, and heard as Hermione proclaimed his love for him within the confines of her petrified body. He could see in his own face how much he loved her, as she came barreling towards him after she'd been given the mandrake potion. She'd tried to convey to him the same look, but was unsure whether she'd succeeded or not. She showed him their times in the library, as they studied and held hands under the table. She showed him the nights they'd spent on their couch in the Gryffindor common room just holding each other. Her last memory though was more recent, as she held up her left hand and sighed at the beautiful ring that decorated her finger.

"You love me." he declared.

"I do. With all that I am, with every fiber of my being. My heart is completely yours, as I know your heart belongs to me alone."

He gazed lovingly into her eyes, the emerald intensity his eyes in hers melting her inside. "So, Lady Potter, I guess we're married, huh?"

She giggled at that, her fondest wish had just come true and she couldn't contain her joy in being addressed as Lady Potter. She hugged him fiercely, intent on never letting him feel as lost as he had just moments before. "Come, love, I guess it's time we faced the family." She laughed at the groan he let out, but followed her anyways.

He opened the door to the master suite, surprised to see the five adults waiting on the anxiously. "Hermione is fine; we've both just had a bit of a shock is all."

"Damn it, pup, don't scare me like that again! It's all this lot could do to keep me from breaking down that door and charging in like the Gryffindor I am." said Sirius, which caused Severus to snort loudly. "Shut it you!" said Sirius to the Slytherin.

Remus took in the couple before him. They were radiating power, something that should be impossible unless… "You're bonded!" he yelled. Sirius and Severus snapped their heads toward Remus and asked as one, "they're what?"

"Bonded. Soul-bonded. Oh come, look at them, use your magic you morons!" Sirius and Severus shrugged at each other before directing their attention to Harry and Hermione. It was comical, really, watching the two perfectly mirror their reactions. Sirius' mouth opened wide, as did Severus'. Their eyebrows rose in unison, seemingly trying to escape from their foreheads.

'' _Mione, is it just me or is that really hilarious_?' thought Harry. ' _No sweetie, that there is really hilarious_ ' she thought back as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Well, all I can say is welcome to the family, son!" said Dan approaching Harry with his hand held out. Harry grabbed the offered hand and shook it vigorously, "thank you, sir!"

' _How come your Dad isn't freaking out?_ ' he thought to Hermione.

' _If I had to guess, he already knew this was happening to us, but was either prevented or told not to tell us._ '

' _Who would do that? Surely not Godric?_ '

She pondered that for a moment before answering, ' _I think it was probably him, but I'm guessing his intentions were pure. Having been manipulated like we were by Dumbledore, I'm sure this was his way of making sure that didn't happen again._ '

"Wow, guys, bonded! How cool is that. Damn I wish your Mom and Dad were here, they'd be so proud of you two." said Sirius.

"I don't know about that, Pads. Lily would probably bust a vein in her forehead at her soon being married at fourteen!" added Severus laughing.

"Hmmm, yeah, you may be right about that. Jamie would be happy for you two though. He'd probably be busting open the champagne after he calmed you mother down." smiled Sirius.

"Master Harry sir, is everything okay? Dobby feels you in trouble." asked Dobby as he appeared. He looked toward his Master, taking in the young witch standing by his side. His eyes grew impossibly large, and he launched himself at Harry and Hermione and hugged their legs as hard as he could. There were tears streaming down his eyes, "I always knew Harry Potter sir and Missy Grangy perfect for each other. Lord Godric and the Dragons are waiting for your return. And Lady Hogwarts has a gift for you!" he added jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, I guess that's the signal for us to head back to Pendragon. Michael, thank you for everything! Please keep up the good work, and I'll be back real soon." The elderly elf bowed deeply to his Lord, thankful that the Potters had once again returned to Alder Glen.

"Portus Hogwarts." intoned Harry as they all popped away.

ooOOooOOoo

Once the group had arrived at the outskirts of the Hogwarts wards, they casually strolled towards the castle. It was Harry and Hermione who led the way, an ecstatic bunch of adults followed behind. It was almost impossible to not notice the couple before them glowing radiantly. Even Emma thought she could see it if she squinted her eyes a bit.

As they crossed the ward line, Sirius and the couple helped everyone left pop back to Pendragon. Harry and Hermione felt as they had just been attacked, reeling back from the blonde witch that clung to them as if her life depended on it. "Congratulations, Harry and Hermione!" Luna yelped. "I am so happy for you both!"

"Thank you Luna, we're happy about this too. A little surprised, but happy all the same!" said Hermione. She also caught the look of guilt that crossed he friends face. "You knew!"

Luna lowered her head, "I'm sorry guys, I noticed for the first time the morning after we'd all taken the potion. Part of the memories I recovered also included 'snapshots' of your bonding."

"Who else knew?" asked Harry looking around.

"I knew also Harry. It was I that implored Luna to keep it from you. Other than the two of us, only Dan, Emma, and Ragnok knew for certain. We suspect Dumbledore knows, but we have no way of verifying that." said Godric stepping forward.

"I'm guessing you wanted to keep this a secret so that we could learn about it ourselves?" asked Hermione. Godric nodded at her statement.

"Thank you, Godric, I think after we've had time to get used to this we'll both be very grateful that it happened the way it did. Although it shocked me so much, I fainted!" she added with a smile.

Daphne and Tracy approached, hugging Harry before accosting Hermione and dragging her toward the library, "come on Luna, GGP time!" yelled Tracy. Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her along.

Neville and the twins approached and hugged Harry, offering their congratulations. "Geez, Harry, when I said you were whipped it wasn't my intention to make you run off with Hermione and get married!"

"Master Harry sir, Dobby and Hogwarts have made married quarters for you and Missy 'Mione. Would you like to see?"

"Let's wait on Hermione, Dobby; I'd like to do that together with Hermione. I hope that's alright with you?"

"Master Harry wise wizard, making sure mate is not left out!" Harry and the boys laughed aloud at that.

"By the way Dobby, can you locate Blaise for me? We haven't heard from him in a day and I'm starting to get worried about him."

"Right away Master Harry!" said Dobby as he popped away.

ooOOooOOoo

"Alright, let's see it Potter, where's the ring?" said a very serious Daphne.

Hermione blushed a bit, but held her left hand out to the girls so that they could see the beautiful ring. The four girls before her started crying at the sight of the diamond ring before they jumped her and hugged her until she could hardly breathe.

"Blimey, Hermione, that rock must be worth a fortune!" said Tracy.

"Don't know, don't care. This is just a small symbol of how Harry feels about me. His ring is beautiful too, you know. I'm guessing that this wedding ring belonged to his mother, Lily. I will wear it with pride for the rest of my life." she said sincerely, the deep love for Harry obvious in her voice.

"Tell us about the bond, Hermione, is it as wonderful as the stories make it out to be?" asked Luna curiously.

"It's kind of hard to describe, it's almost as if Harry is in my mind constantly. I can tell where he is if I concentrate. I can send him memories and emotions. It's a bit new to us both. I'm sure we'll figure out more as we become more accustomed to it." she said. She sent a thought to Harry, ' _Love, I'm not going to mention to anyone that we can speak to each other, it might come in handy later_.' She received his approval, along with a vision that made her blush. She smiled wickedly and sent him a vision of her own.

"Godric explained what was going on with you two earlier this afternoon. It's kind of shocking when you think about it, really. I mean, it's been five hundred years since the last confirmed bonding took place, so there's not a lot of information out there regarding them. Maybe Remus can find something down in the Library about them eventually." said Ginny.

"I know I really don't have to say this Hermione, but I'm going to anyways." said Luna, "you hurt Harry and I will hunt you down and pummel you!"

Hermione looked at her friend curiously, but she could tell by the look in her eyes that she was totally serious. "If I ever hurt Harry, you won't have to chase me down. I will come find you and I will let you beat me up, okay?" Luna thought about this for a moment, but finally smiled at Hermione and gave her a hug.

"Let's go join the others, I'm sure everyone is dying to ask you both questions." said Daphne standing up from the chair she was in. She held a hand out to Hermione to help her stand, and gave her an intense hug. Tracy followed, as did Ginny. Luna grabbed her hand as they left the library and said, "by the way, Neville asked me to be her girlfriend!"

"Wow, Luna, you work quickly! I take it you had to encourage him a bit?"

"Not really, I knew he wanted to ask, but was still battling his former self. I just gave him a little push…in the form of a kiss!" she giggled.

"Luna Lovegood, who knew you were so forward?" said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, that coming from the witch that went from single to married in the space of a week!" answered a laughing Luna to a blushing Hermione.

"Master Harry sir, Mister Blaise is prisoner, and is injured badly!" said Dobby as he popped back.

Harry looked at Hermione, the question in his eyes. "Go Harry, go get our brother, we'll follow as soon as we can!" she leaped at him and kissed him hard.

Godric noticed the look on Harry's face, "Lord Potter, don't you dare!"

Harry concentrated intently, searching for his brother, and ignoring Godric. He found his signature and popped away.

A/N

Finished this early, so figured what the heck.

Muggledad has a story called "The Last Casualties" that's really good. It's incomplete thus far, but I'm hoping he'll pick up his pen again someday and finish it. He's another fanfic author who has an amazing writing style. His profile page is interesting as well, and includes some writing guidelines that I've taken to heart where possible.

Yes, it's still fracking hot in Phoenix!


	10. Chapter 10 Of Rescues and Dragons

Chapter 10 Of Rescues and Dragons

Blaise was a young man on a mission as he stepped through the international floo and began his journey home. He was intent on freeing his mother and sisters from the hell that their 'home' had become. His father had become more and more violent as time went by, and he was sure as hell not going to let him or anyone else lay a hand on his mother, let alone his sisters.

Enzo Francesco Zabini, his father, was head of 'famiglia', and had been ever since he'd murdered his brother in cold blood at the tender age of nineteen. Enzo had been praised for his shrewdness and violence in ridding himself of the heir apparent to the family. He'd ascended to the head of the Zabini clan; and under his rule the clan had seen a growth in their power and wealth unprecedented at any other time in the families' history. Even the Sicilian Mafia had decided to leave Clan Zabini alone, as any war with them would cost too much in money and manpower, a conquest the Mafiosi deemed would be a Pyrrhic victory at best.

The man had never touched Blaise personally, preferring instead to beat his mother in his stead. Blaise learned early on to obey every order given to him, and to never antagonize his father. His first bout of accidental magic had occurred during one of the beatings his mother was suffering on his behalf. He'd been so angry that the magic he unleashed had slammed his father against a wall, where the man had broken an arm and a collarbone. Enzo had stared at his son in fascination and appraisal, caring little about the injuries he'd sustained. "Impressive, little man. You are stronger than I thought. You'll be an impressive asset to the family someday, Blaise. For this demonstration, I will allow you this one time to defy me. Any further rebelliousness and it will not only be your mother that suffers!" said Enzo in that cold and clinical voice that brought fear to anyone who heard it. Blaise had understood perfectly; his sisters lives were now also in danger, and all because of him.

When he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter he thought foolishly that he'd been saved. Being so far away from his father meant that he'd have no cause to defy him, that the distance between them would give that man no reason for hitting his mother. But that feeling of being saved had vanished at the first letter from home he'd received. He opened the envelope carefully, hoping his mother had written him. Instead he found pictures of his mother lying face down on the floor, beaten and covered in her own blood. The simple note from his father said 'I own you. I own her. I own them. Don't even think it.'

Tracy had been the first to notice the grim faced boy, sitting alone at the far end of the Slytherin table. She'd approached him, noticing that look on his eyes that she also knew so well. And their friendship had started, brought about by their joint misery that came from their fathers'. Daphne didn't quite understand the pain he and Tracy suffered, having two loving parents and all. But despite that, the trio had formed a close friendship, and protected each other fiercely from the wickedness in House Slytherin.

It had been a heaven sent miracle that he'd been chosen for Pendragon. It amazed him that within a matter of days he'd gone from being a hated Slytherin with few friends, to being a Dragon, with family. He figured out pretty quickly that Harry and he shared a lot of the same history when it came to violence. He could see in the way Harry's carried himself and avoided human contact. But it was the eyes that cemented his suspicions; the green eyes held the same look of hopelessness he saw in his own.

It was a surprise to him when Godric and Harry had both told him to go and fetch his mother and sisters from the clutches of his father. Godric, for his part, knew the importance of having ones family protected, but not understanding the reason they needed protection. Harry, on the other hand, understood what Blaise was going through and as he and Pendragon could do something about it, made the offer that was his mission at the moment. To rescue his girls and see them safe!

The Zabini villa overlooked the township of Sanremo, a relatively small city on the far west coast of Italy, mere mile from the border with France. It was a huge compound that overlooked the blue beauty of the Mediterranean. He carefully meandered through the narrow streets of Sanremo, taking care to make sure he wasn't followed. Being stealthy was never a strong suit of his, preferring instead the 'act like you belong' method. But that wasn't possible where he was headed. To the untrained eye, the Villa was merely a beautiful example of classic Italian architecture. But for those in the know, the Villa was a den of foulness that permeated everything surrounding it.

Blaise managed to use the servants' entrance to quickly make his way towards his mothers' sitting room, hopeful that his sisters were there as well. He'd been lucky so far, the Villa seemed almost abandoned. The servants were probably attending to their duties throughout the house and grounds, working diligently so as to not upset the master of the house. He glided up the stairs silently, surreptitiously walking towards the far end of the house. He didn't bother knocking, but silently opened the door and closed it behind him after he entered.

It always healed his soul to see his sisters'. At the moment the two were napping on his mother's day bed, holding each other tightly. "Blaise, what are you doing here?" asked the dark-haired beauty that was his mother, who was sitting at their bedside reading a book.

"Come mother," he said as he embraced her forcefully, "I am getting you and the girls away from here. I have a safe haven for all of us, away from the Clan, away from father!"

Alessa Zabini hugged her son tightly, beginning to understand the implication of his words. "Are you sure Blaise? Take Clara and Elena instead, I will stay to face your father."

"No, mama, we all go! Grab the girls, we're leaving right now!" said Blaise vehemently. His mother nodded in agreement, moving to wake the sleeping girls.

"Mama is it time to wake up already?" asked the bleary eyed Clara. Seeing Blaise she squealed and launched herself at her brother, "Blaise!" The yelp from his sister Elena was also marked by the young girl throwing herself at her brother.

"Come girls, we're leaving right now. We have to get you all away from here. Follow me quietly and I'm going to take you to the safest, most wonderful and magical place in the world. We're all going to Hogwarts!

"And where, might I ask, do you think you'd be safe from me boy?" asked the cold voice of his father.

Blaise pulled his wand, and spun in an effort to raise it at the hated man. But his actions were too slow, as the fist that his father threw at him landed on his cheek and knocked him back against the wall. "I don't need my magic to take care of you, Blaise; you are a sad example of a dutiful and faithful son. Defying your father? I told you what would the consequences would be if you ever did that didn't I?"

Elena and Clara were crying loudly, trying through their fear to prevent their father from hurting their brother. Alessa tried to stop Enzo from attacking again, but was pushed aside like a rag doll. Enzo balled up his fists and began assaulting his son with everything he had. Punch after punch landed on the defenseless boy, his face getting bloodier by the moment, the snapping of his ribs getting louder.

"Master Bla…!" screamed Dobby before being forcefully ejected by the wards reacting to his intrusion.

Enzo laughed. He looked down at his son, 'how pitiful', he thought. "You haven't even the strength to face me. And to think that at one point I thought you'd be able to take over leadership of the Clan from me. You are pathetic, my son. And it will give me immense pleasure to see you squirm when I take my anger out on your sisters. Maybe that will show you that you can't rebel against me. But for now, it will be dear Alessa that suffers your betrayal!" Enzo pulled a wicked looking dagger from the folds of his cloak as he approached his wife.

Blaise looked up at his father through swollen eyes, and summoning what strength he had left, lunged at him.

Alessa clung tightly to Clara and Elena, but pushed them to the far side of the room trying to get as far away as they could from the beast before them. She'd seen the tiny house-elf try to appear, gaining some hope that it would try to help Blaise, but that swiftly went away as the creature vanished.

Enzo noticed the charging boy, and moved to avoid him, but was unprepared for the speed that Blaise was coming at him with. Blaise grabbed his father in a bear hug, wrestling with the knife in the man's hand. His father punched hard in the ribs, making Blaise wince in pain. It was then that the feral grin appeared on his father's face as the hated man took him in an embrace. "I had high hopes for you, Blaise…what a waste." and with a vicious thrust, plunged the dagger into his sons abdomen.

"Blaise!" yelled Harry as he popped into the room. Magic poured out of him as he took in the scene, two young girls cowering in fear, as the third woman tried desperately to reach her son. The man, bloody knife still in hand, was looking like a crazed psychopath. He gathered his magic as he extended his hand, releasing all the pent up emotion he was feeling toward the man. The knife was blasted from Enzo's hand, impaling itself into the wall with a resounding thud. The man took a step back in fear, realizing now that he was not at the top of the food chain were this boy was concerned. The power radiating off him frightened the seasoned Clan leader. Here was someone who would not be intimidated by his actions and would not give up without a fight to protect those that needed protection. He raised both hands pleadingly, asking for mercy without saying word. Harry looked at him in contempt, before with a negligent flip of his hand, had the man flying towards the far wall. Enzo looked like some twisted form of wall art, as he tried in vain to free himself from his magically imposed confinement.

Blaise lifted his head slowly, painfully, to look at his father. He had a hand pressed against his belly, trying to ignore the pain from the knife wound. "I am Pendragon, father, I never stand alone. My family is coming, asshole; you've lost your hold over us."

"The smart thing to do here, Mr. Zabini, would be to follow your son's advice and leave the rest of my brothers and sisters alone." said Harry as he calmly walked over to Blaise and knelt before him. "You look like shit, Blaise." said Harry worriedly.

"Kinda feel like shit too Harry, what the hell took you so long?" asked Blaise.

Harry was staring intently at the man that had hurt his brother. "Sorry about that, but Hermione and I decided to get married this afternoon…so, well, we were kind of preoccupied with that."

"Damn it Harry, don't make me laugh, this hurts like hell!" responded Blaise. "By the way, Mom, this is Harry Potter. Those two over there are Clara and Elena, my little sisters."

"A pleasure ladies, I hope to get to know you all better in the near future. Everyone one else should be here soon." Harry stood before the man, not an ounce of fear showing his features. "You've hurt Blaise for the last time, sir."

"Lord Harry bloody Potter! What the hell were you thinking charging out here all by yourself?" asked a winded Godric who was followed the rest of Pendragon.

"What?" asked Harry innocently.

ooOOooOOoo

"Oh, crap!" thought Hermione.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked a concerned Godric.

"It's Harry, he's…well, he's in Italy!" she answered.

"Italy. Harry popped himself to Italy? That's impossible!" asserted Godric.

"Yeah, well it may be impossible, but Harry is still in Italy. I can feel him through the bond. He is most definitely in Italy!" answered Hermione.

Sirius was not at all surprised, doing the impossible seemed common place to his godson. "Godric, floo to the ministry, they have an international floo you all can use to go to him. Make sure you bring him back in one piece, because I am going to dismember him when he gets back!"

"Of course Sirius, that's a capital idea! Dismembering sounds about right, although I've always preferred flogging. Come on Dragons, follow me!"

The Pendragon's arrived in Sanremo a few minutes later. Awkwardly asking the floo attendant for directions to the Zabini villa, they all charged up the hill as quickly as possible. Godric was a little taken aback at the wards surrounding the villa. They were powerful and it took him a few minutes to bring them down, and understanding now why Dobby had trouble getting through. When the wards finally fell, they raced across the compound heading for the main house, bursting through the doors like rampaging bulls. The sound of fighting coming from upstairs had them all clambering up the stairs.

It shouldn't have surprised Godric that Harry had everything well in hand. Had he time to think things through, he would have been proud at the way Harry seemed to have handled things. But he didn't have time to think things through, and he did the first thing that came to mind. He yelled at Harry.

It took all of Godric's will to keep from laughing at the response and innocent look that Harry directed at him. "Let me take care of this, Godric." said Hermione as she passed him and headed toward her husband.

Harry knew he was in trouble the moment he caught sight of Hermione. The look of anger in her eyes was somehow less frightening than the rage he felt from her through the bond. "'Mione?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't give me that 'Mione crap, Harry Potter! If you ever, and I mean ever, think about leaving me behind like you did I will hex you into next week!" she yelled at him.

"But you said…but Blaise…"

"Yes, Blaise was in danger! That does not mean you go charging off and leave us all behind! You could have been seriously hurt, and then where would I be." she embraced him roughly. _'I can't lose you Harry!'_ she thought to him.

He hugged her back fiercely, accepting that being married to this forceful young witch would require an adjustment to his 'charge first ask questions later attitude'. "I'm sorry; honestly, all I could think about was that our brother was in danger. I didn't stop to think it through, and you're right, it was stupid and impulsive." He buried his face in her hair, taking in the scent of her, the adrenaline in his system slowly dissipating.

"Harry, we have to get Blaise to Madam Pomfrey! Now!" advised Daphne as she and Tracy gently levitated him towards the exit.

"Guys, we have to get out of here! A bunch of really big and angry looking men are heading this way, and they don't look happy." gasped Ginny as she came barreling into the room.

"So? Let's just all pop back to Pendragon." suggested Harry.

"Little brother, you do realize we're in Italy, right?" asked George.

"Yeah, Harry, only you are strong enough to get back to the house." added Fred.

Godric pulled a sheet out from the day bed, "Everybody, take hold of the sheet, I'm going to turn it into a portkey. Harry, stay with Blaise, he's in no condition to travel this way. With the wards down, I'll get Dobby to take you back."

"Mama, I will see you in a moment." Blaise told his mother calmly, "get Elena and Clara out of here, we'll be right behind you!"

Harry kissed Hermione deeply just before the portkey activated. Through the bond he was able to confirm that they'd all made it back. "They're all back at Pendragon. You're mother and sisters are fine. Dobby?"

"Master Harry sir is alright?" asked Dobby.

"Yes Dobby, but Blaise here really needs to get to the hospital. Can you take us directly to the infirmary?" asked Harry.

"Right away, Master Harry!" said Dobby as he grabbed a hand from Blaise and Harry.

It was not a moment too soon, either, as the room suddenly filled with the angry men that Ginny had warned them about. Just before Dobby popped them away, Blaise looked at his father for the last time and in a soft voice said, "We are free."

ooOOooOOoo

Mrs. Zabini had gone to the infirmary to be with Blaise while he recuperated, accompanied by Daphne and Tracy. While his injuries were severe, they would not be life threatening. Clara and Elena sat by the fireplace with Luna and Neville, asking a thousand questions about Hogwarts and Pendragon that the couple did their best to answer. George and Fred had gone back to doing their homework, not wanting to fall behind the difficult schedule that Severus had set for them to attain their Potions mastery. Hermione, accompanied by Ginny, had gone down to the library to visit Remus and her parents. Godric and Sirius sat at the dining table, casting angry glances in Harry's direction.

Harry had gone to the kitchen to get some peace and quiet. The Founder and his Head of House had yelled and lectured him for the better part of an hour. That, along with the disapproving look from his friends (except for Fred and George, who were trying not to laugh), had made for a less than stellar afternoon.

He lost himself in his work, mechanically making the hearty stew that would feed them all that night. He let out a sigh as he noticed Godric and Sirius approaching. "Relax, Harry, we're done with the lecturing. We actually just came over to discuss the first task of the tournament with you. We've been lucky enough to find out what it will be."

Harry eyed them suspiciously, not quite sure what to make of that statement. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"The Weasley's, actually, Charlie Weasley. He's visiting the school come Monday, would you like to hazard a guess as to what his job is?"

"I think Ron or Ginny may have mentioned that he's works at a dragon reserve in Hungary…wait a damn minute, are telling me I have to face a freaking Dragon?" he'd said that a bit louder than intended, as that piqued the interest of the rest of the House towards the kitchen.

"Yes, Harry, you will have to face a dragon as part of the first task. From what Remus has been able to ascertain through his research, the first task usually involves a dangerous creature from which you must retrieve an item you would need for the second task." answered Godric.

Harry was stunned. A bloody freaking dragon! "You know, I think I'd rather face the basilisk again! What kind of sadistic bastard would make teenagers face a dragon?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Harry, knowing he'd eventually come up with the answer. "Think about it, pup. Who do you think?"

"Dobby, could you please finish dinner for me? I have a headmaster to find and castrate!" said Harry as he took off his apron and set it on the counter. Godric and Sirius stood to block his exit, Sirius even going as far as grabbing and holding Harry back.

"Let me go, Paddy!" yelled Harry.

"I will when you calm down! I'm the one that goes off half-cocked, not you, so settle the hell down!" roared Sirius.

"Harry, what's going on? Why are you so angry?" asked Hermione as she, Ginny, Remus, and the Grangers popped back to Pendragon.

"Oh, hey love, guess what? Sirius and Godric here have found out what I'm facing in the first task. Apparently, Headmaster Albus fucking Dumbledore has arranged for the four champions to be dragon kibble!" yelled Harry.

"Dragons?" gasped Hermione.

"Yes. Dragons. Big scaly lizard looking things that make that damn basilisk I killed look like a chew toy!"

Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She nodded her head at Sirius, who slowly released Harry. She embraced him and looked directly into his eyes. She kissed him softly, making sure that it conveyed to him all the love she felt for him. Through the bond she felt him starting to relax. ' _I love you, 'Mione, thank you._ '

' _Silly boy, you never have to thank me for being there for you. I love you, and will be always by your side_.' she replied.

"They're doing it again." said George.

"Seems like it. It was kind of cute to begin with. Now I think it's a bit rude." added Fred.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione curiously.

"The talking in your heads thing you two do! It leaves us," George said waving his hands dramatically at the huddled group, "out of the conversation!"

"You guys know? I thought it was our little secret?" she questioned.

"I may have mentioned that you two would gain that ability at some point. Forgive me, I hadn't even considered keeping it a secret from everybody." replied Godric.

"It's alright Godric, we more than likely would have told everyone eventually." added Hermione.

"You two can talk to each other, telepathically?" asked a stunned Emma.

"Yes, Mom, we can. It's one of the reasons I fainted this afternoon, as Harry had 'heard' a question I asked him," she said tapping her forehead, "in here!"

"Can we talk about this some other time!" said a worried Harry. "In case you've all forgotten, I have to face a dragon in a few days!"

"Oh, right then, moving along …" said Sirius with a lopsided grin.

"Behave, Lord Black, no need to upset your godson any further. Harry, you never let me finish explaining about the task. Yes, you're facing a dragon, but you need not worry about it." said a grinning Godric.

"I'm sorry My Lord, did you just tell me to not 'worry about it'?" said Harry as his anger once again started to bubble over.

"Uhm…sorry about that, I suppose I should have elaborated a bit more. What House are you in, Harry?" asked Godric a bit more seriously.

"Pendragon!" he answered immediately. Godric tilted his head to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Are you seriously telling me that I have power over dragons?"

"You do have the ability to talk to them, as do all of you Pendragons. Dragons love our House! Dragons are incredibly magical beings, after all, and thus highly sensitive to magic. They are not the lumbering beasts that most of the world believes them to be. Trust me when I tell you that you will have no problem dealing with this task."

Harry visibly calmed down at this. Hermione was holding on to him tightly further calmed him. Emma approached her children and hugged them both. "Godric, would it be okay for Dan and me to be here for the task?"

"That's a splendid idea Emma! We'll just have Dobby pop over to your home and bring you here." smiled Godric at the now relieved Emma.

A timer alarm going off shook Harry from his trance. "Dinner is about ready, I just have to pull the bread from the oven. Off you go, everyone, time to wash up. We'll eat in just a few minutes.

ooOOooOOoo

Dobby was excited when everyone had finished eating their desserts. He'd cleaned up the dishes quickly, excited at the prospect of showing Harry and Hermione their new quarters. Hogwarts and he had worked very hard to get everything just right.

"Lady Hermione, Lord Harry, Hogwarts and I have gift for you. Can we show you please?" asked Dobby as he bounced up and down in joy.

"A gift from you and Hogwarts, Dobby? You know you didn't have to do that."

"We did, Master Harry, I and Hogwarts know you are great wizard who will change world."

"I am, we are, very grateful to you both then Dobby. Lead the way!" said Harry as he took Hermione's hand and followed the still bouncing elf. They were led towards the far end of the common room, directly opposite the entrances to the girls and boys dorm rooms.

"Only you and Lady Potter may open this door, sir." he said indicating the wooden door before them. It reminded Harry of some doors he'd seen at Alder Glen. He was very impressed with the carving on the door, engraved in stunning detail, the coat of arms of House Potter.

"If the door is any indication, then the rest of it is bound to be beautiful as well." admired Hermione as she walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. With a distinct clicking sound, the heavy door swung open easily.

Harry and Hermione were left standing there open mouthed in amazement. The beauty of the room was amazing in the simplicity of its décor. A large marble inlaid bathroom took up one end of the room. There was also a study that Hermione couldn't wait to use, with two large desks facing each other. The master bedroom was large as well, with a huge four poster bed up against the far wall.

"Thank you Dobby, this is truly a wonderful gift. Thank you." said Hermione tearfully.

Harry knelt before his friend, and gave him a hug. "Thank you Dobby. This gift is beyond thoughtful."

With tears in his eyes, Dobby nodded at the two before heading toward the exit. He stopped and turned, looking toward his Lady and Lord, and bowed deeply before closing the door behind him as he exited.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower. You, husband, are going to take one after I am done." Harry was blushing really hard.

Hermione reached for him and pulled him in for a hug which quickly turned into a deep kiss. "Harry, dear, I am just your average fifteen year old hormonal teenager. You, as a quasi-normal teenage boy, are probably doubly hormonal. It's going to be alright. We're definitely not old enough to be doing some things we probably wish we could be doing, but we're together now, and have all the time in the world."

"Quasi-normal?" he asked smirking at her.

"Yes, quasi-normal! Look at us Harry; we've got a room that we both share. My parents are on the other side of that door and are pretty okay with us being in here together, as evidenced by the fact that my father is not currently trying to break down the door. We've an ever growing bunch of people that we can call family. It's not really normal, is it? But it is normal for us, Mr. Potter."

He thought about her words as she kissed him and headed toward the shower. She was right; she almost always was, about their growing family. He chuckled a bit at the thought of Dan Granger trying to break down the door to get at the boy who would threaten his daughter's virtue.

His thoughts turned serious as he reflected on how close they'd come to losing Blaise, lucky that his injuries, while severe, where not life threatening. That he'd willingly placed his life in danger to save his mother and sisters was something that Harry understood perfectly. He would have done the same thing in an instant. The thought of Hermione in any sort of danger sent a cold shiver up his spine, but was reassured by her presence in his mind, telling him everything was alright.

He heard Hermione casting drying charms on her hair as he pulled some pajamas out of the dresser for himself. Unselfconsciously, he unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt and grabbed a towel Dobby had set for him on the bed. He headed for the shower, thinking perhaps that the act of cleansing would somehow quiet his racing mind.

Hermione had a smile on her face as she felt her husband enter the bathroom. A month ago, the thought of she and Harry sharing a bathroom would have never crossed her mind. And while the sharing was something new to her, it did feel natural. She turned to him with a smile, noticing that he'd taken off his shirt, and the color left her face as she took in the scars that Harry had crisscrossing his chest and stomach. She struggled for breath as she approached him, tears streaming down her face as she took in her husband's injuries. Harry frowned at her look, not quite understanding what she was looking at, and then he remembered that he'd taken off his shirt. He started backing away in fear and shame, trying ineffectively to cover himself with the towel he had thrown over his shoulder. But she was a bit quicker as she grabbed the towel and ripped it from his grip, tossing it on the bathroom floor. He lowered his head in shame, unable to look her in the eye.

Hermione had no words at the sight before her, her husband, ashamed at himself for the evil that was done to him! She reached out a hand and touched his chest, tenderly tracing her fingers over the old scars. He looked in her eyes and didn't see what he feared he would see: pity. Instead, a look of total love and understanding shone through those coffee colored eyes. She took his hand and led him from the bathroom and sat him on the bed. "Get in bed, Harry." she whispered.

He scooted back towards the headboard, pulling the thick blankets over himself as he felt Hermione join him. She placed her head on his shoulder, and cried softly. 'I'm going to murder them, Harry!' she thought to him. 'No love, they aren't worth the bother. I'm emancipated; I never have to see their faces ever again.'

'Will you tell me?' she asked.

'Someday, maybe; I don't like even thinking about it, much less talking about it.' he answered.

'Alright, love, for now I'll let this slide. But I won't forever. Someone hurt you, and all I want to do is hurt them back.' He ran his fingers through her hair, taking comfort in that simple action. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Hermione made sure Harry was asleep, and got up grabbing a robe and quietly left their room. She made her way towards her Head of Houses quarters. She stood before the door, unsure if she should be doing this, but steeled herself and softly knocked on the door.

"Hermione? Is everything alright? You look like you're ready to kill someone!" stated Sirius taking in the appearance of his godson's wife.

She could no longer hold it in. She couldn't let it out before, as Harry needed her to be supportive and strong for him. "Sirius!" she cried as she went to his arms. He was a bit taken aback by the action of the young witch, but not knowing what to do he held her tightly and let her cry. He looked toward his fiancée, who had come over to spend the night. She nodded encouragingly to him, knowing that the young girl just had to let the emotions out before she'd be able to say anything coherent.

"Sirius," she said between sobs, "they really hurt my Harry! I want to go and kill them right this second for the torture that they put him through."

"Talk to me Hermione, tell me what you mean?" asked a concerned Sirius, wondering what she was implying.

"They beat him; they beat him! He has scars all across his chest and back, they look like belt marks."

Sirius and Amelia both gasped at this. Sirius knew that Harry had been horribly treated in that house, but had never known just how bad things had really been. Amelia, for her part, was detaching herself from the emotion she felt for her soon to be 'nephew'. The Auror in her began formulating an action plan that would see those diabolical people incarcerated for the rest of their lives.

"Hermione, do you think you could get Harry to press charges against the Dursleys?" asked Amelia.

"You want to arrest them? Tell me you're joking!" spat Sirius.

"Easy Sirius, I'm just asking the question. But yes, I want to arrest them. You and the other Marauders going off on a killing rampage is not something I want to contemplate happening. Losing you again to Azkaban is NOT going to happen because you can't control your emotions! And lest you forget, losing your temper is the reason you spent all those years in Azkaban!"

She hadn't said it, but it was implied that it was also in part his fault that Harry had ended up in that house, as he'd been unable to take up his guardianship because of his incarceration. A tear trailed down his cheek, his anger now turned inward as the guilt washed over him.

"Don't Sirius; this is not your fault either. Yes, the Dursleys have much to answer for, and answer they will. But don't forget who actually put him in that house: Dumbledore!" added Amelia.

Hermione thought about that, deciding that she would convince Harry to press charges against his aunt and uncle. Even that horrid cousin of his had much to answer for. "I'll get Harry to press charges Amelia, I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll convince him."

"I'm going to have Tonks look into it from the muggle side of things too. If the injuries Harry sustained are documented in some medical file somewhere, we'll find it and use it against them. I promise you that they will not get away with what they did to your husband, Hermione!"

It was a much calmer Hermione who headed back to her room, quietly opening and then closing the door behind her as she made her way back to her bed. She climbed into bed and scooted over to place her head back on Harry's chest. She placed her ear over his heart, its strong beat finally lulling her to sleep.

ooOOooOOoo

"Cedric, mind if I have a word with you for a moment?" asked Harry of the 'Puff seeker.

Cedric raised an eyebrow questioningly at the young man, but nodded his head as he was led to a quiet corner of the great hall.

"Dragons." whispered Harry.

"Excuse me, you said what?"

"Dragons. Remember, Tri-Wizard tournament, tasks…"

"Oh holy crap, we're to face dragons for the first task?"

Harry dipped his head, leaving the stunned Cedric to deal with what lay ahead.

ooOOooOOoo

"Ms. Delacour, might I trouble you for a moment?" asked Luna softly.

The Beauxbaton champion looked curiously at the blonde witch before her. "What can I do for you, miss?"

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, Ms. Delacour. Someone wanted me to give you some information to help you with the first task. He didn't think you'd believe him if he told you himself, so he asked if I'd give you the information."

Fleur was genuinely curious now; that someone from a rival school would offer her help was almost ridiculous to think would ever happen. She decided to play along though, having already found out from Madam Maxime that the first task would have her facing dragons. It wouldn't hurt to have allies, she thought. "And what information would that be, little girl?" she asked a little condescendingly.

Luna raised an eyebrow at that, a bit dumbfounded at the attitude she was getting from the witch she was trying to help. "Dragons." she spoke softly before turning on her heels and leaving the stunned lady in her wake.

ooOOooOOoo

Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, watched nervously as Professor Snape walked towards him.

"Igor, I trust you've been well?" drawled Severus at the Death Eater.

Igor stared at the man before him, no longer looking like the sallow and pale man he remembered from before. This Severus was wholly different. He actually had color on his face, and the greasy hair he remembered was no more, as the long hair was now a silky black and held back in a ponytail.

"Can I safely assume that you know what's happening for the first task?"

"And what if I do?" asked Igor suspiciously.

"Nothing, Igor, I was just asking. I just have a bit of information that I'd be willing to pass along…as a favor." replied Severus.

"I know the first task. So, no, I don't need your help! I am not one who wants to owe the likes of you a favor!"

"Very well, Igor, have a good day then." said Severus with a mysterious smile as he walked away.

ooOOooOOoo

"I can't believe you told them!" yelled Fred.

"I will not have an advantage over the other competitors, Fred. But also, it was the right thing to do." said Harry.

"He's right you know, Fred." added George.

"I know he is, but it's just…wrong! It goes against everything I used to hold dear!" wailed Fred theatrically.

Godric was laughing to himself at the interplay between the three. It was helping to relax the tense atmosphere this morning of the first task had brought with it. Everyone had been up really early, none of them able to get much sleep as they all worried for their brother. Sirius was a wreck of nerves, running his fingers through his hair incessantly. Remus kept pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, casting a glance at Harry every once in a while, before returning to the pacing. Severus was just frozen in place on the comfortable chair next to Sirius, his eyes a million miles away.

Godric saw Hermione come out of their bedroom, red eyes still clear to see despite her obvious attempts to wash them away. She walked calmly to her husband, and sat on his lap and buried her head in his chest. Hearing his heartbeat had a calming effect on her, as did the running of his fingers through her hair. "Dobby has breakfast ready if you're ready, 'Mione?"

"You must eat, Hermione. The day will be stressful enough, best not do it on an empty stomach." added Godric sagely.

Hermione threw him a look of annoyance, "I'm. Not. Moving!"

"That is okay, Lady Potter, Dobby bring you food!" said the happy elf as he brought he a plate he placed on the coffee table in front of her. She admitted to herself that it did look enticing, so she unwillingly moved from Harry's lap to sit properly. Taking a bite of the toast, she looked around, "where is everyone?"

"They're all down eating in the great hall. They wanted to get a read on what's going on with the rest of the school. Neville and Luna will meet us there when we leave. Daph and Tracy are at the infirmary and are going to help Blaise get down to the pitch. Ginny is with her parents visiting with Charlie, we'll see her at the pitch too," explained Harry. "Oh, and all the parents are touring the school with Hagrid."

'How can you be so calm?' she asked her husband.

'You think I'm calm?' he said staring into her eyes.

'Well, look at those three over there,' pointing at the Marauders, 'they look as if they're about to have kittens!'

Harry chuckled softly at the truth of her statement. 'I'm not even slightly calm; I am just not projecting it like everyone else.'

'How can you do that?' she asked curiously.

He considered her question carefully, "I honestly don't know, 'Mione."

"Don't know what Harry?" asked the twins.

"Hermione thinks I'm calm, I'm trying to explain to her how that's not the case, I am just able to put my fear in a box and let the calm wash over me."

Godric approached the group and sat, interested in where the conversation was heading. "It's a warrior's response, Hermione. Anybody would be scared at the prospect of facing a dragon. Harry though knows that being scared won't help him, so is able to set the fear aside and act through it rather than fear making him take action. It's a balancing act, too much fear and he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done; too little fear and he would be careless with his actions."

Harry glanced down at his watch and sighed. "It's time."

ooOOooOOoo

The stands were bursting with people, not a seat empty. Godric had transformed the Pendragon robes everyone was wearing into something more…fashionable. The flat black robes had been transfigured to a deep royal purple, trimmed in gold, their House badge prominently displayed above their left breast. Hermione's had the added badge of House Potter, which was set just to the left of her Pendragon badge. She thought that odd, but would ask Godric about it later. She really didn't care who knew she was married to Harry. People would find out eventually, and that she'd be lambasted them and the press was a certainty.

Harry and Sirius led the regal procession of Pendragons, who followed in their wake. Hermione was holding on tightly to Harry's hand, trying not to let the fear overwhelm her. Following Godric, the Pendragons veered off and headed toward their designated spaces in the stands, where the parents had already been seated. Harry, Hermione, and Sirius kept going, marching towards the champion's tent.

It was the first time that Godric and his Pendragons had been seen in public since his arrival and the reopening of the House. The cheers died down as people caught their first glimpse at the wizarding world's hero. The silence was total, broken only by the occasional roar of a dragon in the far background. Godric cut quite the dashing figure in his bespoke suit and maroon robe. He and the rest of Pendragon stood stock still until they all, with military precision, sat as one. He turned back to look at his kids, "that was fun!"

"Tracy, I believe we've created a monster!" said Daphne grinning.

"Agreed, we'll just have to make sure to prick his ego in the comfort of our House tonight, don't you think?" asked Tracy.

"Girls, leave the poor man alone! He's been dead for eight hundred years, he's allowed a bit of showing off!" added Blaise sarcastically. He couldn't help himself, he knew what was coming, but just couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes in anticipation, and sure enough, his head rocked forward as the two slapped him in the back of the head.

"For the love of Merlin!" he yelled, "I'm a grievously injured person here! Mama!"

"Sorry, dear boy, you brought that on yourself and have only yourself to blame." laughed Alessa at the pouting face of her son.

Seeing the Dragons all laughing had the rest of the stands recover from their shock and begin once more to scream and shout.

ooOOooOOoo

"Sirius Black, I arrest you in the name of the Ministry!" yelled an angry Bartemious Crouch.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Barty!" mocked Sirius.

Barty Crouch turned to two Aurors standing at the entrance to the tent, "you two, arrest this man immediately!"

Shack and Tonks turned to the former Head of the DMLE, and looked at Sirius. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crouch, but we are unable to. Mr. Black has the sanctuary of Hogwarts, and may not be harmed or removed from the wards." answered Shack.

"Just get on with it Barty, we've a tournament to start, haven't we?" teased Sirius.

"Would you knock it out, Pads?" whispered Harry, "He's likely to make me face all four dragons if you don't shut it!" That brought Sirius up short, his grin vanishing from his face to be replaced by the cold hard stare he'd acquired while in Azkaban.

He walked over to Barty, whispering in his ear, "You sent me to prison even though I was innocent. I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Come on, Harry, let's get a move on. You've a dragon to face and dinner to make. I'm partial to spaghetti tonight, what do you think?"

"Ooooh, spaghetti, Harry can I please please please come over too, can I bring my parents?" asked a pink haired Tonks with a pleading look at Harry.

"Fine! Bring Shack too if he wants, okay?" said Harry with a mock glare.

Barty was able to collect himself, finally, as he turned to the four champions. "This afternoon, it is your task to face a dragon and retrieve from it a golden egg. An egg that you will need to be able to complete the second task. Points will be awarded by our panel of judges based on your speed and ingenuity, any questions?"

Harry, of course, drew the largest meanest dragon that existed. It's what he expected, really, given how fate seemed to want to screw him over as many ways as was possible. But he resigned himself to the task ahead, knowing that Godric would not put him knowingly in harm's way.

ooOOooOOoo

' _Victor just finished his run, love, he's heading back to the tent with his egg._ ' said Hermione.

' _How'd he do_?' Harry asked curiously.

' _Pretty good, I think. He blinded the dragon and was able to get the egg that way. They will probably deduct some points though, as the dragon accidentally stepped and broke some of her own eggs_.' she replied.

' _Well, I guess that means I'm next. I love you, Mrs. Potter_.'

The wave of love coming over the bond at Harry was breathtaking. ' _Be safe, Mr. Potter. Luna says she'll kill you if you get killed._ '

He chuckled knowingly at his sister. ' _Tell her Sirius wants spaghetti tonight and I expect her help. We've got a full house!_ '

' _I will, be careful!_ '

"You ready there, pup?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I think so." he stood and embraced his godfather. "Amelia coming over tonight? I wondered what she thought of the will?"

"Yeah, she'll be there. Don't worry about that though, just get through this damn task. Screw the points; just come back to us in one piece or Hermione will be a bear to deal with!"

The cannon blast announced his time had started, and Harry calmly stepped from the tent to get his bearings. He stepped into what looked like a quarry, steep stone walls surrounded him. He saw the immense dragon staring at him menacingly.

~ _Approach and die human_!~it roared.

~ _Lady Dragon, I am Harry Potter, member of House Pendragon of Hogwarts_ ~ he said.

A long silence followed, as the rustling of chains was the only sound echoing off the walls of the quarry. ~ _You better not be lying human, or you will be a tasty treat_!~

Harry stepped out from the exit, approaching the dragon warily.

' _Harry, Godric says to not be scared, she'll let you approach her if only to test the truth of your statement'_ spoke Hermione.

~ _Your aura is strong, young one, and does indeed mark you as a Pendragon! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were one of the old wizards from before_.~

~ _Before, Lady Dragon_?~ he asked curiously.

~ _You may call me Zulaika, young mage_.~ Harry bowed his head respectfully.

~ _I'm Harry, Zulaika, Harry Potter_.~ he said, sitting before her on a boulder.

~ _Hundreds of years ago, as we dragons tell it, magic was much stronger than it is now. Human mages created spells of immense power and complexity, something we dragons have not seen in ages. As time passed the mages disappeared, killed by those you call muggles in acts of fear and weakness. The great mages of the era cut down, no one was left to pass down the ways of ancient magic to the next generation. You are the first of your kind that has shown some semblance of that past power, though you are young yet. It is unfortunate that magic seems to be fading from this world, for if magic were to vanish, so would we vanish as well!_ ~she sighed heavily. _~ And why have you come before me, young Harry?_ ~

~ _I am entered into a tournament, which is why you were brought here. You have among your clutch a fake egg that I am supposed to retrieve from you_ ~ he answered.

~ _Yes, I had noticed. Do you want it_?~

~If _it's not too much trouble Zulaika? Apparently the egg contains clues for my next task_.~

Zulaika swung her neck towards the eggs, carefully placing the golden egg in her maw. She reached over to Harry and placed it in his lap. She placed her nose right in front of him and took in a deep breath. ~ _You are mated, young one_?~

~ _I am, my mate…my wife, is over there in the stands worrying about me_.~ he said indicating towards the stands.

~ _Call her to you, Harry, I would like to meet your mate if that's okay_?~ she asked.

' _Mione, care to come over and meet Zulaika?_ ' asked Harry.

' _Seriously, she wants to meet me?_ ' she asked in awe.

~ _She's on her way; she should be here in a moment_. ~ he told her.

Hermione had come out from the stands a little embarrassed at the looks she was receiving from the galleries. Emma had refused to let her go, and only Dan and Godric prying her fingers from Hermione's arm had allowed her to join Harry.

Harry stood and reached out a hand, which she took eagerly, glad to be back at her husband's side. Even though she was standing in front of the largest living thing she'd ever seen, just being able to touch Harry had reassured her of their being safe. She looked up at the dragon, and bowed deeply to her.

~ _A pleasure to meet you, Lady Dragon_.~ she said timidly.

~ _You may call me Zulaika, Hermione. Your mate is almost as powerful as you young mage! Hermione, through the blessing of Magic, you two will be able to accomplish the seemingly impossible if you only set your minds to it. I fear that danger lies ahead for you both, remember that together you are stronger. When the danger has passed, I wish you both to come see me. Now, call your clutch mates, Harry, it has been too long since I've been able to have a conversation with anyone, and you Pendragons always were a precocious and cheeky bunch._ ~

Harry let go of Hermione's hand, and walked out the exit, ending his task. Stepping back out of the tent he waved at Pendragon to join him and Hermione. The eager Pendragons, along with Godric and Sirius, made their way over to Zulaika. They all stood before her and bowed deeply.

~ _Your clutch mates are all powerful as well, young mage. Remember that the darkness will have no chance against you if you all stand united_.~

~ _Lord Godric, it is good to see you again, though a bit odd as you are supposed to be dead_!~

Godric chuckling said ~ _It is good to see you as well, Zulaika. Is all well with you and your family_?~

~ _All is well with them. Our range is suitable, and our keepers keep us well fed. Bring your cubs to our range sometime Godric, we have younglings that need riders_!~

All the Pendragons whipped their heads at Godric; even Sirius was staring at him in anticipation. Godric made a big show of deliberating it before nodding his head, ~ _Very well, Zulaika, we shall visit soon_!~

The Dragons completely lost it at that, whooping and hollering in delight. They were going to ride dragons!

ooOOooOOoo

The silence in the stands was, quite simply, astounding. No one moved and no one made a sound as the sight of House Pendragon standing before the dangerous creature amazed them. Dumbledore for his part was furious. Harry had made a mockery of his tournament. No magic had been used; no heroics displayed, no epic battle was fought. A simple conversation, with a bloody dragon of all things, was all it had required for Harry to complete his task.

His control was slipping away, and he had no idea how he was going to regain it if lost. The sight of House Pendragon actually bowing and showing respect to the creature sickened him. This was not how the world was meant to be! Creatures were to be subdued and conquered. He'd have to talk to that Skeeter woman at some point to make sure she vilified this turn of events. That the boy-who-lived was cavorting with that beast had to be shown in the worst possible light. Once the public turned against him, it would be simple to reassert his control over Potter.

But something more was bothering him, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The appearance of Augusta Longbottom at the school was quite annoying. She'd been a pain in the ass when she'd been a teacher, trying unsuccessfully to stop the downturn in academic standards that he was implementing. Once she'd gone, it was easy enough to hire the worst teachers he possibly could. In the span of a few years Hogwarts had gone from the guiding light of magical schooling to laughingstock.

It was all for the 'greater good'.

Having a dumbed down population would make the return of Tom all the easier, as the sheep would only be able to cower in fear. They would bend over backwards to accommodate any request Albus had of them, so long as the Dark Lord was taken care of. He'd managed to defeat Grindewald after all, to much acclaim and adulation. He missed the acclaim and adulation. Ridding the world of a second evil would cement his legacy as a hero and legend. And after taking over the ministry, he would leave this world a better place. Cleaner and disinfected of the filth that now polluted it.

OoOOooOOoo

It was a rowdy dinner that night, Pendragon fit to bursting at the seams with the amount of people that now congregated there. And Harry had never been happier. His wife stood by his side as she gently stirred the huge simmering pot of gravy, tasting it occasionally and adding seasoning, before resuming her stirring.

Luna was on his other side, slicing thick slabs of bread before slathering them with the garlic and butter concoction she had made. She had a look of intense concentration on her face that he found really endearing. He kissed her forehead before resuming his work on the tiramisu, the dessert having been the request of the entire House.

"What, only she gets a kiss?" asked Hermione with a smirk.

"Now, now, Hermione, no need to be jealous just because Harry likes me more than he does you!" responded Luna.

"Oh, really, because it think that I'm the one that's sleeping with him!"

Harry turned a deep red, and froze in place, not knowing what to do. It was only when the girls started laughing at him that he understood that he was being teased mercilessly!

"Your husband is too easy to tease, Hermione."

"I know, and hopefully that won't change for a long time." added Hermione before placing a loving kiss on Harry's lips.

"Hey, I had a thought about the Christmas holidays; I could use your opinions."

"What's the plan, love?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, Alder Glen is huge and hasn't been used in ages. I bet we could all fit in there easily enough, and we could all of us have Christmas together." explained Harry.

Hermione thought this was brilliant idea. It wouldn't take too much to convince her parents, the Marauders or Godric. The Zabini's and the Davis' were already here. The Greengrasses would surely come, as would Madam Longbottom and Neville. Harry wouldn't let Luna spend it alone if her father was out of the country again. The Weasley's however, would probably go to the Burrow, if only to keep Ron away from them.

"Could I invite Tonks and her family? Maybe the Bones' girls as well?" she said.

"Hermione, it's OUR home now, invite anyone you want!" said Harry as he grabbed her hand.

She entwined her fingers in his, ' _thank you, love_.'

He kissed her brow, "For you, anything and everything!"

Luna giggled, "Dear Merlin, Harry, the cheese is never-ending with you, isn't it?"

"Hey, lay off the husband! I happen to like the cheese, thank you very much." she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How are you able to feed this many people, Harry?" asked Tonks curiously as she walked in.

"It takes practice, that's for sure. But having two beautiful assistants always helps!" he responded.

"Tonks, how would you and your parents like to spend Christmas with us at Alder Glen?" asked Hermione casually.

Tonks eyes bugged out at that, "Seriously, we can come with you guys to the Glen? Remus has told me how beautiful the place is, can we really come?"

"Of course, that's why I asked."

Tonks squealed in delight and ran from the room in search of her parents. Remus came in a not a moment later, his hand on his cheek, and stunned look on his face. "Alright there, Moony?" asked Harry.

"Tonks just came barreling into me, kissed me on the cheek, and then ran away!"

"And that's a problem because…?"

He shook his head, trying to banish the thoughts in his head regarding the beautiful young Auror. It wasn't really working, but he did try. "No problem, it was just curious is all."

Harry laughed at his uncle, "It's okay if you like her Remus, I've got the feeling she likes you too!" Hermione and Luna nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Really, huh, who would've thought…" he said as he wandered disractedly away from the kitchen.

Dinner was finally ready, and the hungry horde helped themselves to the grand buffet that Harry and the girls had laid out. Godric had conjured up an extra table that the adults had taken over, although one would be hard pressed to tell the difference given the laughing and teasing going on there.

"Harry and Hermione have invited all of us to spend Christmas at his home. Don't worry, there is plenty of room for everyone, believe me!" stated Sirius.

"What do you think Sirius, wouldn't it be a huge imposition?" asked Alessa.

"I rather doubt it," said Severus, "look at them all, together, like family. That's not going change. Harry has always wanted a large family, and now he has one. Offering his home for the holidays, in his mind, is probably the least he can do."

"Just wait until those two start having kids!" chuckled Dan.

"Daniel Granger, I swear, if Hermione and Harry have kids before leaving Hogwarts it is you that I'm going to insist gets put on diaper duty!" The entire table laughed at the pale face that Dan now sported.

"I for one am all for it. Neville and I have had few happy Christmases. Spending it with his girlfriend, his brother, and his extended family will make both of us very happy." added Augusta.

"Deirdre and I will definitely be there!" said Adrian. "We have a wonderful time, just the three of us, but it would be nice to do something grand."

Deirdre kissed her husband's cheek, "He's right, having a huge Christmas would be wonderful!"

"I get to spend time with Tracy, that's all I can ask for." whispered Bronwyn. "Christmas in our home was not happy; it will be a blessing like none other to see my girl smiling even more brightly than she is right now."

And so it was arranged, Christmas at Alder Glen was in all their futures.

A/N

Thankfully, finished. I might, at some future date, rewrite this chapter. While somewhat pleased with it, I think I could improve it.

Question for ya'll: Severus marauder name? I can't for the life of me think of anything that would suit him. Ideas? I suck, horribly, at naming things, as my black cat 'Blackie' will attest to.

Another thing…I probably won't write Fleur (or anyone with an accent for that matter) the way I mostly see it done, you know, how 'ze vela talk to 'arry and such. Usually when I'm reading, my mental 'voice' supplies the accent. Hopefully it does for you guys as well. Besides, it would take me way too long to butcher words like that!

Lastly, I was just about to start reading a story when I became fascinated with the 'discussion' taking place in the review section. It was all about canon this, and non-canon that. It got me to thinking. As a newer member to fanfic, it had been my thought that all the writing in here is non-canon. I mean, only JKR writes canon, correct? Or am I over simplifying this question?


	11. Chapter 11 Of Shopping and New Family

Chapter 11 Of Shopping and New Family

Christmas break came quicker than anyone had expected. But it was an extremely happy Harry and Hermione who portkeyed everyone to their destination: Alder Glen. The looks of disbelief on everyone's faces was, by now, pretty familiar. It had of course been the same look the two of them, not to mention Dan and Emma, had on their faces the first time they laid eyes on the beautiful castle.

"Holy shit!" intoned Blaise loudly. Surprisingly, it was Alessa that cuffed him.

"What, Mama? Look at it!" he said waving at the structure before them.

"I know Blaise; I was thinking the same thing. However I just thought it, I didn't say it out loud or yell it at the top of my lungs for the whole world to hear!" she admonished.

"Alessa, you'll have to show me how you did that wrist thing when you slapped him. The sound it made was very dramatic." smirked Daphne.

"Practice, my dears, years upon years of practice." she smiled demurely at her, which sent Daphne and Tracy to laughing.

Neville and Luna held hands as they serenely followed Harry and Hermione towards the enormous castle. He was looking around in wonder, taking in the gorgeous snow covered surroundings. It was a truly magical place, he thought. They were followed by their large 'family', the looks of wonder on all their faces matching that on his.

Neville was very much looking forward to spending time with the petite beauty by his side away from school. He treasured every moment with her. They'd taken their time getting to know each other properly; however, Neville was fairly certain that she was to be his forever girl. The happiest moments of his young life all took place with Luna by his side. She'd shown him to joys of walking barefoot through the tall grass at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They'd spent hours in the Library together helping Remus, just happy to be together. The look of pride on her face shone through when she quietly watched him tend the greenhouse. Yes, he'd found 'her'.

"Neville, sweetie, look! Snorkack footprints!" she yelled as she dragged him off to the side of the path.

"Are you sure, Luna, I really don't see anything." he said, trying not to giggle.

"Yes! Here, look" she said as she took up a scoop of snow in two hands, "they're right there!"

He frowned at that, but the look of joy on Luna's face made him reconsider as he walked over to have a look. "Okay, so show me the snorkack tracks."

She smiled at him sweetly, and slowly brought the snow closer to his face. He had, too slowly he thought in retrospect, realized what was happening as Luna smooshed the snow into his face. Luna took off, laughing in delight, as he stood there in utter disbelief.

"You know, Lovegood," he shouted at her in mock seriousness a handful of snow in his grasp, "that I will have my revenge and payback will happen when you least expect it!" The laughter coming from the group of Dragons and their families echoed throughout the valley.

Augusta Longbottom watched as her grandson took off after his girlfriend with a handful of snow. The smile on her face was the first one she'd worn during the Christmas season in a very long time. House Pendragon had taken her shy and reserved boy and helped him crack the shell he had built around himself. But that was wrong; Neville had always been much like his father: outgoing, caring, loyal, and so very brave. The potions that that bloody man had fed her grandson had transformed him into a shadow of his former self. Justice was coming to Albus Dumbledore. Justice, in the form of Longbottom and Potter.

Harry was very happy to see Michael standing proudly before the large double doors that marked the entrance to the castle; the elderly elf had a large smile on his face as he watched his approaching Master and his Lady. Michael reflected on the loss of Lord James and Lady Lily, the two had treated him and all their elves like family. Lord Harry and his Lady would be no different. He missed his previous Masters deeply, but took comfort in the fact that their son had returned home.

"Lord Harry, Lady Hermione, welcome back to Alder Glen." said Michael formally with a deep bow.

"Michael, we're so glad to see you again. I hope it wasn't too much trouble preparing everything for so many people. I'm sorry about dropping that on you on such short notice."

"Not to worry, Lord Harry. Lord Black, very kindly, acquired some extra help for us. It is something you may wish to look into, My Lord, hiring a few extra elves. With you back at the castle, and your growing family staying, it might not be a bad idea to have the additional help."

"What do you think, Lady Potter?" Harry asked his wife.

"It's not a bad idea, dear. Especially since I don't think you will ever let our home have less than a dozen people in it." she said smiling at him sweetly.

He laughed at that, knowing she was correct. "Will you please see to it, Michael? Hire the staff you think we will need. I'd rather have more than enough help than not enough. I don't want to see any of you exhausting yourselves, okay?"

"Of course, Lord Harry, I will see that it gets done. You will at some point need to bond them to House Potter, as well. Will young Dobby be serving as your personal elf?"

"He will, Michael. Dobby?"

"Lord Harry sir, how can I help?" said Dobby with a deep bow.

"I take it you know Michael? He's just asked if I wanted you to be my personal elf and I wanted to know what you thought of that idea."

Dobby's eyes grew impossibly large, a tear rolling down his cheek, "It would be a dream come true, Harry Potter sir!"

Harry knelt before he who was now his personal elf. "I still want you with the Pendragons at Hogwarts, Dobby. You know that none of them would be able to handle it if you weren't there to help. You're family now Dobby."

Michael was stunned at the display before him. His Lord Harry embracing an elf! Not even Lord James and his wife had ever done that, and they'd been the kindest humans he'd ever dealt with. This Lord Potter was going to take some getting used to!

"Do you like Michael's robes, Dobby? Why don't you get some for yourself and also add the Pendragon crest to them?"

Dobby nodded emphatically, "Thank you, Lard Harry, I will do so immediately!"

"Michael, my guests." said Harry indicating the gathering of his friends and family. "Will you make sure they are comfortable and want for nothing during their stay, please?"

Michael bowed deeply to his Lord, "Of Course, Lord Harry, it will be done." He snapped his fingers, and Cindy and Andrew appeared.

"Let us see Lord Harry's guests to their rooms. My Lord, Cindy and her helpers will have dinner ready at seven, if that is alright?"

"Of course, Michael, seven sounds perfect. It will give us all plenty of time to settle in and explore a bit.

OoOOooOOoo

Severus had taken some time to go into the laboratory that he and Lily had shared. It seemed to him like a lifetime ago now that he and Lily had been down there together, experimenting and researching. The shadows of the past still haunted the man. Everywhere he looked brought back memories that he'd long since thought forgotten.

He'd bound himself to his nephew, and didn't for an instant regret that decision. Harry was turning into an impressive young man; one who in a few short weeks had not only made an impression on him, but had also astounded him with his innate kindness and nobility. The memories of the hate and loathing he'd felt towards Harry still greatly troubled him. How could he, Severus Snape, best friend to Lily Potter and Marauder, have had such hatred in him? That the potions Albus had fed him were most certainly the cause of the hate he spouted and acted on was not in doubt. What was in doubt, to him in any case was whether he had been freed from it or just buried it.

"Deep thoughts, Severus?" asked Godric as he stepped into the lab.

"Indeed, Godric, indeed. It was a very long time ago that Lily and I were here, together, trying to come up with new and better ways to produce potions in mass quantities. Healing potions, for example, are difficult to brew, especially in large quantities. We thought we'd try to come up with a way to mass produce it, without losing potency or effectiveness. I think we were close, but I guess we'll never know…"

"And why won't you ever know? You've two mastery apprentices who would do anything to help you. I'm told Daphne and Tracy are excellent potioneers. I told you that Neville had a knack for potions. And you know that offering Hermione a chance to research would make you her favorite uncle. You may be Slytherin, Sev, but to those kids upstairs you are so much more than that. Don't doubt for a second that you are a changed man!"

Severus pondered the words of the Founder. He was right, he knew, but didn't know how to rid himself of the all consuming guilt he felt. "But how…?"

"The guilt? That, unfortunately, is going to be the work of a lifetime. Lean on your brothers, lean on your nephew and his wife. You know that they'd all do anything for you. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt for you to find yourself a nice woman and settle down either!"

The Potion Master chuckled. "Sorry, Godric, I was just laughing at myself. I can't imagine any woman would care to be with the most Hated Head of Hogwarts."

"Okay, no, maybe not him! But how about falling for the Uncle of Harry Potter, or the best Potion Master in a hundred years, or the fourth Marauder, or the…"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Unlike Sirius, I _can_ take the hint."

"Good, make sure you do something about it now." Godric added grinning.

"On a more serious note, I should probably tell you that Voldemort is stirring. My Mark is starting to ache. It's not distracting, yet, but it will become an issue. He's planning something. And I'm afraid that this plan will somehow see him gaining a body. If that were to happen, everything changes."

"Any idea on how Remus is coming on the research?"

"He's got some clues, which he's pursuing. The Library is a godsend, Godric. So much to discover, and Remus was the perfect choice for Librarian."

"Don't change the subject, Severus; we need to rid you of that mark. You will be safe, so long as you stay at Hogwarts. And the wards here at Alder Glen are growing stronger the more that Harry and Hermione are here, I'm certain that you and Sirius would be safe here as well in a month or two. But we need to sever that connection. When Harry kills that abomination, I would hate for you to still be wearing that Mark."

"You've a lot of faith in my nephew, don't you?"

"I do, he's a most extraordinary young man. And the former Miss Granger is his perfect match."

"They are kind of perfect together, aren't they? Maybe you're right; I guess I do need to find myself a little happiness. It I could find someone to make me even half as happy as Harry and Hermione are, I would count myself a lucky man,"

"He's coming back, Godric. I can feel it. And it's not just the Mark. There is a fog rolling in, one that I'm afraid will bring with it death and destruction." he added gravely.

"And so we will be ready, that's all we can do. We take those kids up there and mold them into the best warriors and wizards they can be. I've told them many times the road ahead would be difficult; we train them and we teach them. And when the time comes, we let them loose. And may Merlin bless any who stand in their way!"

OoOOooOOoo

Harry had very generously planned a shopping trip for all the girls to muggle London to do some ball gown shopping that weekend. Had it been anyone other than her sisters, Hermione would have been a very jealous witch, as the girls were hugging and kissing him incessantly. As it was, all she could do was laugh at the bewildered face of her husband.

The girls had left the boys behind, opting to go as a group. Alessa, Bronwyn, Deirdre, and Emma had decided to tag along as well. Emma had suggested Harrods, to which Tracy and Daphne agreed with wholeheartedly. They'd been dying to go there since October.

Luna was just happy to tag along. She was sure she'd find something suitable when they got there. Just having Neville escort her to the Ball was enough to see her walking on air. He'd been the perfect boyfriend, although she was a little scared at the 'payback' he had promised after the snow eating incident. But it wouldn't matter; the kind boy she was falling in love with would never do anything to make her feel ridiculed. And she would take said payback gracefully. But as she thought about it more, the more she wanted to be as pretty and beautiful as she could be for him. She thought that that at least should cut her some slack once the revenge was set in motion.

The gaggle of girls arrived at the store and lost themselves in the fashion section, four sniggering mothers following closely behind. The girls spent hours searching for the perfect dress. Luna found hers first, a grey and silver ensemble that made her pale silver hair and grey eyes stand out.

"Luna, Neville is going to lose his mind when he sees you in this!" squeaked Hermione.

"Good! Maybe he'll not remember that he's supposed to prank me." she added with a smirk.

"That's a good point. Now, go pick out some shoes, and once we're all done here we'll head to the jewelry section and pick something out that'll go perfectly with that dress!"

"Luna dear, you look gorgeous!" said Emma breathlessly.

"Thank you, Emma, as long as Neville thinks so I'll be happy!"

"Yeah, don't think you'll have to worry about that too much!" she added.

Tracy and Daphne had dragged Luna along with them to the shoe section, as Hermione was still trying to find something that suited her. And it was just as she was losing all hope of finding something suitable that she found something that was perfect. The color was a stunning lavender blue. The dress itself was in an off the shoulder princess style ball gown that fell all the way to the floor.

"It's a good thing that Harry is an honorable lad, and that you're already married to him, as I'd be afraid you would never make it out of the bedroom!" said Emma.

"Mother!" blushed Hermione.

"What? I'm just teasing Hermione, no need to get all flustered."

"It's just that…?"

"You want to, and he probably wants to, you just don't know what to do about it?" asked the concerned mother.

"Something like that, I guess. I know that we are both way too young to be doing anything of the sort, but the longing is there. I am only ever going to be with one man , and it _really_ doesn't help when he's walking around with his shirt off!"

Emma giggled, remembering fondly the times Dan had come back all sweaty from rugby practice and ripped his shirt off as he walked by the washer. Dan, she thought, was going to be getting lucky tonight!

"The best advice I can give you, darling, is to let it happens when it happens. The time will come. It might be tonight, it might be in two years. You will both know when the other is ready, okay?"

"Thanks, Mom, I do understand. I guess it's just anxiety. I've never considered myself beautiful or anything like that, and am just worried that Harry…"

"Oh, sweet child, you've just described the plight of millions of women across the globe. You want the answer to how Harry sees you? Just watch him watch you. You'll see it in his eyes. Luna teases him incessantly about him staring at you, you know? Besides, you two share a brain now; can't you just take a peak?"

"I could, but I won't. It's hard to describe, I get flashes of memories from him. But they're incomplete, almost as if he's holding back, not wanting to alarm me or upset me with what I see. Wait, he stares at me?"

"All. The. Time. Just because you haven't caught him at it doesn't mean he doesn't."

Hermione embraced her mother fiercely. "Thanks, Mom, you always know what to say. I hope I'm as good with my daughters as you are with me!" Hermione laughed at the frightened look her mother was now wearing.

The morning of shopping had gone fantastically. The girls were all excited with their purchases, and would be thanking Harry, profusely, as soon as they had the chance. With the help of Dobby, all their shopping had been shrunk and popped away to the Glen.

"What do you think, ladies, lunch at the Cauldron? Or should we just head back to Harry's?" asked Tracy of her friends.

"You know my answer to that question," said Hermione, "but I will gladly follow where you lead."

"I'm with Hermione, you two are like slave drivers. I don't think I could walk another inch!" added Luna.

Daphne curtsied elegantly, "I do what I can. Thanks to Harry's generous gift, we girls are going to be the belles of the ball. It's a shame Ginny didn't come along, I think she would've had fun."

"I bought her a dress, Daph. Her mom is a very good with a wand when it comes to adjusting clothing. She'll have her looking spectacular as well. It's a good thing that Seamus invited her, she wouldn't have been able to go if he hadn't."

"Seamus Finnegan? That's who she's going with?" asked Tracy.

"Oh, he's not that bad. A bit of a braggart, but he's friends with our twins, they'll make sure she's treated respectfully." said Hermione.

"He better, as it's not only George and Fred he'll have to worry about! Harry would probably do the magical hurricane thing if he did anything inappropriate!" laughed Daphne.

"That would be something to see, huh?" commented Luna.

Alessa was following along distractedly, happy to have some girl time. She'd left the young ones, Clara and Elena, in the tender care of Cindy and Andrew. The elves doted on the girls, and the girls loved their babysitters. She was growing closer to the other mother's, and was extremely happy about that. She'd not had a friend in a very long time, and the longer she was away from Enzo, the happier she was. Divorce might not be legal in the magical world, but that would not stop her from exploring her legal options. She'd not have her children or herself chained to that man any longer.

She was amazed at the family that Blaise had around him. The Dragon's had taken in the sullen boy, and allowed him to release the person he'd been all along. She'd have to do something about his foul mouth, though!

Unexpectedly, the hairs on the back of her neck rose in cold fear. She looked around the street, trying to determine the origin of her alarm.

"What is it Alessa?" asked a concerned Bronwyn. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Everything alright there ladies" said Deirdre as she wandered over.

"Something is wrong, I can't explain it, it's just something I feel."

Deirdre looked toward her new friend, taking in the woman's obvious dread, and nodded her head.

"We're going back to the Glen, ladies! Now!" she said in an iron voice.

"There!" squeaked Alessa, pointing to a group of dark complexioned men that were approaching the girls. "They work for my husband!"

' _HARRY_!' screamed Hermione in her mind.

OoOOooOOoo

The boys had all gone to Diagon Ally to pick their robes for the ball. They'd all marched to Madam Malkin's to be fitted, stopping along the way to greet the assorted classmates that they bumped into. It was much more pleasant, they all thought, to shop as a bunch of guys. They knew what they wanted, most of them having been given explicit instructions by their girlfriends, and ordered the robes without much fuss.

Madam Malkin was beside herself with joy. She'd be outfitting House Pendragon! She would make sure she provided nothing but the best, as having Lord Potter as a valued customer would do wonders for her business.

"Do you wish your House Pendragon or House Potter emblems on your robes, Lord Harry?"

"What would be your opinion, Madam?"

"Well, as it is a school sponsored event, I tend to think that the Pendragon emblem would be more suited to the occasion."

"I agree, let's do it that way. Hermione's dress is a pale blue, if that helps. She asked me to mention that to you. Oh, and Luna says she has a silver and grey dress, she's Neville's date."

"Smart woman, your Miss Granger, I'll make sure to take that into account as I do you and Neville's robes."

"Thank you Madam Malkin. Oh, and I hope it's alright if I come back sometime soon? Lord Black and Gryffindor both wish me to be outfitted properly for when I join the Wizengamot next fall. It seems that I look like a vagrant, which is apparently not considered respectable attire!"

She laughed at his words, "They are wise men, Lord Harry, and you'd do well to follow their suggestions. Let me know when you have the time, I'll make sure that you look the part! Have Sirius accompany you, once he's been cleared. He was always a rogue, but has impeccable taste in clothing!"

An hour later the robes had been finished and the boys went about trying them on. They were all shocked at the fine tailoring; none of them had worn robes this fine!

"Looking good there, Nev!" said Blaise as he wandered over to the tall boy. "Luna is going to love going to the dance with you, you know? Once she's recovered from how dazzling you look, that is!"

"I hope so. I'm still not sure I've got the dancing thing down. Sirius was very helpful, what with the extra classes and all; I just wish I had a bit more time."

"You'll be fine. You two are going to have the time of your lives and are going to dance the night away."

"Who're you taking?"

"No one, Daphne and Tracy didn't accept any invitations, so I didn't extend any. We've decided to go as a trio, and I'm sure you, Harry, or the twins won't mind if I ask your girls for a dance. I get to dance with a lot of pretty girls, and I get to hang out with my brothers and sisters, what more could I possibly ask for?"

Neville laughed, thinking that was a wonderful idea. As Harry walked over, Neville sized up his god-brother. Harry had changed immensely in the months since joining Pendragon. Sure, he was still a short skinny kid, but he didn't carry himself like that any longer. His demeanor, once withdrawn and shy, had also disappeared. What was left behind was a strong and determined young man. He was proud to be considered his friend, and prouder still to be his brother.

Harry was laughing softly to himself as he joined Blaise and Neville, "If you get a chance, go check out George and Fred, they're trying to get Madam Malkin to dance with them. It's really not going so well for them.

"Are we all set to go? I imagine the ladies are probably getting close to being done shopping. It's been what, six hours? How anyone can shop for that long is something I will never understand." said Blaise.

"The mysteries of the fairer sex are not to be understood Blaise, only accepted. It's not for us to reason why, after all!"

"Oh, Harry, can I please be there when you try to explain that to Hermione? I think I'd like to see her chase you around the Glen with a pillow, as I missed the last time she did that!" added Neville.

"Silence, Longbottom, the Lady Potter would do no such thing!" he said. "She'd wait until I was cornered in our bedroom before she attacked me."

Neville and Blaise joined in Harry's laughter. This attracted the twins from their attempts at getting Madam Malkin to dance with them. "What's a so funny lad's?"

"Nothing really, Harry here was just trying to explain to us why the girls have been shopping for the last six hours. He's failing spectacularly!" chuckled Blaise.

"Listen to wisdom, Brother Potter, as the Weasleys try to educate you, okay?"

"Why are the ladies shopping?" asked George.

"They're looking for ball gowns." answered Neville.

George and Fred pinched their noses dramatically. "No…that's what they are shopping for? I asked WHY they are shopping."

Harry, Neville, and Blaise huddled together, whispering answers and nodding heads.

"To look pretty for the ball!" answered Harry seriously.

"Finally, a smart one! Ok, so now we know why they are shopping. Next question: who are they shopping for?"

Once more the three huddled together, discussing silently the answer.

"For themselves!" answered Blaise proudly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake you three! They're shopping for you! They, all of them, have spent the last six hours looking for the perfect thing to wear. They will spend endless amount of times primping their hair and applying makeup. They are going to be wearing painful shoes, and heavy gowns, and all of this is to please the boys in their lives. You three, well, Harry and Neville mainly will be the recipients of all this work!" said Fred exasperatedly.

"Look, boys, Alicia and Angelina spent an hour explaining to us exactly what goes into making them look the way they do. It's a lot of hard, painstaking, meticulous work.

"Curling their hair…"

"Straightening their hair…"

"Applying the makeup…"

"Removing the makeup…"

"Shaving the legs…"

"Okay, enough. Too much information! Please, please stop" cried Blaise.

Fred and George smiled at them, "Now do you understand? They are doing all of this for you two."

Harry and Neville nodded their heads vigorously, both of them swearing that they were going to be the best dates ever.

"C'mon, let go to Fortescue's, I'm in the mood for a treat. Hard work, shopping!" smiled Fred. It was a happy bunch that made their way across Diagon Alley, stopping every once in a while to window shop or greet some of their schoolmates that were also shopping.

Blaise stopped suddenly, taking in his surroundings. He felt…he didn't quite know. Dread? That Zabini sixth sense was blaring loudly, and he'd learned to listen to it.

"What is it Blaise?" asked Neville.

"Something is off. Harry, are the ladies okay?" he asked intently.

Harry concentrated for a moment, extending his bond to his wife. He'd muted it a bit, wanting Hermione to enjoy her time with her friends and mothers. But he turned it on full force, hoping he wouldn't frighten her.

"We've got to go, now! You father didn't listen to my warning, Blaise. He's sent men to get your mother. Concentrate guys, let's go to the girls." commanded Harry. He hoped that the rings worked outside Hogwarts, but concentrated on his bond to Hermione to guide him.

It was a grim faced five that popped away from the alley.

OoOOooOOoo

"Harry!" breathed Hermione as her husband took her in his arms.

"Where?" he asked as he scanned the now abandoned street.

"They were over there, walking this way, I think they apparated away once they saw you guys arrive!"

"Dobby, Michael, Andrew!"

"Lord Harry? How may we assist?" asked Michael.

"Please take everyone back to the Glen please. Hermione, make sure everyone is safe. Blaise and I have something to take care of!"

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you two go by yourselves!" screamed Hermione.

"They won't be alone, Hermione." said Neville as he and the twins flanked Harry and Blaise.

"Get back to the Glen, 'Mione; call the Marauders and Godric, have them meet us at the Ministry. We'll floo from there!"

"Harry, this is reckless! You've no idea what you'd be walking in to!"

"Blaise's father just sent a team of what…assassins, kidnappers…what do you expect us to do? We have to deal with this now, or he won't leave them alone!"

'We have to, love. They won't stop coming after Blaise, or Alessa, or Elena, or Clara. If anything happened to them…' he thought to his wife.

'You all come back to me in one piece, you hear?' she responded, giving a quick peck before grabbing Dobby's hand and disappearing.

OoOOooOOoo

Godric and the Marauders arrived at the Ministry in short order. Sirius was incognito, as it were, having borrowed Harry's cloak. "What's the plan Harry?" asked Godric.

"We go, we kick ass, we make it home for dinner!" answered Harry seriously.

Fred and George grinned maniacally. Neville had an unyielding look on his face. And Blaise had a look of determination.

"Oh dear Merlin, you gentleman are going to be the death of me! Fine, unfortunately, this needs to be done. You let the four of us lead the assault. You lot follow behind us."

The five nodded in agreement, and they all stepped through the floo to Sanremo.

They had all hurried to the Zabini Villa, hoping that their quick response would be unthinkable to those that had plotted against one of their own.

Godric stepped up to the wards, and readied himself to bring them down. "Gentlemen, if you'd lend me of your magic please? The wards have been strengthened since we were last here."

The Marauders placed their wands against Godric's and gently let their magic flow out. Godric took the offered magic and weaved it with his own, letting the strengthened spell shatter the wards.

Six huge Clan members ran towards them, aware that their wards had been breached. With wands out, they started firing spells at the Dragons. Harry and the boys cast protection shields about themselves, extending them to include the Marauders, who'd begun to retaliate and cast spells back at the bodyguards.

The four adults made quick work out of the bunch, taking their wands away before snapping them. A quick Incarcerous and the men were out of the fight. Blaise calmly walked over to them and very deliberately stunned them all.

"What? Like they didn't deserve it?" he asked as everyone stared at him.

With a bit more caution, the group headed up to the villa. "Severus, Remus, anti-apparition and portkey please. If we're going to end this, let's end this now!" said Godric.

"Lead the way, Blaise, where would you father be?" asked Sirius.

"More than likely he is in his study, follow me."

They followed Blaise as he quietly led them through the large villa. They stunned a few more of the guards on the way, but were relatively unbothered. What they didn't know was that most of the guards had fled, having caught the look of cold determination on the faces of their attackers. The vaunted ruthlessness of the Zabini soldiers had been demonstrated to be all bravado. The wards falling, a second time in as many days should have been impossible, and yet they fell in minutes.

"Up ahead," pointed Blaise, "the office it through those doors."

Sirius stepped up and pointed his wand at the door. "Bombarda Maxima!" he yelled as he whipped his wand at the doors. He looked over at Harry with a wide grin, "Hermione taught me that one, you know?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather, before he and Blaise took the lead and walked into the office. Enzo Zabini looked like a defeated man. Gone was the blustering man that had attacked his own son. Gone was the petty bully. All that was left in this place was the sack of shit that was unfortunately his father.

"We told you we'd be back if you attempted anything stupid, didn't we?" asked Harry in a cold voice.

"Ooooh, look, he's gonna do the hurricane! I love the hurricane!" said Neville quietly as he was looking at Harry.

"What hurricane?" asked Remus.

The twins look at him and winked, "Just watch, Remus, you're going to love this!"

Blaise glanced toward Harry before deciding to step back a bit. He was of the mind that he'd rather be spectator than a participant in anything involving Harry and his magic whirlwind!

"You will divorce your wife this instant. You will then leave your ex-family the hell alone. Or so help me, I will return and plant this in your chest!" said Harry as he reached into his robes and pulled out the dagger that Enzo had stabbed Blaise with. With more strength than he thought he had, no doubt aided by his magic, he buried the dagger up to the hilt in the solid looking desk.

"I can't!" said a cowering and white-faced Enzo.

"Harry?" asked Severus gently.

"Uncle Sev?"

"There is no divorce in the magical world. It's something he's not able to do."

Harry cast a glance at his godfather and Godric. Sirius looked at Godric and asked, "Casting out?"

"It's the only thing I can think of as well." he responded.

"Guys, want to clue me in?" asked Harry exasperatedly.

Godric approached the Zabini patriarch, "You will cast out your wife, son, and daughters. You will shun them. I imagine it will help you save a little face in the eyes of your clan, as your honor would be 'satisfied'." he spat.

Some of the color returned to Enzo's face as he deliberated. "I cast them out, leave them alone, and you will let me live?"

"That will do for now Mr. Zabini."

"Blaise Zabini, Elena Zabini, Clara Zabini, Alessa Zabini, as Head of House Zabini I expel you from hearth and home. You are now nameless and disowned!" he grinned evilly at his former son as he intoned the formal words.

Blaise was momentarily stunned as the family magic was withdrawn from him. He staggered a bit at the loss of knowledge his family had passed down for generations. It was bittersweet, this moment. He had yearned for this to happen, to be able to cut his father from his life. To be able to protect his Mama and his sisters from the dreaded man; and it had finally happened.

"Incarcerous! Stupefy!" yelled the ex-Zabini, lashing out with his wand.

"Feel better now?" Harry asked.

"Oh hell yeah; let's get to Alder Glen, I want to tell my mother the good news!"

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the massive fireplace that took up most of one wall of the Potter study. She'd been driving everyone nuts, even her mother had been incapable of calming her down. The rest of the ladies, along with Dan, Adrian, Augusta, and Tonks were spread out among the comfortable furniture, waiting for any news about their family.

She stopped in mid-stride, and closed her eyes in concentration. She let out a large sigh of relief before running up to her mother and letting the tears come. "They're all fine, and are on their way back right now."

Cheers broke the silence that had taken over the castle, as its Lord and his brothers and uncles were returning safely.

"Cindy?" called out Hermione.

"Lady Potter?" said the small elf. Hermione frowned a bit at that, which Cindy caught. "Forgive me, Lady Hermione?"

"The boys are on their way back, can we have dinner ready in an hour or so?"

"Of course, My Lady; I will sees to it!" and she popped away.

Tracy and Daphne stood and ran to Hermione, taking her up in a hug. Hermione held out an arm to Luna, who ran to join the girls. "They're all okay." Hermione breathed.

"Told you, sis, Godric would never let any of them get hurt. And Harry was well and truly pissed! I don't think even Voldemort would stand up to him if Harry looked at him like that." The girls laughed at Luna's statement.

"They'll be here in a few minutes, they just arrived at the Ministry." said Hermione.

"Who needs a clunky cell phone when you've got Potterphone?" said Dan winking at Emma.

"We aren't really going to call it Potterphone, are we Dan?" she asked.

"Well, I can't think of anything better. Tonks?" he said as he turned his head to the pink haired girl.

Tonks eyes bugged out at the question before she started laughing. "Oh, you've got to tell that one to Sirius! He'll make sure they are teased incessantly about it."

The nine returned a few moments later, looking none the worse for wear. Hermione tackled Harry as soon as he stepped from the floo. He looked up at the dark brown eyes from his position on the floor, "So…you missed me?" he said smiling.

"Prat!" she said as she cuffed him.

Dan and Emma walked over, offering each a hand as they helped the couple stand. Emma and Dan took Harry in a rough embrace. "You scared us son, don't do that again; please, for our sanity!" whispered Emma into Harry's ear.

Harry reared back, a bit surprised by Emma naming him son. "Son?" he breathed.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him before hugging him harder. "Yes, you are now my son! You are married to my daughter, and as such, I claim the right to call you son. Also, you may call me Mom"

"She's right, son. Could you do me a favor though just call me Dan. I'm just now wrapping my head around my fifteen year old daughter being married. You calling me Dad would freak me out!"

The Potters and Grangers reconnected through the hug they all shared. It was a dream comes true for Harry. The woman he loved was by his side, and he was being held by two he'd come to think of as surrogate parents. He broker from the hug, and grabbing Hermione's hand walked over to the former Zabini's.

"Blaise has explained to you what has happened?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry, he has. I wish it hadn't come to that, but I understand the need. Having my children safe means more to me than any family name; as long as we're together, we'll be more than fine."

"Alessa No-Name, I wish to induct you into House Potter! Do you accept?" Harry stated formally.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Blaise as he stood.

"Not talking to you Blaise, so shut it!" he told him abruptly.

'You sure about this Harry; I've no problem with it, mind you, I'm just making sure that you thought it through.' thought Hermione. Harry looked to her and winked.

"Are you certain of this course of action, Lord Potter?" asked Alessa.

"I am, Alessa. There are certain stipulations, though. Firstly, you and the girls will live here at the Glen. Secondly, when the girls come of age to attend Hogwarts, all their costs will be met by House Potter. I've already taken care of Blaise's tuition for the remaining years we have left. And thirdly, a vault has been opened in the name of Alessa Potter at Gringotts. All it requires is for you to visit it so that it may be activated."

In the end it was an easy decision. Her children would be protected, and they would have a name. "I accept Lord Potter. I and my children would join your family gladly and with eternal gratitude."

Harry reached out his right hand, and gently placed his Head of House ring on Alessa's forehead. "I, Lord Harry James Potter accept Alessa No-Name into House Potter!" The Potter family magic extended from his ring and enveloped the now Lady Alessa Potter. The halo slowly spread to Blaise and the girls, blanketing each of them in a soft golden halo.

"Blaise Potter, Elena Potter, Clara Potter, welcome to your new Family!" The girls responded first, leaping from the couch they were sitting on and running at Harry to catch him in an embrace. "Are we your sisters now too, Harry?" asked Clara shyly.

"Yes Clara, you two are now my littlest sisters, I hope that's okay?" he asked as he drew them into a deeper hug.

Blaise stood slowly and faced the man who was now really his brother. He, for once, was struggling to find the words. "Holy shit, Harry, what the hell?"

Harry calmly released the girls and walked over to Blaise, and cuffed them in the back of the head! "Really brother?" he asked with a smirk.

Blaise was massaging his head, but the smile that graced his features was priceless. "Thank you." he said, and hugged Harry strongly.

"For Family!" yelled Sirius from the back of the room.

"For Family!" yelled back the entire room.

OoOOooOOoo

Remus stood atop one of the towers, gazing in wonder at world around him. The frigid air really didn't bother him that much, his werewolf physiology made his body run a bit hotter than regular people, so he rarely ever felt cold. He had loved coming up here, always had. Lily had even taken to calling him 'stargazer' on occasions.

His life had changed so much in just a few short months. He'd gone from destitute and jobless to gainfully employed and living in a castle; two castles he amended!

Having Harry back in his life meant the world to him. Because of his 'furry little problem', he'd been unable to claim custody of his nephew legally. That blasted man Dumbledore had compelled and potioned him to give up his quest to even be near Harry, and in the process had almost broken gentle man.

One of the happiest moments of his life had been when he'd woken up on the Express and seen Lily's eyes staring back at him. They held the same sense of curiosity and wonder that he'd seen so many times before from Harry's mother. But they also held a deep sadness, one that everyone in the Glen was trying very hard to wash away.

"Remus, you up here?" asked the voice of Tonks as she stepped out onto tower.

"Nym, it's freezing up here, you should go back inside." admonished Remus.

Tonks held his gaze for a long moment before coming to a decision. She slowly walked up to him and buried her head in his shoulder, cuddling into him with a sigh. She adored the feel of him, so hot and comforting.

"As long as I'm like this, I don't think I care how cold it is." she whispered to him.

"Nym, we've talked about this…"

"No! You've talked about this; I've listened patiently trying to understand your need to deprive yourself of some happiness. Sirius has found some. Harry has definitely found some. All I ask is that you give us a chance, that's all. I will make you happier than you've ever been!"

"It is my fondest wish, you know, to let myself dive headlong into a relationship with you."

"So let yourself dive! I'm right here to catch you." she said looking straight into his eyes. Her hair had changed from its usual pink to a mousy dark brown.

He couldn't help himself. The young and beautiful witch had captured his heart weeks ago. And so he did the only thing he could think of. He lowered his head and captured her lips in what was their first kiss.

It took her a second to realize what was going on, but when she did, she grabbed the back of his head and held on for dear life. She had gotten her wolf, and she would never let go!

OoOOooOOoo

 _My Son,_

 _I hate that you may someday be reading this letter. But your Mom and I decided that it would be for the best though, to put a few thoughts down on paper, to say some of the things we wish we could have been there to say to you ourselves._

 _First off; find love. Find that witch that makes your heart beat faster. Find the girl that make you want to be a better man. Find the girl who is independent and her own person, and yet still needs you. She will be the one who you look to when you need strength. She will be the one who holds her arms out to you when you need comfort. She will be the one who stands right next to you when the difficulties of life come knocking on your door. You find her, Harry, and when you do…don't ever let go!_

 _Secondly; find Friends. And I mean FRIENDS, Harry! The kind of friend's who you would, without a second thought give your all for, even your life. Friends who themselves would give up everything to see you happy. In my life, I had four friends just like that. Your Mother, obviously, who is not only my truest love but also the best friend any person could ever hope to find. Your godfather, Sirius Black, the bravest and most loyal friend anyone could ask for. Your Uncle, Severus Snape, who is the only man I ever knew who could come out of the terror that was his childhood and still laugh and love. And of course your Uncle Remus, who despite being hated for what he was, never lost sight of who he was; a kind, gentle, and intelligent man._

 _Our lives, Harry, have been fraught with danger for some time now. We've done all we can to protect that which is most precious to us: you. You Mother and I have seen to it that you're well taken care of by placing you with a family that will love you almost as much as we do. The Longbottoms are dear friends, and as close to family as one can be without sharing a name or blood._

 _Alice Longbottom, your godmother, will make sure that you learn what it means to be a Potter. One day you will come of age, my son, and when you do it will be up to you to once again see that the Potter name means something in this world. Make your mark on this world, and leave it a far better place than you found it. Your children, your friends, and your family deserve no less._

 _Remember who you are son. You are a Potter._

 _You are Harry James Potter._

 _You are my son._

 _I love you._

 _Lord James Charles Potter._

 _P.S. Well that was bit serious, huh? Yes, we're gone, but don't let that stop you from having some fun in your life. Prank those who deserve it! Make sure you check out a few of the broom closets at Hogwarts with your girl; trust me, you'll love it! And remember: Quidditch is life, life is Quidditch. If you ever go on to play professionally, and you aren't playing for Puddlemere United, I will come back and haunt you!_

 _My Dearest Son,_

 _Nothing in my life ever prepared me to write a letter like this. It is the hardest thing I've ever had to contemplate, not being there for you. It seems that life has somehow conspired to take your father and me away from you. I can't express how heartbreakingly sad I am that I will not see you grow into the fine man I know you will become. Please, don't mourn forever for us. We gave our lives so that you could live yours._

 _You will study hard; you are after all my son. You don't have to be the top student at school, I will settle for second best… just this once._

 _When you finally discover girls, be a gentleman. It took me years to train your father. I'll not have my son being a lout! And when you are ready to find love, look to those closest to you. Chances are that the one who will fill your heart with joy is already standing next to you._

 _As your father has said, you are a Potter. Discover what that means. Don't be pressured into doing things you don't want to. Never let anyone tell you what is right. Stand up for those that need it; be a champion to the downtrodden and the forgotten. Change the world, Harry!_

 _And finally, my messy haired boy, know that I never loved anyone more than I loved you._

 _Lily Potter_

 _Forever your Mom._

 _P.S. To the woman who captures my son's heart, give him all the love and affection that I was unable to provide. It is a Potter trait for them to fall in love with strong and intelligent women. Be strong for him; give him the guidance he will need as you both go through life together._

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione held on tightly, letting Harry expel the grief that had been built up over his lifetime. His sobs of anguish overpowered him. His magic let loose in a surge of power, was whipping about them, rocking the furniture and shaking the room.

' _I love you Harry, I always will. I am here for you always_.'

And he held her tighter, unable to express in words the comfort and love he felt in his wife's arms. He held on to his soul-mate, falling deeper into her soothing embrace.

And he let go, ever so slowly, of the grief that he had been suppressing for far too many years.

' _Your parents made the ultimate sacrifice; they gave up their lives to protect their son. You, Harry, they willingly gave up their future to secure yours_.'

And in a moment of clarity he realized that they had indeed given everything they had, to see their only son survive. They had readily surrendered themselves to the evil so that he, Harry James Potter, could have the life they wanted for him.

' _I have to live so that I can be worthy of their sacrifice.'_

' _No Harry, you have to live so you can be with me. You have to live so we can watch our children grow. You have to live so we can live the life that they were denied.'_

' _My life, dear Lady, is yours_.'

' _You bet your ass it is!'_ she said as she kissed him tenderly.

It was only then that they heard the banging on the door. Looking questioningly at Harry, Hermione quickly threw on her robe and walked over to their bedroom door. She was very surprised to see Dobby there, arms raised, as he protected the door of his Lord and Lady. Protecting, it seemed, from every person in the Glen.

She put a hand on his small shoulders, "What's going on here, Dobby?"

"Family tries to disturb Lord Harry and Lady Hermione. I told them youse okay, they not believe Dobby!"

"Hermione, could you please call off your attack elf! We just wanted to make sure you two were okay." yelled Sirius at Hermione.

Dobby growled threateningly at Sirius, who backed up a step or two.

"Why wouldn't we be okay?"

"Well, let's see, there were strange lights all about the castle. Also, the bloody castle was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm!" Sirius answered sarcastically.

"We're alright, Sirius. Everyone, we are both okay." said Harry as he stepped through the bedroom door.

"See, I told you guys it was nothing! The two of them were probably just in there getting it on…ow! Stop hitting me!" Blaise yelled at the two smirking girls behind him.

Harry and Hermione blushed a deep red. "What we were doing in our bedroom is none of your business!" huffed Hermione.

"Come on everyone, back to bed. Show's over. We'll see you in the morning, okay? Ladies, the ball is tomorrow night, and I won't have you accusing me of disturbing your beauty sleep." said a smirking Harry.

OoOOooOOoo

"We've got him! We've got him, and there's nothing he'll be able to do to wriggle out of it." said the auburn haired woman as she waved the parchment in front of Sirius.

"Ami? What are you saying? We can finally be rid of that evil bastard?"

"Dumbledore had the will sealed, illegally I might add, using his influence as Chief Warlock. He then placed Harry, also illegally, with a muggle family that treated…" she sighed, "he took him away from you, away from the Longbottoms, the Greengrasses, and even from me! He deliberately and maliciously abducted a child, a Peer of the Realm I might add, and saw him put with a family that mistreated him in the foulest way imaginable."

"Can we prove all this, the guy is a slippery bastard after all?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, we can! One small, well rather large, problem: the tournament."

"What's the tournament have to do with anything?" asked an exasperated Sirius.

"As the host, director, and task planner of the tournament, Dumbledore is also tied to the magical contract that binds the champions. He could declare that Harry has broken the rules or cheated, and in so doing, take away Harry's magic. We have to wait until the tournament is over."

Sirius was raging. He wanted that evil man away from his godson. Nothing but tragedy had struck anyone that stood in the man's way, and no way was he going to let him add on to Harry's misfortunes. He paced angrily in front of the bed he shared with his fiancée, images of Harry's broken body coming at him from all sides. He'd not allow that to happen! "He planned it that way, didn't he? It seems he's been a step ahead of us for a long time."

"That's not what scares me, Siri, what scares me is what the next tasks will involve. C'mon, facing dragons? It was immensely lucky that no one got killed or seriously injured. Harry was lucky. There was no way for Dumbledore to know that he'd be in Pendragon, or that he'd be able to talk to dragons."

Sirius wilted at her words, wanting more than anything to be able to get his godson out of the infernal tournament.

"We should talk to Godric in the morning. I think he should install Augusta as co-headmaster rather than headmaster. Dumbledore will think he still has some form of control over the school, and will still be able to take care of the tournament believing he can do as he wishes. But Godric can give Augusta control of the schools wards and elves."

He raised his head at that, thinking it a brilliant idea. "You're brilliant, you know that?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, yes I know. No, come to bed. I have need of you Lord Black!" she said huskily.

"Absolutely brilliant!"

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione woke to find she was alone on the large bed she shared with Harry, awakened by his absence. She stretched languidly, wishing he was still there. The events of the night before had drained them both, physically and mentally. Sleep had come hesitantly, but they'd both finally been able to nod off.

She reached through her bond, _'Sweetie, where are you?'_

' _Down at breakfast. You looked so beautiful and peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you._ '

' _I was peaceful because you were here with me. Now you're not here, and I'm no longer peaceful!'_

She felt him snicker through the bond. ' _Get showered, Lady Potter. We've a long day ahead of is, and I don't want you to fall asleep in the middle of a dance! Oh, and I left you a gift.'_

' _A gift?'_

'' _Mione, it's Christmas. Of course I got you a gift.'_

She got out of bed excitedly, scanning the room and finding the small gift-wrapped box on her nightstand. She tore the paper off, her eyes going wide. A small wooden box, with the intricately embossed Potter coat of arms on the top; she opened the box slowly and was awe struck at the beautiful charm bracelet contained therein.

She was a little curious though, as there were no charms on the bracelet itself. She admired the workmanship of the fine piece. Platinum strands weaved in elaborate knots, the design reminiscent of early Celtic artwork. She placed it lovingly on her wrist and fastened the clasp. ' _It's beautiful, Harry!_ '

' _Not as beautiful as you, love. Keep looking, you still need to find the charms!'_

She frowned a bit at that, not sure she was ready for a treasure hunt this early in the morning. She saw nothing obvious in their room, so decided to head to the shower. She walked into the bathroom, and noticed a rather large stuffed animal waiting for her perched on the sink. It was a troll, complete with a large club and a wand dangling from its nose! She smiled widely, and reached for the toy, grabbing it up and hugging it to her chest. She felt a small surge of magic and the troll slowly shrunk before disappearing altogether. The faint glow on her bracelet startled her, but when she saw the troll dangling from her wrist, she laughed. ' _Expect a lot of kisses today_!' she thought to her husband.

' _I will suffer through them if I must_!' he replied.

She was just getting out of the shower when she noticed her next charm sitting precariously on the towel rack. Fluffy! Hermione reached out for the three headed stuffed toy, taking it in her hands, just before it shrunk and reappeared on her wrist.

Harry, luckily, had just put down the cup of tea he was enjoying before he was tackled by his wife. He chuckled softly, 'We've an audience, love.'

She blushed prettily as she stood. "Sorry everyone, I needed to thank my husband for this gorgeous Christmas gift he got me!"

The room was laughing at her antics, all of them more than aware of her propensity to attack her husband. Gifts were being opened all around, as the feeling of home swept over her. The look of utter joy in Harry's eyes was all gift she would ever need. ' _We're home, Harry, we're home_!'

A/N

Another chapter up, one I think I might tackle again at a future date.

A few years ago while wandering Europe as an apprentice chef, I chanced upon a marvel, one which still to this day boggles my mind with its beauty. When I write about "Alder Glen" this is the image I have in my mind of what it looks like. The name of the place is Hohenzollern Castle. Google it. It's stunning.

Have you guys read 'Hope' yet? Do it! Now! Jeconais over at fan fic authors net . I know, I know, I'm pushing the story pretty hard, but the guy writes amazingly well. Another one of his, titled "White Knight, Grey Queen" is also fantastic! It features a Harry/Pansy ship (I know, right?!)

Stay tuned for the next!


	12. Chapter 12 Of Attempts and Revelations

Chapter 12 Of Attempts and Revelations

Two boys were fidgeting incessantly. Neville was more anxious than he'd ever been, pacing back and forth in front of the large marble staircase that led to the room where the ladies where getting ready. Harry was also nervous, though he wasn't quite showing it as Neville was. He stood, ramrod straight, staring attentively at the top of the stairs. His emerald eyes were smoldering as he awaited his wife.

Blaise thought it was the funniest thing he had seen in a while. He chuckled to himself, as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb the obviously nervous duo. "Guys, calm down, I'm sure Hermione and Luna are just as nervous as you two!"

Harry turned to him slowly, "Just 'cuz you don't have a date…"

"Hey now, no need to get persnickety! And I'll have you know, Potter, that I had a veritable overabundance of beautiful ladies waiting for the handsome Pendragon to ask them to the Ball!" he said grinning.

Harry shook his head in annoyance, knowing that Blaise was probably correct regarding the two girls he and Neville were waiting on with anticipation. He took in a deep breath, trying to center himself, when he heard Neville gasp.

Neville's eyes were glued to the top of the stairs, looking with wide-eyed wonder at the blonde haired beauty that was descending. Luna looked simply stunning, he thought, angelic and ethereal.

She glided down the stairs, a wide smile on her face as she saw Neville standing there waiting for her.

"Lady Luna," he said as he took her hand, "you look simply beautiful." Turning her right hand in his, he placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "Shall we go to the dance?" and offered an elbow.

Blushing prettily, Luna took his elbow, "Nothing would make me happier, Neville."

Harry had a smile on his face as he watched his brother and sister walk away, heading to the floo that Sirius had arranged to go to McGonagall's office. They only had eyes for each other.

A sharp poke to the ribs from Blaise had him spin and look up the stairs. He beheld a vision of beauty that he was having a hard time believing was real. Hermione looked simply stunning. Her hair had been done up in some elaborate plait and hung over one exposed shoulder. The pale blue dress reminded Harry of a cloudless sky, . Her brown eyes twinkled at him, her lips upturned in a slight smile.

"Breathe, son, or you'll pass out before she gets to the bottom of the stairs." whispered Dan quietly as he whipped out a camera and started taking pictures. Emma had tears streaming down her face, happy tears, as she looked in amazement at her beautiful daughter.

' _Hermione, you look…you look…'_

' _Deep breaths, love, or you'll pass out!'_

' _You know, that's what you're Dad just told me!'_

' _He's not wrong, is he?'_

' _No, not even a little bit. Lady Potter, you are truly breathtaking!'_

"You look devilishly handsome yourself Harry, and if you weren't already off the market and married to me, I think I would have a go at you!" Harry blushed, which made Hermione giggle prettily.

"Come love, Sirius worked too hard on our dancing to spend the rest of the night here staring at each other." she said a she reached for his hand.

Hand in hand they walked to the study to floo to Hogwarts.

OoOOooOOoo

The Potters made their way towards the great hall, where everyone was idly standing around awaiting the commencement of the festivities.

"Mr. Potter, if you'd join me and the other champions please?" intoned McGonagall as she waved him over.

"Good evening Professor, and a Merry Christmas to you." said Hermione genially to her favorite teacher.

"Miss Granger, you look lovely, and you clean up rather nicely Mr. Potter. A Merry Christmas to you both as well." she said nodding at Harry who smiled at her warmly.

"Champions, I will soon announce the commencement of tonight's festivities. I will introduce you, along with your dates. You will be seated at the main table and once dinner has finished, you all will begin the dance by leading us. Any questions?"

The four Champions agreed, and the stern witch turned on her heels and approached the entrance to the main hall. With a wave of her wand, the double doors opened. It was an astonished group of kids that made their way into the hall, all marveling at the beautifully decorated room.

"Mr. Krum, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Harry Potter, and this is my wi…girlfriend Hermione Granger."

The severe looking Bulgarian eyed the young man who had demonstrated that he was not one to trifle with, if his 'battle' with the dragon was any indication. "A pleasure Mr. Potter and you as well Miss Granger. Please call me Victor. I must say, I was most impressed with your method of handling our first task. It would have never occurred to me to talk to the beast!"

"It's Harry, Victor, and I was more frightened than I let on. By the way, I was at your game at the World Cup, you played brilliantly and honorably. In your situation I would have probably done the same thing, catching the snitch despite assuring our team would lose."

"The Irish chasers were much better than ours. I didn't see the point of losing by a huge margin." he grumbled. "Oh, how rude, please forgive me everyone. I'd like to introduce you to my date, Miss Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin."

"We've seen each other around school, haven't we Miss Bulstrode? You look beautiful tonight. I hope our Quidditch champion here is showing you a good time?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Millie, please Hermione, despite being in Slytherin I have always wanted more friends in other Houses. We're, unfortunately, kept a little insulated. Harry, all the girls in Slytherin owe you and Pendragon a huge debt of gratitude. Getting rid of Malfoy was nothing short of miraculous. We, the Slytherin girls anyway, are now able to walk around without fear of being attacked by Draco and his trolls. And with the changing attitude of Professor Snape, some of our more…dated… beliefs are changing as well."

Harry frowned at that. He never thought that getting rid of the blonde bastard would have that kind of effect on a whole House. "And getting rid of Draco did all that?"

Millie laughed, "You have no idea. Draco, or at least the threat of Draco's father and his Master, had most of our House cowering. The implied danger to our families was more than enough for him to get away with pretty much anything."

"Well, then I am glad House Pendragon could be of service. Make sure to call on me if you have another blonde git to get rid of!"

"Mr. Potter, I am Fleur Delacour, and I am most pleased to make your acquaintance!" said the beautiful blonde Beauxbaton student as she approached them. "My date, Mr. Roger Davies from Ravenclaw." Roger looked at the blonde beauty with puppy dog eyes, never once taking his eyes from her, a little drool falling from the side of his mouth.

Fleur shook her head in disgust. "Forgive him; he's more affected by my allure than he let on. It's going to be a very long night, I think!"

"Allure, Ms. Delacour?" asked a curious Hermione.

"I am Veela." she responded.

"Ah, I understand. I will let you borrow my boyfriend if you'd like to dance. I know he won't be affected by your allure." said Hermione smiling at Harry.

Fleur walked up to Harry and with a look at Hermione, who nodded her approval, Fleur placed a hand on Harry's cheek. He looked into her eyes, eyes that seemed to be churning with magic. ' _What's she doing, 'Mione?_ " he asked

' _Trying to entrance you; is it working_?'

' _Not even a little bit. Can you make her stop, it's getting uncomfortable. No one but you gets to touch me or look at me like that!_ '

The Veela pulled her hand off his cheek, a small smile playing on her mouth. "Most amazing, Mr. Potter; after your selection, we at Beauxbaton were led to believe that you were just a little boy. I can see that is just not true."

"Uhm, okay, thank you? I think." he stammered.

"Your mate is an amazing young man, Hermione." Fleur grinned at Hermione.

"Yeah, he has his moments. I'm rather taken with him, I suppose." she responded with a giggle.

The blonde witch leaned into Hermione and whispered, "You may want to disillusion your wedding ring, my dear. I can feel the bond, but the ring is a dead giveaway."

Hermione pulled her wand and, hiding behind Harry, disillusioned her ring; gratefully, she smiled at Fleur.

"Hey guys," said Cedric as he and his date approached the group, "you all know Cho. I can't wait to start dancing; Professor Black has been an amazing instructor!"

"Ced, Cho, meet Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. He really has been good, hasn't he? Who would have thought that my godfather could do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, did you say Sirius Black is your dance instructor?" gasped Fleur.

"Yes; and my godfather. Also, he's innocent. It's a long story, which I will be glad to share with you when we have more time. As it is, it looks like Professor Mcgonagall is ready to introduce us."

The four couples made their way to the entrance, where in a sonorous enhanced voice, the professor began introducing them.

"Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, accompanied by his date, Miss Millicent Bulstrode of Slytherin House!" a loud burst of applause accompanied the couple as they made their way toward the main table.

"Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton, escorted by Mr. Roger Davies of Ravenclaw House." the applause was more subdued, the girls being a bit jealous, and the boys to busy gaping in admiration.

"Mr. Cedric Diggle of Hufflepuff, accompanied by Miss Cho Chang of Ravenclaw House." thunderous applause followed them as they, a bit taken aback, walked quickly to the table.

"And finally, Mr. Harry Potter of Pendragon, accompanied by Miss Hermione Granger of Pendragon House!"

Harry and Hermione didn't mind in the slightest that the only acknowledgement came from the boisterous bunch of Pendragons that stood proudly at one end of the hall. Slowly, almost begrudgingly, the rest of Hogwarts joined in.

Conversation between the four couples flowed easily, despite the drooling mess that was Roger Davies. As the food appeared, it was seven hungry people who got ready to enjoy the feast the house-elves had obviously worked so hard on.

As Hermione reached for a piece of delicious looking chicken, her ring began vibrating. She dropped her fork involuntarily, and grabbed Harry's hand. He looked at her with concern, a questioning look on his face. She grabbed his left hand and pulled it over the food. He looked and felt shocked, that someone would try to poison them here of all places.

"Get Sirius and McGonagall!" he said harshly, and Hermione stepped from the table in search of her Head of House and the transfiguration professor. "Everyone, please don't touch the food. It appears to have been tampered with in some way."

They all looked at him like he was crazy. He held up his left hand, showing them his Head of House ring. "The ring is charmed to alert me if the food has been potioned or poisoned." Wide eyed, everyone dropped their silverware and stepped back from the table. It was unfortunate for Cho Chang that she'd actually managed to eat something before the warning as she started retching. Cedric conjured a small bucket and held his girlfriends hair back as she expelled the recently eaten food.

"Harry!" yelled the approaching Sirius. "What's going on? Hermione said your food was poisoned?"

"Our rings, Sirius, they alerted us just before we started eating. Miss Chang appears to have been the only one to have eaten anything." he answered.

"I'll take her up to Poppy, Mr. Potter. Mr. Diggle, you will please accompany us to the infirmary." said McGonagall as she helped Cedric guide his girlfriend from the hall.

"I've put in a call to Amelia, she's on her way." added the now angry Sirius.

Having felt the distress of their Housemates, the rest of Pendragon move toward the main table, "Is everything alright?" asked a worried looking Ginny.

"We're not sure, Gin, it seems someone messed with our food." said Harry as he looked her up and down. "By the way, you look spectacular!"

Ginny blushed deeply, "Thank you, Seamus almost passed out when he saw me!"

"So did I when I saw Hermione." he said laughing.

George and Fred walked up to the table and waved their right hands over the food. Fred pulled out his wand and transfigured a fork into a small silver box. George, being careful, stabbed some of the chicken with a knife and placed it into the box.

"Harry, we're going to head back to the Glen. We'll get Professor Snape and see if we can figure out what someone did to this."

Harry nodded, but added, "Grab your girls and take them with you. The Glen has a fantastic ballroom and there is no reason why we can't continue the dance there. We've all spent too much time learning with Sirius to spoil the evening without a single dance. Tell Michael to set it up."

The twins grinned at him, before disappearing into the crowd and heading to find Alicia and Angelina. "Luna, Neville, call for Dobby and have him take you two back home. Get Cindy to make a small dinner for the lot of us. I don't think we'll be sticking around here much longer. I think we'll just wait until Aunt Amelia gets here."

' _Should we invite the champions and their dates along as well, love?_ ' Harry thought to Hermione.

' _That's a really good idea. I'm sure, despite what has happened, they were all looking forward to enjoying the dance. I must say, I married a smart man_!'

' _As you said, I do have my moments'._

Hermione walked up to Viktor, "Would you and your date care to join us at Harry's home? He has a beautiful estate, and the ballroom there is quite beautiful. We could continue our night there."

Viktor glanced at Millie, who was doing all she could to contain her happiness at being asked. "Miss Bulstrode, I do hope you'll continue to do me the honor of being my date by accompanying me to Harry's home?"

Millie was beside herself with glee. She inclined her head toward the dashing Quidditch champion, "It would be wonderful to continue this night with you Viktor."

"Fleur, do you wish to join us as well?" Hermione asked, frowning angrily at the dribbling moron.

"Could I please? I don't think I can stand being with pig-boy anymore. Roger dear, would you do me a favor and go stand in that corner over there? I'll come get you in a minute." she said pointing at the far end of the hall. Roger nodded at her enthusiastically before spinning around a sprinting toward the corner.

"So, I hope you don't mind if I leave my date behind. I think I would much prefer to steal your boyfriend for a dance or two than to have to put up with the imbecile." Hermione laughed and took Fleur by the elbow, waving at Viktor and Millie to follow.

"Love, we'll meet you back at the Glen. And do hurry; it's not kind to keep a lady waiting for a dance." she kissed his cheek as she walked by, leading the three towards McGonagall's office.

' _Be right there, I promise_!'

It was a red-faced Amelia Bones that strode in resolutely into the great hall. Accompanying her were her two most trusted Aurors, and they looked almost as angered as her. The large and imposing figure of Auror Shacklebot glared defiantly, making everyone back up with a look. Tonks, her hair going through an assortment of colors, had the look of a predator in search of prey. No one was going to mess with those two.

"Someone want to tell me who the hell would try to poison Lord Potter at a school event!" she yelled loudly. "Where's Dumbledore?"

"The 'headmaster' hasn't put in an appearance." answered Sirius softly.

"Oh, really? Well, in his absence I am declaring this Ball cancelled. Students, I do apologize, but someone has tried to attack one of your fellow students in a most heinous manner. I will speak to the Headmaster about rescheduling the ball for a later date. But for now, please head back to you Houses."

The student body was shocked, to say the least. All of them had been so looking forward to tonight, had even skipped going back home for Christmas with their families to attend the Ball. They were not happy. And some of them started to voice their displeasure.

"So just because someone tries to attack Pendragon's golden boy we all have to miss out on the ball?" yelled someone from the back of the room.

"I'm sorry, Miss Parkinson isn't it, but I'm canceling the ball because someone attacked one of your fellow students!" she yelled at the cringing Slytherin. "All of you, back to your rooms. NOW!"

"Tonks, get a sample of the food back to the Unspeakables office. Shack; make sure everyone makes it back to their common rooms. Get the Heads to give you a hand."

"I'm guessing Harry or Hermione's ring got activated?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah, Hermione's, she came to get me as soon as she figured it out. We've got one student up in the infirmary that ate something, we're not sure she ingested anything harmful at the moment."

"Who's the student?"

"Cho Chang, she was here with Cedric Diggory who was also at the Champions table."

"Harry, why don't you head to the infirmary, check on Cedric and Cho. If they're fine, have them head with you to the Glen. I'll get the permission of all the Heads so that those going to your place are cleared to spend the night."

"Sure things, Sirius, are you going to stick around?"

Sirius looked at Amelia, who was deep in Auror mode. He smiled lovingly at her, "Yeah, you go on Pronglet. I'll stick around for a bit just in case."

"Alright then," he said as he walked away, "I'll see you when I see you!"

"We should get some of this to Severus; he may be able to figure it out as well."

"The twins already got some and are headed back to the Glen with the samples. Should I stick around?"

"No, although I think I'm going to have to take a rain-check on our dance tonight. I'll probably be here for hours. Go see to your godson and the kids."

"Oh, you should track down Susan; have her head to the Glen with her date if she wants to. Harry said something about opening up the ballroom so they could dance, seeing as how he ruined the evening for everyone."

"He thinks **he** ruined the evening for everyone?"

"It's Harry; guilt is kind of his thing. Hermione and everybody else standing with him are trying to disabuse him of that particular notion."

"Go, dear, be with your Dragons. I'm sure they won't need chaperones with Harry there, but it wouldn't hurt to have an adult there." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"And you think I qualify?" he asked smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes at him and shooed him away. "Someone find me the damn Headmaster!"

OoOOooOOoo

As far as Luna was concerned, the night had gone wonderfully. She'd been worried, of course, when she felt Hermione's distress through her ring. But as all the Dragons were there, Harry and Hermione were both surrounded by them all in moments, wands drawn, and encircling them protectively. But Sirius and Amelia had taken charge of the situation, and Harry being Harry, had arranged from them all to have the ball at Alder Glen.

Michael had outdone himself. The ballroom was beautifully decorated, the music was enchanting, all in all a most gorgeous setting. Cindy and her helpers had arranged a small buffet table at one end of the ballroom, filled to bursting with tasty finger food.

Neville had twirled her around the dance floor the entire night. She'd gotten to dance with Harry as well as the twins and Blaise. Even Sirius and Severus had taken a turn. Emma and Dan had joined them, excited to be a part of the festivities. Deirdre and Adrian danced lovingly in each other's arms. It was kind of shocking though seeing Alessa Potter and Severus Snape dancing around. 'Hmm' she thought, 'didn't see that coming.'

She watched amazed at everyone gathered. People from each of the five Houses were represented, along with the two from the other schools. "Deep thoughts, Luna?" asked Godric as he walked up.

"How is it you ask me that same question every time you see me?" she smiled at him.

"It's all in the timing," he responded, "we living legends have much to live up to after all."

"I wasn't thinking deep thoughts; mostly I was admiring everybody here. I mean look out there! We have Millicent Bulstrode dancing with George, Blaise dancing with Fleur Delacour, Harry dancing with two little Potter girls, Hermione dancing with my Neville. Fred dancing with Susan Bones, it's just a little…awe inspiring."

"I think Harry is just getting started. I don't think he did any of this intentionally. He just saw a way to make some people happy, and acted accordingly. I'm sure he feels guilty about the rest of the school though, not being able to have a dance."

"Yeah, that would be Harry alright; blaming himself for something he could not possibly have had any control over. Any luck with the poison in their food?" she asked curiously.

"Some, but I'm waiting until tomorrow when Severus can join me and we can together verify what he found."

"Look at them Godric, have you ever seen two people so in love?" she asked as she noticed Hermione joining Harry in the middle of the dance floor.

"Once before, Luna, a very long time ago." he said with a catch in his voice.

"I'm sorry Godric; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's quite alright Luna; it still catches me unawares sometimes. My wife has been dead for more than eight hundred years, and yet I still yearn for her touch."

"All of us should be so lucky, My Lord. Go; grab Bronwyn, she looks like a lady who could use a spin around the dance floor."

"Should I?"

"You both need to forget the past, or at the very least remember that you both still have a future."

"Quite the wise woman, aren't you dear?"

"Well, I am a Pendragon after all!" she said winking at him. Godric left with a laugh, leaving Luna to watch her brother and sister dance. She sighed contentedly and went in search of her boyfriend, feeling the need to be twirled again.

' _It's beautiful what Michael did in here, Harry.'_

' _I know; I'll have to think of a way to thank him properly.'_

' _I think a Potter being back in Alder Glen is more than enough for him, but you're right. It would be easier if he was like Dobby, a couple dozen pairs of socks would do him rather nicely.'_ she giggled.

He laughed at the thought of the dignified elder elf walking around in colorful footwear. _'I think we did a good thing here, everybody looks like they're having fun, don't you think?'_

' _I told you I married a smart man!'_

' _Shut it you or my head will swell.'_

' _I rather doubt that, husband o' mine._ '

' _What do you mean_?'

' _Nothing you need to worry about at the moment, dear. Just hold me in your arms, and dance with me, okay_?

' _As always, Mrs. Potter, your wish is my command.'_

OoOOooOOoo

Severus was furious. Beyond furious, if that was at all possible. He'd finished his examination of the poisoned food, and what he'd found had incensed him into his present state. He sat on a stool in the potions lab, shaking in fury.

"Sev, you alright there buddy?" asked Remus as he and Sirius joined him. "Where's Godric?"

Severus raised a hand at, hoping they'd understand he needed to process what he'd learned.

"Uhm, Moony, how about we go sit over there and wait until he reigns in his emotions a bit?"

"You're probably right. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

It was a good half-hour before Severus was able to control himself.

"So you going to tell us what's got you so worked up, Sev?" asked Sirius.

"Had Harry or Hermione ingested that I fear that their bond may have been broken." both Remus and Sirius paled at the statement. "Whoever tainted the food had no idea what they were doing! Guys this was, plain and simple, an assassination attempt. Godric has gone to the ministry to talk to Amelia regarding what I've found, and to see if the Unspeakables had come to the same conclusion."

"Someone tried to assassinate Harry?" asked Sirius dangerously.

Severus shook his head slowly, "No, Hermione."

"Who would anyone want to do that to Hermione?" roared Remus.

Severus, having gotten control of his emotions, began to think more clearly. "None of the other food was tainted; only that which was in front of Hermione showed signs of tampering. Also, I think that may be the wrong question at the moment Moony. What I think we should be asking ourselves is _why_ someone would try to kill her."

"To get her away from Harry obviously! What is it about people wanting to separate those two? Can't people see that there is no way in hell that they'll ever be separated again? And with the added security the bond provides against mind assaults and potions, who would even think to try?" asked Remus as he paced the room in contemplative thought.

"What are you thinking, Remus?" asked Severus curiously.

"I don't think it would have been Dumbledore," he paused, "he knows about the bond, surely he would know that killing one means killing the other?"

"Should we tell them?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. Can you imagine the fury that Harry would unleash if he were to ever find out that Hermione had been the target of an assassination attempt?" responded Remus.

"Let's talk to Hermione without Harry. She's a little more likely to think things through first before acting, unlike our Pronglet! She can decide whether we should involve Harry, or her parents. Include the other girls to offer her some support, just in case she needs some." remarked Severus.

"He's right, Pads. If we tell Harry, he'll explode, and destroy most of England in his pursuit of the assassin." added Remus.

"Oh, sure, like that would be a bad thing?" snorted Sirius.

"Well, we'd like to keep some things standing you know? Like London, for example."

Severus snickered at that, "Should I go get the girls?"

"Let's wait until after breakfast." said Sirius as he got up. "Besides, I think Harry is cooking breakfast for everyone this morning."

"That boy doesn't know when to quit does he? He does realize that there are well over thirty people to feed here, right?" mentioned Remus as he and his brothers headed to breakfast.

"Over thirty people that he considers family, Moony! I bet you anything Hermione, Luna, and Dobby are all down in the kitchen making sure he doesn't overdo it." grinned Severus as he followed along.

"Speaking of not knowing when to quit, I don't suppose the Pronglet gave you two ridiculously touching and meaningful Christmas gifts also, did he?" wondered Sirius.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, he kind of did!" said a frowning Severus. "He gave me a potions book written by Slytherin himself! I haven't yet had the time to go into it to deeply, but from what I've read so far, between the twins and I we should be able to push potions making into the twenty first century!"

"Remus?"

"He got me…" he said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Well, he and Hermione got me...a little cottage at the edge of Alder Glen." he said a little bit embarrassed.

"The cottage at the edge of Alder Glen? You mean he gave you Alder Manor? That's the 'little' cottage he gave you?" asked an astonished Sirius.

"He told me I couldn't give it back; either I accepted it or he'd unleash Hermione on me! You know how embarrassing it is to be frightened of a fifteen year old girl?"

Sirius and Severus laughed at the slightly frightened Remus. "Oh, I wouldn't laugh too much if I were you two! He's already started construction on two additional houses right by the Manor. Hermione said they're going to call it Marauder's Glen, and you each are getting a house in a few months time after construction is finished. Harry hired a platoon of elves to construct the extra two houses!"

"What's he doing that for?" asked Severus.

"Why do you think? He wants his Uncles and his Godfather nearby!"

"Sirius, what did Harry give you?" asked Severus warily.

"The best damn gift a godfather could ever receive!" stated Sirius with obvious pride. "Season tickets to Manchester United! Dan and I have already made plans to go to some games after the New Year. If you guys ever want to come, just let me know. Oh, and I know Harry gave Dan season tickets for Puddlemere United, I am so looking forward to going with him. It will be amazing!"

The laughing trio entered the main dining hall where they were met by a very loud and energetic breakfast crowd. Harry and the girls, along with Dobby and Cindy, had set up a huge buffet line where everyone was queuing up to serve themselves. Harry stood to one side, reveling in the happiness of his home and family, dressed in the Christmas gift that Dan and Emma had bought him: chef whites with the Pendragon crest over his left breast.

"Go distract Harry, I'll go talk Hermione and ask her to chat with us later." whispered Severus. Sirius and Remus both nodded at him before going over to Harry.

"Hermione, might I have a word?" asked Severus quietly.

"Uncle Sev?" asked Hermione.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the form of address, but on the inside, the heart of man who was the most hated professor in Hogwarts melted a little more.

"Hermione, I was hoping to have a word with you later today, away from Harry. I've made some discoveries regarding the poison…"

"And Harry would go mental if he found out?"

Severus nodded his head, "Something like that. We think we should tell you and the girls. If the guys get involved, particularly Harry, I think they'd completely lose it."

"Harry, lose it? What are you talking about?" smirked Hermione.

Severus chuckled. "Good. You understand. After we've told you, you can decide whether to inform him or not. Will you be able to keep this from him?"

"It will be a bit difficult. I have little to no secrets from my husband. He's able to shield me from some of his memories, particularly those involving his childhood. I think I should be able to do the same thing. I don't like doing this, but I understand the need."

"Good, bring yourself and the girls along to the potions lab after breakfast. Sirius and Remus will join us, Godric too if he's returned from the Ministry by then."

"It's bad, isn't it?" she asked.

Severus nodded.

OoOOooOOoo

"I've only seen people like this when Harry is around!" muttered Amelia.

"Harry?" asked Godric.

"Look at the people Godric, staring at you as if you were a side of beef to be appraised. I understand that you're a living legend, but would a bit of decorum be so wrong?"

"You know, not that I think about it we had the same problem when he and Hermione took us to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Is it always like this for him?"

Amelia snorted, "It's worse with Harry. People wanting to touch him, wanting to ogle him; it's repugnant what that young man has to put up with in public."

"Ah, Amelia, won't you introduce me to you guest?" asked Minister Fudge pompously as he approached the duo with his entourage.

The Head of the DMLE eyed the Minister warily. She looked to Godric, who nodded his head in assent. "Lord Godric Gryffindor, may I present our current Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge."

"A pleasure, Minister." said Godric with a slight bow.

"A pleasure indeed, Lord Gryffindor; it is quite the honor to have you once more among us again. I hope the shock awakening in this century is not too distressing." said the fawning Fudge.

"Quite the contrary, Minister, I've found very little different from our time and ours. Well, that is, apart from the obvious technological advances the muggles have over us magicals. Why I even saw, what did Lord Potter call it? Oh, yes, an airplane; and it was flying over Hogwarts one fine afternoon. Can you imagine, flying around the world in such a contraption?"

Fudge began to redden in the face slightly. He tried to regain control of the conversation. "My Lord, I meant to ask if I might put in a word with you regarding young Malfoy. He's a fine boy, from one of the best families in England. I'm certain some sort of mistake was made, he couldn't really have done the things he's been accused of?"

"Am I to understand that you want me to drop the charges against a would be rapist? A 'fine young man' that waylaid an underage witch and beat her senseless?" asked an astonished Godric.

"Be that as it may, My Lord, surely an exception can be made in this case that would allow Draco to return to Hogwarts?" insisted Fudge.

"Amelia, what charges have been leveled at Draco and his accomplices?" said Godric turning his attention to his companion.

"Assault, attempted rape, attempted rape of a minor, sexual assault…I think that's all, for now anyways. We'll know more once the transcripts of the interrogation under veritaserum are released by the investigating Aurors." she answered angrily.

"Is this the type of young man we want in Hogwarts, Minister? He has been expelled, he cannot go back. Hogwarts would not allow it."

"Hogwarts wouldn't allow it? What do you mean Hogwarts wouldn't allow it? I, as Minister of Magic, reinstate Draco Malfoy into Hogwarts and House Slytherin!"

Amelia started giggling like a schoolgirl. She really, really tried not to but she couldn't contain herself. But with Fudge spluttering nonsense, she couldn't help it. "Behave yourself, Madam Bones. Decorum, remember?" whispered Godric smiling.

"Forgive me Minister, but the Ministry of Magic has no say whatsoever in the affairs of the school. You should read the school charter sometime. I think you would find it quite illuminating. And I suppose I should add that I'm installing Madam Augusta Longbottom as co-headmaster. She's come highly recommended, and Hogwarts herself has approved her."

"Longbottom? You cannot install a new Headmaster without the approval of the Ministry! Besides, Dumbledore is the current Headmaster, and will stay as such until I or the school board decides otherwise!"

"You just don't understand, do you? I have spoken. Where Hogwarts is concerned, my word is law! I have already disbanded the school board. As far as I could tell they were less than useless and, I might add, completely irrelevant. No longer will the corrupt and small minded ministry be allowed to influence the future of our society. Now, you will excuse us, as we have more important things to deal with than the petty wishes of an insignificant man!"

"Now see here, Gryffindor…!"

"You forget yourself Minister; remember to whom you are speaking, you WILL address me as Lord Gryffindor!" growled Godric menacingly. "Amelia, when is the next election to be held?"

"Not for another year or so. Might I ask why, My Lord?"

"I wonder how long Minister Fudge here would keep his office if I put myself out as a candidate for the position of Minister of Magic. And with the full backing and support of Lord Potter, House Longbottom, House Bones, House Greengrass, and House Black!"

Fudge reeled back in panic, his face losing all color as the implication of Lord Gryffindors words struck home. He'd never win an election against a demi-god of Godrics' stature. "You can't!" he stuttered.

"And why not?"

Fudge had no answer to that. "What is it that you want, Lord Gryffindor?" he asked sheepishly.

"For starters, you will secure a hearing for Lord Black!"

"Black, as in Sirius Black? I can't! That man is guilty of the death of the Potters, the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and a dozen muggles!"

"No, Fudge, he is not. Lord Sirius Black is Harry Potter's blooded godfather. I assume you know what the ritual entails and how it binds Harry and Sirius together?"

"That's not possible!"

"I assure you that is not only possible but the truth. As for Pettigrew and the muggles, hold a trial; question him under oath or veritaserum. Do this, immediately, or I will walk into the Wizengamot chambers right now and call for a vote of no confidence against you Fudge. I assume the Founders Seat in the Wizengamot still remains active? I'll be made Minister five minutes after they sack you and hold the trial for Sirius five minutes after that. Don't try me, Fudge! You are outclassed on every level. I will make mincemeat out of you and it won't even be that difficult." he snarled at the cowering man.

Fudge wanted nothing more to go back to his office and curl up into a ball. Maybe cry a little. With a meek bow he started to back away. "Do the right thing, Minister. You will find me a much better ally than enemy." added Godric to the retreating Minister.

The scowl on Amelia's face softened as Fudge turned tail and practically ran back to his office. "You are one scary man when you put your mind to it!"

Godric sighed deeply, "It was because of people like this that Rowena was the first choice to come to this time. I haven't the patience for all the politicking. Rowena would have had Sirius exonerated with nothing more than a word or two to the right people. I think she'd be disappointed in me for what I did just now."

"I don't think so, My Lord. Was it the Ravenclaw way of doing things? Probably not; but it was most definitely the Gryffindor way to do things. And given my knowledge of Fudge and his cronies, I can tell you that it was the only way to make him understand the position he finds himself in."

Godric smiled at Amelia, "And it was fun!"

"Oh, dear Merlin, I should not have let you and Sirius become friendly. There is a distinct 'Siriusness' about you now!"

"And I can't wait to tell him!" he said as he turned on his heels and headed toward the floos.

"Wait! What? No, you will not tell Sirius about this!" yelled Amelia at the retreating form of the Founder.

OoOOooOOoo

It was a determined contingent of Lady Dragon's that made their way towards Lily's Lab. Luna and Ginny stood on either side of Hermione as the stony faced Lady Potter walked hurriedly. Tracy and Daphne, looks of worry on their faces, followed along.

"Harry?" asked Severus as he noticed the girls walk in.

"He and, well, everyone else, are out flying. The new broomsticks he got his brothers needed testing, and it wasn't that hard to convince them to give them a try. I don't expect them back any time soon. I think they're setting up a quidditch pitch right now. With Cho, Cedric, Krum, Angelina, and Alicia still around, they've practically have enough people for two teams! I think even Fleur, Susan, and Millie joined them." said Hermione, a slight smile on her face as she felt Harry's elation through the bond.

Severus led them to the corner of the lab where Remus and Sirius were sitting. They stood when they noticed the girls, trying hard to wipe the grim looks on their faces. "Hermione, girls, please sit. Sev here will tell you what he's found out."

"Uncle Sev, what is it? What've you found out?" asked Hermione as she sat next to Sirius.

Severus sighed deeply, wondering how exactly one tells a young woman that she's been the target of an assassination attempt. "I examined the sample that Fred and George brought me from the Ball. There was only one dish that was poisoned."

Hermione was thinking hard, trying to reason what Severus was telling her. It was Luna, though, that realized what he was implying. "It was Hermione's dish, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded, "The only plate on the entire table that was tainted was the one sitting in front of you Hermione."

"Someone tried to kill me?" she whispered.

"Hang on a minute, what do you mean someone tried to kill Hermione?" asked an angered Ginny.

"There were what, eight people at your table? No one else was in danger. Not Harry, sitting on your right. Not Fleur, sitting on your left. Only you."

Tears had formed at the corner of Hermione's eyes. "Why me?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I can tell you one thing, though; it was most likely not Dumbledore."

"But then who else could it be? He's been trying to keep me away from Harry from since our first year, killing me would have solved that problem for him."

It was Sirius who responded, "Yes, he has been trying to keep you two apart for a long time. However, this just doesn't…feel…like something he would try. He's more subtle, and using poison doesn't seem to me something that would be his style."

"He's right, Hermione." said a Daphne with a look of focus on her face. "This is too straightforward. Too… I don't know, blatant. If you'd died in the Ballroom that night, Harry and all of us Dragons would have torn Dumbledore limb from limb thinking him responsible! It's not something he would have risked, knowing how we'd all react."

"What are you thinking, Daph?" asked Tracy.

"It's not about Harry. It's not about Hermione. It's about Harry and Hermione."

"Oh, wow, yeah I see that now. Okay, girls, the man of your dreams is dating someone else. How do you get rid of the cow?" asked Tracy.

"I would never…oh, sorry, I understand now. You're right; poison would sure do the trick. The slag is now gone, and I can comfort the grieving target of my affection and win his love for myself." said Ginny.

"Are you telling me that someone tried to kill me so they could steal my husband?" roared Hermione. She was losing control. The magic in her began swirling, stretching out, and finally pouring out of her.

"Hermione!" yelled Luna. "You have to calm down or Harry will feel your distress!"

With supreme effort, Hermione reeled herself in. She was flushed; sweat beaded her forehead as she tried to center herself. Luna grabbed her face, "Look at me Hermione!" Hermione stared into the eyes of her sister, drawing from her calm, and slowly released the anger.

"Thank you, Luna." breathed Hermione.

"Anytime, sis, you're almost as scary as Harry when he does that!" Luna said with a smirk.

"She's not kidding! And in the words of the twins, 'that was really wicked'!" added Tracy.

"So what, we're thinking it was a rival for the affections of Harry?" interrupted Sirius.

"It's the only thing that makes sense, Sirius. Poison is a very feminine way of taking care of 'problems'." Daphne told Sirius.

"The question now though is what do we do about it? And also, how can we figure out who it was?" wondered Tracy.

"Uncle Sev, it there anyway you can determine who brewed the poison?"

Severus shook his head, "I'm sorry, there isn't. Where a spell cast from a wand carried a 'signature' that could be traced, potions and the like do not."

Hermione was deep in thought, concentrating on the problem at hand. It was then that she remembered a time a few summers ago when she and her father had been on a crime story spree on their television. "Could we perhaps break down the poison to its base ingredients and try to figure out from where those ingredients came?"

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question. "I had not thought of doing that. That's pretty brilliant there, Hermione."

"I don't understand." said a frowning Sirius.

"Of course you don't, you Gryffindor!"

"Shut it you, and explain!" said Sirius hotly.

"Our beautiful and brilliant niece over here has just given us a way to hopefully track down the person who did this to her. I will, with a bit of luck, be able to track down where each ingredient was purchased and maybe be able to find out who procured them. There are not that many places where one can buy the ingredients, so I think it will only take a bit of legwork!"

"Are you telling me we can track down the bastard who did this by checking out where they shopped?" asked Sirius skeptically.

"Indeed! It will take some time; most of the ingredients were pretty ordinary and widely available. It's the rarer ingredients that I expect will lead us to the perpetrator." he said smiling at his niece, who was blushing a bit at the praise.

"Gentlemen, next time you have a problem, just ask us girls. We'll give you the answers. No need to hurt yourselves by thinking." sniggered Tracy.

OoOOooOOoo

Augusta Longbottom stood next to Lord Gryffindor with just a little bit of anxiety at the entrance to the great hall. She was extremely excited to be taking up the mantle of Headmaster, even if for now she would have to share the title with the whiskered wanker.

"Are you ready for this, Augusta?" asked Godric with a kind smile.

"More than I thought I would be, My Lord. How do you think Dumbledore is going to react?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea. He's been nothing more than a figurehead for the past few months; I imagine that must be exasperating to someone such as him. He craves attention and adulation. Now, the installing ceremony is quite simple. Hogwarts will give you of her power and pass on control to you. It was a strange feeling if I remember correctly, but you should get used to it as time goes on."

"So I will basically be 'listening' to the castle?"

"Indeed, that's a magnificent analogy. You will have authority over the castle wards, the elves, the ghosts, and the portraits hanging about. Shall we, my dear?" he asked smiling at her.

"You charmer, you! Get on with it then, the sooner we do this the sooner we can change things!" she said as she took him by the arm and followed him in.

The hall descended into silence as the students and faculty noticed the Lord Godric making his way towards the Professors table accompanied by the respectable looking older woman. House Pendragon stood, all facing Godric and Augusta, and each gave a deep bow to the approaching pair. Neville, pushed in the back by Luna, approached his grandmother. "Headmistress Longbottom, House Pendragon wishes you welcome to Hogwarts!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Thank you, Mister Longbottom, for the kind welcome." she stepped up onto the dais with help from Neville, and turned to address the gathering. "I, Augusta Longbottom, do solemnly swear to adhere to the rules and regulations of Hogwarts." A faint glow surrounded the witch, as she was granted the power of the school. "I also swear to raise the standards of the school to a higher level than have been seen in a long time. I will be fair, impartial, and objective when dealing with students and staff."

Looking out across the hall, she added, "I give you fair warning, to all now gathered here today: bigotry and bullying will no longer be tolerated! The giving of detentions and the removal or giving of House points will be closely monitored by Professor McGonagall and myself."

Hufflepuff House was the first to burst into loud cheers and clapping. They were soon followed by House Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Millicent Bulstrode stood, unafraid of the looks she was getting from her House, and clapped along with the rest of the school. She may be a pureblood, but after spending a lovely weekend with the Pendragons, her eyes had been well and truly opened to how wrong she was about so many things her parents had tried to teach her. She was going to improve herself, her family, and her House!

Some of the younger Slytherins joined her adding their support to Millie, albeit hesitantly and with a bit of fear in their eyes.

Severus surveyed his House, taking in each of his students that had not stood, and swore to himself that he'd try to help them overcome their prejudice and intolerance of all things not pureblood. He knew that most of the kids that remained seated were children of Death Eaters. They had been indoctrinated for a long time in their bigoted views, and it would be difficult in the extreme to change their minds. But he had to try, and try he would.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I hope we can work together to elevate our school to once again be the envy of magical education in the world." said Augusta with a look at the Headmaster.

"Headmistress Longbottom, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to Hogwarts as my newly appointed colleague. May we have many years of cooperation ahead of us, as we take the school into a new millennium and beyond!" he said with twinkling eyes.

Sirius looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, "That must have really hurt for him to say!" he whispered. Harry chuckled and nodded at his godfather.

Sensing that something was wrong, Augusta let Hogwarts into her consciousness. With a quickness that belied her age, she whipped out her wand and pointed it a Mad-Eye Moody. "Stupefy!" she yelled.

Severus was the closest to the current DADA professor, and trusting Augusta to explain herself, he pulled his wand and in seconds had the unconscious man bound in ropes.

"Augusta? I know it's your first day and all, but don't you think stupefying a professor is a little over the top for your first act?" asked a bewildered Godric.

"Forgive me, Lord Gryffindor. Hogwarts has informed me that that man is not Alastor Moody! Professor Black, would you do me the favor of summoning Madam Bones?" roared Augusta. Sirius stood and ran to the nearest floo. He was stopped by Susan, who told him about the charmed brooch she wore and that she had already called for her Aunt.

"What in the name of…?" yelled Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, not here! Severus, would you be kind enough to take the fake Alastor up to the Headmasters office, please? Minerva, Godric, Sirius, Albus, you are all with me, come along now!" she said to the stunned bunch of professors.

"Geez, Nev, it's going to be fun here with Gran, isn't it?" asked a confounded Harry.

"You have no idea." he whispered to his brother.

OoOOooOOoo

"Albus, do you want to tell me exactly how it is that you've managed to hire a blasted Death Eater as Defense professor?" yelled Augusta.

Dumbledore was thinking quickly, playing out all the scenarios in his head. He was hoping to find one which would allow him to stay at Hogwarts until at least the end of the tournament. He wasn't having much luck.

"I interviewed Alastor for the position outside of Hogwarts, as we've been friends for years. The blessing of Hogwarts had already been removed from me before he came to the school, I could not have done anything about it!" he said defensively.

"You've known Auror Moody for decades, Albus. Are insinuating that you had no idea that that man was not Moody?"

"The man I interviewed was Alastor Moody, I bet my magic on it! The man who showed up at school must have taken his place sometime after the interview." Dumbledore thought he'd pulled that one out of a hat!

"Barty Crouch Junior…" gasped Minerva.

"Do you think Barty Senior has any idea that his son is no longer in prison?" asked Severus.

"He's not been around the ministry much. It was thought by all that he was contemplating retirement soon. I don't see how he could have known about his son. Junior will be taken directly to the Ministry jail cells where he will be interrogated under truth serum. We'll make sure to ask him what he's doing here at the school." added Amelia.

"You know it will have something to do with Harry." said Sirius.

"Why do you say that, Lord Black?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Headmaster, he's a Death Eater…at the school! In his mind, Harry was the cause of Voldemort's death. Revenge is a powerful motivator, I should know."

Dumbledore decided then and there to reveal some of his secrets. It would do him no harm to divulge some of the information that he'd gathered to these people. In the short run, it would likely see him remain at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future, which would make his task of reviving Tom all the easier. "I had occasion to investigate a theory I had regarding Harry's name coming out of the Cup during the Winter Holiday. It is my conclusion, especially with the revelation of Barty Junior being in our midst, that he entered Mr. Potters name into the Cup as a member of a fourth school. He, in effect, confounded the Cup into accepting his name as a valid competitor."

"And why would you keep this to yourself, Headmaster? Perhaps someone could have helped Harry out of this tournament if the information had been available to the DMLE or the Unspeakables!" shouted Amelia.

Dumbledore held up a hand, "Madam Bones, revealing that would have done nothing to help Harry. The Cup is a powerfully enchanted item, playing about with it could have deleterious effects not only on him but on all the other Champions. I thought it unwise to experiment."

"Godric, any thoughts, you did make that thing after all?" asked Severus.

"The Cup, as you see it now, is a far cry from the cup I helped make all those years ago." he said pacing back and forth in front of the large desk. "The Cup is simply Sebastian's predecessor!"

"Hold up a minute, are you telling me that the vaunted Tri-Wizards Cup is nothing more than the failed version of the Sorting Hat?" asked a surprised Dumbledore.

"Indeed, that is all that it was. Our first, and failed I might add, version of the Hat. Funny story too! First time we tried to use it at the Sorting, Rowena underhandedly placed the name of her goat into the bucket. When Betsy, the goat, got sorted into Gryffindor I thought Rowena was going to have a heart attack she was laughing so hard!" smirked Godric.

"Enough with the levity." said a stern looking Augusta. "Despite the Cup, we had a Death Eater in the school for three months! He could have done untold damage to the school, hurt our children, as it is he may have had some sort of plan regarding the tournament. We have the Champions to think about, the second task is in less than two months."

"Forgive me, Headmistress, you are of course correct. Headmaster, might you be able to shed some light on the remaining tasks?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Godric, but I am forbidden from saying anything. The same contract that applies to the Champions also applies to the Head Judge. As the designer of the competition, I can not divulge anything about the tasks without risking my own magic."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand." complained Godric.

"I am heading back to the Ministry. I wish to be present for the interrogation on Barty Junior. We may have to get Senior involved as well. I will convey any information that I feel is pertinent to the safety of the Champions and the tournament." she nodded at Sirius before turning to the fireplace and flooing away.

"It's been a long first day for me everyone, I will leave you to your duties. Explain to your Houses what relevant information you wish to pass on. Minerva, could you inform Filius and Pomona, please? And ask them to forgive me for not including them in this meeting. I doubt that it will happen again. Albus, if you'd please stay behind for a moment?"

The group all wished her a goodnight as the quickly exited the large office. Albus stood from his chair and faced Augusta. "And what can I do for you Headmistress?"

"What happened to you Albus?" she asked staring at him.

"What do you mean, Augusta?"

"I remember an Albus Dumbledore that adored the children under his care. Who went out of his way to make sure they were all doing well in school. An Albus that took time to help those muggle-born kids that were having a difficult time adjusting to this, their new world; what happened to that Albus that I remember?" she asked with a note of sadness in her voice. "All that's left of that man stands before me now. Contemptuous of the role he plays in the rearing of our young. Indifferent to the plight of the abused and bullied students; a man who has allowed bigotry and intolerance infect our school. I've seen Harry's medical records you know, Poppy was kind enough to show them to me when I asked."

Albus back down heavily in front of the desk.

"Yes, I have certainly seen them. How could you; with those people? How could you possibly justify the years of torture and abuse that young man suffered at their hands." she asked sadly.

"The blood prot…" he started.

"The protections mean nothing if he had been killed while _within_ those wards. I understand your reasoning where Sirius is concerned. We all thought he was guilty. But what about placing him with the Longbottoms, or Amelia, or the Greengrasses?

"It was for the greater good." he said in low voice.

"Hmm…yes, well I guess we shall see if your version of the greater good means anything, won't we? You may leave Albus, I find I need to cleanse myself and take a long hot bath." she said dismissively.


	13. Chapter 13 Of Snow and Tasks

Chapter 13 Of Snow Fights and Tasks

"Hey Harry, you got a second?" asked Cedric looking around nervously.

"Sure, Ced, what's up?"

"Have you figured out the second clue?" he whispered.

"No, not yet, although I really haven't given it much thought. I'm guessing that you have, then?"

Cedric nodded, "A couple of days ago. I found myself in the prefect's bathroom, egg in hand, trying to figure the damn thing out. It made me so mad that I kicked it across the room; it bounced against a wall and fell into the tub. When I went to retrieve it, well, just go and take a bath with the damn thing, okay?"

"Right….I'm supposed to go take a bath with a large golden egg?" he asked suspiciously.

Cedric rolled his eyes at Harry. "Oh, for the love of Merlin, would you trust me and go take a bath with the damned thing!"

"It's real easy to get you going, isn't it?" smirked Harry.

Cedric chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose it is. Get a bathing suit, grab your girl, and go have a nice soak."

"Now you're talking! Hermione sure does likes her baths, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I were to deny her that?"

"Oh sure, 'cuz the thought of you skinny dipping with her has never crossed your mind?" smiled Cedric.

"I don't suppose you've mentioned this to Fleur or Viktor?" Harry added seriously, fighting back a blush.

"Nah, that was my next stop though. Want to tag along?"

"Sure, I'm done with classes for the day. And I haven't seen either of them since the dance at Christmas."

"I thanked you for that, right? Cho and I had a wonderful time. You really do have an amazing home, Harry." added Cedric.

"Honestly, I thought it was the least I could do after ruining everyone's night. The whole school missed out on the ball because of what happened."

"Potter, you've got to stop that! Someone tried to kill you; I think most of the school understood the reason for cancelling the dance. But you've got to stop blaming yourself!"

"You know, all of Pendragon has been trying to tell me that, incessantly, since that night. I guess it just hasn't sunk into my thick head yet. I really am trying though, it's difficult, but I am trying."

The duo walked out onto the school grounds headed for the Beauxbaton carriage, trudging through the winter snow. Harry had always loved winter at Hogwarts. The air was crisp, cold enough to redden cheeks in moments, but the serene beauty of the campus was just perfect.

Harry was drawn out of his musings by the laughter coming from his companion. He glanced at Cedric who was laughing hard despite being covered in snow. 'How'd he get covered in snow?' thought Harry. He should have known better, as a snowball the size of a basketball impacted him full in the face!

The sound of laughter came from the far end of the field they were standing in, Harry just catching a glimpse of the blonde beauty that was Fleur Delacour running to hide behind a tree. "Oh, it's on now Delacour!" yelled Harry.

"Easy Harry, look, we're surrounded!"

Harry looked around and noticed that they were indeed surrounded by a platoon of witches all wearing the light blue uniforms of Beauxbaton. "We are so screwed!" he said grinning.

"What the hell are you grinning for? We're about to get creamed by a bunch of frenchies!"

' _Honey, I don't suppose you and the girls would mind coming to the rescue of your husband_?'

' _What have you done now, Harry_?'

' _Nothing, I swear! Cedric and I were just heading to the Beauxbaton carriage to talk to Fleur when she attacked us!_ '

' _Attacked you, Fleur, seriously_?'

'' _Mione, there is a horde of witches that have Cedric and I surrounded and they are about to start pelting us with snowballs_!'

' _And you need me to come down there and defend my poor and helpless husband_?

' _Yes_!' he answered coyly

' _You do realize that I'm studying, right? Fine, give us a minute to get over there, my brave Dragon_.' He could tell she was laughing. He didn't think it was all that funny.

"Help is on the way!" he said to Cedric. "Let's just block and try not to get soaked until the reinforcements arrive."

"Who'd you call?" asked Cedric as he deftly sidestepped a snowball.

"The girlfriend, she and the Lady Dragons should be here soon."

"The Lady Dragons, really, well I hope they're up for this because I don't think those girls over there are going to go easy on us!"

"Mon capitaine! We hear you are in need of assistance, how can the Weasley's help…" The rest of Fred's remarks were cut short by the snowball that hit the back of his head and made him flop forward into the snow.

"Did they really just attack the Weasley twins?" asked George as he helped Fred to his feet. "Did you really just attack the Weasley twins?" he yelled at the laughing French contingent.

"Fred, George, erect some walls. Cedric, blast anything that comes this way; I'll counterattack." said Harry. With wands raised, the twins quickly erected a sturdy wall of snow. Cedric was skillfully using the depulso charm to keep them from being overwhelmed by the flying snowballs. Harry, for his part, was surveying the field of battle and trying to come up with a way to counterattack. It was then that Neville popped in, deciding to join in the fun, "How is it you guys get in so much trouble when I'm not around?"

"Never mind that now, Longbottom! The honor of Hogwarts and Pendragon is at stake!"

"Nev, Weasleys', give Cedric and I some cover. Ced, when they start shooting, head to the left, I'll head to the right. Let's see if we can distract them a bit until the girls get here."

"If you say so…I'm not convinced that's going to help much though. They seem really determined to exterminate us!" said Cedric apprehensively.

"Don't be wuss! Just don't stand still. Shoot and move. Use the trees for cover. You ready?"

"No! But I can't think of anything else, so let's just get this over with. If I catch wizarding flu because of this I'm coming after you, Potter." Cedric replied.

"Now!" roared Harry as the trio of Pendragons unleashed a barrage of snowballs at their opponents.

Harry quickly ran to the first tree and hid himself behind it for cover. Risking a look and almost being pelted again, he scrambled ahead while casting the depulso charm to redirect the snowballs toward the enemy. He'd almost made it to the next tree when he heard Cedric yell in frustration. ""Fine, I surrender! You happy now! Potter, I'm going to get you for this!"

'Wuss!' Harry thought to himself as he kept running.

He smacked into the second tree at a dead run. "We surrender, we surrender!" he heard one of the twins yell.

'What the hell is going on?' he wondered.

He looked around the tree and noticed that Fleur was peeking out from behind the next tree about twenty yards away. 'I don't think she noticed me.' He was a little torn though, as it meant that he'd have to sprint a good distance before getting to Fleur. He'd be wide open to attack while he was running. 'Sod it!' he thought as he came around the tree and ran towards Fleur.

He was almost half way there when he heard the popping sound. He stopped, looking around in surprise as Luna, Daphne, Tracy, and Hermione surrounded him. "Oh thank Merlin you guys are here! We're getting creamed!"

"We know dear, the girls and I have decided to switch sides. Sorry!" smiled Hermione as she threw a snowball at him.

He ducked the incoming projectile, "Betrayed by my own family! And my girlfriend!" he yelled. "Oh, and by the way Hermione, you throw like a girl!" He was just about to make a run for it when the Beauxbaton contingent broke cover and joined the Lady Dragons.

"Did your boyfriend just insult you, my dear?" asked a grinning Fleur.

"You know, I think he did. What do you think I should do Fleur?" asked Hermione as she tapped the tip of her wand on her cheek.

"Well, as he is now completely surrounded and with nowhere to go…should we just finish him off?"

"Daph, Trace, Luna, suggestions? Ginny, any thoughts?" she asked turning to her friends.

"I think he's been a bad boy, I agree with Fleur, just finish him off!" said Ginny with an evil grin.

Daphne and Tracy had the same malicious grin on their faces as they nodded encouragingly. "I'm sorry, Harry, I love you know, but you insulted Hermione. That just doesn't go unpunished." said Daphne.

"Girls, let's do it." yelled Hermione. The combined Beauxbaton and Pendragon contingent raised their wands at Harry and let loose a veritable snow blizzard at him. It was only moment later that Harry found himself neck deep in a wet and cold cocoon of snow.

"I surrender…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry dear, did you say something?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"I surrender, okay? I surrender! I am defeated. I have been bested. Okay?" he shouted.

"Oh, very well then. As punishment for disturbing my studying you will massage my feet and make everyone tiramisu for dessert tonight, agreed?" she asked with a grin.

"Ooooh, and brownies too!" added Luna.

"And hot chocolate!" added the Daphne.

"So, massage, tiramisu, brownies, and hot chocolate, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." he murmured.

"Okay then! Release him girls, and thank you Fleur, that was a lot of fun!" said a now laughing Hermione.

Harry stood there shivering with a resigned look on his face. Hermione walked over to him and kissed lovingly. "Sorry love, but that was just too good a situation to pass up."

"Yeah, I guess it would be. I suppose I got off easily. You girls didn't hurt the boys did you?"

"What, no! They switched sided too when we told them what we had planned." she laughed.

He heard the laughter coming from behind the tree he had been hiding behind turned to look. Fred, George, Neville, and Cedric were laughing so hard that they were supporting each other to keep from falling. "It was a brilliant plan, Harry!" said Neville.

"Betrayed by my brothers!" he said in false anger.

"Yup, the tiramisu and hot chocolate Hermione promised was too much pass up." laughed Fred.

It was Neville, though, that surprised Harry the most. With an evil grin and a wink at him, the Longbottom heir casually walked over to his girlfriend. All the while, unbeknownst to her, he was waving his wand behind his back.

"You look beautiful today, Luna!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Well, thank you, sweetie; was there something else?"

"Oh no, nothing in particular; I just wanted to remember you like this."

"Like this? What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Neville looked her straight in the eyes before he raised his head to look above her. She caught the look, and warily raised her head to look above her head. And there it was, an immense snow ball the size of Fluffy just gently floating above her. "Neville…!" she yelled just before he released his hold on the snowball. What followed, being buried by the huge ball of snow, would be remembered fondly for many years to those who had witnessed it.

"I told you, love, payback would happen eventually! You've no one to blame but yourself."

She couldn't be mad. She tried, she really did try. But the look of love on his face as he looked at her made everything alright. "Are we even now?" she asked contritely.

"Yes, Luna, I believe we are even. Come on, let's get to Pendragon and get you a hot bath and some warm clothes."

"A hot bath, Neville? Are you offering to join me in my nice hot bath?" she asked huskily.

Red-faced, Neville started stuttering his apologies. "I'm just teasing you, Neville, no need to get all flustered." as she approached him, standing on tiptoes she whispered in his ear, "Doesn't mean we won't share a bath in the future though."

"So, Harry, what brings you out here anyway?" asked Fleur. "I'm sure it wasn't to get pelted with snow…or perhaps it was?"

"No, definitely not out here to get covered in snow; but I'll make this quick okay, because if I don't get out of these wet clothes soon I'm going to catch pneumonia!" he grumbled.

Fleur laughed at his misfortune, "Very well, Harry, go ahead and lay upon me that information which resulted in you defeat."

He scowled at her menacingly but as he was a wet mess, it just made her laugh harder.

"Fine, here it is you sadist! If you haven't yet figured out the clue for the second task all you have to do is submerge the egg in water so that you can hear the clue."

"Oh, thanks Harry, but I figured that out weeks ago. You mean to tell me you hadn't figured it out?" she asked with a smirk.

'That's it!' he thought to himself. He walked up to the French beauty, looked her straight in the eye and yelled. "AAAHHHH!" he bellowed in frustration right at her face before turning around to see his House, the betrayers, laughing at him. "You realize that as the son of a Marauder it has now become my mission in life to see you all regret this!"

And with as much dignity as was humanly possible in soaking wet clothes, he popped away.

"I find your husband to be a bit temperamental today, Hermione. Is everything okay?" asked Fleur with a smirk.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He needed to be brought down a peg or two." she concentrated a bit as she located Harry. "He's taking a shower right now; once he warms up I'm sure he'll be okay."

"You know, I think that if you join him in the shower he might warm up a bit quicker!"

"Fleur!"

"What? He would!" she said innocently.

"I will have you not thinking about my messy haired, green-eyed, gorgeous husband taking a shower!"

"I'm just looking, Hermione, you're the only one that gets to touch. So go touch!"

"Fleur! Stop it!" she yelled again at the laughing Veela while turning bright red.

OoOOooOOoo

Remus was down in the Library surveying his work to date. The large, humongous, massive, immense, colossal work that he had to tackle lay sprawled out before him. 'This is going to take forever!' he thought as he looked around. He caught sight of the lovely young witch that had accompanied him this morning. He looked lovingly towards Nym, who was comfortably nestled in a couch he'd conjured with a mug of tea and a large tome on metamorphmagus' precariously balanced on her knees.

She caught him staring at her, "What?" she asked with a small frown.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Yes….?"

"I could get used to this, you know?" he answered.

"Getting comfortable spending time alone with your girlfriend? I must say though, that before being with you, the thought of being caught in a library on a fine Saturday morning would have never crossed my mind."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Please don't do that. I'm beyond happy to just spend my time with you." she told him seriously. "I find it rather likable, you know, this time with you. I _like_ being down here with you. I _like_ watching you root around all these books, I _like_ seeing that look on your face when you make an incredible find, I _like_ seeing you covered in dust, and I like that it's just the two of us. It won't be long before the information about this discovery makes its way out into the world, and I don't appreciate the thought of not being able to spend my day down here with you. So get used to it wolfman, this girl will be always by your side."

He chuckled, "I am going to miss these times with you too, you know? It's been a long time since I've been comfortable enough with someone to let them be this close. However, as I've plenty to do down here for the next hundred years or so, I don't think spending our Saturday's here a couple of times a month would be too much."

"A hundred years? Getting a little ahead of ourselves there, aren't we Mr. Lupin?"

"Huh?"

"We've only been together for a couple of weeks, Remus, and now you're asking me to spend the next hundred years with you?" she said teasingly.

The Marauder in him saw an opportunity, and smiling approached the woman on the couch. Taking the tea cup from her he got down on one knee, held her hand, and looking deep into her eyes he said, "Miss Nymph…Tonks, would you do me the honor…"

Tonks eyes widened in surprise. She thought she might faint. "What is it, Remus?"

"Would you do me the unmitigated honor…"

Her heart was pounding in her chest, 'ask the damn question!' she yelled internally.

"…of accompanying me to dinner? Harry said he's making a huge roast beef with Yorkshire pudding." he said trying to contain his laughter at his girlfriends look.

"You _asshole_!" she yelled before swiping at him with the huge tome she held in her hand. She lost control of her grip, and the book went sailing into one of the bookcases.

"Turnabout is fair play, my love, you should know better than to tease a Marauder!" he said with a sloppy grin. She stared at him with undisguised anger, which softened more than a bit when he heard him calling her his love.

"Now, before you attempt to cut me into tiny pieces," he said grabbing her face in his hands, "there are two things I want to tell you. First, I love you. There is no question in my mind that we'll be together for at least the next hundred years. Secondly, I will ask you that question someday. We need to get to know each other a little better, but I think we're headed in that direction."

"You're going to marry me?" she asked in a whisper.

"With total certainty, Nym." he whispered back. He stood and pulled her from the couch. "Let's go look for that thousand year old book you just threw across the room."

"Yeah, uhm, sorry about that; you kind of pissed me off." she said with a blush.

"It's alright, Nym. Thankfully, Salazar cast protection spells on all the books that protect them from pissed of witches!"

"I hate you, you know that right?"

"Hate you too, love."

Hand in hand they went in search of the wayward tome. Remus frowned a little noticing that he'd not been back in this section before. The books were old, to be sure, but it wasn't their age that intrigued him as much as the author of the books.

"Remus, are all the books in this section written by Merlin?" she asked in awe.

"They seem to be, although it a bit odd, considering I found some books written by him on the other side of the library when we first started going through this mess. This seems like a section dedicated solely to him. None of the other stacks we've sorted through were arranged by author. Hell, they weren't arranged in any particular order at all, just randomly scattered all over the place."

"There's more here than I thought there would be. I had no idea that Merlin was so prolific a writer." she said, her voice filled with wonder.

"Countering Evil…Arithmantic Wonders…Numerology…Healing and Herbalism of Dian Cecht, Miach, and Airmed…The Druidic Path…Warding and Protection…Beginners Guide to Runic Magic… The Unforgivables Three…this, this is fantastic!"

"Really? Fantastic? That's the best you can come up with?" she asked him.

"Well, I could come up with better descriptors, but I usually save those for when I see you naked!"

"Remus!" she yelled as every inch of her body turned beet red.

He was laughing loudly when he called for Dobby. "Dobby, would you mind popping me and Nym here back to Pendragon, please?"

"With pleasure, Mister Wolf!" Dobby grabbed the two by the hand and disappeared.

OoOOooOOoo

"Sirius, I think I have arranged for you to get a trial sooner rather than later." said Godric casually to the seated Marauder.

"Yeah…of course you did." Sirius snorted.

Godric rolled his eyes and looked to Amelia. She had a smile on her face as she approached her fiancée and sat next to him. "He actually has, Siri. He gave Fudge a stern talking to, poor man looked like he wanted to go find his mommy!"

"When?" asked Sirius with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Don't know, actually, but it should be in the next few days. What do you think of getting Harry on the Wizengamot sooner rather than later? If he were to take up his family Seat it would give you an extra vote, and I suppose I could be persuaded to add my vote as a Founder to the cause."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a minute, mulling over in his head how the world would react to there being a Potter once more sitting on the Wizengamot. "As much as I'd like his vote," he said with a deep sigh, "I don't want to add to his burden. Let's get this damned tournament out of the way first. We can plan during the summer for his elevation in the fall. We can have the Greengrasses give him and my niece classes on Wizengamot Law and the politics they're going to be immersing themselves in. And with the help of Tracy and Daphne, they should be able to give a good accounting of themselves. No, Harry has enough to deal with. I know he wants this for me, but his safety is far too important to me. Adrian has friends he can speak with, and your presence alone will do much for my cause."

"You're a good man, Sirius Black." whispered Amelia as she kissed him tenderly. "That being said, I really don't have much faith in what we laughingly refer to as our government. Dumbledore is sure to cause trouble for you, as will his minions and sycophants."

"I don't know about that," Godric said as he took a seat, "Dumbledore thinks that he's infallible and above such mundane concerns as the law. He also fancies himself a superior intellect. I'm sure that if Padfoot here came to trial, he might actually support exonerating Sirius as it would mean he might be able to get close to Harry again. Close enough to perhaps regain his trust or to once again manipulate him."

"Fudge will become problematic. He is not one we could rely on when the war comes to our world. He is so firmly entrenched in Malfoy's ass that dislodging him could prove to be a Herculean labor. We need to remove him from office and put someone in his place that is more willing to defend the wizarding world from the Death Eaters and Voldemort rather than protecting those evil bastards because they've paid off the Ministry."

"Why don't you do it, honey?" said the Marauder with a smile.

She shook her head, "No, not now. Had I…had you rather, not come back into my life I would have gladly accepted the position. That a war is coming is a surety, but I will not leave you or Susan to spend my days and nights stuck planning battles and speaking to the families of those we will lose. We'll have to come up with some names of people that we think could handle a wartime Ministry. Off the top of my head, I think Rufus Scrimgeour would be a viable candidate. He's an ex-auror, a drinking buddy of Mad-Eye that is almost as ruthless and paranoid as he is. But he's also a political animal, well versed in backroom deal making and backstabbing. I know that you probably don't want this, Godric, but can you honestly tell me that there is no one more qualified than you to lead us into the future?"

Godric had a thoughtful look in his face. "No, I can't. My time is of the past. I'm a fish out of water in this time. And I'm no politician, either."

"You just don't get it, do you? You're Godric freaking Gryffindor, founder of this school, Lord of Hogwarts etc. etc, and there is no one better suited to lead us into the future. You leave the politicking to those you trust implicitly. You will be the new leader of the light. You will lead us forward towards a new world where bigotry and corruption are things of the past, where the welfare of all the people is paramount. People will rally to you that would never have put themselves in danger before, and get them out from hiding under the bed to actually contribute to their own safety." said Sirius passionately.

"Let me think on it, alright? We may be able to use, well, use me I suppose as a rallying point. But I'm not meant to be the Champion of the Light, Sirius."

Sirius looked to Amelia with a questioning look before realization came to him. "Goddamn it, Harry?" he almost yelled. "Is my godson ever going to catch a break? His life has been miserable, full of pain and betrayal. I will not have him put himself in any more danger! He's only now found some happiness, his wife and his brothers and sisters have given him the family he's always wanted."

"It is his destiny, Sirius. It is who he is meant to be." said Amelia taking Sirius by the hand lovingly.

Sirius sighed in acceptance, acknowledging the truth of it all. He, along with Sev and Remus, would see Harry survive the coming darkness if it was the last thing they did.

OoOOooOOoo

Hermione and Harry, along with Neville and Luna, were currently in the prefects bathroom discussing the egg that with the help of Cedric they'd finally gotten open.

"So, let me get this straight, they're going to take something valuable to you and place it in the lake. You will then have one hour to rescue said valuable thing or it will be lost forever. Is that about the gist of it?" asked Neville with concern as he was toweling himself off.

Hermione nodded at him, "Yeah, I think that's about right. What are they going to take though?"

"Something I'll sorely miss? A bit vague, don't you think?"

It was Luna though who came up with the terrifying answer. "It's you Hermione; they're going to take you!"

"Me? Why would they…something he'll sorely miss."

"Well, that's not happening, I can tell you that for damn sure!" yelled Harry in anger. He sent a call to Godric.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Godric as he popped into the prefects' bathroom. "Huh, this is way nicer than when I was here last. Sorry, you called?"

"Godric, they're going to try to force Hermione to participate as my hostage in the next task!" Harry yelled.

"Easy there Harry, explain to me what you're talking about." he asked.

"We've just deciphered the clue, it says they're going to take something from the Champions that they'll 'sorely miss'. Can you imagine anything that Harry will miss more sorely than Hermione?" asked Luna.

"I think it might be time to announce to the world at large that you are married, Harry." said Godric as he paced. "Someone trying to kidnap Hermione Granger would, and could, probably explain it away as acceptable under the rules of the tournament. Anyone trying to kidnap the Lady Potter however…"

"So, we give an interview to the Prophet announcing our marriage and that should protect her from any machinations from Dumbledore or the Ministry trying to force her into being at the bottom of that lake?" he asked in disbelief.

"It should, but with her being taken off the list of potential 'victims', who do you think they'd go after next?"

Harry paled in fright as his gaze focused on Luna, "Oh hell no, anyone touching Luna is going to lose their head! No one touches my sister! I will withdraw all the Pendragons from school and set us all up for tuition at home before I let them be in any sort of danger. Thank Merlin that Clara, Elena, and Alessa are safe there."

"I'm in total agreement with Harry!" raged Neville. "No one is touching my Luna!"

"The girls are safe at the Glen, without a doubt, and Luna and Hermione have big strong Dragons looking out for them, but someone will be chosen regardless of whether they out of harm's way or not. It might be someone you've never even met, so long as you have some sort of connection to them though, and unfortunately that could be just about anyone you've ever met, or who has read about you, or seen you…!" said Godric in frustration.

"Love, I've got to be the hostage." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down.

"What?" choked out Harry.

"It's the only way. With our bond, you will always be able to find me."

"As much as I hate it, our Lady Potter has a valid point. You'd locate her even if she was on the dark side of the moon." remarked Godric.

"I don't like it, Godric. It plays into Dumbledore's manipulations and leaves us vulnerable. It leaves Hermione vulnerable. I won't place her in danger." he said quietly.

Hermione was starting to get angry, "Harry, don't I have a say in this decision you're making? I am the one that they're going to take after all. Shouldn't it be my decision?"

Harry deflated when he heard her reasoned approach to the situation. God, he hated when she did that! Hermione stood there glaring at him, arms crossed, right foot tapping rapidly, and as angered as he wanted to be with his wife he just couldn't when he saw her looking this lovely.

"Fine! I don't like it, but I will agree that it is your decision to make. I will worry every second you are not next to me, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Let me ask you this; how do you think I felt when you left to get Blaise, or went after Quirrel, or told me about the basilisk? It's exactly the same thing, Harry. I love you, you know? But I will not sit quietly in the reading room knitting while you are out there putting your life in danger. My life is with you, beside you, always and forever." responded the brightest witch of her age.

And in that instant, all of Harry's worries faded into the background as he walked up to his wife and put his hand on her cheek. "Always and forever, love."

The look he was giving her as he held her cheek made her lose a bit of self-control as she pounced on Harry and kissed him for all she was worth. ' _See, dear, just agree with me and all will be well in the end_ '

It was a contented Harry that wrapped his wife in a tender embrace. ' _Is that like a rule or something? 'Cuz if it is I need to find that book so I can study up and not feel like an idiot all the time!_ '

OoOOooOOoo

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Remus of his brothers and the Grangers as he watched Harry sitting still on a large chair in the middle of Pendragon Common. He hadn't moved a muscle in hours, not since Hermione had been taken away as hostage for the upcoming task. The three had been with Harry all night, unwilling to leave him alone in his worry.

"He's doing what Hermione called compartmentalizing. He's taken his fear of the task, his fear for Hermione, and buried them deep in that brain of his. His focus is on the task at hand, rescuing his hostage in the time allotted. Everything else is now secondary and above thinking about. When Hermione is back in his arms, everything will be okay." said Severus casting a concerned look at his nephew.

Hedwig had noticed and felt her master's anguish at the separation from his mate. She landed gently on his shoulder and rubbed her head soothingly against his cheek. Harry, without thinking, rubbed her behind the ear. Crookshanks, not wanting to be left out, leapt onto Harry and molded himself into his lap. The two familiars, in a show of solidarity, comforted the young man who at that moment felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"That's uncanny." whispered Sirius at the sight. "Can they feel his anxiety?"

"Everyone can, Pads, it's just that those two can do something about it right now. Just watch, ten galleons says the Dragons will congregate here as soon as they're all awake." replied Remus.

And with that, slowly the sounds of the waking Dragons could be heard. Even Dobby, who had been keenly aware of Harry's plight, moved to him and sitting on the floor next to him hugged his leg. Luna was the first Dragon to arrive, red-eyed despite her shower, and grabbed a chair and dragged it over to her brother's side. She sat, grabbed his hand, and placed it in her lap. "She's fine Harry; we can all feel that she's all right."

"I'm so scared for her, Luna." he whispered. "I can sense her, but I can't _feel_ her."

Luna looked questioningly at Harry, who noticed the look and elaborated. "It's hard to describe the feeling. It's almost as if she's been put in a glass box. I can see her, but I can't get to her. I'm cut off from her emotions, her thoughts, and her touch. It's almost as though the bond has broken, and it's tearing me up inside."

Tracy and Bronwyn came out to the common room, noticing the four comforting Harry. It had been Tracy that had walked Hermione to Dumbledore's office last night, and she'd given the Headmaster a look of utter contempt and hatred. He'd smiled at her arrogantly with that sickly twinkling he had as he shooed her away. "Make sure he's okay, you know he's going to be a mess. Kick his ass if you have to, just make sure he comes and gets me." whispered Hermione into Tracy's ear. With a nod of her head, she'd left the office in tears and filled with worry as she popped back to Pendragon.

One by one, the rest of the Dragons appeared, standing with hands in robes and with looks of worry on their faces. "Alright, enough of this!" muttered Tracy loudly.

She walked up to Harry and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Harry yelled as his hand shot up to his cheek. "Tracy, what the hell was that for?"

"Hermione told me to kick your ass if it needed kicking! So, you will stand up, get in the shower, and then get into your outfit. It's less than two hours until you have to go get your wife, and I'll be damned if you're going to make her wait because you're sulking and feeling sorry for yourself." she yelled as she grabbed his hands and forced him up. "Dobby, I think everyone could use something to eat before we head down to the lake. Make if something filling, especially for Harry. I will not have Hermione yell at me for not making sure her husband was weak from hunger. Neville, get this sorry boy into the shower."

Neville, nodding his head, grabbed Harry none too gently and walked him to his rooms to shower. Everyone else looked gobsmacked at the display that she'd just put on. "What?" she asked innocently.

"That was brilliant, Tracy. The five of us have been sitting here all night trying to get him out of his funk. If I'd known it would be as simple as slapping him, I'd have done that hours ago!" laughed Sirius.

"It was Hermione, she suggested I kick his ass and as he was sitting I had no access to that particular bit of his anatomy, slapping seemed the only solution." she replied to the laughter of the assembled crowd.

"Tracy, that was impressive. Now, would you do me the favor of doing the same to the rest of your Dragon's please? They all need to get ready. We all have to be there to make sure Harry and Hermione come out of this alright. He, and she, will need the support of all of us." Bronwyn said to Tracy.

"You heard her, everyone! Pendragon's best robes all around; we're supporting one of our own today and we will look the part!" The Dragon's, wisely, all dispersed and headed to their rooms to get ready.

Harry came out if his room a few minutes later, dressed in his Pendragon robes and wearing beneath them the wetsuit that Emma and Dan had gifted him for this particular event. "You do everything and anything to get Hermione safe, you hear me son?" said Dan seriously to his daughters' husband as he held his shoulders tightly. There was no mistaking the look of determination on Harry's face. Dan and Emma both knew that it was all going to be alright, Hermione would be safe, and their family would once again be together.

"Where's Godric?" asked Harry as he looked around.

"Down by the lake. He wanted to make sure that Hermione and the other 'hostages' were safe. I think he's keeping an eye on Dumbledore too. It's not something I wanted to bring up, but you know she's going to be in danger as long as he has some possession of her. You get to your wife as quickly as you can, grab her, and bring her back. That's your job today, you understand?" answered Sirius solemnly.

It was a quiet breakfast, not a word was uttered. House Pendragon was just going through the motions as they all prepared for what was to come. "It's time." uttered George to his House. They all rose, thanking Dobby for the breakfast. Luna grabbed Harry's right hand, Emma his left, and they all popped down to Hagrid's hut, walking solemnly toward the lake ahead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," intoned Ludo Bagman, "Welcome to the Second Task of the Tri-Wizards' tournament. Last night, four hostages were taken and placed somewhere at the bottom of the lake. The mission for the Champions it to rescue their hostages and return them within the hour mark. In first place, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, with a total of forty-eight points. Cedric Diggory whose total of forty-three points sees him in second place. In third place, Ms. Fleur Delacour, with a total score of thirty-nine points. And finally, in fourth place, House Pendragon's Harry Potter, with a total of twenty-five points. Champions take your places and prepare yourselves for the task. You have two minutes."

"You got this, pup?" asked Sirius of his godson.

"Yeah, I got this. Make sure to remind me to get Uncle Sev a ridiculously huge gift. This gillyweed stuff is amazing."

"Sure thing, Harry, you just make sure you and Hermione make it back safely. What's for dinner?" asked Sirius, trying to get Harry thinking about something else.

"Hadn't really thought about it; talk it over with everyone and let me know. Get Dobby to pop down to Diagon to get what we need. Did I eat this morning?"

"Sort of, most of you were just pushing the food around your plate. Luna and Neville looked too nauseous to eat. Didn't affect the Weasleys at all though, odd that." he said scratching his chin.

Harry chuckled half-heartedly, and began to center himself. When the ten second countdown began, he swallowed a large handful of gillyweed. The pain sprouting from his neck still disconcerted him somewhat, but as the cannon fired and he jumped into the lake, the pain receded leaving him with fully functioning gills.

He kicked his now webbed feet, aiming his body to go deeper into the lake. When he felt he was deep enough that no one on dry land would know what he was doing, he pulled his wand and cast a bright lumos spell that caught the attention of the other Champions.

" **Follow me**." he wrote with his wand. " **I know where they are**."

Fleur nodded, as did Cedric. Viktor looked a little unsure, the half shark Bulgarian not knowing whether to trust the young man that floated before him.

" **Trust me. Please**!"

He turned and swam, making sure to keep his pace a bit on the slow side. All he wanted to do was to get to Hermione as quickly as he could, but he pushed that thought to the side. Guided by his bond, the four made their way unerringly toward their hostages.

It took them the better part of fifteen minutes to reach their goal, swimming through the village of the merman cautiously. Harry saw Hermione immediately, and swam hastily to her side, cutting the weed holding her in place. He looked around, and saw Cedric swim up to Cho and release her as well. Fleur looked angry as she released her sister from her bonds, holding her tightly against her body as she started to swim away. Viktor had transformed back and cast the bubble-head charm on himself. He didn't want to risk hurting Millie, so pulled his knife and cut her bonds.

The three boys looked at each other, Cedric and Viktor nodding to Harry in thanks. As one they turned and started swimming toward the surface. 'Where's Fleur?' wondered Harry as he looked around. The boys broke surface, and gasping for air, the three hostages woke up

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she hugged her husband tightly.

"I'm here, dear, told you I'd come get you."

"I never doubted you for a second. Miss me?" she asked, gasping for air.

"You've no idea; your Mom said I was just sitting in the common room staring at the wall. Your parents and the Marauders kept me company the whole night. They're probably exhausted!"

"You've not slept? And you're not exhausted?"

"Strangely enough, no, not really; I'm feeling rather invigorated. You're with me again, the hostages are safe, and the second task is complete. All is good in Potterville."

She looked around as they slowly made their way toward the finish line. She saw Cho clinging to Cedric, crying her eyes out. Millie, on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear as she planted the occasional kiss on Viktor's lips.

"Where's Fleur?"

"I was wondering the same thing. If you reach behind my neck you'll find your wand. Uncle Sev gave me more than enough gillyweed, should we go back and look for her?"

"Hell yes, I'm not leaving her down there alone. Cedric and Viktor are alright, let's go look for Fleur."

Harry and Hermione each downed more of the magical weed, letting the transformation come over them before they headed back down into the murky depths of the lake. Hermione, led by Harry, made their way back toward the merman village.

' _Where are all the merman_?' thought Harry. ' _The village was full of them not ten minutes ago_.'

' _Which way did she head after she rescued her hostage_?'

' _That way, come on, let's head in that direction_.' Harry adjusted his course, heading toward the forest of seaweed in the distance.

The flashes of bright light in the distance gave the two an added incentive to hurry. Swimming as quickly as they could, they came to what could only be described as a battle. Fleur had somehow managed to secure her hostage around her neck, and was waving her wand around casting spell after spell at the merman. The trident currently impaled in Fleur's thigh gave them both an indication that the mermen were playing for keeps.

' _She's about to be overrun_!' yelled Hermione into his mind. She brandished her wand and cast a couple of stunners at the merman that were nearest them. Harry, for his part, had stopped his forward progress and held his hands out towards Fleur. ' _Accio Fleur_!' he yelled in his mind, forcing his magic to comply with his demand. The French woman, having already passed out from blood loss, rocketed toward Harry. He caught the pair of blonde girls in his arms, moving the younger one to his own back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

' _Take Fleur, I'll be right behind you_!'

' _Harry, they're coming this way_!' she yelled.

' _Go_!' he screamed to her, his focus turning toward the advancing merman. He whipped his wand at the advancing danger, sending stunner after stunner into their midst. But there were just too many of them.

He felt angered, not only at the merman who seemed intent on ending him, but also at the tournament and its sponsors that would deliberately place his life and that of the young girl about his neck in danger. And all that, for the sole purpose of entertaining the sheep that currently sat enthralled above him at the edge of the lake.

His anger grew, and with it his magic. His energy enveloped him, thrashing about him like the billowing cloaks his uncle was so fond of. The merman stopped, becoming aware of the sight they beheld, a mage of awesome power protecting himself and the young one. The waves of power coming of the wizard terrified them, and they scattered like so much chaff in a storm.

An exhausted Harry made his way slowly towards the surface. ' _Mione_?' he asked.

' _On the shore, love, are you alright_? _How's the girl, Fleur is losing her mind_?'

' _Fine, I think. She's still under, thankfully_.'

A moment later he broke the surface of the lake, the small girl on his neck crying and coughing at the same time. ' _Mione, send someone to help, please_!' he said as he began to lose focus. With the adrenaline finally leeching from his body, he was able to feel the excruciating pain coming from his side. The pain began intensifying the more he exerted himself.

' _Mione_ …' was his last conscious thought before his world went dark

OoOOooOOoo

Harry awoke slowly, the pain in his side not quite as substantial as it had once been. He assessed himself, happy to note that it was only his side that was sore. He was also happy that his face was covered by a mass of brown hair. 'Love?' he asked.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly, stirring from her slumber. She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him with a smile.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked as he looked around. "It looks vaguely familiar."

"My husband, the joker! We're in the infirmary as you well know, Madam Pomfrey has taken to calling this the Potter Wing; you've been passed out for the better part of two days now."

"Two days?"

"You took a trident to the side; it had punctured your lung. Madam Pomfrey was amazed that you made it back to the surface with that thing sticking out of your side, especially as you had a passenger to deal with."

"The girl, is she okay?" he asked as he tried to get up.

"Down Harry, or Merlin help me, I will stupefy you! Yes, the girl is fine. Her name is Gabrielle and she is Fleur's little sister. She's been spending time with you and keeping me company ever since you were brought up here."

"How about Fleur?" he asked worriedly.

"Right over here my hero, alive and breathing thanks to you." said Fleur as she ambled up, her leg still wrapped tightly in bandages.

"How's the leg?" he asked with concern.

"You took a trident to the lung and you're asking about my leg?" she joked. "It is fine, Harry, I should be out of here in just a bit. Madam Pomfrey just wants to take a last look before she discharges me."

"Viktor, Cedric, and the girls are all okay?"

"They are all fine. Millie is now Viktor's girlfriend, and Cho spent the afternoon here with us taking some calming potions. Viktor is still in first place, they gave him full points. Cedric is in second, I'm in third. You, Mon Amie, are still trailing in last place. Those bastard judges didn't think you'd completed the task in an adequate manner, despite the fact that you saved the three of us." she replied hotly.

"That's alright; I don't mind that at all. I just want to get out of this tournament in one piece, make it to summer holidays, and enjoy some time with my wife and my family."

"Fleur!" came the yell from the far end of the infirmary. The blonde projectile attacked Fleur, who caught her in her arms and hugged the little girl fiercely.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour, your hero, Harry Potter!"

"I am pleased to meet you, Lord Potter." she said formally and with a small curtsy.

"It's just Harry, Gabrielle, I'm happy to see that you are okay."

"Thanks to you, I am. I was so scared for you when they took you out of the water. That thing sticking out of you was very frightening."

"Well, I'm doing alright at the moment. You've met my wife, Hermione?"

"I have, she's been practicing her French with me."

"You speak French?" he asked in surprise.

"Just because we're married Potter doesn't mean that you get to know all my secrets."

"Yeah, there is that I suppose. Where is everyone?"

"Classes; I'll let everyone know that you're awake. Oh, and I guess I better go get Mom and Dad. Mom has been going crazy with you being in the hospital. It took Sirius and Dad holding her back to stop her from eviscerating Dumbledore." she laughed.

"Your mom did that, for me?" he asked wide eyed in surprise.

"Alessa too, once she got to the school to check on you. One look at you in that bed, and well, it wasn't pretty. She was a bit more…controlled…but still managed to slap Dumbledore! I thought Blaise and the twins were going to hurt themselves they were laughing so hard."

Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs in surprise. "Wow, really?"

"Your family loves you Harry, you should know that by now. Anyone even looking at you funny is in for a world of hurt. Sirius suggested we just let Mom and Alessa deal with Voldemort. They'd have finished him by now, and we could be enjoying the rest of the school year and planning for our summer holidays." she looked at Fleur who nodded and grabbed Gabrielle's hand and gently led her away.

The tears she'd been holding back at her husband's injuries came pouring out of her, followed by sobbing that tore at Harry's soul. He reached out to her, holding out a hand. She looked at it, hesitant to take it. But take it she did, and placed his palm on her cheek. ' _I thought I lost you_.'

This was not the time to be flippant or dismissive of her feelings. His wife, his soulmate, was hurting. ' _I am here, love. It was a close thing, but I am okay now_.' He reached behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, one conveying all the love for her that he possessed. He held her tightly, the pain in his side forgotten as he comforted her.

' _What did you guys have for dinner that night_?' he asked curiously.

OoOOooOOoo

Ten anxious and nervous Pendragon's stood at the entrance of the great doors that led to the Wizengamot Chamber. One of their own, Head of House Pendragon Lord Sirius Orion Black stood 'trial' at this moment for the deeds he was accused of committing almost thirteen years ago. Deeds for which he had he had spent over a decade imprisoned in the hellhole that was Azkaban prison.

Harry paced nervously before the massive doors, pausing occasionally to run his hands through his already messy hair. The sounds coming from beyond the door every once in a while had him reaching for his wand and set to burst into the Chamber to save his godfather. Luckily, Hermione knew that a kiss or two would see him relax, until that is, the next muted roar was heard from beyond the door.

Godric had explained to them all how the procedure in the Wizengamot would go. Opening statements by Madam Bones, rebuttal from those opposed, and finally access to Sirius himself. Harry's godfather would be subjected to a dose of veritaserum to answer questions, after which the tribunal would decide his fate. Godric was convinced in a positive outcome for the Lord Black, that, and the fact that Lord Gryffindor had cowed Minister Fudge into allowing this hearing to happen was something that had all the Dragon's eagerly awaiting a positive outcome

It would become a dangerous situation if Sirius was found guilty, though. A portkey had been created and placed on his person in the form of an innocuous looking Pendragon pin he wore on his robes. Should the outcome not be in his favor, Sirius had been ordered by Godric and his godson to get his ass back to Hogwarts posthaste. He was protected at Hogwarts and the castle herself would see him protected within her wards.

The loudest roar he'd heard since the beginning of Sirius' ordeal came from beyond the massive double doors. Hermione quickly grabbed her husband's arms, knowing that Harry was impetuous enough to go barging in without thought, caring only for the safety of Sirius. But they didn't have to wait as the doors opened wide to let the members of the Wizengamot exit the chamber in a crowd. Several of the members, those known to be from the darker families, glared at the green-eyed wizard with disdain and contempt, aware now that the young man was Sirius' godson. Harry glared back at them defiantly, a hint of magic playing behind his eyes.

Sirius, in the form of Padfoot, came bounding out of the chamber and tackled Harry, licking his face with abandon and wagging his tail in glee. "Dammit, Pads, a simple 'I'm free' would have been enough you know?" scowled Harry as he tried to push the excited grim off.

"So, I'm guessing that everything turned out how we'd hoped?" asked Hermione with a huge smile on her face.

"Even better, they're actually going to be made to pay me reparations for all the years I spent locked up." said a now transformed Sirius. "Come on, let's head back to school. This calls for a celebration!"

Harry hugged his godfather in relief, a hug that was returned in equal measure. "We better let Moony and Uncle Sev know that you've been freed. They're probably going spare just thinking about all the things that could have possibly gone wrong."

"Nah, they're Marauders, more than likely they already have a nice bottle of firewhiskey on stand-by for when the padfooted one returns."

The rest of the Pendragons joined the trio, where a fair amount of hugging and back slapping took place. Sirius had become a surrogate uncle for most, and in some cases, the parental figure that many of them wished they'd had growing up. It was a happy House Pendragon that popped away to Hogwarts.

With a smile on his face as he watched his children leave, Godric was the last to leave the Chamber accompanied by both Amelia and Minister Fudge.

"You did a good thing here, Minister. You reunited a family that had no cause to be separated. I may have had to strong arm you a bit to achieve this, just keep in mind that the goal is much larger than you might imagine."

"Yes, well, uhm, thank you Lord Gryffindor for opening my eyes regarding this grave injustice done to one of our citizens." said a slightly embarrassed Cornelius, who fidgeted like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"If I might add a piece of advice to you, Minister, you must distance yourself from those who consider themselves 'purebloods'. And I think you understand the people that I am talking about. Distance yourself from Malfoy; he will most assuredly bring about your ruin."

Fudge considered the advice, but seemed unwilling to believe that his friend Lucius could be anything but the respected man he presented himself to be. "He's been a friend of mine for a long time; it's difficult to see him as anything but a benefactor and someone to whom I could take my problems to. He always has, from my perspective, had nothing but the most noble of intentions for our community."

Amelia snorted at that. "Cornelius, you're deluding yourself if you keep thinking that way. Nothing that man has done is any indication of nobility or generosity, quite the contrary. Dark times are coming, and you may not believe it, but trust Lord Gryffindor and me when we tell you that he-who…Voldemort is returning."

Fudge blanched. "That is simply not possible. He was killed, by Harry…"

Godric cut him off harshly. "He was, at least, so it seemed. He will return. Answer me this if you would Minister: would you like to be remembered as the man who helped lead the country to victory against the darkness? Or would you rather be remembered as the man who had Death Eaters as friends, who was so accustomed to the bigotry and corruption around him that he was blind to the evil in his midst? If you are so confident in your friend Lucius' integrity, ask him to submit to questioning by veritaserum. Or if he refuses that, how about a simple magical oath in which he states that he was never a Death Eater?"

"But he's an upstanding member of society, I couldn't possibly…" stuttered Cornelius.

"You could, Minister, you really could. Sure, you might not win reelection, but you could leave office with your head held high knowing that you did everything in your power to prevent the war that is most certainly coming to our land. Help Amelia build up the Auror force, do your utmost to ensure that those with an agenda toward stirring up bias and bigotry find no foothold while you are in power. Think about it, Minister. You have the safety of the entire British magical community to consider. Will you be prepared? Or will you listen to those who try to dissuade you from that path?" Godric sighed as he moved to leave. He hoped that he'd reached the man, even if just a little bit.

"Lord Gryffindor, Madam Bones, will you help me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Of course we would, Minister. I, and I am sure Amelia here as well, are totally at your disposal." he answered, even as Amelia nodded at the fearful looking man.

"Cornelius, the Aurors stand ready! We are few, but we will train and we will be ready. As for my help, I am, as Godric says, at your disposal day or night."

"Thank you, to you both. You've given this man great many things to consider. Amelia, would you do me the favor of stopping by my office in the morning, say around ten? Oh, and bring Auror Shacklebot with you. He's an intimidating sort of fellow, and I'd be glad to have him standing by me when I confront Lucius."

"Of course, Minister, Shack and I will be there." she said with a bow. "Come on Godric, Harry said he had a feast planned for tonight, and I for one want to be there celebrating with my fiancée!"

"Fiancée?" asked Cornelius perplexed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that I'm engaged to Lord Sirius Black?" she said with a grin.

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry for any delay, unfortunately, December is quite the month for me (work wise!). It's odd how I love and hate this month at the same time. I'm already half way through the next chapter, so keep an eye out for it.

Recommendation for this time around, "Paid in Blood" by zaterra02, a time travel (kind of) fic. Most of his stories seem to be Harry/Daphne, and this one was pretty good. I think English is his second language, so as long as you don't mind the occasional…uhm…liberties…he takes with the language you should be fine.

It's a Daphne/Harry, and I gotta tell you I kind of like that pairing, although I'm still, quite positively, Harry/Hermione.


	14. Chapter 14 Of Danger and Relatives

Chapter 14 Of Danger and Relatives

Harry stood at the doorway of the kitchen, watching as his family laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Sirius, once again, was the life of the party. He regaled the captivated Dragon's with stories of his years at the school, aided ably by Uncle Moony and Uncle Sev. Even the normally reserved Amelia Bones couldn't contain herself, and she laughed along with the rest of the group.

' _I really love this, you know, being here and just watching everyone enjoying themselves.'_ he thought to his wife.

' _Me too. For so long it was just Mom, Dad, and me. I never knew my grandparents, my parents had no siblings, so it was always just the three of us_.' said Hermione as she approached Harry. She turned, backed into him, and felt that rush of excitement as he held her tight against his chest.

' _It's funny, to think back to my life before the damned tournament. Dursley's, Ron, Dumbledore…it seems a lifetime ago. But here I stand, the love of my life in my arms, a family I've always wanted sitting there enjoying each other's company, and I still wonder if someone made a mistake. I sometimes expect to wake up in the middle of Binns class, drooling, and all this just having been a dream._ '

' _You understand don't you that I feel exactly the same way? I don't want to wake up either! In my most amazing daydreams I would be standing in your arms held lovingly; and look at where I am right now_.' she turned in his arms, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss.

"I will never get tired of kissing you, Lady Potter, I hope you know that?" he murmured in her ear.

"Good, I plan to be doing that for a very, very long time too." she said as she turned back around, and watched her family contentedly.

"You know, I had a thought regarding the Yule Ball, especially as no one got to attend because of me. I was hoping to talk to Madam Longbottom about rescheduling it sometime during the Easter Holiday. Maybe get Godric to help us plan? What do you think?"

She was really proud of her husband; his sense of altruism would be something the entirety of wizarding Britain would benefit from in a future without a Dark Lord. "Really?"

"Of course really!" he answered with a grin. "Maybe have it the night before school lets out for the Easter Holidays so that nobody misses the train ride home. I know I didn't make a lot of friends because of the Ball being cancelled; I just see this as a way to mend some fences."

"It would do more than mend fences, dear." she said smiling at him. "The holidays starts the last week of April, we could call it the Beltane Ball? It wouldn't be May, but it would be close enough. I know it's not Halloween, but it should do. And stop feeling guilty about the Ball already! No one, excepting the perpetrator, had anything to do with cancelling the Ball. And that was most certainly not my husband!"

"I wonder sometimes…" he whispered.

"Harry, you should know by now that you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to get rid of these feelings of guilt that I have. In my head I know I had nothing to do with the Ball being called off, and yet, it's still there."

Her anger grew, focused like a laser at the beasts that were the Dursley's. To have wounded her Harry this badly, things must have been really bad for him as a child. She'd read that children raised in that sort of environment sometime had a heavy guilt complex, thinking that all they'd been through had somehow been their fault. She'd talk to Bronwyn, and see if they could get Harry to visit the mind-healer she'd been seeing.

And then, she'd talk to Sirius. The Dursley's had no idea of the world of shit that they'd be facing. The Marauder's would be coming after them, and with them the very pissed off wife of Harry Potter. Her mind could never, and would never, comprehend how one could hurt a child like that. Incomprehensible; Harry was family, and as such should have been treated far better than he had.

"I don't like that look you're wearing. I hope it's not me that's in trouble?"

"Oh, Merlin no, Harry! I was just thinking of the Dursley's is all." she answered.

"Don't, love, don't even bother with it. They are now completely out of my life and have no hold over me or my life, at all. I'm never going to have to see them again, so why bother even thinking about them?"

"Why bother, why bother?" she said as her anger started to rise. "They hurt you! That cannot go unanswered, Harry."

"Just forget about them, 'Mione. It's what I'm trying to do. I've washed my hands of them, as should you. Yes, they hurt me, but it's over now and for that I am eternally thankful."

"Fine, for now; eventually I will be having a conversation with your Aunt Petunia and your Uncle Vernon, not to mention Dudley. A conversation that will include Remus, Sirius, and Severus; even Amelia wants in on the action. Which reminds me, if you do feel like a bit if revenge, how'd you like to file a complaint against them?" she asked.

"A muggle police complaint? Something to thinks about, I guess. I kind of prefer you and the Marauder's heading over there, though. Just don't kill them, okay. I'm getting used to having my wife around; I definitely do not want to see her in Azkaban."

"You and I both, dear, you and I both." A thought intruded into her mind, a question really, and turning to Harry and looking into his eyes she asked. "Love, I meant to ask you something that has been puzzling me for days now…why did you let the Beauxbaton students beat you in the snow fight like that?" she asked curiously.

Harry smirked a bit, thinking of a way to answer without sounding condescending. "Caught that, did you? It was all just a bit of fun, wasn't it? It wasn't as if I were fighting Death Eaters or a basilisk after all. It's actually something I'd been thinking about too. I seem to react differently when my life or yours are on the line. This was not one of those times; I had no danger to face."

"Yeah, but you could have wiped the floor with all of them; heck, you could have wiped the floor with all of us. Why not do it?"

"It was fun for you all too, wasn't it? It gave the girls a little boost of confidence, and only you will ever know. Of course, being betrayed by my wife was something I never counted on!" he said as he started tickling her.

"Stop!" she yelled as she tried to get away from him. "Stop!"

"Okay, okay, relax. I'm done. Now do me a favor and pay attention to our brethren sitting over there." he said glancing at his watch.

"Oh no, what have you done Harry?" she asked softly.

"Payback! You I forgive, you know, the whole being my wife thing. They, on the other hand, will face my retribution!"

Hermione watched with an impending sense of doom, hoping that Harry had not done something too over the top. It was subtle, at first anyhow. She noticed Luna's hair starting to ever so slowly change color. As did her face. Neville, who was sitting next to her, also seemed to be changing. Luna's face slowly turned orange, and her hair changed to a bright green color. Daphne noticed first, and pointing at Luna started to giggle. Giggle, that is, until she noticed the hand she was pointing with had a distinctively orangish tint to it. "Potter!" she yelled.

Every Dragon at the table now had vivid orange skin and bright green hair. "Oompa Loompa's, you changed them into…?" asked Hermione.

Harry was trying desperately to contain his laughter, but was failing spectacularly. He was trying to hide behind Hermione, afraid of what the girls would do to him. Sirius had a look of astonishment on his face; one which was matched by the rest of the adult is the room. It didn't take long though for the astonishment to pass and the laughter to take over. The twins, ever the pranksters, stood and bowed to Harry.

Daphne and Tracy had murderous looks on their faces as they ran to Harry, who had grabbed a pan from the kitchen to defend himself. Daphne lifted a hand, ready to spew forth all the wrath she could muster, when out of her mouth came "Harry Potter is our king!" Both hands flew to her mouth, eyebrows raised in confusion. Tracy had a similar look on her face, and shrugging her shoulders, tried to say something. "Harry Potter is our king!" Tracy sighed, shook her head, and looking at Harry started clapping. She was joined by Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They at least, thought it was pretty funny. Yes, Harry had pranked them. But he'd done it in Pendragon Common, away from school and other Houses. Their Harry would never put them down, for which they were very thankful.

"Well done, pup, well done! Severus? I seem to recall something similar happening during our O.W.L. year…" asked Sirius glancing at Sev.

"He showed me the formula, but insisted I had to brew it myself. It was a good learning experience. I know I haven't much of a knack for potions, but doing it was actually kind of fun." Harry said grinning at his godfather.

"Try that with me Lord Potter and I will arrest you, jail you, and throw away the key!" warned Amelia, who was smiling nevertheless.

"I'm with her," agreed Remus, "funny as hell though. Well done, Pronglet!"

Daphne had finally managed to calm down a bit. She went up to Harry, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, Daph, this should only last another few minutes." said Harry as he grabbed her in a hug. "Any longer than that and I don't want to think what the Lady Dragons would come up with in revenge."

"You've got that right!" snorted Hermione.

OoOOooOOoo

"So what do you think, Augusta?"

"Godric, this plan, if we can accomplish it would change our world!"

"And that is something to look forward to. Can you imagine a wizarding university, right here in Hogwarts?"

"It was a dream of mine, you know, mine and Minerva. We dreamed of being able to educate our students beyond what is currently offered. This would be…wow!"

Godric chuckled at the grand lady of Longbottom. "I've got to learn some of these colloquialisms!"

"What? Oh, right, sorry about that. It's just a little, well, wow!"

The portrait of Headmaster Dippet spoke. "Headmistress, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall are at the entry. Shall I allow them to come up?"

"Please, Armando, and thank you." said Augusta in a distracted tone, as she was still in enraptured by the miniature model of Hogwarts that Godric had conjured on her desk.

"And what is this?" asked a curious Filius as he approached the display.

"Plans, as it were, of what I'd like to see Hogwarts be in the next few years. We have the room now to open some of the closed portions of the castle and turn them into the university. However, I like the idea of opening a new campus, complete with a new building. New classrooms, new laboratories, new teachers, new courses…"

"So it would be completely separate from Hogwarts?" asked Minerva curiously.

"Sort of, I guess. We'd hire a new headmaster exclusively for the university. He or she would still be subject to Augusta here. I suppose that 'headmaster' would probably be an incorrect title, we'll have to think of another." said Godric, rubbing his chin. "In any case, part of that person's job would be to ascertain the needs of the companies that do most of the hiring in our world and see to it that the graduates are able to perform those duties impeccably. Some, like Healers for example, obviously would need much more training than say…graduates of Herbology. Those who need extra training could enter apprenticeship programs. It's a lot of work, we all have much to do if we want to see this accomplished."

"And which students would be eligible to enter into our university?" wondered Pomona, even though she was sure she knew the answer

"That's an easy question, Pomona. Ability, skill, willingness to advance ones learning, and N.E.W.T. scores…in the end it will be all about merit. Obviously not everyone will qualify for advancement, but that is something else to consider. Not everyone is meant to be a doctor or a Potion Master, as these subjects take years and years to attain masteries in. What would you all think of also offering trade skills as part of the curriculum? Think of it as a university within our university. Farmers, engineers, construction workers, all of them could benefit from learning advanced magic."

"Godric, the scale…the scope…" murmured Filius.

"I know, sounds like fun, doesn't it?" he said to the astonished professors.

"The 'pureblood' faction in the Ministry is going to have a conniption. Trust me on this; they are all going to go mental! They've had a lock on the best jobs and apprenticeships for generations." added Minerva nervously. "You will be essentially…oh, Godric, that's entirely too clever! Bravo!"

"Am I missing something, Minnie?" asked Augusta.

"Imagine if you would Augie that you are ready to hire a professor for your, say, DADA class. Before you are two resumes; one which belongs to a 'pureblood' who barely managed to squeak through his N.E.W.T.S. but because his father is Lord So-and-so, he's on the top of the list of hires for the new position. The other resume, belongs to a muggleborn witch not unlike our Hermione, who has the highest marks and is a recent graduate of our university having earned her mastery in defense. Who do you choose?"

"Well obviously I hire…oh Merlin, Godric that's ingenious!" chuckled Augusta. "The purebloods would lose out to better candidates based solely on merit."

"As a mixed-blood, I must say that I don't know if that will work." speculated Filius. "The pureblood faction that we're talking about owns virtually all the businesses in our world. It is they that have the final say in hiring, so of course they'd try to protect their own."

"True, but, imagine if Lord Potter opened his own broom manufacturing business to compete with the Nimbus brand. He hires the best of the best, all the brightest and most innovative graduates he can lay his hands on. How long do you think Nimbus would continue to be in business if they were producing substandard brooms when you compared them to the brand new Potter brooms?" interjected Godric.

"Oh, yeah, well there is that…" Filius said eloquently.

Godric chuckled at the little professor. "Between Harry and Sirius you have two fortunes large enough to start dozens of small businesses. Add in Harry's friendship with the Goblin Nation, our bankers by the way, and you've started a financial revolution. The Goblins make money, Harry and Sirius make money, and all three of them come out smelling like roses because they now employ most of our world. All the other companies would be forced to hire based solely on merit just so that they can keep up."

"How's Remus coming with the Library, Godric? You know I, well all of us I suppose, would really love to lend a hand." asked Minerva, changing the subject none too subtly.

"Is that a sneaky way of asking if you all could go back down there again?"

"Dammit Godric, please let me go back down there again? It's hard sleeping at night knowing that all that wealth of knowledge is just a few hundred feet under my bed! Please!" begged Filius.

"Oh…very well then; I suppose I should give all four of you your belated Christmas gifts." Godric pulled out four rings, which he distributed to the wide eyed professors. "Remember that your oaths are still in effect. You may not reveal this to anyone that Harry, Hermione, Sirius, or I have not approved of, okay? We should probably include Remus in that as well, as he's been the one down there the longest."

"Is he down there right now?" asked an excited Filius. "It was getting to the point that I was going to bribe the Pendragons with O's for their remaining years just so I could get back down there!"

"I don't think you need to Filius, as you well know, most of my Dragons are at the top of their years already and hardly need the Charms Professor bribing them. Even Fred and George are making great progress, top ten if I'm not mistaken?" asked Godric with a glance at Minerva.

"Top five. I wish those two had put such effort since the beginning of their schooling." she answered.

"Alright, so, those rings will transport you to either the Pendragon common room or the Library. Harry asked me to extend an invitation to you all for Sunday supper this coming weekend. I hope you all can make it. Oh, and Filius, I believe Remus is in the common room right now if you'd like to go bother him?"

Professor Flitwick placed the ring on his finger, all the while hyperventilating in excitement, and popped away. "I guess he _really_ wanted to get down into the Library, huh?" laughed Godric.

"Well, as much as I'd like to continue this discussion, I think I will join Filius. Pomona dear, care to join me?" the two witches placed the rings on their fingers and also popped away.

"That was a very generous thing you did, Godric. Thank you for that."

Godric waved that away, "It's nothing, really, I've grown to trust all of them and I believe they deserved it. By the way, Harry asked me to convey a request to you."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"He feels guilty for the Yule Ball being cancelled because of him. I know, I know, he had nothing to do with it but that does not clear his conscience. Hermione suggested a 'Beltane Ball' just before Easter break."

"And what do you think of that suggestion, My Lord?"

"I tend to agree with Harry; and Hermione for that matter. A nice dance before the third task would do the school wonders to raise the students' morale. Having no Quidditch to cheer for this year has taken some of the spirit from the school. It's not much, but it's at least something we can do for them, I should think."

"Yes, I tend to agree with that as well. Very well, I will speak to the head elf and see if we can make something memorable of this Ball."

"How's it going with Albus?" asked Godric changing the subject.

"Not how I imagined it would go. We mainly stay out of each other's way. Most of the changes you and I intend to implement in the school will have to wait until summer. We need to get rid of some teachers, and try to recruit some new ones to the school. In any case, if all goes as planned, Albus will no longer be part of Hogwarts and I'll be able to concentrate fully on fulfilling my duties to the school. As far as I know, he spends most of his time sequestered in his suite. He only seems to come out for meal times or for his nightly walk around the school."

"You've someone keeping an eye on him?"

"I do indeed, the portraits have all been asked to keep me informed as to his whereabouts when he's out and about school. The elves as well, although it's difficult for them as some of them still feel a little bit of loyalty toward him."

"The elves are loyal to Hogwarts herself, remember that Augusta."

"Godric, when do we want to start construction on the university?"

"Summer would, of course, be the ideal time. The elves will help in the construction, and I've already arranged with Ragnok to arrange financial backing for our endeavors. I want, at the very least, to be able to offer advanced courses in Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, and Herbology. We'll get Filius, Minerva, and Pomona to suggest candidates for professorship. We'll also need to find a competent administrator to run the facility and act as Headmaster."

"And the Library?"

"That, my friend, I will leave in the capable hands of Remus. We should think about adding him to the roster of professors, with compensation suitable for his position, along with quarters."

"It's a good idea, and it was something that Minerva had brought up to me the other day. His responsibilities are monumental given the work he'll be doing. Should we hire staff for him?"

"In due course, I think we will need to. I would leave it up to him, though. When he gets to a point where he will need the help cataloguing, which will be soon I should think, I will let him know to add staff for himself. I don't think we'll ever be able to get him out of the Library to administer, but he will be the one with the intimate knowledge of what it contains. I guess what I am suggesting then is for us to follow his lead. I have complete confidence in his ability, and he does not strike me as someone who will let himself be overwhelmed by the work. If he requires help, he'll ask for it."

"The world is going to change, Godric." she sighed.

"Everything changes, my dear lady. Such is the nature of life. The best we can do is to allow the change to happen. In my opinion, our world will be much better because of it. We need revolutions every once in a while."

"My Lord," she said a changing topics, "I have a request from the ghosts of the castle to speak to you."

"About? And why didn't they come to me, they know I would listen to them."

"Yes, Godric, and they know that. However, the subject might be a little painful for you."

"Painful, how so?"

"There is within the castle, a ghost that has been here for a very long time, almost eight hundred years or so. We know her as the 'gray lady'."

"Odd, I thought I'd met all the ghosts that reside in the castle. They all made it a point to come and see me."

"And they all have come to visit you, Godric, except for her. She was a contemporary of yours, someone you knew quite well. It's the reason the other ghosts were troubled about bringing this to your attention."

"Someone I knew? How exciting! Where may I find this 'gray lady' Headmistress?"

"I don't rightly know how to tell you this Godric, so I am just going to come right and say it. The woman we know as the 'gray lady' is none other than your daughter, the Lady Helena Ravenclaw." she said sadly.

The look of pure agony the face of the Founder made Augusta question herself for bringing up the subject. Not many in the school knew who she was. She was one of the less social spirits that roamed the castle, and hardly ever interacted with any of the staff or students.

"Helena…" whispered Godric.

"I can only imagine the pain that bit of information brings you, My Lord." she said sadly.

"But…how…?"

"I don't know her story, Godric. She's never told anyone her story."

"Her mother and I searched endlessly for her. She disappeared, just vanished from the face of the earth. I had always thought that she'd fallen in love with someone she thought we would disapprove of, and that that's why she ran away." he said with tears in his eyes. "Where is she, Augusta?"

"Summon Nicholas; I'm sure he'd take you down to see her." she said softly

"Oh, Helena, my sweet child…" Godric sobbed, as he rested his head in his hands.

OoOOooOOoo

"How about we…"

"No that wouldn't work, we'd have to…"

"That wouldn't work either, maybe if…"

"Hold on brother, that one might just work."

"You think? Seems a bit simplistic."

"We're simple people, Georgie, simply brilliant!"

"Think we'll have a batch ready for the next full-moon?"

"When is the next full-moon? We'll have to get Remus to be our test subject as he's the only werewolf either of us knows."

"Too true, brother, but I think he'd be happy to sample our wolfsbane. Especially if it doesn't taste or smell like something one would wipe of their shoe."

"Weasleys…" said a harsh cold voice coming from the doorway to the potions lab.

George and Fred froze in place, forgetting for a moment that they actually had permission to be there. The sound, that voice, was reminiscent of a former potions master that hated them with a passion. They both turned their heads toward the voice, seeing the man in black in the doorway. He had a sneer on his face and a look of utter hatred in his features. Fred looked at George, George looked at Fred, and then they both looked at Severus. They both started laughing, hard.

"Oh my, Professor, that was a masterful performance. You almost had us." chortled George.

"And the sneer, I see you've managed to reacquaint yourself with it. Took you long enough! Very Marauder of you, I might add." added Fred.

Severus couldn't contain himself either, a wide grin breaking the harsh look he'd carried for most of his career at Hogwarts. "Sorry, gents, the opportunity was just too great to pass up. I can't wait to try that on Harry!"

"Well if you do, just make sure that he's nowhere near his wand. He's not someone either of us wants to hack off."

"So, boys, how goes the experimentation with the wolfsbane potion?"

"We have an idea, but we'll have to have Remus give it a try. If what Gred and I have come up with works, we think we may have found a way to change the formula in such a way that it would smell and taste pleasant without losing its potency."

"Really? How have you two managed that when potion masters for centuries have not had any success?" asked Severus in amazement.

"Well, it's like this, Professor…"

OoOOooOOoo

Neville and Luna sat quietly enjoying their breakfast and each other's company at the Pendragon table in the Great Hall. It was busy Monday morning; bleary eyed students ate slowly in an effort to regain what strength they could from the weekend, none of them anxious to return to class. So it was rather surprising when they were approached by a lone Slytherins.

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, a good morning to you both."

Neville looked a Luna with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Bulstrode, a good morning to you as well." said Luna standing up to greet the Slytherin witch they'd spent some time with after the debacle that was the Yule Ball. Millie had apologized to everyone profusely regarding her attack on the Pendragon ex-Slytherins. Intimidate by Malfoy and his cronies, she'd gone along with the plan, knowing that turning them down would have led to worse things happening to her or her family. Daphne, Blaise, and Tracy had forgiven her, as had Harry, who understood that defying Malfoy could mean more than just a beating.

"Forgive me for disturbing your breakfast this morning, but I find myself in possession of a bit of information that I believe Lord Gryffindor and Lord Black would be interested in. If it is not too much trouble, would you mind informing them that some of the members of House Slytherin wish an audience with them?"

"And what should we tell them that it is about?" asked Neville as he stood beside Luna.

"Tell them that the father of a certain blonde-haired rapist has approached some of the parents of students of Slytherin. Have either of them come find me when they have a moment. I think that sooner would be better than later. I will most likely be with Viktor most of the day; I've only Charms scheduled for today.

"I will pass your request on to them, Miss Bulstrode." answered Luna formally.

Millie winked at Luna before bowing slightly and turning around to walk back to the Slytherin table. "What was with the formality? I thought we'd at least become friendly with her over the Holidays." asked Neville curiously.

"I think she was trying to protect herself a bit from anyone curious about her behavior. See the looks she's getting from her Housemates?"

"I believe the saying is 'if looks could kill'. I assume that it is significant that only those we know have Death Eaters for parents are glaring at her like that?"

"Interesting, isn't it? I think we may have some supporters in the House of Snakes after all." she considered.

"I've got Professor Black for my first class, should I tell him?"

"Yes, Millie made it clear that time was of the essence. Go, I'll catch up with you at lunch."

Neville grabbed his bookbag and straightened his robes. He grabbed Luna's hand and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at lunch, sweetheart." She smiled at him, and nodded.

Neville made his way quickly to his class, hoping to catch Sirius alone before class started. Luckily, he'd caught Sirius and Harry chatting away at the head of the class. Sirius sat behind his large desk, feet kicked up on his desk, while Harry sat at one of the desks at the head of the class.

"Nev, you alright, you look like you've run all the way from the great hall?" asked Harry.

Trying to catch his breath, Neville held up a hand as he tried to regain his breath. "As a matter of fact, I have come running all the way from the great hall. Give me a sec, for crying out loud, while I try to reacquaint myself with breathing! Sirius, Luna and I were approached by Millie Bulstrode just now. She's requested an audience with you and Godric. She said time was of the essence."

"Did she now?" asked Sirius.

"What do you think, Nev?" wondered

"She made a point of mentioning that Malfoy's father had approached several members of Slytherin House. She didn't go into details, but she really wanted to see you or Godric. Where is Godric, by the way, I haven't seen him in a couple of days?"

"Never mind that, Neville, Godric is dealing with some personal issues at the moment. Did she mention where we could find her?"

"Her only class today is Charms; she said she'd be with Viktor the rest of the day."

"Any of you guys share Charms with her today?"

"I think Tracy, Daph, and Blaise do. Their class schedules haven't really changed despite their resorting into Pendragon."

Sirius face took on a concentrated look as he closed his eyes. "They're still in our common room. Harry, you mind popping down there and letting them know what's going on? I'm sure one of those three would be sly enough to pass her a note. You said she approached you in the great hall, Neville?"

"Yeah, and her housemates looked none to pleased to see her approach us. Well, at least those whose parents are evil dark bastards, they were staring daggers at her." he replied.

"She's going to have to be careful. Go, Harry, make sure you convey to Tracy the importance of keeping Millie safe from being found out by the bad element in Slytherin."

"Why Tracy?" asked Harry.

"Her father is a Death Eater. If anyone understands that mentality, it would be our Tracy."

"Makes sense; okay, I'll pop on down and let her know. What time should we meet with her?"

"I'm stuck in class until three or so. Fourish? Where though?" wondered Sirius.

"How about down in the Chamber? I'll let Remus know to expect company, I'm sure he can mask the Library if he has to."

"I think that may be too risky, Harry. How about in our common room?" Sirius asked.

"Hell no!" yelled Neville and Harry at the same time.

Sirius barked a laugh, "No, I suppose not. Look guys, class is about to start. Harry, you're excused for this one. Talk to the trio, and find us somewhere we can talk to those Slytherins. Just let me know when and where, okay?"

ooOOooOOoo

Daphne and Tracy were sitting at the dining room table in Pendragon common, mountains of books and parchment piled high in front of them. Blaise on the other hand looked calm and relaxed lounging on a couch by the fire with a book in his hand.

"Geez, guys, study much?" said a grinning Harry as he approached the girls.

"Yes, actually, we do study much. Tracy and I have plans after all, plans that mean we have to bust our butts to get the best grades we possibly can to achieve our goals." said Daphne as she set her quill down and looked to Harry.

"Blaise, you mind joining us?" he called out. Blaise grabbed a piece of parchment to use as a bookmark before setting the book down on the coffee table and walking over to join Harry and the girls.

"What you reading there, Blaise?" asked Harry curiously.

"Uhm…nothing, just some light reading." stammered Blaise.

"Oh my gods, you've been corrupted by Hermione, haven't you?" smirked Harry.

"Don't know what you're talking about Potter."

"I don't suppose it has anything to do with a witch and wizard escaping the Salem witch trials, does it?" asked Harry of the now blushing Blaise. "Yeah, thought so. Hermione has corrupted you, brother!"

"I know! But I can't help myself, it so bloody addicting."

"Care to share with us what you two are talking about?" asked Tracy, grinning at the red-faced Blaise as Harry chuckled.

"Never mind that now, Tracy, as I believe Harry here has a request of us. Don't you Harry?"

"You know, Daph, you're scary sometimes."

"A compliment, wow, be still my heart." laughed Daphne.

"Alright, in all seriousness, Neville and Luna were approached by Millie at breakfast today. She's requested a meeting with either Godric or Sirius. It seems Mr. Malfoy has bent the ear of some of Slytherin House. Any ideas?" asked Harry.

Daphne glanced at Tracy, "Attack?"

"Hm, no, I don't think so. That would be too obvious. Perhaps he's in need of a spy or two now that Draco is gone. Blaise?"

"I wouldn't discount the possibility of an attack, Tracy. Lucius fancies himself a mastermind, after all." responded Blaise.

"But attack us here? Seems ludicrous, as we're all perfectly safe in the castle; even your mother and sisters are safe at Alder, Blaise." said Daphne.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dammit! Harry, we need to get Hermione's parents and my parents here as quickly as possible!"

"You sure?" asked Harry. "Don't answer that, of course you're sure. I'll go get Remus; he'll make sure to make sure both sets of parents are protected back here. What I need you three to do is get to Millie, and to find a place where she and her friends can talk to Sirius without being found out. You guys think you can arrange that? Sirius said to make it around four; he's stuck in class until then."

"We'll take care of it, Harry. Go, get Remus, the quicker we can get the Greengrasses and Grangers here the better we'll all feel."

"I'll leave you three to it then. Call me if you need any help, okay?" he said seriously. The three nodded at him, and with that Harry popped away.

"We see her in Charms later on, don't we?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah, slipping her a note or something shouldn't be a problem. Where to meet, though? We obviously can't bring them here, and Remus would have a coronary if we took them down to the Chamber." replied Tracy.

"The dungeons!" said Blaise.

"Really, you want Sirius to go undetected in the serpents' lair?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Nah, Uncle Severus' office! Millie heading down to talk to her Head of House wouldn't be seen as anything out of the ordinary, even if she's accompanied by a friend or three. Sirius can just pop in there."

"I'm pretty sure that Uncle Sev would definitely have a coronary if we allow Sirius anywhere near his office." laughed Tracy.

"Be that as it may, it is the only viable option we have at the moment. Are we agreed, then? Tracy you take care of letting Millie know and Blaise and I will cause a distraction. Who's going to tell Uncle Sev that we're commandeering his office?" said casting a glance at Blaise.

"What, me? Aw, c'mon guys, that's cruel and unusual punishment. He's family and all, but I'm still terrified of him!"

"Suck it up, cupcake! Or, if you need more of an incentive, how about I let George and Fred know about your liking of muggle romance fiction?" added Daphne with a grin.

"Are you sure you're not still in Slytherin?" asked Blaise in resignation.

"Casting aspersions in my direction is not making me feel any more benevolent towards you, brother dear." she said, causing Tracy to laugh loudly. Blaise, looking defeated, could only comply.

ooOOooOOoo

' _Hermione, could you meet me down in the library. There's something going on_ ' thought Harry to his wife.

' _Sure thing love, I'll be down there in a minute. Alright if Ginny joins us_?' asked Hermione.

' _Of course, see you two down there'_ he replied.

"Moony, you down here, we need your help." yelled Harry into the Library, the echoes reverberating amongst the stacks.

"Pronglet? What's up?" asked Remus as he poked his head around a bookcase.

"We need to get to Hermione and Daphne's parents as quickly as we can and bring them back to the castle. We think there is a danger that they may be attacked."

"Seriously? Who'd be stupid enough…never mind. Malfoy?"

"Yup."

"Nym, sweetie, could you join us?" yelled Remus.

"What's up Wolfie?" asked Tonks as she ambled towards them with a stack of books in her arms.

"The family outside of Hogwarts might be in some danger. We need to get them all back here quickly."

"Got it; Dan and Emma, I take it?" she asked.

"Adrian and Deirdre too." added Harry.

The popping announced the arrival of his wife, "Everything alright, dear?" she asked as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Harry!" greeted Ginny. "Uncle Remus, Tonks, you guys being dragged into this too?"

"Sure looks that way." responded Remus.

"Millie approached Neville and Luna today wanting to meet with Sirius or Godric. We know Godric is a bit indisposed at the moment, so Sirius is taking the lead on this. She, Millie, said that Malfoy senior had approached several of the Slytherins. I'm sure there's more to the tale, but until Sirius meets with her…"

"So what's the problem?" asked Hermione.

"I talked to Blaise, Daphne, and Tracy. Sirius wanted them to set up the meeting with Millie. After I told them about Malfoy, they all three are of the opinion that an attack was about to happen. Hermione, Daphne thinks that your parents and hers are in danger. She wants us to get them and bring them all back here."

"Mom and Dad? Well, c'mon, let's go!"

"Hermione, I was just about to ask Remus here to go and get them. Tonks, you mind giving him a hand?"

"Nah, not at all; we've been cooped up the Library since early this morning; I could do with a little outing."

"I should of thought of this happening!" growled Harry.

"What do you mean?" wondered Hermione.

"Your parents, the Greengrasses, I should have anticipated that this might happen. We could have set them up with Portkeys to Alder Glen, or here, or something." he said exasperatedly.

"Maybe **we** should have, but it's water under the bridge as they say." said Hermione as she walked over to a table and grabbed quill and parchment. "Uncle Remus, this is my parents home and work address; I included their phone numbers too, just in case you get a chance to call. At this hour, they're probably neck deep in work, so that would be my first stop."

"Tonks and I will head up to the common room and use the floo there. We'll go to the ministry first, Adrian should be there as the Wizengamot is in session today, and he'll be able to get to Deirdre. We'll get you parents after that."

Harry took a couple of coins from his pocket and transfigured them into a Portkeys. "Give this to Dan and Adrian when you get to them. It will take them directly to our home. Make sure you stress the danger they could be in. I'm sure that they'll understand and take this precaution."

"It's Dan and Emma, Harry, seeing you two will be enough of a reason to come." said Tonks. "Besides, I'm sure Alessa could use the company. She's been alone in that castle of yours for far too long without any adult companionship."

Hermione giggled, while Harry's cheeks pinked slightly.

"What? Something you care to share, Hermione?" asked Remus.

"Uncle Sev has been by to see her frequently. I don't think she's suffering from a lack of companionship. The wards at Alder let Harry and I both know when someone visits." she with a wide smile.

"Really? Huh! Well, I guess wonders do never cease." said the now smiling Remus. "If anyone deserves some happiness, it's Severus; Alessa too for that matter. Ready, Nym? We should get going." With a nod from Tonks, Remus grabbed her hand and popped away to run their errand.

"Uncle Remus and Tonks will get to them, Hermione." said Ginny. "Is it alright to tease Uncle Sev? Gossip like that is just too good to pass up!"

"Let him be, Gin, a happy Severus is something all of us want." said Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, at least now we got teasing fodder we can use just in case, you know? Hey, Harry, do you think we should send someone to get my parents too?" she asked.

"Damn! I hadn't thought of them. Quickly, let's go find Professor McGonagall, she'll be able floo to them." said Harry as he led the girls toward the professor's office.

ooOOooOOoo

The young man was confused. He sat in his bedroom, looking around; trying to determine what in his life was missing. It had been since the beginning of the school year that he'd felt this way. Lost, and gripped with a great sense of guilt. But he didn't know where that sense of guilt was coming from.

He ambled down the stairs, making his way toward the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Pulling some cereal from the pantry and some milk from the fridge, the boy ambled over to the kitchen table and sat. Almost robotically, he fed himself. He used to love eating, but now, it was more like he was going through the motions and didn't actually enjoy it.

It was sitting there that he noticed his father, still in the clothes he'd worn the day before, sitting on his favorite recliner with a thousand yard stare in his eyes. A bottle of his favorite whiskey sat by his side, the glass next to it untouched, half-full of amber liquid.

"Dad?" asked the boy.

"Son? Why are you up so late, Mother will be mad at you if she catches you out of bed at this hour."

"Dad…it's morning."

"Really? Time sure goes by quickly when you're thinking. Need me to make you some breakfast? I should probably take a shower at some point, too. What day is it, should I be taking you to school?"

"It's Saturday, Dad."

"Huh, where does the time go?" said the man, rising from his chair and walking toward the kitchen. He poured the untouched glass down the drain, washed the glass, and set it to dry on the counter. He walked back to the living room, grabbing the bottle of whiskey, and placed it in the liquor cabinet. The man reached out with a hand and grabbed the end of the cabinet to steady himself from the wave of remorse that washed over him.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Fine son, just fine; I am a little tired, though. Maybe I'll go upstairs and join your mother in bed."

"She's outside, Dad. Has been for a while now; I think she's weeding the garden."

"Well, okay. Maybe I'll go help her."

The boy looked at his father, worry creeping into his mind at the man's appearance. He'd lost a lot of weight in the past few months, as had he. The man he once thought of as a cheery portly man was no longer cheery or portly. "Come on son; let's go see if your Mom needs our help. I think it would be good for us to be together, all of us, even if it is just helping her in the garden."

"Sure, Dad, let's go help Mom." he said as he followed his father out the front door.

His mother was on her knees, a spade in one hand, staring at the rose bush in front of her. She had a vacant look, mimicking the thousand yard stare his father had sported earlier. "Mom?" he asked.

"Hi, boys." she said, trying to sound cheerful. "Come to give me a hand?"

"Yes, pet, we have." answered his Dad.

"Well, grab some trimmers and help trim back these bushes. Son, go to the shed and grab some gloves. I don't want you to hurt yourself on the bushes. The thorns are particularly sharp this year." she said waving him away toward the shed.

He hadn't been in the shed before, so spent a few minutes looking for the gloves. He noticed an old steamer trunk sitting underneath his father's workbench, and with more than a little curiosity, pulled it out from under the table and opened it. He was surprised to find that there was not much in it; some papers, a thin blanket, a broken toy or two, but not much else. They papers looked like drawings, one's made by someone very young.

He grabbed a couple of them and walked back to his parents, questions on his mind. "Mom, Dad, who's Harry?"

His parents looked at him confused. "Something you found in the shed, son?"

"Yeah, some drawings I found in a trunk in the shed. They say 'Harry' on them. Who is he?"

"I don't know, son, not a name I recognize off the top of my head. I certainly don't know anyone who could have drawn these." answered his father.

"Must have been left in the shed by the people who used to own this house; I don't know anyone named Harry, either" added his mother.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry, I was just curious. I'll go back and get the gloves and come join you two. Back in a sec."

The guilt that overwhelmed the couple kneeling in the garden was gut-wrenching. Tears freely fell from both of them, staining their cheeks. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were on the verge of a breakdown, and they didn't know why.

ooOOooOOoo

"Remus? Tonks? What are you two doing here? Don't tell me one of you has a cavity? What have I told you both about flossing?" teased Emma as she spotted the pair walking into their surgery. She'd just let the last patient of the day go, and was sitting at the front desk going over the schedule for Monday.

"Emma, where's Dan? We need to get you both out of here." said Remus in a serious tone.

Emma looked at Remus, alarmed at his tone. "He's just finishing up in the back, putting away some supplies we got. What's wrong, are the kids alright?"

"Hermione and Harry are fine, it was them that had me and Tonks come get you. Come on, we need to go. Now!"

Knowing that they'd explain everything later, once they were out of danger, Emma raced to find her husband.

"Apparition! Wolfie, a group of people just apparated into the front of the building; we need to go!" said Tonks as she grabbed Remus by the arm and dragged him towards the retreating Emma.

"Emma?" asked Dan as she came barging into the supply room.

"Tonks and Remus are here, they say we need to leave!" she said in a scared voice.

"Okay, okay, let me just finish…"

"No, now, dammit!" yelled Emma. "Just drop that stuff and let's get out of here!"

Remus and Tonks came barreling in, wands drawn, "Six or seven people just apparated to the front of your office. Grab on to this coin, it will take you both to Alder. Go!" said Remus as he pressed the coin into Dan's hands.

Emma took Dan's hand, making sure she was touching the coin as well. "What about you two?" she asked.

"We'll be fine; Tonks has a portkey to the Ministry. We just want to see who your visitors are. Come on, guys, the kids will kill me if anything happens to you." pleaded Remus.

"Alder Glen!" shouted Dan, and he and Emma vanished.

"You ready for this?" asked Tonks.

"Hell no, but we need to see who's out there." he told her.

She nodded at him, and her demeanor changed into one of determination. "We look, nothing more, okay? Get a good look at them; we can go through the memories later with Amelia's pensieve."

"Got it, you leading?" he asked.

She winked at him, and crawled out the door towards the front of the building. The noise coming from the front office was very loud, and Remus noticed the flying debris that was being flung about chaotically.

"Find them!" roared a faceless voice.

"They're gone, McNair, no need to get all excitable. Potter or his mudblood whore must have provided the muggles with a portkey."

"Muggles using portkeys! It's a disgrace!"

"Did that fucker just call Hermione a whore?" whispered Tonks angrily.

"Hush, will you, you'll get us discovered." Remus whispered back.

"Amycus, Alecto, either of you find anything?"

"Nothing, Lucius, they've gone. Portkey?" asked Amycus.

"Yes, I felt it activate when we broke through the doors. Where are the others?" asked Lucius.

"Outside circling the building, shouldn't take us but a moment to set fire to this place. We may have failed to kill them, the least we can do is burn this building down."

"Father, may I set fire to the building? I've been practicing my 'incendio' spell." asked the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Of course, my son; make sure that nothing is left standing. Alright everyone, let's get out of here. We'll head to the Greengrasses next. Amycus, leave our Mark, would you please?" Lucius asked as he led the remaining Death Eaters out the doors of the surgery.

"Come on, love, let's get to the Ministry. Amelia is going to want to know what we've found." Tonks said as she reached for Remus' hand.

"But we can save this…"

"No! I'm sure Emma and Dan have insurance on this place. There's no need to place ourselves in danger. Even if we did save this, they'd never be able to return. Let it burn." Remus nodded at his love, and squeezed her hand tightly as he felt the telltale fishhook in his belly.

ooOOooOOoo

Dobby had popped Harry and Hermione to Alder as soon as they'd felt the wards tell them that a portkey had been allowed through. Hermione ran to her parents and embraced them both in one of her signature hugs, not wanting to let go for anything.

"Harry…" said Dan.

"Don't, Dan, just don't. Hermione and I both needed you safe. Mom, are you alright?" asked a worried Harry.

Emma disentangled herself from Hermione, and rushed over to hug Harry. "Thanks, son, I think you may have saved our lives. I was so damn scared!"

"I'm just glad Tonks and Moony made it to you guys in time." he said as he looked around the study. "They didn't come with you?"

Dan shook his head, "No, they made us leave. I don't know where they are. I hope they didn't stay behind. Tonks said there were six or seven people attacking our office. My god, the surgery!"

"Don't worry about it Dan, please. We'll worry about that later."

"She's right, Dad, all that matters is that you two are safe." said Hermione, squeezing her dad tighter.

"Uncle Dan! Auntie Emma!" yelled the Potter girls as they ran into the room and wrapped the dentist in fierce hugs.

"We were so worried, Auntie Emma!" exclaimed a tearful Elena.

"Uncle Dan, are you guys alright?" asked Clara.

"Girls, we're both fine. See?" said Emma as she twirled Clara around in her arms.

"Harry, I've just had word from Severus. Tonks and Remus made it back to Pendragon safely. They had to portkey out of Greengrass Manor in a hurry, but they, along with Deirdre and Adrian, are alright and safely ensconced with the Dragons and a very happy Daphne." said Alessa as she walked in to study. She walked up to Emma and gave her a warm hug, soon followed by the one she gave Dan.

"Harry, Hermione, and the girls, me included, have been worried sick about you two. We are all glad to see that you are both okay." Alessa said gratefully.

"Physically anyways," said Emma. "It's going to take me forever to get over the fright. I'm so thankful for Tonks and Remus showing up when they did. Lord only knows what could have happened then."

"Lord Harry, I have taken the liberty of setting up the Granger's in an apartment. Dobby said he'd go and retrieve anything Mr. or Mrs. Granger wanted or needed from their home."

"Thank you Michael, very thoughtful of you."

"Mom, Dad, anything you need from home just let Dobby know and he'll go and fetch it for you. Harry, do you think they could move in here?"

"Why are you even asking me that?" he asked with a smirk. "It's your house too, you know?"

"Sorry, I forget that bit sometimes. You guys know where your rooms are. Michael and Dobby will make sure you have everything you need. I think that for the foreseeable future you should both just move in here."

"Hermione, dear, I don't know if we can do that. We've a business to run, a home that we can't just abandon. I think your mother and I both understand the danger we'd be facing, but I can't just see us both just uprooting our lives like that." said Dan seriously.

"Dan, how about you think of it as a break from work, a sabbatical?" asked Harry.

"Even if we did take a sabbatical, we can't just leave our home like that."

"I'll send a letter to Lord Ragnok tomorrow; let's see if we can have the goblins install some wards on your property that would keep it safe. Wards that would keep anyone intending harm to not be allowed access to the house or property, we can even have them place a stasis field that would leave the house looking exactly how you left it this morning."

"You'd do that?" asked Emma. "Of course you would, sorry, silly question. What do you think, Dan? Care to live in Cinderella's castle for a while?"

Elena leaned into her mother and whispered, "Mother, what's a Cinderella?"

ooOOooOOoo

"My Lord, I am truly sorry about this. I should have had the courage to tell you this, but my Gryffindor bravery seemed to abandon me."

"Pay it no mind, Nicholas. I would be hard pressed to start a conversation such as that as well. Just, please, tell me where she is."

"Of course, My Lord; she's most certainly in your wife's garden at the moment. It's where she usually passes her evenings."

"Rowena's garden over by the Ravenclaw tower?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Very well, thank you Nicholas. I hope you don't mind if I walk there alone. I need to gather my thoughts before I see my daughter once more."

Bowing deeply, Nicholas then faded into a nearby wall. Godric took his time wandering the halls of his beloved school. Too many years had passed since he'd done that. It had been one of his favorite things to do when he was Headmaster so long ago. He and Rowena would, hand in hand, walk the castle after classes had let out for the day.

He was thankful to the paintings for guiding him, distracted as he was he'd have soon found himself lost but for their help. He reminisced about the happiest day of his life, the day his wife had placed the tiny babe in his arms as tears fell down his cheeks and moistened his beard. "She's like a shining light, here to illuminate our world." he'd said to his wife.

"Then we shall name her Helena." said Rowena.

Godric looked curiously at his wife. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Godric; I told you to learn Latin, didn't I? Helena, it means shining light."

He smiled lovingly at his wife, and turned to gaze once more at his daughter. "My Helena, beautiful just like your mother, and probably just as smart, too!"

Drawn from his daydream by a portrait giving directions, Godric thanked it and continued his walk toward his daughter. "Helena?" he said as he reached his destination, his wife's garden. It was not the beautiful garden he remembered, gone were the blooming flowers, all that was left were dead bushes and centuries accumulation of leaves and branches.

"Father, I was told you were here." said the ghostly form of the grey lady.

"And yet you didn't seek me out?" he asked.

"I couldn't…"

"But why, Helena, your mother and I missed you terribly. We spent years looking for you, why did you leave us like that?"

"Shame, regret, fear, embarrassment…I don't really remember anymore, it's been so long."

"And you've been here all this time?" he wondered.

"Yes, Father, I have. I died, and I guess you could say that I woke up here, in Mother's garden. She never saw me, I made sure of that. And neither did you."

Godric sat on one of the stone benches that decorated the garden, and let out a deep sigh. "Why did you leave us Helena? We were both devastated."

"You wouldn't understand." she said.

"Try me." he responded.

"Have you any idea how hard it was for me growing up? Being the daughter of the legendary Godric Gryffindor and the brilliant Rowena Ravenclaw, so much was expected from me."

"We never placed such burdens on you, Helena."

"I know that, Father, those were burdens I placed on myself. I wanted to be as brave as you and as intelligent as Mother. But I could never achieve those standards." she moaned.

"Neither of us expected that of you. We just wanted a happy daughter."

"And I was, until Mother created her diadem."

"What does your mother's tiara have to do with anything?"

"'Wit beyond measure'" she quoted.

"You wanted, what, to be more intelligent? You were already brilliant."

"But not as intelligent as Mother, I never could measure up to her."

"Darling, I like to think of myself as an intelligent man, but compared to your mother I was a bumbling oaf. There hasn't been but a handful of witches or wizards that could measure up to her."

"And that was my dilemma; Mother had created her diadem, which would increase the intelligence of the person wearing it. I was intelligent too, but if I added the diadem…"

"It was you who stole the diadem!" he accused.

"Yes, Father, it was I who made away with Mother's great treasure. To my great shame, I coveted something as meaningless as a piece of jewelry. I stole the diadem and fled Britain."

"Oh, Helena…"

"I took something of Mother's and fled the country, I felt disgraced, and because of that had no wish to return home. I roamed the continent for years, never staying in any one place for very long. I found myself in Albania, roaming a great forest in search of shelter. It was there that one of your retainers found me."

"One of my…who found you? I never heard anything about this!"

"He's known now as the Bloody Baron, the ghost of your friend Salazar's House."

"Thomas? It was Thomas who found you?"

"Baron Thomas had been dogging my steps for weeks, something of which at the time I was unaware of. He cornered me, told me he was returning me home. I refused. He pleaded with me, begged me to return with him, he wanted so badly to be the one to return Godric and Rowena's daughter back to her home. And yet, still I refused. He was angered, infuriated beyond control. I ran from him, frightened at his anger. He gave chase. And that man, to his utter disgrace, murdered me."

"Murdered…" cried Godric.

"Yes, Father, murdered; it was then that I found myself back at the castle, back at Hogwarts. I hid; my disgrace at the forefront of my thoughts as I merely existed in this place. Seeing Mother and you was more than I could bear, so I concealed myself from all until such time as you'd both had passed. Hundreds of years have passed since that time, and I linger here still."

"Why have you not crossed, Helena? Surely whatever is keeping you from your Mother…?"

"No!" yelled Helena. "I will remain. I will make amends where I am able; it is my penitence, my punishment for dishonoring you and Mother."

"I forgive you, Helena. And I'm certain your Mother forgives you too." pleaded Godric.

"And I thank you for that forgiveness, Father. I'm also quite sure that Mother forgives me as well. But I cannot forgive myself. And until such time as I can, I will remain." And with that, the Gray Lady faded away, leaving a disconsolate father behind.

ooOOooOOoo

'Was this blood on his hands?' wondered Ron as he came out of his daze.

He hurried to an unused bathroom, one on the far side of the castle that was well away from any witnesses. He scrubbed and scrubbed, seemingly unable to wash away the horrifying crimson that stained his hands. His hands were red and raw before he stopped; he fell to his knees and wailed like a lost child.

'What have I done?' he questioned himself.

The memory was hazy, hidden as if in a fog. He recalled hiding in his Gryffindor dorm room, waiting until his brother's had left. They'd come to hang out with Alicia and Angelina after class. They still refused to speak to him, or acknowledge him even. Only Ginny had shown even the slightest bit of sympathy towards him, but he hadn't seen her in days.

'But what happened when he left for dinner?' he tried to remember.

He'd walked through the common room, completely ignored by his brothers as he sped out the portrait hole. He walked toward the great hall, hopeful that despite the lateness he'd have enough time to have a plateful of food or three. But as he still felt hungry, he wondered if he'd even made it to dinner. He must have been stopped, but by who?

He had vague memories of two people, but they were faceless, formless even. All he remembered was the haze of red that had filled his mind. Anger and resentment seemed to burst out him, directed at one of the faceless figures. And then: nothing. Nothing at all until the moment he'd noticed the blood on his hands. He concentrated hard, trying to remember. And by will alone he was able to lift the fog, and see clearly the scene that played out in all its intense violence.

"Oh, my god…" said Ron as he stood and made his way quickly toward one of the toilets, where he dry heaved and sobbed for the rest of the night.

A/N

I gotta tell you all, I really am enjoying this writing thing. Yeah, I'm never gonna be J.K.R. or Dan Brown, or anyone like that. It's just fun. If I get stuck on this story, I have "Family" to turn to. Also, I started writing a Fleur/Harry fic when I got stuck with both of my stories. So, I'll now have three creative outlets.

Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. TTFN!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Of Murders and Mazes

He was graced in what many considered pureblood perfection: aristocratic features, thick and wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders, steely grey eyes that showed little emotion, physically strong and tall, and with a pure bloodline that could be traced back to the founding of Hogwarts. Yes, he was indeed the perfect pureblood specimen. The man stood vigilant as he reached his goal, his eyes scanning the graveyard for any signs of threat. Seeing none, he'd then located the grave of his master's father relatively quickly, and was now just making sure that all the preparations he had made on his behalf were up to his Master's exacting standards. Once he was satisfied that everything was as it should be, he walked beyond the wards he'd erected and apparated to the manor he shared with his Lord.

"Peter, how goes the preparation?" asked a small voice in the darkness.

"All is well, Master. Everything is prepared as you have indicated and all that is required is the capture of the boy. The task is only a week away. Soon, Master, you will once again be whole." he said with adoration in his voice as he knelt before his master.

"The others, my Death Eaters, did they give you any trouble?"

"No, My Lord; they are now aware that the time is soon upon us. They will be ready or I will know the reason why." he growled.

"Easy, Peter, I will visit my wrath upon those who have neglected my call. What of Barty? It's been weeks since we've heard anything from him."

"He's been captured, My Lord, and has been given the kiss. His father arrested as well, the man now occupies the cell that Barty Junior once did."

"Any idea how he was discovered?"

"All we could ascertain from our spies in Slytherin is that the new headmistress was the one who exposed him. And, My Lord..." he said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Go ahead, Peter. You above all should not fear my wrath."

"If what we've been told is true, then Godric Gryffindor himself has returned."

"How could that be possible? Powerful and ancient magic..." Voldemort contemplated.

"Unknown at this time, My Lord; should I look into this further, he could hinder your plans for the future?"

"Leave it be for now, we'll discover the reason for his return eventually, I imagine. Has Severus been of any help to you, it is he who we should seek out? He'd be able to provide us with the information we need."

"I have been unable to contact him, My Lord. Do you think that perhaps he has betrayed us?"

"It is possible I suppose, but I don't see that as likely. He joined us willingly, and served faithfully. I shall question him about this once I am whole."

"As you wish, My Lord." said Peter with an evil grin.

"You are my right hand, Peter, faithful and loyal above all. Now, if you would please fetch Nagini for me, I find myself in need of sustenance."

ooOOooOOoo

Sirius sat in his office, musing about today's class. It pleased him to no end to find out that he had a knack for teaching. Sure dance was not something he'd thought he'd ever be teaching, but there it was, he was enjoying himself immensely. He would have to have a discussion with Augusta and Godric at some point, even if just to see if there was something else he could be teaching.

With the DADA classes already in limbo, thanks to the discovery of the fake Moody, it had been through the combined efforts of all the professors that the class had not been given a wash for the year. Each of them had taken a year group to help with the course. It was here that Sirius had found his calling. He had once hoped to become an Auror, something that was cut short by his incarceration, but found that teaching students how to protect themselves was a little more in his wheelhouse than dance and etiquette. And there was something immensely rewarding about teaching the students and seeing the pride on their faces when they were successful in their lessons.

"You ready, Uncle Paddy?" asked Neville as he strode to the front of the class.

Sirius looked up with a smile on his face at having been referred to as uncle by the young man before him. Neville had changed so much since that Selection night, changes that Sirius thought Frank and Alice would be extremely proud of and all despite the manipulations of the bastard Dumbledore.

"Sure thing, Nev; everything set up with the Slytherins?"

"They should be down in Uncle Sev's office in the next few minutes. Now Sirius, Professor Snape has consented to the use of his office but warns that everything should be exactly as it was when he returns. Oh, and he said that if you leave behind a prank that you will, and I quote, 'rue the day!'"

Sirius chuckled and nodded his head. "Very well, young squire Longbottom, let us be on our way!"

Neville would never get used to being able jump around the castle this way. Being able to get from Pendragon to the great hall in seconds was really cool in his estimation. Walking the seemingly interminable halls of Hogwarts to get from Gryffindor tower to, well, anywhere in school was a trek in and of itself. He almost burst into laughter at Sirius, seeing the look of mischief in the man's eye as he surveyed the office of his brother Marauder.

"I thought it would be much darker, you know, more 'vampire décor' than 'barrister's office'!" said Sirius with a wave of his hand. Severus' office was well decorated; pictures of his reacquired family decorated the walls, books and scrolls were neatly placed in the large bookcase behind the huge desk, comfortable looking furniture; it was, all in all, a very comfortable looking place.

The knocking on the office door alerted them to the arrival of their guests. With a nod of his head, Sirius indicated to Neville to greet the incoming students.

"Lord Black, thank you for agreeing to meet with us." said Millie as she quickly entered.

"Miss Bulstrode, who may I ask are these people doing accompanying you?" he asked warily.

Millie turned to the assembled students, most looked apprehensive or even scared. "My Lord, might I introduce Theodore Nott as well as Flora and Hestia Carrow? Our parents, Lord Black, have been approached by members of…well; you know what group we're talking about. Our parents, morons that they all are, seem convinced that there is only one way into the future. As such, they all have seen fit to accept proposals of Mr. Malfoy and his ilk."

"Millie, please, it was you that said this was time sensitive. Quit with the formality and get to the point."

"I'm sorry, professor. Habits of my upbringing I suppose." she sighed. "Malfoy and his cronies have convinced our parents that we should all do our utmost to hurt all of Pendragon. And by hurt I mean kill, rape, dismember, flay…you understand? Those of us you see here are NOT going to be doing anything of the sort. But those that have aligned themselves with the Dark Lord, fanatical in their commitment to him, are already plotting to do something to all of you to show their devotion. Pansy Parkinson, girlfriend of Draco Malfoy, let slip that her father and Malfoy planned on executing Hermione's parents along with the Greengrasses and the Weasleys. The students that are aligned with the dark are already plotting something here at school. Draco may be a moron, but some of the others are not. I beg you, Lord Black, do something before it is too late!"

"Calm down, Millie. Nev, do me a favor and grab Professor Snape, please?" Neville nodded curtly and popped away. "Everyone, just relax, everything is okay. Your ex-Slytherins housemates guessed at the reason for your visit and as a precaution we took what measures we could to ensure all three of those families were safe. I happen to know that the Granger's are safely ensconced at Harry's home and that the Greengrass' are down in Pendragon even as we speak.

Millie and the rest of the gathered Slytherins breathed a collective sigh of relief. Millie was especially relieved with the outcome as she had truly enjoyed her time spent at Alder Glen. She thought of Harry and Hermione as friends, something that she would not give up for anything. The others were relieved that nothing had happened to any of the Pendragon parents; the loss of any one of them would most certainly mean any hope of saving themselves or their loved ones would be put in jeopardy.

"How are things going in Slytherin House?" asked Sirius with curiosity.

"So much better now that Malfoy is gone!" said a boy who stepped up next to Millie. "Professor Black, I am Theo Nott. As you surely know, my father is a Death Eater. I was…instructed…to harm Pendragon by any means necessary."

"And you would go against your father's wishes?"

"Lord Black," said Hestia Carrow, "it is known to many of us how you stood up to your family when you could no longer tolerate the bigotry and hate. You were lucky in that your friendship with Lord Potter's father allowed you a way out. We have no friends like that; certainly not ones who we'd even think of going to help for."

"Things have changed drastically since the three idiots were tossed out of school. Our house has become more open minded, tolerant even, not much mind you, but enough for some of us to notice the change. As for my parents, I feel I am as lost to them as they are to me. House Nott, while proudly pureblood, was not about the intolerance that our world now has. I've read some of our families' history in the Nott library, and I know that my ancestors would condemn the actions of my parents. My parents would surely call those same ancestors blood traitors. This is true for a majority of us in Slytherin. We can no longer tolerate the world in which we were brought up in." ranted Theo, to the delight of Sirius. "It's one thing to be cunning and ambitious, quite another to be malicious and violent."

"Well, Mr. Nott, it seems that you have indeed changed." Severus said softly as he popped in with Neville. "Why would you not bring up your suspicions to me?"

"Professor, despite the changes in your personality, you are still a marked Death Eater." stated Theo simply. "We wouldn't, we couldn't, risk exposure; you of all people should realize what going against those people could mean. And while I care not what happens to my parents, I do care what happens to Pauline, my sister. Sir, she's only ten, eleven next month."

Severus nodded his head in understanding. "Something that we are trying to correct; in the future, I would very much like you all to trust me a bit more. I can help; truly, as I know what many of you are going through after all."

"You must all now be extra careful," added Severus. "If the 'group' about which we are talking about finds out about your duplicity, there will be consequences to pay. Namely, your families and you will all be put at great risk."

"But we can't see a way out this, sir. Either we stand for the Dark and forsake our souls, or we declare for the Light and risk the lives of the people we love." said Flora with tears in her eyes.

"There is a third option, Miss Carrow, if you would forgive my interference." said Godric as he slowly made his way out of the shadows and addressed the young witch.

Sirius was worried for the man who had come to consider a dear friend. The telltale signs of sleeplessness were there for all to see on his face, as was the look of sadness. But Sirius was happy nonetheless at seeing his friend return to them.

All of the members of House Slytherin present looked in awe at the man before them and bowed deeply to him. "Lord Gryffindor?" asked Millie of the sad looking man.

"In times long ago it was not unheard of for Hogwarts to become a sanctuary for those that needed it. Those of your family that you all wish to protect can be invited into the castle as asylum seekers." he said calmly. "Know this however, any who enter the castle seeking asylum will be bound by the rules of the castle. No associating with Death Eaters in any way, shape, or form. They will be allowed here by the grace and generosity of Hogwarts. Any who break her trust will be summarily evicted from the castle."

There was a murmur of understanding amongst the gathered Slytherin. "Lord Gryffindor, we all thank you for the offer. We would be placing the lives and well-being of our families into the care of Hogwarts. I can't imagine any situation would arise where anyone would betray that, but we are all Slytherin too, so understand the need for the warning." said Millie for the group.

"Very well, Miss Bulstrode; as for you all, start arranging for the transportation of your families to the castle. Have them bring only the bare necessities, as all else will be provided. Classes will be arranged for those siblings that are younger than First Year age. Any adults will be required to assist here at the school; something that I believe is a small price to pay. Any questions?"

"Alright everyone, let's all head back to your rooms. Classes are done for the day, and I am sure many of you are looking forward to contacting your families." said Sirius, as he watched the assembled students slowly start to leave the office.

"Neville, head back to Pendragon please and update everyone about what was discussed here. The three of us will be along shortly." said Godric to the tall lad. With a nod, Neville popped away.

"Can we do that, Godric? We could be talking about a lot of people." asked Severus.

"We can do it, Severus, also it is something that we must do. The castle has more than enough space to accommodate any who wish to come here. The Ministry might allow people to be defenseless, I will not. Especially when there is something that I can do about it!" he replied angrily.

"You're right of course; forgive me if I sounded indifferent. As an aside, how are you Godric? All of us have missed you these past few days." Severus inquired with concern.

"I'm…alright, I guess. For the moment, I will accept the situation for what it is. I will do my best to see my daughter move on. Besides, I've had an old friend stop by and tell me to get over myself. I tend to agree with him, so that is what I will do." added Godric with a small smile.

"Old friend?" asked Sirius.

"Fawkes." stated Godric.

"Dumbledore's phoenix?"

"Not Albus' phoenix anymore. Fawkes has broken bond with him." Severus and Sirius were looking at him with questioning faces. "A very long time ago, Fawkes was bonded to me."

"That's amazing. If he's broken his bond with Dumbledore, does that mean he's re-bonded to you?"

"No, he won't go back to the past. The nature of the phoenix is such that it may only move forward. He still remembers his old bond mate though, and was eager to lend a helping hand and offer me some insight into my problem. I, for one, tend to listen to creatures of the Light when they have an opinion. So, Severus, how likely do you think it will be for those Slytherins of yours to accept Hogwarts offer?"

"Very, My Lord, although, most of them will have to employ some of that cunning and guile to see those whom they want to protect safely away from their tormentors and jailers." he replied. "Where will we house everyone, Godric?"

"The far side of the castle, opposite the lake; the barracks are still there and only in need of some cleaning and minor repair work. They will easily be able to house however many people take me up on the offer. Also, the separation from the main student body will allow us to monitor them in case we take in anyone with an eye toward spying or mayhem within the school."

"You know, Godric, some of those high and mighty purebloods aristocrats might find sleeping on a cot a bit below their station." grinned Sirius.

"Well that's just tough for them. I'm all for saving their lives, but I'll be damned if I…you know what? Let them complain all they want. It's either here, in the safety of the castle, or out there, where they'd be in danger. The decision is theirs."

"Will we be offering the same sanctuary to the families of the other Houses?"

"Yes, eventually I believe that we will. It is what Hogwarts wishes."

"One of these days, Godric, you're going to have to introduce us to the Lady."

"Not yet, soon though. Or she'll introduce herself to you. She's a bit capricious sometimes…" said Godric, to which the castle responded by slamming the door to Severus' office. "…or not. Shall we head back to Pendragon? I find the need to be with the children tonight, not to mention eating a Harry dinner."

Sirius laughed, "I'm sure Harry has something planned for tonight. He's been cooking every night this week hoping you'd come back to us. I'm sure he won't disappoint."

"Severus?" asked Godric. "Remind me to get you a ring later, won't you? I meant to do that last few weeks, but with everything…"

"It's alright, Godric, we all certainly understand." said Severus grabbing a hold of Godric and popping away.

Sirius had a look of pure mischief on his face. He very deliberately left a 'present' for his brother before he too popped away.

ooOOooOOoo

Hermione crushed Godric in a fierce hug the moment she'd caught sight of him. "Godric, we've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It was not my intention to worry any of you." he said as he embraced her.

"You've nothing to apologize for. We were just very worried for you."

Godric was glad to be back amongst his children once again, it gave him a much needed balm for his soul. His Dragon's gathered, each hugging the man, each hug increasing the size of his smile. "I'm sorry for leaving you all like that. Seeing Helena after all this time…"

"Again, Godric, there is no need to apologize." said Daphne as she held tightly to the Founder. "We all can't even begin to imagine the heartbreak that that must have caused."

Godric hugged her and noticed her parents standing to the side. "Deirdre, Adrian; what are you both doing here?"

"It's been a heck of a week, Godric." said Adrian seriously.

"Tell me."

"Millicent Bulstrode asked for a meeting between yourself or Lord Black. She mentioned that it had something to do with Lucius Malfoy. My brilliant daughter there," he said indicating the blonde currently holding on to Godric, "and her equally brilliant friends deduced that we, along with the Grangers and Weasleys, were probably in danger of an attack at our homes. Tonks and Remus were able to get a hold of everyone before anything too serious happened. The Grangers are at the Glen at the moment and the Weasleys, having been warned, have brought in their son Bill to reconfigure the ward scheme around their home. He's a curse breaker working at Gringotts and immensely talented. Luckily, they weren't attacked."

"And everyone is okay, no injuries?" asked Godric seriously.

"We're all fine, Godric. Really; Tonks and Remus got to everyone in the nick of time. I was able to get Deirdre out of the house and bring her to the Ministry just as our home was attacked and now we're here."

"Dobby!" called out Godric. "Would you mind getting Hogwarts to help you expand Daphne's room to be able to accommodate her parents? We should also set up a suite for the Grangers too, just in case."

"Of course, Lord Godric; Dobby do that now!"

"I love that little guy." sighed Godric once the elf had popped away. "Where is everyone?"

"Still coming back from classes, I imagine." said Hermione. "Harry and Luna are in the kitchen whipping us up dinner. Luna was convinced you'd be back tonight so she made sure that Harry made something special for dinner. All the Weasleys got permission from the Headmistress to head home. Tracy and Blaise should be back soon."

"Good, I'm happy about that. I'm going to say hi to Harry and Luna. Whatever they're cooking up sure smells spectacular and I certainly haven't smelled anything that wonderful in a while."

Luna was the first to notice the approaching Founder. "Godric!" she squealed as she ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Hello, Luna, cooking again I see?"

"I knew you'd be back today, Lady Hogwarts said so."

"Godric!" yelled Harry as he ran out of the kitchen and embraced the man.

"Good to see you again, Lord Potter." he answered, returning the hug warmly.

"I suppose you just came back because you're hungry?" smirked Harry.

"Well, it's not the _only_ reason I came back. But, yes, I'm _really_ hungry."

"Good. Dinner should be up in an hour or so. We're just waiting on everyone to pop back in to get started." replied Harry as he grabbed Luna by the hand and dragged her back to the kitchen.

Godric was happy and content; all the sadness he'd felt for most of the week would be washed away in the presence of his Dragon's.

"My Lord." yelled Sir Nicholas as he glided into the common room.

"Nicholas? What troubles you?" asked Godric.

"My Lord, an attack, a heinous attack; you must come at once!"

OoOOooOOo

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Ron! Ronald Weasley! Would you hang on a minute, we just want to talk to you for a minute."

"Mom? Professor Dumbledore? What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to see you; we've been worried about you ever since you left for school after Christmas. We haven't heard from you once! Even Fred and George managed to write us a couple of times. We just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Why, all of you have rejected me. Fred and George made it clear that I was unworthy of the Weasley name, and I sure didn't see anyone sticking up for me. Even Ginny looks at me with hate. Percy? Charlie? Bill? All of you look at me with hate. I won't go back there."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Weasley, it is time for you to come out of the isolation. It will not further any of our plans if our main weapon hides himself away like a frightened child." Albus admonished.

"You still want to go on with the plans? Are you stupid?" asked Ron of the Headmaster.

"Ron! You will speak to the Headmaster with respect or so help me..."

"What? You gonna banish me from home? Kick me out of the family? Please, I'd rather be here at Hogwarts than back at the Burrow. At least here there are people that don't look at me like my so called family does!"

"Don't worry about that right now, Ronald, everything will be taken care of. The Headmaster is most confident that he'll be able to get everything back on track; our plans for Potter must go on."

"Our plans? You mean his plans! I'm done with all of this. Harry Potter and his mudblood bitch scare the shit out of me. And how am I to get close to him anyways? He knows I hurt Hermione, that's something that he will never forget or forgive."

"Oh, no, that is not what we're intending at all. Plans change, as must ours, since you are no longer able to influence Harry. The mudblood must be taken out of the equation. Seeing her gone is the only way we'll be able to get near him again." explained Albus.

"Well, good luck with that, Headmaster. I can't see any chance in hell that you'd get near enough to her to do any harm whatsoever. And if you did get near enough, all of Pendragon, Sirius, and Godric Gryffindor himself will be on you in seconds."

"Molly?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do it, he's of no use to us in this position. But he's also the only one that would be able to get near the mudblood without suspicion falling on either of us. It's for the good of the Weasley family and the Wizarding world; sacrifices must be made. If only that damn poison had worked, this wouldn't be necessary. Do it."

"Very well, Molly. _Imperio_!"

Ron felt...nothing. He felt disembodied, removed from himself somehow, as if he were standing next to his own body looking at it from the outside.

"Hand him the dagger please, Molly. And please be careful, it is rather sharp. One only needs to draw blood; a simple knick is all it would take. Ronald, you will at your earliest convenience, plunge this dagger into Miss Granger. Once it is done, you will allow yourself to be taken prisoner."

"Are you sure, Albus? Wouldn't it be better to eliminate any possible threat?"

"Quite right, Molly; Ronald, you will stab Miss Granger and then stab yourself with the dagger. Do you understand?"

Ronald nodded in agreement, and took the dagger from his mother. 'Bloody hell, they want me to commit suicide!' Drawing on reserves of energy he never knew he had, Ron Weasley fought forcefully against the effects of the Imperius.

"That should do it I should think. Say your goodbyes to your son, Molly. It was an honor working with you Mr. Weasley, you showed great promise. We shall honor your memory and treasure your sacrifice. Godspeed, son."

'Twinkly eyed fucker!' screamed Ron, struggling with all his might to break free from the curse. He struggled mightily against it but was still unable to escape the mystical bonds.

"I love you Ron, remember that. I'll always love you, and we'll all miss you dearly, we'll meet again on the other side." said Molly with tears in her eye as she hugged Ron to her bosom. "You're sacrifice will not be in vain, Ron, your family will benefit greatly from the task before you. Just do your best for your mother, alright?"

That was the line too far, sacrificing himself for anything was never part of his life plan. To do so for the benefit of others was not something that he would ever do willingly. His grip tightening on the dagger, Ron realized what he'd have to do to escape. With force of will alone, which amazed even him, Ronald Weasley plunged the dagger into his mother's chest.

He'd never forget the look of surprise on her face. And with that he was finally free. With neither regret nor remorse, he pushed his mother aside and began stalking Dumbledore.

"Stupid child, what have you done? You've killed your own mother!" Albus yelled in rage.

"Payback is a right bitch, isn't she? You're next, Headmaster!" said the angered voice of the redhead as he approached the elderly wizard.

It was coming out of his shock that found Albus in imminent danger, the stupid boy actually thought to kill him! He was Albus Dumbledore! He raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist, banished the blood soaked dagger. What happened next was something he'd never anticipated, someone actually laying hands in his person! Ron, anger still obvious in his features, let loose a blow of epic proportions on the face of the headmaster. Blood flowed freely from his mouth and nose and the pain was severe. He hastily raised his wand, " _Obliviate_!"

ooOOooOOoo

Fred, George, and Ginny were holding each other tightly. Never in a million years, would they have figured their own brother would murder their mother. The tears flowed freely and the trio of redheads was doing their best to support one another.

Percy was comforting his father while trying to keep himself from being overcome by the grief. Arthur looked like a broken man, the tears having already dried themselves out. All that remained was the wracking pain left behind by the loss of his wife and his son's betrayal.

"Where is he?" croaked Arthur.

"Mr. Weasley...Arthur, all avenues of investigation are currently being taken to find your son." said Dumbledore as he tried to be the consoling grandfather.

"Why?" stammered the Weasley patriarch.

"Who can know what happens in an ailing mind? Who can understand how being subjected to rejection by family could provoke such hate?"

"Mr. Dumbledore that is enough; step away from Mr. Weasley! You are doing more harm than good." roared Godric.

"I'm merely trying to help..."

"By accusing them of causing this? How dare you?"

"Of course, my Lord, I will take my leave then. Arthur, call on me for anything. I will always be there for your family." said Albus with a theatrical sigh.

Fred had had enough of the Headmaster by that point. Without proof, there was nothing to be done, but Fred knew that Dumbledore was in up to his neck in this monstrous act. He gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and looked to George, who nodded in understanding.

"I believe, Headmaster," Fred spat acidly, "that you've done enough for our family. You will not speak to any Weasley ever again, do you understand? And if we ever find out that you had anything to do with what has happened to our mother, nothing you do will ever be able to protect you from our reprisal. "We all believed in you once, Dumbledore, but no longer." Albus could only stand there perplexed by the words of Fred. He'd been nothing but giving and generous with the family. Yes, he did manipulate them, but never with any ill will toward them, mostly.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley; once again, my condolences on the passing of your mother. I must get back with Headmistress Longbottom and see if we can locate your young sibling." he gave a slight bow and left.

An angered Fred spun toward Godric. "Why? Why is he still here? He should be gone!"

"And he will be, of that you have my word. And if I have anything to say about it, the man will be getting thrown through the Veil." said Godric vehemently.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny. "He should be here."

"He went back to his room to get the Map. He's looking for Ron."

"Without us?" she asked hotly.

"Ginny," said Arthur, "as much as I love Ronald, if any of us were to see him right now, we'd kill him without any thought to consequences. Harry will bring him in and hand him over to Madam Bones. It's better that way."

At the moment those words were uttered, the raven haired Pendragon was making his way down a darkened hallway to a long abandoned section of Hogwarts. He strode resolutely towards his target, intent on bringing in Ron.

' _You must calm down, sweetheart_.' said Hermione over their bond.

' _I'm trying, but it's not going so well. How are the Weasleys_?" he asked.

" _Not good, but they'll get through this with our support. Hurting Ron will do nothing to help them._ '

' _I know, but he killed Molly..._ '

' _He did, but you're neither the judge, jury, nor the executioner_.'

' _You're right, as usual. I'm almost there. The map says he's hiding in one of the abandoned classrooms up ahead_.'

' _He's not going to be in a good state, Harry. Be careful, his emotions might cause him to lash out and harm you._ '

' _Don't worry, I'll be careful. Let Sirius and Godric know that I should have Ron back in a bit._ '

"Ron." called out Harry.

"Go away, Potter."

"Come out Ron. I'm here to take you back. You need to face up to your actions and accept the responsibility."

"Or what? You going to kill me? I'm okay with that. Come on then, come in and get this over with."

"I'm not going to kill you Ron, but you do need to come back with me." Harry opened the door to the classroom slowly and let the door swing open. "Look, see, I don't even have my wand drawn."

"So, the great Harry Potter has come to capture little ole me. How very noble of you, my Lord." he said sarcastically.

"I'm not noble Ron. And despite all I the things I have to be angry with you about, I still don't wish you harm."

"You know, when Dumbledore came to visit me before first year and told me you'd be going to Hogwarts, I'd sit up at night dreaming how cool it would be to be your friend. To be attached to the legend of the boy-who-lived." he chuckled emotionlessly. "Little did I know what a crap filled dream that was. You never even gave me a chance."

"I don't think we ever could have been friends, you hurt Hermione. But I get along with the rest of your family, Ron. Why can I think of them as family and not you? It's all down to the type of person you are. You made choices, Ron, choices always have consequences."

Ron seemed to not be paying attention anymore. His eyes took on a glassy look as he stared distractedly at an empty wall. He finally seemed to come out of his trance. "I don't know if I've ever felt welcome in my own home. Everyone else likes to go on and on about how awesome it was to live at the Burrow. I never felt that. Always on the outside looking in; it wasn't a pleasant way to grow up."

"Oh, and getting the shit kicked out of me for years on end was a blessing?"

"Get over yourself, you came out alright. You're famous. You've more gold than the Malfoy's. Godric Gryffindor is your buddy. You've legions of women throwing themselves at your feet. By the way, how can you settle for a filthy mudblood? And why settle for just one? As for me, I've got nothing. No family. No money. Nothing."

"Mind your tongue, Weasley! You will not speak of Hermione in that fashion! I told them I'd bring you in alive, I made no promises I'd deliver you uninjured. Now, as far as your whining goes, you've more than you know. You have family, Ron."

"I did, maybe, once long ago. But I was the youngest son, less than all of them..."

"And whose fault is that? Bill and Charlie worked their asses off to get to where they're at. Fred and George are killing themselves trying to earn their potions mastery and will more than likely achieve that in record time. Percy is head boy, with prospects for ministry work when he graduates. And Ginny is quickly becoming the leading academic student in her year along with being one of the more powerful witches in school. Your siblings seem to be doing just fine. But you? Do you think that lazing about playing chess all day is a way to get ahead? Lazy and stupid is no way to go through life."

"Whatever, Potter, you don't understand."

"No, I guess I don't. So, you going to tell me what happened? What could Molly have possibly have done to you to deserve what she got?"

"I don't know. I know I killed her, but that's it." Ron fumbled in his back pocket, which put Harry on edge. "I'm guessing this is what I used on Mom?"

Harry was astounded at the lack of remorse coming from the redhead. "Put that away, Ron."

"What, this? It's just a knife, Harry."

"I can take it from you, you know? Why not just set it down?"

"I tried to separate you and that bitch. Mom's plan didn't work though. I told her it wouldn't. But she never listened to me." Ron's rambling was beginning to confuse Harry. His words and expressions made him seem almost drunk.

"What are you talking about?"

"What?" he asked in an unfocused manner. "Oh, that, nothing really. Mom was trying to get you away from Granger so that she could force Ginny on you. I think Ginny would have liked being with you. Plus, you know, lots of gold to be had from the Potter vaults."

"The Yule Ball? That was you and your mother?"

"Who else? C'mon Potter, I thought you were smarter than that. Lucky bitch, she's supposed to be dead, you know? Then Mom would have given you both some love potions and you'd be together.

"Unbelievable. Both of you are close to destroying your family and over what? Greed? Jealousy?" Harry thought for a moment before adding the next. "It wouldn't have worked Ron, we're married, Hermione and I. If Hermione had died, do you honestly think that I would have wanted to be with someone else? I love her with all that I am."

"Bullshit!"

"If that's what you want to think, that's fine by me."

"Well, that's disappointing. Kept it to yourselves then, have you?" asked Ron.

"Ginny knows we're married, Ron. So do the twins. Actually, all of Pendragon knows we're married."

"Merlin balls, could my life be any shittier?" Ron whispered. "Well, at least I had fun beating the crap out of the stupid beaver in first year. Dumbledore walking her to the bathroom as troll bait was pretty entertaining too. He actually paid me a bonus for that."

Harry just couldn't take it anymore. The revelations from Ron, while not unexpected, were still hard to take. Molly had never been anything but kind to Harry, it was hard to take in that she'd been behind the assassination attempt. That it was Dumbledore that had put his beloved in danger that first year made his blood boil.

"Let's go, Ron, it's time to get you back. Don't make this harder on your family than it already is." he sighed.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'm going to stay right here. I remember, or at least seem to remember, that you once told me that Hogwarts was your home. I didn't understand then, but I think I do now. Hogwarts was the only place I've ever felt wanted. So, I think I'll stick around here." Ron was playing with the dagger, his eyes following the gleaming blade.

'' _Mione, I think he's going to try something foolish. I've seen that look in his eyes before.'_

' _Suicide? You think he'd actually try to harm himself?'_ she asked.

' _I've seen that look on myself before, Hermione, not something I'm proud of but there you go. It's at least something that he's considering.'_

' _Harry...you've never told me that before.'_

' _Hermione, can we do this later.'_

' _Baby, just get this over with, please? Stun him and bring him in. There's no need to put either of you into this situation, but we're definitely having a conversation tonight.'_

' _Yeah, kinda figured that; be right there, love'_

"Alright, Ron, this has gone on long enough. There are people waiting on you, not the least of whom is you family."

"I'm not going, Harry. Not willingly at least. How 'bout you let me into the Chamber? Just close it behind me and be done with me. I fancy being the legendary, what was that line Harry, 'the skeleton will lie there forever' or something like that. Yeah, that's sounds good to me. I'll be the legendary skeleton that lay there forever. Maybe I'll get lucky and become a ghost and haunt your ass your whole life."

"Enough of this; sleep!" muttered Harry under his breath and a flick of his wand. Ron got a lock of anger that lasted just long enough for the spell to take effect. The redhead slumped backwards, his head bouncing with a crack on the hard stone floor. "I did say alive, not unharmed."

Harry casually walked up to Ron and checked on him. Aside from the welt he'd have on his head, Ron seemed perfectly healthy. ' _Stunned him; ask Godric where he wants me to take him, please?'_

' _Infirmary, there are Aurors waiting for him there. Did you have to let him hit his head like that?'_

' _Better that than some of the more painful things I was thinking of doing to him. He should be thankful he came out of this with only a bump on the head.'_ Harry paused in his rant, thinking of how he'd bring up the next bit of information.

' _What is it? I know you're keeping something from me._ ' she said.

' _Honey.._.'

' _No, Harry, you tell me now. We do not have secrets from each other_.'

' _Okay, okay, you win. Ron mentioned the Yule Ball during his rant. He said Molly was the one that poisoned the meal. 'Mione, she was trying to murder you._ '

' _I know_.'

' _Excuse me? How could you pos...wait, Uncle Sev, right?_ '

' _Well, he knew that somebody attempted it, but didn't know who. He was in the process of eliminating some suspects, although I guess now he won't have to keep doing that._ '

' _And whose brilliant idea was it to keep this from me? How could you keep this from me, 'Mione?_ '

' _We, all of us, kept this from you Harry. We all thought that if you knew I'd been the intended target that you'd explode and go charging after anyone you thought might have it in for us. Uncle Moony may have mentioned you'd be leveling London if you found out, but I think he was just joking._ '

' _Not funny_.'

' _Sorry. I just don't like you mad at me, especially when all I was doing was trying to protect you._ '

' _Tell me that you at least ran this past the Lady Dragons?_ '

' _They were all there with me. Luna was the one that calmed me down enough to not broadcast it to you. Gin, Daph, and Trace all got me to see that keeping it from you would be a good thing in the long run_.'

' _You want to have everyone meet us in the infirmary; I'm popping out right now_.'

' _We're on our way._ '

OoOOooOOoo

"Godric, is it at all possible to get some of that memory potion from you to use on Ronald Weasley?"

"Certainly, Amelia, I will have Dobby pop over a vial for you. Just one will do, as you recall."

"I certainly do, not something that I'll easily forget. He's already in a ministerial cell under heavy sedation. Mind-healers from St. Mungo's have been called in to determine his mental health status. Once they've cleared him medically I'll administer the potion."

Godric sighed deeply. "I hate that one so young has had to go through something like this."

"Godric, if anything the boy has said is true, the acts he carried out were based on decision that he himself made. Being a brainless greedy bastard is no excuse." she told him. "Is Harry ready for the third task?"

"Yes, very much so I believe. He and my children want this tournament and this school term to end already. Your fiancée, his brothers, and I, have all planned a summer of training and fun for them. This year has gone by so quickly..." he said with a sigh.

"It has. The Weasleys are okay?"

"Yes, they'll be fine in time; Dobby set Arthur up with quarters in Ginny's room. You'll see to it that he is given enough time off from the ministry to deal with his grief?"

"Don't concern yourself with that, it's been taken care of. Besides, as scared of you as Fudge is, he'll grant anything you require without thought." teased Amelia.

The Director of the MLE took in a deep breath and looked toward her friend. "Godric, it's gone on long enough. Albus Dumbledore must be brought in to face justice."

"I don't disagree with you, Amelia, but I thought there was an issue because of his oversight with the tournament."

"Dammit! I keep forgetting that we still need him in the castle. Do you think the magic passes from him once the task starts or when the task is complete?"

"I'd rather be safe than be sorry, Amelia. Let the tournament finish, let the task play out. Hermione is trying to convince her husband to just enter the maze and then sit once he's fulfilled the requirements of participation. I see that as a splendid option, however..."

"You're worried that Dumbledore might rule against Harry for non-participation or something equally petty?" she asked.

"Yes, exactly what I fear. The Marauders and I will be standing by to offer any assistance to the Champions that we can. My Dragons have become very friendly and fond of the other champions. They wouldn't wish any harm on them either. We'll be prepared, as we must be."

OoOOooOOoo

"Dragons to me!" called Godric from the common room. It was early in the morning on the day of the last task. "Master Ripsaw, I thank you for coming. We're not keeping you from your duties, are we?"

"No, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ragnok himself ordered me to bring these items to you. Is our young Lord prepared for the task ahead?"

"As much as he can be; still, I will worry about him." said Godric.

"You've grown fond of the lad?" asked the goblin.

"Indeed I have, he's a remarkable young man. You'll see for yourself this summer, Ripsaw. Oh, look, it's my sleeping Dragons." remarked Godric.

It was indeed a sleepy eyed bunch of teens that made their way to the common room, all still dressed in their pajamas and wiping the sleep from their eyes. The only ones even remotely awake were Harry and his bride. She looked worried and he looked impassive with only his eyes showing any emotion at all.

"Sorry for the early wake up, but I think you'll all be more than pleased at why I felt the need to do this." said Godric.

"I better be pleased or I'll get Uncle Sirius to help me prank you." muttered Daphne groggily.

"Merlin's hairy balls, Godric, it's seven in the morning, on a Saturday!" whined Blaise. "And nobody touch my head."

"No, for once, we all agree with your sentiments Blaise." Neville said as he placed an arm around Luna.

Godric and Ripsaw both chuckled. "Well, if you all want to go back to bed, I guess I'll allow it. However, if none of you want the basilisk armor that Ripsaw here has delivered to us I completely understand."

Godric laughed aloud at the change in attitude of his assembled children as they'd gone from sleepy to fully awake in a matter of seconds, "Yes, our kind goblin benefactors have finished constructing the armor for all of you. Come, grab one and give them a try. They're charmed to fit once you put them on as they'll resize to your body. I know it is early, but I want you all showered and in armor. It will take some getting used to and the only way to become comfortable with them is by wearing them. So go on, get showered and change all you! Dobby will have breakfast ready for us in an hour."

"Harry?" asked a concerned Godric.

"He didn't get much sleep." said Hermione with a look of worry on her face. "He tossed and turned most of the night."

"Is this true, Harry?"

"I can feel it, Godric. Something is going to happen today. I can just feel it." replied Harry.

"I know I can't do much to reassure you, however, know that we are all standing with you today. Your brothers and sisters will all be there, your uncles and godfather will all be there, as will I. Amelia is calling out a force of Aurors and you know Tonks will be there for you."

"Godric." interrupted Severus. "You should know that my mark is particularly painful today. I believe he plans a move. I would be extremely wary today."

"Are you alright, Uncle Sev?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Just a bit of pain, Hermione, nothing I can't ignore for the moment. I'll be fine." he answered with a kind smile to his niece.

"Moony and I are close, Uncle Sev, we'll find the answer before too long I'm sure of it." she told him sincerely.

"Well, the sooner I have this blasted tattoo off my arm the happier I will be. I hate being beholden to this thing."

"He's coming back today, isn't he?" Harry asked his uncle.

"I believe so, yes. I don't think there is much we'll be able to do about it except be on the alert. Unfortunately the maze offers countless opportunities, least of which would be for some Death Eater to just grab and kidnap you."

"Where are Remus and Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"Remus spent the night at Tonks', Sirius at Amelia's. They both wanted to travel with the Auror contingent. They're both dogs and ruled by their baser needs, plus, those ladies have their respective Marauder wrapped around their fingers and acceding to their wishes is something both of them will do gladly and willingly."

"Says the man who has spent more nights at the Glen than I have." snorted Harry. Severus had the presence of mind to not blush and merely quirked and eyebrow at his nephew.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione and I can sense when someone enters the wards of our own home, Uncle. You may think you're being stealthy and sneaky but you're really not." said Harry. Hermione tried to hide her grin, unsuccessfully, behind a hastily raised hand.

"Are you spying on me, Potter?" sneered Snape.

"Yeah, that sneer thing just doesn't work on us anymore Uncle Sev." said Hermione.

"Dammit! Well, keep it to yourselves, please? Being happy is something new to me and I'd rather not jinx it in any manner. And if you tell Moony or Padfoot I will prank you out of existence, you get me?" he said with a glare.

"That's the look, that one right there. That look actually frightens me a little bit. And don't worry, Hermione and I won't mention anything to anyone." added Harry.

"Look, our first Dragons in armor are making their way out. Looking good, Mr. Longbottom." Godric said as Neville approached.

Neville thought this armor gave a whole new meaning to the word skintight. Nothing was left to the imagination. "Uhm, this is awkward and kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it too much, Neville. These are designed to fit under your clothing, so go put your school uniform on. You'll be less self-conscious when you do. Remember, the armor offers protection against most spells, not to mention weapons." Godric told him.

"Wow, Neville, honey, you look hot!" said a ravishing Luna who'd joined the group. She didn't look at all embarrassed about her attire as she came up to Neville and placed a hand on his chest. "We may have to take that hot bath sooner rather than later, honey." she whispered to him.

"Looking forward to it, love." he whispered back. He'd never said anything like that before, never had the confidence, but the blonde beauty who'd stolen his heart had gradually instilled in him a sense of self-assurance that he'd lacked when it came to expressing himself. She hugged him and giggled into his chest. "Be right back, going to go put some clothes on. I may be a bit more daring, but this may be a step too far for me at the moment."

"Why don't you and Hermione go get ready, Harry? You're the one who'll need to be accustomed to the armor before the events of tonight."

"Will do, Godric; Master Ripsaw, on behalf of my brothers and sisters I want to thank you for this wonderful gift." he said with a bow.

"No thanks are necessary, Lord Potter; you did pay for them after all so it could hardly be considered a gift. I was just thankful to be able to bring these to you, especially today, as you will more than likely need the protection the armor affords." Ripsaw said with a bow to Harry.

OoOOooOOoo

Harry stood before the entrance to the maze awaiting the arrival of the other champions. The nerves he had had vanished and was replaced by a cold determination to complete the mission before him.

' _Mione_?' he called out.

' _I'm here, love._ ' she replied.

' _I'm scared_.' he said simply.

' _Harry, you're the bravest person I know. Being scared doesn't make you any less a hero to me._ '

' _Always know the right thing to say, don't you_?' he teased.

' _Couldn't call myself a good wife if I didn't, now could I_?' she said. ' _I'm guessing you're not just going to play the meek fourth year and just sit once you enter the maze_?'

' _Godric and Amelia both recommended I just go ahead and compete. I can handle a few monsters. I don't necessarily care if I win, but if I get to the Cup first, who knows? I'm more worried about a Death Eater attack._ '

' _I would be too, however, Amelia came mob handed today. There has got to be seventy or eighty Aurors here_.'

' _Have we thought of everything? I keep thinking that we've forgotten something obvious._ '

' _Everyone has given their opinions; even Fred and George tried to come up with the most implausible strategies. As far as we know, every angle has been taken care of. Harry, Fleur and the other champions are headed your way. It's almost time, love_. _Be careful and don't go all Gryffindor on me, alright_?'

' _I should be insulted! Gryffindor, puhleaze! As if I'd ever get away with doing something like that ever again with you and the Lady Dragons looking over my shoulder all the time_?' He sensed her giggling over the bond.

' _Hermione_?'

' _Yes, dear_?'

' _I love you, you know that, right_?'

' _I know Harry. I love you too, more than I can ever put into words. I'll be waiting for you, you hear, you come back to me Lord Potter_.'

' _As my Lady commands_.' he said.

"Harry, you ready?" asked Cedric.

"Not really, Ced. But I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Harry Potter nervous?" asked Fleur with a smile.

"Anyone would be nervous, Fleur. I've been playing professionally for over a year now, in front of thousands of people, but I still get nervous before every game. Still throw up on occasion too, especially before a big game." said Viktor.

"Throw up, really? The big bad Bulgarian throws up before his games? I don't know whether I am disgusted or amazed by that, Viktor." Fleur said.

"What can I say? I suppose it's kind of a pregame ritual now."

"I don't want to know. I really, really, don't want to know." Cedric said.

"Wait, is that what you were doing when you went into the forest just now?" asked Fleur.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." Viktor said with a grin.

"Guys, after this there's only a few days of school left, I'd like to extend an invitation to you all to come and visit Hermione and I at Alder Glen. Come when you can. Stay as long as you'd like. Bring your families too."

Fleur squealed in delight and threw herself at Harry, embracing him tightly. "You mean that, Harry?"

"Of course, all of you; Cedric, I know you could just apparate over from your own home so feel free to do so whenever you feel like it, bring Cho along. Viktor, I know the season starts soon, but if you find yourself with nothing to do for a weekend, stop by. I'm sure we could convince Millie to joins us too, don't you think? Fleur, you know Hermione and I would love to have you there."

"You know I'll be there Harry, as will Gabrielle. I don't imagine anything would keep her from visiting her older brother during the holidays and I'm sure my parents wouldn't object much either if we holiday in Wales for a while."

"Well then it's settled. Just send us a note on the dates you plan to arrive so we can have Michael set rooms up for you."

"Champions are you all ready?" asked the approaching Ludo Bagman. "Mr. Diggory, you're entering first, just stay here until you hear the signal to start."

"You three, with me; once Diggory is in the maze it will be staggered entrances every few minutes based on your scores. Everyone understand? Good! Come along now, up to the champion's tent until you are called." he said directing the three up to the tent. "Alright there, Potter, need any help or advice?"

"No, I think I'm good, Mr. Bagman. I'll make the school proud." Harry promised.

"Good, good...but if you could see yourself winning, I'd go for it." Bagman grinned with a look of avarice on his face that made Harry want to scrub himself and wash off the grime that seemed to emanate from the man.

"Uh, yeah, sure, okay sir." Harry replied with more than a little revulsion.

"Take your place, Harry." called out Bagman as he left the entrance of the tent and made his way to the judges table.

Harry felt his nerves trying to once again overcome him, but with a steadying breath he quashed and set them aside. He glanced over to the table that held the judges and it was all he could do to keep himself from lashing out at the manipulative bastard that was Albus Dumbledore. In a small corner of his mind he wondered if, given the words of the prophecy, might not this man qualify as the Dark Lord? He had been marked by him, after all. Perhaps not by his own hand, but the damage inflicted upon him by the Dursleys could be considered a mark; many marks he amended. His manipulations had gotten the last Potter into more life threatening situations than was possible for someone his age and most of those had left him with even more scars, more reasons that he could be considered marked by the aged wizard. A witch or wizard could live two hundred years and not face the dangers that he had already in his young life. And he'd have to face more. Protecting those he cared about, his ever growing family, came first in his mind. He'd face a hundred Voldemort's if it meant he could live the life he wanted alongside his wife and family.

He was a bit puzzled by the look on the old man's face. Satisfied, or maybe pleased? Dumbledore cast his gaze upon Harry and for a second he saw a scorn and disdain on the man's face before the mask of the twinkly-eyed grandfather returned. An icy feeling of premonition ran up Harry's back and he knew for certain now that something was planned for the maze. He'd have to be extremely cautious as he did promise Hermione he'd return to her.

Hermione, the love of his life, his raison d'être; without her by his side he'd be next to nothing, a shell of a person with no reason for being. She'd given him her love freely. She'd given him a shoulder to cry and lean on and she amazed him every day with her kindness, her intellect, and most of all her ability to love him above all else. He'd led a horrible life by anyone's estimation and that life had led him to become introverted and afraid to let himself feel anything other than fear and trepidation. But it was with her kind words, her hugs, and her unyielding loyalty and support of him that had finally been able to knock some of the bricks off the wall that he'd put up over his heart. He knew he had a long way to go before he could be considered 'normal', but then remembered that he was anything but normal. He and she would never be normal. She had her own demons to fight, after all, but he knew that together they would overcome all of the wounds from their childhoods.

"Welcome one and all to the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament!" bellowed Ludo Bagman in his magically enhanced baritone voice. "The judges are ready, the Champions are ready, and only the task itself remains. Mr. Diggory shall be the first to enter the maze followed by Krum, Delacour, and finally Potter. Cedric, are you ready? Very well then, in three, two, one, and go!"

With a grim look of determination, Cedric vanished into the maze. Viktor made his way toward the maze entrance and drew his wand. Two minutes later, Viktor took off at a run and entered the maze.

"You'll be careful, Fleur?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I will. Will you? I don't want to be the one that has to explain to Hermione how her husband got injured." she replied.

"Go, I'll be fine. Watch your back, Fleur. Something feels...wrong." Harry told her.

"Will do, mon frère." she kissed his cheek and left the tent.

And finally the time had come. The task, the final task, was before him. Over the clamor of the crowd he could hear the roar of the occasional monster coming from beyond the hedges. He could also hear the chant of 'Dragon, Dragon!' being repeated over and over by his brothers and sisters coming from the stands. He bowed to the judges table and looked for Hermione. She had unshed tears in her eyes, Luna and Tracy had their arms around her in support. He placed gloved fingers to his lips and kissed them and extended his hand to his love. A small smile appeared on her face. '

' _Love you with all that I am, Harry.'_

' _Be right back, love.'_ Harry told her as he turned and walked into the maze.

OoOOooOOoo

Wand in hand, Harry made his way cautiously forward. The hedges became almost oppressive; feelings of claustrophobia came unbidden to him. Placing his wand flat on his palm, he cast a spell Remus had taught him just a few hours ago, 'guide me to the Cup' he whispered. The wand spun in his hand rapidly before stopping, the point of the wand guiding him to the left of the first fork before him.

'I suppose we head that way, then.' he thought.

He was in no hurry, so Harry took his time walking along the path. Everyone in Pendragon had urged caution, and he had no problem following that particular recommendation. The rustling ahead of him slowed him down even more as he inched his way forward.

He was a bit surprised to see a Dementor hovering before him, "Yeah, sorry, but you're really not that scary anymore!" he yelled out to the creature. A grin seemed to appear on the skeletal face of the monster before him. The Dementor slowly began to change form until he was looking at the broken body of Hermione lying bloody on the ground before him. It was anger, rather than fear that overtook him. No one hurt Hermione, not even in an illusion. "Exilium!" he yelled at the apparition. He was a little stunned when the form simply vaporized into a fine ash. 'Damn, guess I overpowered that one a bit'

' _All going okay_?' he heard Hermione ask.

' _Yup, boggart I think_.' he replied.

' _Oh, and what may I ask did it show you_?'

' _Ask me again after, okay?'_ he could feel her acceptance of his request and began moving forward again.

The guiding spell indicated he should go right, and so he peeked around the corner of the hedge and seeing nothing overtly dangerous stepped forward. The sound of spells being cast up ahead drove him forward at speed, hoping that he'd arrive in time to help whoever was in trouble. As he rounded a corner, the sight of one of Hagrid's blast ended skrewts filled him with dread. Cedric kept casting at the thing to no effect as each spell seemed to bounce off the carapace of the magical bug.

"Need some help?" asked Harry as he tried to catch his breath.

"Do you mind? Nothing I'm throwing at it seems to have any effect!" Cedric said.

"Let's flip that thing over. They're kind of like turtles; it won't be able to right itself if we flip it. After that all we have to do is avoid the fiery farts."

"Fiery farts?" asked an incredulous 'Puff.

"Well, what else would you call them?" said Harry as he raised his wand.

With quick wand work, the two had successfully upended the creature, which lay writhing in frustration trying to flip itself over. "I don't want to kill it. It'd upset Hagrid if we did."

"Understood. Shall we continue on together?" asked Cedric.

"I don't mind if you don't." Harry said sincerely.

The Hogwarts contingent carried on, moving carefully around the skrewt so as to not be blasted or burned by flatulence.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this together?" asked Cedric.

"Nope, note even a little bit. We see the cup and it's all yours. I just want to get back to Hermione and my family, tournament be damned. Don't really need eternal glory, thank you very much." Cedric just gave him a curt nod.

The two continued on, Harry occasionally casting the locating spell. It felt odd to Harry that they had yet to encounter any more creatures. Hagrid had mentioned that he had filled the maze with all sort of dangerous creatures, and yet, they had so far encountered none. Cedric and Harry both stopped when they heard yelling in the distance.

"Fleur?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's get to her. My wife would kill me if we let our friend be injured. Fleur and Hermione have become really close." Harry pushed ahead followed closely behind by Cedric.

"Help!" cried Fleur. "Anyone, please, help!"

"Fleur!" cried Harry as he slid to a stop. Fleur seemed to be trapped up to her neck in quicksand. "Hold on!"

"Just get me out of here, please Harry." Fleur pleaded.

"Funem!" yelled Cedric brandishing his wand. From the tip of his wand, a thick length of rope made its way to Fleur. "Grab the rope, we'll pull you out!"

"I can't!" she yelled. "My arms are stuck in this muck and I can hardly move them."

Harry could see that she was struggling to raise her arm above the muck, the quicksand holding her arms down by her side.

"I'm going after her." Harry said. He put his wand between his teeth and lowered in to the quicksand. Slowly, he inched his way toward Fleur.

"Thank Merlin! I thought I was going to drown in this crap." she said gratefully. Harry grabbed her around her chest and signaled Cedric to start pulling them out. "I think I'm going to skip telling Hermione that you had your arms wrapped around me, mon frère. Do try to not cop a feel; she'd really be jealous then."

"Yeah, Harry" Cedric said with a huge grin, "Don't do that. C'mon. Let's get you two out of there."

Harry spluttered trying to cough out some of the foul tasting muck he'd gotten in his mouth. "Really you two, you think now is an appropriate time to tease me?"

"It's always an appropriate time to tease you Harry." retorted Fleur.

"What happened, Fleur?"

"I was halfway down this corridor when the ground changed. I barely had any time to react before I found myself up to my chin in that stuff. Thank you Harry." she said with a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, and what am I, chopped liver over here?" asked Cedric. Fleur laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Want to stick with us Fleur? You and Cedric can toss a coin for the cup for all I care." Harry asked.

"You sure, I wouldn't want to be accused of cheating or something?"

"My uncle Remus studied the rules; there is nothing in them regarding champions helping each other out. Besides, I saved your life once already, consider it a tradition in the making." he said with a smirk.

"Uhm, Harry?" Cedric said.

"Yeah, Ced?" asked Harry

"Wife?" he asked. Fleur's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Damn, I let that slip, didn't I?"

"I take it you and Hermione..." he continued.

"Yeah, we bonded a few months ago."

"Bonded, like magically bonded? Wow, that's really rare. Belated congratulations to you two. Does make sense though I suppose."

"What do you mean?" asked Fleur with curiosity. "And yes, I already knew about the bond."

"Not to be rude guys, but we are still in the middle of a competition, remember? Dangerous creature's await." interrupted Harry.

The trio continued forward slowly and cautiously. "Wonder where Viktor is?" whispered Harry.

"You know what; I'm getting sick of this. Harry cast that spell again and let's just blast our way there." said Fleur.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to deprive you of an adventure or anything."

"Just do it!" Cedric and Fleur yelled at him. Casting the spell once again, Harry indicated the direction they should take.

"That way." Harry said as he raised his wand. "Ready?"

"Diffindo!" all three chanted. The branches of the hedges fell as the cutting spell reached it. All three stepped into through the hole.

"I wonder how many times we'll have to do that?" wondered Fleur.

Just before they were going to cast the curse again they heard moaning coming from a little up the corridor they were now in. "Viktor, you think?"

"C'mon, let's check it out just in case. He could be hurt." Cedric said. He cautiously approached the prone body of the Bulgarian seeker.

"Vik?" asked Cedric. "You all right, mate?"

"He's out of it, Cedric." said Fleur. "Is that blood on his clothing?"

Harry approached to get a better look. "Yeah, he's bleeding alright. Damn. One of you guys know a good healing spell? He's got a pretty severe looking cut along his back."

"I got it," said Fleur, "Harry, Cedric, hold him down please? This will probably wake him up as it will hurt quite a bit but it will stitch up his back for a bit until we can get him to the infirmary and they can do something more permanent."

Cedric and Harry held Viktor down by the shoulders as Fleur cast her spell. Viktor groaned in pain, his eyes popping open as he struggled against the people that in his mind were attacking him.

"Viktor! Take it easy, it's just us. Hold still while Fleur tries to stitch up your back. You've got quite the deep cut."

"Harry?" asked the dazed Viktor.

"Yeah, it's me Vik, also Fleur and Cedric." responded Harry. "Hold still just a bit longer, she's almost done."

"There, that's as much as I can do. You'll need to get that looked at, Viktor. I've sealed it, but if you strain yourself it will reopen."

"Thank you Fleur. Both of you as well." muttered Viktor.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cedric asked.

"Don't know, got hit in the back. I heard someone casting the spell but it hit me before I could react."

"Here, let's get you standing. Do you want us to get the support team to come and get you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think that would be good. You raise my wand for me, Harry? I can't get my arm to move."

"Sure, here let me help." Harry took hold of Viktor's arm and raised it above his head so that he could summon help. Viktor's wand shot out a stream of red colored sparks high into the air. "You guys better get moving. No sense in waiting with me for help to arrive."

' _Honey, did you see the sparks? Viktor got pretty hurt. Is someone coming_?'

' _Yes, we see the sparks. Looks like Professor Flitwick and Uncle Sev are on their way_.'

"Helps on the way Vik; Hermione says Flitwick and Snape are on their way." Harry said.

"You can talk to Hermione?" asked Viktor curiously.

Harry held up his hand and showed him the Pendragon ring. "One of the benefits of being in the House of Dragons, I guess."

"Go, guys, get going." implored Viktor. "Thank you, all three of you, I don't know if I would have survived it you all hadn't..."

"Viktor, it's alright. I'm sure you would have done the same to help one of us. Just get that looked at; we wouldn't want you to miss the start of the season because you're still recuperating from this stupid tournament. C'mon guys, let's keep moving."

Once again the trio of champions brandished their wands and cast the cutting curse. Twice more they did that, never once encountering any creatures. When the final wall fell, the glow from the cup was clearly visible. The wide clearing where it was placed was circular in shape and had only a single entrance to it from the maze, aside from the one they'd just created.

"Kind of anticlimactic, don't you think? I thought there'd be more creatures we'd have to face." Cedric wondered.

"Well go on you two, flip a coin or play rock, paper, scissors or something. I just want this to be over with." Harry said to his friends.

"How about all three of us grab it at the same time?" asked Cedric.

"You are so Hufflepuff! Look, seriously, I don't need the added attention that touching that thing would cause. Really, both of you, I'm happy that you'll both be considered champions."

"Sorry Potter, but it is you that must take the cup!" said a cold voice from the other side of the clearing.

"Are you one of the judges?" asked Fleur of the cloaked and hooded man.

"Who, me, nope sorry dearie." said the man. "I'm Lu.."

"Malfoy? Have you really nothing better to do than to interfere in a tournament meant for teenagers?" asked Harry in an angered voice. ' _Mione, send reinforcements now! Death Eaters!'_

"You two, why don't you go back the way you came and live another day. Hinder us at your own peril. We only need Potter." Lucius told Cedric and Fleur. The cracking of apparition could be heard as a dozen Death Eaters apparated into the clearing.

"Go guys, run, get help." Harry implored his friends.

"And leave you here by yourself. Screw that Potter!" Cedric said harshly.

"My, my, my, Lucius Malfoy, as I live and breathe; hasn't my godson's elf kicked your ass already, do you really want him to be summoned and do it again?" asked Sirius as he arrived at the clearing. "Dobby?"

The look of fury coming from said elf was not something anyone had ever seen on the face of the kindhearted elf that popped in. Dobby looked toward his ex-master, "You will never hurt Lord Harry if I am near!"

Malfoy actually took a step back in fear, having already tasted the anger of this elf once before.

"Really, Lucius, you let an elf defeat you? You cower before it?" asked one of the Masked with contempt. Laughing to himself, the man lifted his wand and pointed it at Dobby. "Avada..."

With a snap of his fingers Dobby lifted the laughing man thirty feet into the air and with another snap of his fingers, the man was propelled backwards clear out of the maze. Dobby could only stare in surprise at his fingers. "Wow." said Dobby.

"Dobby that was AWESOME!" laughed Sirius loudly.

Four more pops were heard as Godric, Remus, Severus, and Filius popped in, wands at the ready. A battle was certainly about to erupt. "Hey guys, looks like Lucy the albino and his merry band of tossers decided to disrupt the tournament that my godson here was just about to win. This angers me." Sirius said casually.

"We've still got superior numbers, Black." Malfoy said as he and his companions raised their wands. "Go away, now; Potter stays behind. The Dark Lord only requires the presence of only the-boy-who-lived. You all may leave and live for a few more days until our Lord wishes to occupy himself with the likes of you."

"Are you so sure you outnumber us, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Godric. "You may want to check your count again."

Malfoy sneered at the Founder, "So, the great Godric Gryffindor aligns himself with Potter. How pathetic. You may be famous but my Master will be legend. How can you, a shining example of purebloodedness, abase yourself to serve some half-blooded child in his foolish efforts to defeat my Lord?"

"I'm a half-blood too, you inbred twit!" scoffed Godric. "So was your great hero Salazar, truth be told. Wonderful woman his muggle mother was. She was just a simple seamstress who was kind and compassionate and loved her magical son with all the she was."

"Lies!" yelled Malfoy.

Godric sighed melodramatically, "I tire of you." He reached out a hand and snapped his fingers. His sword, in all its bejeweled glory, shone brightly in the darkened clearing. "So, who amongst you wishes to die first?"

Malfoy actually looked frightened. Cold sweat beaded his brow as the thought of failure crept into his mind: failure and what that would mean to him when he confronted his master. Driven by fear and being able to think of nothing else to do, Lucius raised his wand and yelled "Depulso" at the Cup. With a flick of his wand he sent the magical item flying directly at Harry.

Harry had a wide eyed look of astonishment on his face as he took hold of the cup...and disappeared.

OoOOooOOoo

A/N

Sorry about the months long delay in this chapter.

Before I forget, I wanted to recommend something I just finished reading that I quite enjoyed. Story is "The Thorny Rose" by Brennus. Another tri-wiz tale with Ginny being the person who helps Harry through the tasks after he's abandoned by everyone and their mother. How does a third year help a fourth year? Well, you'll just have to read it, won't you?

Sorry for the cliffie, rest assured that I've already started on the next chapter which, thankfully, is flowing much better than this one.


End file.
